Sonny With A Chance of India And Chad
by SA2208
Summary: UNDER EDITING (Complete) Sonny was surprised when Chad asked her to India for his friend's marriage. What will happen while they are in India? New friends, new customs, new place,new family maybe? CHANNY
1. A go from you, then?

Chad flung yet another t-shirt across his dressing room and stuffed another jeans in the bag that he kneeled before, filled to the brim with crumpled clothes. He poked his head in the closet again and blindly pulled out what-he-thought-to-be a shirt. Holding it at an arm's length, he examined it. **'Who bought this?'** Shrugging, he flung it back in his closet and pulled out another jean and stuffed it in his pack. "Uh… nope…uhm…ooh! Argh! I defiantly didn't buy this one!" He went on rejecting and choosing the clothes through the closet. Finally, he stepped off his bed and stretched, shaking his legs slightly to get the blood flowing again. He sighed. He looked up to glance at the clock and his face brightened up. It was time. 3...2...1...

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Careful..." He shut his eyes tightly and winced as the door swung open and the brunette tripped on the clothes.

"Ugh," she groaned as she got up and dusted herself off, "Chad Dylan-" She stopped abruptly. Running her eyes around the dressing room her incredulous eyes settled on the blond star.

"Hey." He tried limply, shuffling awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

"What happened here? You had a clothes avalanche?"

"I was packing?" He said but it came out more of a question.

She narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"You call THIS packing?" She pointed at his bag which looked more like a big, huge heap of clothes. As they both watched, a t-shirt which was barely hanging on fell to the floor.

"Uh...yes?"

Sonny shook her head and came over to the bag. She silently pulled out a t-shirt, folded it and placed it on a chair-which was the only empty place- and then went for another. He picked up a shirt with the intention of folding it, looked at it for a few minutes, threw it back in and sat down on the carpeted floor cross-legged, setting his chin on his palm. Nearly 5 minutes passed like this. Chad was, at first, trying to observe how Sonny folded the clothes but quickly decided that he will never need it anyway so why bother?

"THAT is packing!" Sonny exclaimed just when Chad was ready to doze off, staring proudly at her work. He nodded. "What are you packing' for anyway? Going somewhere?"

"India." Sonny nodded, then stopped and backtracked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said India. Will you please repeat?"

"You heard correct, Sonny. India."

"For what?" Sonny asked, looking down at the blonde, confused, "You are making an Indian version of your stupid movie now?"

Chad glared at her but chose to ignore the comment, "Well, I have a friend, from India, and he is getting married this June 23. Very close friend."

"Close friend? You?" Sonny snorted. The intensity of his glare grew.

"Yes, me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A month, at the very least."

"Oh...okay..."

**Chad's POV**

We sat in silence for a while, me staring at Sonny and Sonny looking around the room. Needless to say, I quickly got bored. "So Sonny, what brings you here?"

"Oh that..." That seemed to snap her back at present. "You Chad Dylan Cooper! You..." Her expression suddenly changed to a blank one.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember...but I'll get back at you as soon as I will remember it again!" I laughed as she quickly stomped out of my dressing room. Funny little Sonny. I shook my head as the door slammed behind her.

I inwardly slapped myself. This was the perfect chance to ask her and I forgot! Or uh, yeah, I chose to forget. I took a deep breath, mentally shaking myself. Come on, Chaddy, you can do it. Go get 'em, tiger! I quickly ran after her. Spotting her halfway through the hallway I shouted "Sonny! Wait!" She stopped and looked back, waiting for me to catch up with her. I quickly jogged up to her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"As I was saying."

"Uh huh?"

"As I was saying..."

"Go on."

"What I mean to say is.."

"You are saying since past 5 minutes. Have you actually got something to say?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then say it." She was growing more impatient and I grew more nervous.

"Sonny, will you go to India with me?" The words shot out of my mouth like a bullet out of a gun. Sonny gave me a blank look. I stared at her. After a pregnant pause (during which my stomach continued in its dive downward) , her jaws dropped as the words (finally!) registered with her mind.

Yes. I, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, asked Sonny Munroe, the farm girl, to accompany me to India. Why? Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I'll tell you why.

"What?"

"Will you go to India with me?" I said slowly and nervously.

"I heard what you said! I mean what WHAT?"

Girls and their 'What WHAT's. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"You are not forced. Listen I am sorry. You don't need to. I asked...because...I had an extra ticket and I..." Great! Now I can't even act smooth! What am I going to do for living if I also forget to act? But more important… God, somebody stop me! I am making a fool out of myself in front of Sonny! The words poured out of my mouth and I had no control over them! As if my mouth had a brain of its own. Luckily Sonny stopped me herself with placing her hand on my mouth. I stared at her, expecting a laugh or an evil glare. But how ironic…

"I will have to ask my mother."

"It's a go from your side?" I asked, some part of my refusing to believe it while the other part was jumping in ecstasy

"Yes. You speak WAY too much." Really ironic…

She turned around and stalked out of the Fall's set, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded. Once I finally pieced the pieces together and realized that Sonny said yes, I felt my heart had blasted out of my chest. I did 3 fist pumps.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked as she stared at me, holding two scripts in her hand. I snatched one of them.

"Nothing. Time for shooting."

**I wrote this story when I was 13 and this was my first story. It continues to be my favorite till now. So, I am trying to edit the chapters to add more…uh, details and to delete some of the less tasteful parts. I guess I never really wanted this one to end for this one was the most enjoyable one to write.**

Original A/N. _Crappy ending… :P_

**_Uh…this was quite rushed…this chapter was actually a kind of filler. I just got this idea while I was watching SWAC and a documentary on India at the same time…I really don't know why I was doing that though…so yeah._**

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed._**

**Edited: 12/16/2012**


	2. Polo and the Paparazzi

**Sonny's POV**

I later realized that there were probably very high chances of my mother saying no. Oops? It was a long shot but the least I can do is try.

My mum was in Wisconsin. My hands were shaking as I dialed her number, stared at the phone for at least a minute and, shutting my eyes tightly, pressed the call button.

"Hey Mom. How is it going?"

"Sonny! Oh my darling, I missed you so much! How are you?"

"I am fine mom. I missed you too." And then she launched into a long explanation –laughing more than speaking- about something my uncle's cow did on the farm which scared the shit out of the dog. Literally.

I was only half listening, my eyes were on the clock. It was going to be 9 soon…and I was going to be late soon.

"Mom!" I interjected when she was about to launch into another 'And you know…', "listen! I have to ask you something!"

"Oh, Sonny, I am sorry. You must be getting late…you know how I lose control when I start speaking and…"

"Yes, mom, I know." I spoke before she started another rant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You said you have to ask something?"

"Yes." I said and went silent, thinking for the first time how to phrase it.

"Sonny? You still there?"

"Yes! Uhm, mom, I was thinking.."

"Yeah?

"I was thinking…" Oh boy his is just like Chad.

"Sonny, voice your thoughts!"

"Chad asked me to go to India with him!" I said quickly.

"What?"

"Chad. He…India…"

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?" Are there any more 'wh' question words?

"He has a marriage to attend. Extra ticket. Asked if I would-"

"How long?"

"A month. Tops."

"Well…" My mom sounded hesitant."Well Sonny. You are a big girl and sure can take care of yourself but with Chad…"

"Chad, mom. Chad Dylan Cooper. Mackenzie."

I can hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Do you want to go? Will you be alright?"

"Please…" I breathed, closing my eyes and crossing my fingers.

And she actually laughed, "Well if it is Chad then you may go."

"Thank you Mom!" I squealed as I mentally congratulated myself.

"But be safe."

'No mom I am going to kill myself in India.' I thought sarcastically.

"I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"I am not Chad."

"Sure you are not…" I blushed and smacked myself.

"Well Sonny, enjoy. Your grandma is calling. I got to go. Bye Sonny."

"Sure Mom. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." And then she hung up. I sat down on the sofa with a thump. Yes!

**O.o**

I packed and unpacked the whole week. And each morning I wake up and wonder if it is all a dream. Chad, THE Chad Dylan Cooper had asked ME, Sonny Alison Munroe!

And even more, MY mother said yes! How much luckier can I get? The day finally rolled around. My heart was as excited as it was nervous. It was almost in my throat. _Mooooo..._ I scrambled for my phone, and ended up sitting on the floor as I pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"Sup Sonny."

"Hey Chad!"

"So, ya ready? All packed?"

"Yeah." I said, fingering the t-shirt lying on the sofa.

"I'll be there in 5. We'll leave in half an hour. See ya."

He hanged up. I got back up on my feet and sprinted to the bedroom with that t-shirt in my hand. I groaned and threw the t-shirt in the suitcase. I aced around, seeing if I forgot anything. After gabbing and adding a few more things, I closed the top and tried to latch it.

Well, shit.

_Ding Dong..._

I ran to open the door, surprised at how quickly 5 minutes have passed already. And that suitcase just won't close. Damnit.

" Sorry I am late."

"Help me!" Before he could reply, I pulled him inside and to my bedroom. I pointed at my suitcase, "It won't close."

Chad stared at me for a few seconds before he moved to my bed without a word. Pushing the top down with one hand, he tried to hook the latch with the other. After few more tries, he gave up. "Sit down on it." I obeyed. After a few more tries, it finally clicked into place.

"Thank god…" I rolled off and onto the bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned and then tried to pick up the suitcase. "Right, this is heavy."

With some difficulty, he picked it up with both hands and got it out of the house while I fetched him a glass of water. He came inside and flopped down on the couch. I handed him the glass.

"Oh oh oh!" Chad suddenly sprang up from the couch just as I was about to sit down, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"What!" I yelled.

"She is yet in the car!" He ran out of the house towards, of course, his car.

She? A girl? Chad is having a girl with him. I felt my heart sink. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Sonny!" He shouted from the driveway," Do you mind her coming in?"

"No!" I shouted back when all I wanted to shout was, "Yes! I do mind her coming in my house!"

He leaned down in the back seat and was doing something I could not see for his back was facing me. The driver sitting in the front seat was smiling as he watched in the rear-view mirror. I quickly backed off from the door just as he was about to turn around and went to the kitchen. The devil we all know as jealousy was eating up the insides of me. The heck.

"Sonny, open the door!"

"It's not locked!" I screamed, trying to keep the tears welling in my eyes.

"Open it, Sonny!" I scowled deeper when he kicked the door lightly.

I groaned and went to open the door, "Hey! It's my door, you jerk!" I was greeted by a smiling face of the blond and ...a...dog?

Chad was carrying a black colored dog like a baby. It's both paws were on either shoulder of Chad and he was holding it from the bottom and its hind legs, supporting it up on him.

"Do you mind?" He asked referring to the dog. I, at the loss of words, could only have shaken my head. He came in and gently lowered the dog on the carpet. Now that she was facing me, she looked even more cute. Long curly ears and a sweet face with a cute tongue hanging out of her mouth gave her an almost goofy look.

She began to sniff me up and down.

"Is this again rented or what?" I narrowed my eyes at him as I petted her head.

"No Sonny! She is mine!" Chad feigned hurt.

"What's her name?"

"Polo."

The dog turned her head to Chad at the mention of her name and jumped up. Resting her paws on Chad's waist her tail swung rapidly to left and right. Chad patted her head. She climbed down and again came to me to finish her sniffing. Once done she climbed on me, but now resting her paws on my stomach for I am shorter than Chad. I patted her head too.

"She's so cute! What is her breed?"

"English cocker spaniel." Way too cute!

"Goodness!" Chad sat down on the couch and Polo ran to him. She again placed her front two paws on Chad's lap. She gave a quick lick on Chad's cheek. He hugged the dog and patted it.

"Chad I thought you hated dog!" I sat down near him.

"That dog was licking my foot! Plus I never said I hated dogs. I just pushed it away slightly. With my foot."

"Polo just licked you." I pointed out.

"I don't like dogs licking me other than my dogs."

"Dogs? You have two?"

"I used to have one more. A Labrador. That bastard."

"What happened?"

"He was a…dog. He won't even bear sight of any human other than me." Then giving it a second thought, "But it was my mistake to bring him up like that...and bringing him up gave me a lot help to bring Polo up." he nodded.

"Your mistake? How come?" I was genuinely surprised that Chad was even saying it was his mistake!

"Well I kept him shut all the time in my apartment. He was never well introduced to the outer world. I was out of the house from morning 6 to 11 in night, with only rabbits giving him company."

"Rabbits?"

"Yeah I had a pair of rabbits too."

"Had?"

"Yeah...one died because of heat and then the other died too."

"Oh I am sorry..."

"No need too."

"So what happened to the Labrador?" I changed the topic.

"Well when I bought Polo to keep him company, she was very young...5 days. Even her eyes were closed."

"Aww." Wow, I never really thought he out of all people would be having two dogs.

"He was approximately 8 months old. He used to push her around." He chuckled. "He would sometimes push her and she would just turn upside down." I laughed.

"He sometimes, I think, felt jealous of her. Since he would always sleep on the carpet and she, being too young, would sleep on the bed with me."He paused. "So I gave him away to one of my friend, who lived in a villa. But I took care of Polo properly. She is, thus, a very sweet and very well mixing type of dog."

"Yeah I could see that." I nodded as she ran around the house behind a fly, skidding along the way. "Wait! You are going to take her along?" I asked.

"Of course. Last time I left her for a week, the dog sitter told she had done nothing but cried. She was not eating properly nor was she drinking." He shivered at the memory. He got up and I glanced at the clock. Wow we had just 10 minutes more. Chad slipped the collar on her neck and held the leash. We walked out of the empty house and I locked the doors behind me.

I locked the doors and faced Chad. He was facing me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked Chad.

Chad jerked his thumb in the direction of the gates of the building. My eyes followed his thumb and my eyes widened. The building watchman was struggling to keep the paparazzi out of the building.

Chad slapped his forehead and picked Polo up. I gave him a confused expression.

"Polo will start to bark." I nodded though I hardly understood what he meant. Suddenly his expressions brightened and I felt weird as I almost saw a light bulb lighten above his head. I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Come on, Sonny." He sat Polo down on the ground and picked up her leash. He held my hand and pulled me to the gates. I tried my hardest not be affected by the electricity running up and down my arm and from the feeling of just how perfectly my hand fits his.

"My bags." I said.

"My driver had kept them in the Limo. Chill." He wanted me to 'chill' while he dragged me to the sea of monsters right out of the gates. Yeah, right.

Polo walked right ahead of us as he asked the watchman to open up the gates. I was blinded by the cameras flashing all around us and the deafening voices asking us what is going on. Random questions were thrown on us like missiles. Suddenly my head snapped as I heard a loud bark and the voices stopping momentarily. My eyes met Chad's smiling eyes, a triumph smirk on his face. I saw the reporters parting to give us…or rather the dog the way to move. As much as the dog is innocent or cute, the fear of dogs is still etched in the mind of people. We made our way over to his Limo and Chad pulled out a large cage. It was blue till half way and then white. He opened the cage door and Polo walked inside it. As soon as he closed the doors the Paparazzi began the questioning again. Chad opened the door for me and then followed me in. The driver began for LAX.

**At LAX~**

As we sat waiting for the plane in the waiting room –hiding our faces to the best of our ability- after Chad made whatever arrangements he had to for Polo, he turned to me. "Custom shops." I nodded, happy to do something while we bored ourselves waiting for the plane.

"Your passport, please."

"Why?" I asked as I dug my bag for my passport and held it in my hands.

"You trust me?" He asked as he opened his hand for me to give my passport.

"No." I quickly shook my head.

"Good. 1 person can carry 2 litre of liquor so we two can carry 4. Now give your passport." I hesitantly handed him my passport as he walked in the office.

He came out later with 2 bags and handed one to me. "Come on, Munroe."

**So. I don't know the custom details or the limit on alcohol for US, so I wrote what I do know. Please excuse any discrepancies. **

**I do realize that I changed quite a bit in this chapter. Well...**

**Original A/N: _So here. I had a worst kind of writer block and I had no idea where I want to take this chapter. I promise next chapter will be much better._**

**_And thank you for the awesome reviews! That was such a good feeling!_**

**_IloveMEandonlyME0721 : I am a Indian too. Well I tried my best but I think I failed in adding a lil' more touch of a love/hate relation. I am sorry. :P_**

**_MiiMyselfandTime : Yep! I write in Hindi. And Thanks._**

**_Anonymous : Yeah I know…I originally intended to write that in Chad's POV as well but then I didn't and I think I missed some places and it came out more of a blunder. My bad._**

**_Thanks to Ilovemydad, DannySamLover20 ,DumDumDUm as well for reviewing._**

**_Sakshi_**

**Edited: 1/3/13**

**P.S.: Happy New Year! **


	3. A home

**Sonny's POV**

The plane ride to the Delhi Airport was most peaceful. Chad was a perfect sweetheart, and I was glad that we did not fight, and I did not have any outburst. Thankfully, for once, no one stared at us when we were together.

That is what I would call 'wishful thinking'. I just wish any of that had even an ounce of truth to it. The plane finally landed on the Delhi airport and I was already wishing to get the heck away from the blonde.

I felt tired. I glanced down at my watch to see if it was sleep-time. My watch read the time according to USA.

"What's the time?" I asked Chad.

"Well," Chad looked at his watch, "Its 1 PM."

We stood up from our seat and got out of the plane. We made our way to the waiting room and I looked around. Many people were sitting in the waiting room. Chad tugged at my hand and after the security check and stuff we walked out of the airport with the luggage and of course, Polo. Chad kept complaining about the papers and documents they had stuck to Polo's cage as he looked around and several taxi drivers began to offer us the ride.

"Is someone going to be here to pick us?" I whispered to Chad when he snapped at a particularly insistent driver, sending him scurrying off.

"Yes…" Chad whispered back and walked us to the front. A smile spread on his face as he spotted someone. I tried to see what had gotten him oh-so happy and spotted a man in maybe his late 20's. He had short, curly hair and light facial hair. He had a…big built.

"Whoa, Nishu!" Chad exclaimed, "You've gotten so big-big." They both laughed.

"Yeah I know I have put up some weight." The man, Nishu, said. "How are you? And who she might be?" He asked and smiled politely at me. I smiled back as Chad introduced me.

"Sonny Munroe. From 'So Random!'."

"Oh so she is-" Chad cut him off.

"Yes. Yes she is." I glanced at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"Come on." Nishu took two suitcases from Chad and began to walk. Chad with the bag strapped on his chest and Polo's cage followed him and I followed Chad with my bag. The man stopped in front of a black car. He opened the back door and placed the suitcases under the seat and sat the bag on top of Polo's cage in one corner. Chad opened Polo's cage and she slowly walked out and plopped down in the middle of the seat with a heavy sigh.

"Sonny, do you mind?" Chad asked me. I shook my head and sat down next to Polo who, after 5 minutes, sat her head on my thigh. Chad got into the passenger seat and the man sat in the driver seat.

**Chad's POV**

I stretched in my seat and yawned loudly. Finally I can do as I like. No pressure, no stardom, no attention, _nothing_.

It felt so very good to be in India. Nishu was 8 years older than me, but if you see him, he behaved like an 8 year old. He was like a big brother. He was one of the many cousins of my friend, Abhi. I had met him while I was in Mumbai for some shooting and he was working Front Desk in Taj Hotel where we were staying. When the first time he invited me over to his house I was amazed by the calm atmosphere of his house and the love of his family. My parents had died while I was a child and today I don't really remember them. I was bought up by my uncle and moved to an apartment near Condor Studios when I was 16. A family setting was still foreign to me. . Being alone in Hollywood, it gave a nice feeling being with a family every summer and having someone to talk to when feeling down. The love Abhi's mother displayed for me was shocking and the affection his siblings showed me was something I had never experienced being an only child. I don't know when I started loving them so dearly.

I turned my head back to see Sonny staring out of the window while she petted Polo's head on her thigh. I stared at Polo and she stared back at me. After a few seconds, as I had predicted, she lifted her head and stood up. Sonny looked at her and then at me. Polo put the weight on her front paws, balancing herself, as she leaned forward to me between the seats.

"Ai!" Nishu squealed. "Chad! Get her back!" Sonny giggled.

"Wassup? Scared of the dog?" I smirked.

"Yes! Now get that away from me!" he was partially jumping in the seat. I rolled my eyes. Nishu could really be a kid sometimes.

"Polo! Lie." I commanded and she quickly obeyed. Sonny raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Nice." She said as Polo once again sat her head on her thigh.

"Looks like she likes you." I commented.

"I was always good with animals."

"Sure…" I said and Sonny rolled her eyes.

I and Nishu talked along the way about my work and his work and just usual catching up. Sonny was unusually quite all the way. She just stared out of the window. Every once in a while I would look at her and try to read her expression. She just stared blankly out of the window.

**Sonny's POV**

I stared out of the window as I watched the scenes go by in a blur. I thought about Mom, Tawni, Nico and Grady, Zora. I was still trying to believe that I am in India with Chad. It was all like a dream. In the morning I will wake up and all will be gone. I will be back in my lonely apartment and Chad will be back to the conceit jerk he is. And not to mention, I am way too sleepy to have my mind process properly.

"Sonny." Chad's soft voice bought me back to reality as I noticed the car had stopped and Nishu was out of the car.

"Huh?" I asked as I removed the hand from my cheek.

"We are here." He opened the door for me and slid out. He picked up Polo's chain and slipped it in her neck. She too got out of the car.

"Hold it, will you?" Chad handed me the leash and then pulled out the suitcases out of the car.

"Come on Sonny." Chad strapped the bag on his chest again and picked up Polo's cage and a suitcase. I picked up another suitcase as Nishu held the two bags. We walked into the building as we followed Nishu. I felt my eyes drop. I wanted nothing more than a good nap.

We stopped in front of a door and Nishu rang the door-bell. I unconsciously moved behind Chad which was weird since it felt weirdly comfortable which was a weird feeling in itself.

"Nervous?" Chad whispered. I could almost feel him jumping from excitement.

"No…" I said in a high voice. Damn Selena for her stupid insight!

"Sure Sonny. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He smirked at me. Oh, I want to sleep NOW!

The door opened revealing a woman in her late 40's or early 50's.

"Mom." Nishu said.

"Hey!" Chad quickly said and bent down. Then he did something I had never thought I will see him doing. He touched her feet. And then came along another shocker. The woman touched his head lightly and he let her.

"And you must be Sonny!" The woman said affectionately and I smiled brightly. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Sorry, I am a hugger."

"Oh, no problem. She is a bigger hugger than you." Chad commented and I glared daggers at woman chuckled and ushered us in the house.

"Come on, sit." She said as she led us in the living room. Chad sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit near him and I did as the woman disappeared in the kitchen followed by Nishu.

"Polo…come here." Chad commanded and she slowly walked over to him. He pulled the collar out of her neck and she walked to the corner of the room and lay down. I stared at her. She really is very cute. Her huge eyes looked up at me and then behind me at Chad.

"Sonny." Chad's voice once again bought me out of my dreams. I turned around to look at him as he held up a glass at me. The lady was sitting across from us on the bed, smilingly. I took the glass and thanked him. After taking a sip, I set the glass on the coffee table.

"Can I have something comfortable?" Chad asked Nishu who was sitting on another sofa chair.

"Sure. Come on." Nishu got up and went inside an adjoining room. Chad stood up and I pulled my legs back to let him pass. He ruffled my hair as he crossed and followed Nishu, leaving me and the lady alone.

"Sonny, are you hungry?" The lady asked kindly.

"Oh no. Not a bit." I smiled back. I don't want food, I want a bed!

"Oh, you must be exhausted from the long flight, isn't it? You should sleep. Come on." She stood up and motioned me to follow her. I thankfully followed her into a bedroom.

"Bua!" Chad's voice rang in the house.

"Here!" She responded back.

"Here where?" Chad asked with a hint of humor.

"Bedroom." She laughed. I giggled. Chad opened the door. I noticed he had change into khaki shorts and a white tee.

"Whatcha' doing?"

"Chad, you want to sleep too?" she asked him.

"Nah…we are going to have a little praying session."

"NOW? My god, you just got here!" They both laughed. I blinked. Praying? Okay I didn't get the humor at all.

"Sonny, you should sleep. We have the train to Jodhpur at night." Chad informed me. I nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Bye." Chad ran out of the room. She turned to me.

"Praying?" I raised my eye-brow.

"Drinking." She replied. I stared at her. "Never mind. You go to sleep, 'k?" She smiled at me and walked out after switching of the lights.

I laid back. As soon as my head hit the pillow I became aware of the throbbing headache. I tightly closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain. I wanted to sleep so bad but for some reason I just couldn't. After about 15 minutes, I finally drifted off to sleep

**Not much of changes in this chapter…but I am not particularly fond of this one either…**

_Original A/N: _**_I had no idea what to write in this chapter and it was kind of awkward for me to write in Chad's POV. My mind was like totally blank while writing this and things just came one after another. And yeah, Drinking and Praying is a little running joke in our family. Lack of Channy. I know. I just wanted to give a little information on why was Chad there and all. I think the characters were a little OOC. And do you think it was rushed? Please let me know._**

**_And thank all my reviewers!_**

**_SinaS81: Yeah they sure will be going to Taj Mahal and its a fact that a trip to India is so not complete without Taj Mahal. lol._**

**_MiiMyselfandTime : Thank you Anusha! Anusha is also a really beautiful name._**

**_DawnMay : Good to know you liked it! And yeah I want you to meet Polo soon too. Lol._**

**_And also thanks to DannySamLover20 , Ilovemydad and IloveMEandonlyME0721 for taking time to review._**

**_You guys really make my day!_**

**_Sakshi_**

**Edited: 1/6/13**


	4. Not getting off the hook

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up abruptly. I reached for my phone under my pillow and checked the time. I blinked and checked again. The time didn't change. I have slept for nearly 2 hours and now it was 5 pm. I looked around. It feels like I have not slept a bit. I feel like I was just thinking all the while, deep thinking and now I am not just thinking any more. I slowly rolled over and climbed out of the bed. I stumbled to the light switch in the dark and switched on the light. I made my way to the dressing and picked up my bag and got out my comb. I brushed it through my hair. I was still walking around in a daze when a knock on the door startled me. The door slowly opened revealing Chad, a shirtless Chad. I blushed a bright crimson.

"Hey, good morning, sunshine."

"H-hey." I looked away.

"What?" He came inside and near me.

I shook my head.

"You coming out?" He pointed at the door. I nodded and followed him out.

"Chad!" The lady called from the kitchen, I guess. Then she said something in some other language, probably Hindi. Then, to my surprise Chad suddenly replied in Hindi too. I looked up to meet Chad's eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but as I stared at him, he shut his mouth. I stared for full good minute before opening my mouth and uttering the most stupid words.

"Chad, you can speak Hindi!" I was undecided if it was a question or a statement. It came out a little mix of both.

"Really?" Chad said in mock surprise. I rolled my eyes. "Wow Sonny! Thank you for telling me!"

"And I thought you left the jerk back in Hollywood." I muttered.

"Little funny Sonny." He smirked. "That 'Jerk' is a part of me. The dominant part of me and my personality." He said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Yeah, now back to what I saying before I was SO rudely interrupted." I again rolled my eyes. "You should get ready. It's already 5:30 and the train is at 6. You take a shower, get fresh or whatever and get ready." He said and turned around. I stood there. He again turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" I quickly ran behind him. He took me to a room. I saw our bags piled in a corner of the bed.

"You can freshen up here." He pointed to the bathroom. "There are your bags. So…uh I'll see you later." He quickly spun around and ran out of the room. I walked over to my bag and opened it. As I was shuffling through the clothes, looking for something casual to wear I heard scratching noise from the door. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. I looked down to see Polo standing there, wagging her hard, stiff tail around. She looked up with huge brown eyes as if asking to be let in and a trace of smile. Can dogs smile? I moved aside a little.

"Come on in." I said softly and she seemed to understand it instantly. She gracefully walked in. I walked back to my suitcase and Polo sat down near my feet. I dug out a jeans and a black tee.

"Polo!" I heard Chad's voice ringing through the house. Worry laced his voice. The room door swung open to reveal a frantic looking Chad.

"Sonny, have you seen-" He was cut off by Polo as she ran over to him. Relief immediately washed over his face. His eyes relaxed as he sat down at Polo's level and gently hugged her.

"The door was open and I thought she had run out." He sighed in relief. I smiled. So the Hollywood bad boy does care about someone other than himself, huh? And who would have thought that Chad, out of all people, would be caring for a dog.

"Chad. Does everyone know you have a dog?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. No one knows." Chad said absently; still busy cooing the little dog.

"Your neighbors?"

"No." What the…oh come on! His neighbors must known!

"Chad they must know. They would have heard her bark or something like that!"

"She is usually a quite dog, Sonny." He looked up at me and then stood up. "What are you doing? Are you going to get ready or not? You want to stay here?"

I shook my head. "I am going to go bath." I ran to the bathroom and heard Chad yell a "Make it quick!"

I took a real quick shower and changed into the tee and jeans. I stuffed my clothes in the bag. I could wash them later. I ran out to the living room, promptly colliding into Chad.

"You done now?" Chad's arm came around me to steady me.

"Yes." I nodded, blushing while I distangled myself from his arms..

"Good." He said, walking to the room.

"Good." I said as I picked up my bag and pulled out my cell phone.

"Fine." I heard Chad say.

"Fine." I turned to face him.

"Good."

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"We're so good." He walked in the room and shut the door behind him. I let the smile spread on my lips and I checked my messages. 3 from Tawni and 2 from mom. I'll reply them later.

"That was cute." I turned around to see aunty coming out from the kitchen. I was feeling little weird addressing her as 'the lady' every time so Chad told me just to call her aunty.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"The 'good' 'good' 'fine' 'fine' thing." She sat down on the couch as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah…heard that a lot." I blushed.

"You know, Sonny, last time Chad had visited India he had talked about nothing but you. Even today he mentioned you every 10 minutes during their 'Praying session'" She made air quotes and we both laughed.

"Really? Nothing bad, I hope." I laughed it off.

"Oh, no. Not at all. In fact he-"

"What he, bua?" Chad suddenly asked, emerging from the door. He had changed into a black full-sleeved button-up shirt and black jeans. He gave a weird look to her.

"I'll tell you later." Aunty whispered to me and then turned to Chad. "I have packed the food." She smiled.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I have kept it in the bag. I would not risk YOU keeping it again." She went into her bedroom.

"So Chad…" I spoke slowly.

"Listen Sonny. What she said, she was j-just j-joking." He stuttered, and clearly gave away the lie.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I stepped closer to him, stepping into his personal bubble. This is the technique police use to make the suspect say the truth. It was worth a shot.

"R-really, S-sonny." He breathed heavily.

"Are you sure?" I bought my face closer.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny bought her face closer to mine. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach as she breathed on my face. By now, I was at the loss of word, so I just nodded. I liked her so much better in the morning when she was sleepy! But yeah, it was quite annoying to see Sonny not-so-sunny though.

"I don't think so Chad." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver a little.

"I-I…d-don't…me….uh….you…" I tried to make a proper sentence but Sonny being THIS close to me really didn't help.

"You don't make sense, Chad." She whispered again. Heck, I know I don't make any sense!

"Chad, taxi is here!" I heard Nishu shout from the door and I sighed in relief as Sonny stepped back.

I sighed again as Nishu and I began to get the luggage to the taxi and I bet I heard Sonny mutter something along the lines of "You are so not getting off the hook that easily, Chad Dylan Cooper." My name rolling of her tongue sounded so good! Uh…no, forget I ever said that.

We finally got the entire luggage in the taxi. Bua came out of the door and hugged Sonny tightly. As the ladies pulled back from each other, I bent down to touch bua's feet. She hugged me as well as I straightened up. "I like her, Chad. Sweet girl." She whispered to me and winked. I blushed.

"Bye." I hugged her again and walked to the taxi where Sonny and Nishu were standing.

"I will meet you there. Here are your tickets." He handed me two train tickets.

"Sure. Sonny, get in the car, will you?" Sonny slid in the car and I climbed Polo next.

"Where is her cage? And leash?" I asked Nishu.

"The cage is in the passenger seat," I looked and sure enough it was there, "And the leash is in your bag."

I nodded and got in the car and took Polo on my lap. I and Sonny waved to bua and she waved back.

I leaned my head against the headrest as Polo stuck her face out of the window and hung her tongue out a little as the breeze gently ruffled the little curly tuft on her head. I glanced at Sonny. She had her eyes closed as her head rested against the headboard. I had a good feeling out this. I just feel like something good is going to happen. I closed my eyes as the breeze gently played with my hair.

**Again, not much changes here.**

**_Original A/N: Eek! This was quite a filler. *sigh* Never mind._**

**_MiiMyselfandTime: Yeah I know! I was myself feeling a little weird when I wrote that! Yeah I think adding a little Hindi would be cool but should I like write in Hindi while writing in Chad's POV? Since in Sonny's POV it will be all like 'something…something…' lol. Tell me what you think._**

**_IloveMEandonlyME0721 : I am sorry if you found it confusing…:P_**

**_Teddy Bear333 : Yeah I know. I just wanted to give a little information. I tried to add a little Channy here. Hope it turned out good…_**

**_Also thank you to channylover3 and Ilovemydad for reviewing!_**

**_Sakshi_**

**Edited: 1/6/2013**


	5. Bye Bye Delhi

**Chad's POV**

We reached the station in about 10 minutes. I looked up at the old, red building of the Delhi Station. I looked around at the people, pulling behind them there huge bags, jostling and shoving each other in an effort to get to their trains. I wrinkled up nose in disdain. I never had a particular like for Indian stations but travelling by train is quite fun all the same. I would have avoided it if the plane hadn't been a bit too flashy.

We unloaded the luggage from the taxi and I held the money out for the driver. I grit my teeth as I waited for him to spit-red due to the tobacco- out of the window before taking the money and counted it, wetting his thumb with his saliva to count more easily. He held out a 10 rupee change.

"Keep it." I muttered, turning away and picking up the bigger bags. I looked up at Sonny. She was looking around with fascination. "Come on, Munroe."

We waited for few minutes before Nishu met us in the waiting area.

"Hey." Nishu said, slightly out of breath from running, "Sorry I'm late. A bit of a jam in the parking."

"Which platform is the train?" I asked, sitting down on the bigger suitcase.

"16, I think." He said.

"Bridge?" I groaned. Nishu shrugged. I sighed."Confirm?"

"I'll ask. And I'll get the platform." He asked pulling out the wallet and counting the coins. "Uh, Chad do you have 1 rupee coin?" He asked. Sonny looked quite confused through it all.

"Lemme check." I took out my wallet. I opened it.

"What is-" Nishu asked as he saw a picture of Sonny in my wallet. Do NOT ask me why I have that!

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Sonny-"

"Nishu!"

"What is it, Chad?" Sonny asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, it's a-"

"Nishu! Quite _please!_" I hissed.

"Sure…" Nishu gave me a sly grin. I rolled my eyes. Sonny gave me a funny look. I took out the coins in my wallet and searched for a 1 rupee coin.

"5 rupee coin." I held up coin. He looked down at the coins in his hand, two 2 rupee coins. I rolled my eyes, "Here, take this." Nishu smiled slightly and took the coin.

"Where is he going?" Sonny asked.

"Well, since he doesn't have the ticket, he has to get the platform ticket. And he had gone to enquire for the platform." I said. "I hope it is platform 1. Its gonna be a bit of trouble if we have to get the entire luggage up the bridge." I added.

"Hm."

"Sonny, are you a'ight?" I asked. She seems so distant in the past 2 days.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" She smiled.

"Well, you haven't fought with me since as long as I remember. And you seem…less sunny." I said awkwardly.

"Well you haven't been a jerk so I don't have a reason to fight with you. And it is usually you who picks a fight." She added the last part quietly.

"No, Sonny. You pick fights with me." I smirked as I predicted her answer as…

"No, Chad. That's your role." Exactly.

"No Sonny. It's usually you."

"You usually annoy me so it's you."

"You usually get annoyed so it's you." I smirked.

"Is there even a point in this?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"We should stop this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

"And mom was right." Nishu chimed. Sonny and I jumped and turned around. I struggled slightly to get my balance on my perch.

"What the…" I was taken aback and Sonny blushed.

"Come on. It's platform 16." I groaned. Bridge! Not again! We went inside to the main platform, passed the luggage check and settled the luggage near the foot of the staircase.

"Sonny, you can sit on the suitcase, if you want." I offered as I sat the suitcase in a standing position. She looked at me and I smiled. She sat down with a muttered 'thanks'.

"You want something? Anything?" Nishu asked.

"Sonny? You want something to drink, eat or read or anything?" I asked. Sonny shook her head. "Okay then. You wait here? Take care of Polo. And the luggage." I said and she nodded.

Nishu and I walked towards few shops at the side of the platform. Books, eatables, and many more. We walked over to a shop.

"A Pepsi. Two bottles. 500 ml." I told a shopkeeper. He nodded and got us two bottles.

"Aur?" **(Translation: And?)** Nishu asked. I shook my head. And then gave it a second thought.

"Ek Centre-Fresh ka packet, please." **(A packet of Centre-Fresh, please.)**

"You hate chewing gums." Nishu pointed out. I shrugged.

"Sonny loves it."

"I see." He nodded with a familiar sly look. The shopkeeper handed me the small blue packet. We paid for the stuff and began to walk.

"Wait!" I stopped at a book shop. I looked for an English book or magazine. None caught my interest. "Come on." We both walked back to where Sonny stood waiting.

I tossed her a packet of chewing gum. "For me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I muttered, stuffing the bottles in my bag.

"Really?" She asked, still surprised. "You bought that for ME?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is it SO hard to believe?"

"Yes." She nodded her head in a matter-of-fact expression.

"Oh Sonny! He bought it especially for you! He hates chewing gums but he said 'Sonny loves them'" Nishu chimed. He is way too cheery. Oh, dear Nishu, do shut up before I sock you one.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Thank you, _Nishu._" I spit out his name through the gritted teeth.

"You're welcome, Chad!" He smiled cheerily. Sonny giggled.

"Chal aab! 5:45 ho gaye hai!"**(Come on now! It's already 5:45!)** Nishu said. Sonny looked at him confused.

Nishu picked up a suitcase and a bag. I picked up my (large and heavy) suitcase and Polo's cage and strapped a bag on my chest. Sonny picked up the two small bags left. We began our way up the stairs.

"Quite busy, isn't it?" I muttered as I ducked to avoid hitting my head on some heavy steel box a coolie was carrying on his head, right arm aching from the effort of jostling Polo's cage as less as possible.

"Holiday season. The local trains do not help." Nishu said. I looked over my shoulder at Sonny who was trying to keep as close as possible to me and barely succeeding. After another big family with even bigger luggage and in an even bigger rush rushed past us, making me lose sight of Sonny for a few moments, I was growing anxious. "Hold on to the back of my shirt. My hands are not free."

I winced slightly at the thought of the wrinkles but the relief of feeling Sonny's hold on me soon over-rid it. After a few more shoves and ducking and swearing and tugging and slowing down and rushing, we were finally on platform 16.

Nishu looked indifferent, I was panting slightly and Sonny still hadn't let go of my shirt. I dropped my bags, settling Polo's cage down with far more care. I looked at Sonny. "Uh, maybe…you know, let go now."

She let go as if the shirt had caught fire, blushing furiously. I crouched down and looked inside the cage. Polo stared at me with big eyes filled with unshed tears. "Aw, come on. Just for a little while more!" I muttered, opening the cage to scratch her head. She looked at me as if in deep mourning. I closed the cage and stood up before I am tempted to let her out.

"Fresh from the yard." Nishu commented, gazing at the Inter-city Express already in its place on the station

"Which coach?" Nishu asked.

"A1." I replied. "But first I have to get Polo in the guard box." I pointed out.

"Sure. You go; I'll find the coach-"

"-which is right in front of us." I added. Sonny giggled as Nishu turned around with a dumbstruck expression.

"Oh…"

"Sonny, you want to come with me while Nishu search for the coach coach?" Sonny nodded with a giggle.

"I'll…stay here then." Nishu scratched the back of his neck

"Ask the vendors and coolies. They always know where each coach stops." I winked at Nishu and picked up Polo's cage and we began our walk to the guard's box which was in the end of the train.

"Sonny, stay close to me!" Almost on instinct, I reached for Sonny's hand and intertwined it with my free hand. I felt a rush of electricity as I did so. I looked back at Sonny, her expressions told me she felt it just the same. We reached at the end in 5 minutes, cutting through the crowd. I kept Polo's cage in the dog box. I felt horrible leaving the little thing there.

"Uhm…Chad." Sonny said as we turned around.

"Hm?" I turned to face her.

"I think she is crying, if that's possible" I looked at Polo and sure enough her eyes were wet and she WAS crying.

"Of course it's possible." I muttered and bought my hand closer to the cage and let her lick it. "Bye." I said softly and she thumped her tail on the side of the cage, still having the glum expression. I stood up quickly and turned around. We stepped out of the guard's box and I turned to look at the brunette. I smiled and took her hand, "Shall we?"

We made our way back to where Nishu was waiting for us as quickly as we can.

"Your luggage is in your seats. Cabin 5."

"Thanks." I nodded at him. "5 more minutes." I looked at my watch. We stood there for 3 minutes. I saw Sonny talk properly and freely to Nishu first time since we have come to India.

"Ok then Nishu." We shook hand as a warning whistle blew from the train. "See you in Jodhpur then."

He nodded and then gave a one-arm hug to Sonny. "Bye Sonny, Chad." He said as we went inside the train.

We got to our seat and drew the curtains. The train was quite empty. Sonny leaned her forehead against the cold windowpane. The sheets, pillow and a blanket were kept on the respective seats.

"Sonny, you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I am good." She smiled at me.

"Good."

"Good"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We seem to do this a lot."

"I know."

"I know that you know."

"I know that you know that I know."

"I know that you know that i know that you know." We stared at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Okay this pointless." She said, catching her breath.

"We are always pointless."

"I know."

"I know that you know."

"I know- hey! We are so not doing this again!" We laughed again.

The train started with a bump and slowly picked up speed, leaving the capital and off to Jodhpur.

**I liked this chapter much better now…**

**_Original A/N: _****_Stupid ending. But I was not knowing where to end this thing. I swear next chapter will have more Channy since Chad and Sonny will be the only two in the train! Sorry, sorry and sorry for this chapter. *Looks down in shame*_**

**_AngelPuck : Thank you!_**

**_MiiMyselfandTime : Was this fine? I was confused if I should write in proper Hindi script or not so I just wrote in roman script._**

**_IloveMEandonlyME0721 : Good to know that, lol._**

**_Teddy Bear333 : I know you will find this chapter quite disappointing due to lack of Channy. Sorry!_**

**_HaveyoumetTed : Thank you! It means a lot. LOL. I live in Jodhpur._**

**Edited: 2/22/2013**


	6. Indian cuisines

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed softly and rested my head on the glass-panes, watching my breath fog the tinted glass. The train bumped along the countryside and I closed my eyes, hearing for the rattles of the wheels.

The sun was going down and the darkness was falling. I could only make out glimpses of the scene whenever I could see an odd light here and there. I opened my eyes and looked at Chad out of the corner. He had rolled up his provided standard white bed-sheet, his pillow and my pillow and kept it beneath his head. His blanket fell around his waist, covering his legs and exposing a strip of flesh where his shirt had ridden up. One arm was under his head and another held his mobile, his eyes moving up and down as he read. A series of goose bumps were making their way across his bare arms. I pulled up blankets tighter around me and snuggled into them, letting out a random smile at the warmth, huddling further into the corner.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" I jumped, replying a second late. Chad kept his mobile screen-down on his stomach and turned to me.

" Are you feeling alright, Sonny?" Chad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You have asked me that for 5th times in two days, Chad. I am fine." I smiled. Chad gazed at me for a few second and smiled.

"You seem less...sunny."

"Aww, Chad! Look you are caring!" I smiled back in reply.

"No…I am not caring! CDC doesn't care!" He looked at me and his eyes begged me to believe him, although his impish grin suggested that he was just goading me.

"Yes, Chad! You are caring and for a, may I add, a RANDOM!" I fake-gasped, gong along with his charade.

"You are no random." He mumbled, flashing me a quick smirk and picked up his mobile.

"What? I didn't quite hear you." I tilted my head.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended himself, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I smirked at him.

"Yes, Sonny. Really." He said, a slightest blush on his face.

"I don't believe it." I crossed my arms.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're perfect." I ended, smiling at his profile. "We do this a lot."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"It's getting quite cliché." I said thoughtfully.

He blinked, his thumb pausing on the screen as he turned his head towards me, "I don't think so."

"You don't?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's just...us. It never gets old."

"See how many times it crops up in a conversation." He shrugged.

"I don't mind." He said, eyes going back to the screen, "I like it."

I turned my head towards the window, biting my lip to suppress the grin. I closed my eyes again, resting the side of my head on the window glass, feeling my head rattles slightly along with the train.

A flash of sudden light on my closed eyelids and a loud noise of something fast cutting the air made me open my eyes, breathing slightly heavy. I sat up straight, staring at the train passing by in the opposite direction. I could see the passengers, some standing, and some sitting on the floor or the seats. At one entrance, I saw a bunch of boys hanging at the door, the coach full to its capacity.

The sudden silence after it passed surprised me, and I sat still for a few seconds, revelling in the absolute stillness. I turned my head towards Chad and saw him staring at me, mobile again screen down on his stomach, his position unchanged.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking the silence. I blinked at him for a second.

"I...I guess. I don't know. Maybe?"

He smiled, sat his mobile towards the inside of his seat and pushed the blanket off his legs. He sat up and I saw that he was still wearing his shoes. He stretched and groaned when his back popped. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and then yawned.

"What's the time?" I asked. His eyes watered slightly as he picked up his mobile to check the time.

"Ten twenty." He replied, turning back to me expectantly.

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows, still too lazy to reach for my own mobile. "It can't be that late."

"It is." He said, showing me his mobile. "You fell asleep for about an hour or so."

I blinked, "Oh."

"Yes." We sat in a silence, both our eyes closing slightly. My stomach grumbled and he looked up, smiling. "So I guess its decided."

I smiled and he pulled out his bag from under the seat. He unzipped it and pulled out a finely wrapped box and sat it on the seat, next to him. He pulled up a table between us and sat the box on it, and opened it slowly. "Heh."

"What?"

He showed me the box. There were two small round steel boxes; two foils wrapped bundles, and another box covering half the box. He opened the smaller box. A stack of sandwiches filled the box.

"Sandwiches. If you like. Or, you can go for Indian." He tapped the two steel boxes. I yawned and disentangled my blanket cocoon. I sat up straight, resting my elbows on the table.

"I really have no clue." I shook my head.

"Try this." He said, unfolding the foil wrap. "This is my personal favourite."

He passed me a steel box and foiled wrap.

"Okay…" I said, uncertainly.

"Come on, Sonny. Nothing is going to hit you on the face this time." I laughed. I opened the box. Whitish cubes were floating in the orangish-red gravy.

"What's this?"

"Butter paneer. Paneer is a type of Indian cheese. Just try it. It is my favourite dish."

I opened the foil wraps, revealing 4 flatbreads.

"It's called parantha! Now, stop staring at it." He opened his box and his foil. He tore a piece from one of the parantha and used it to pick up the paneer piece and put it in his mouth.

I copied him. The spicy yet balanced flavour burst in my mouth as I chewed, the paneer soft yet firm. "This is really tastes good." I said.

"I know." He said, taking another bite. "Sonny, have you never been to any Indian restaurant?"

I shook my head. "Never found one."

"There are loads of Indian restaurants in Hollywood. Well, there is Paru's which specialize in South Indian food. It's okay but well, I prefer North Indian food better. And then there is Bombay Grills." He shrugged.

"Well, I had never been around Hollywood too much."

"There are many back in Wisconsin as well. There is a Taj Branch there. It's actually nice."

"Well, I've never been there. Wait! You've been to Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, once. Never mind, you liking the food?" He smiled.

"It's great." I counted the paranthas. There were 4.

" Eat as much as you like." He was already half-way through his 2nd.

"You eat quickly." I said as I looked down at my half finished one.

"I know." He continued eating.

We conversed for the rest of the dinner. I was actually surprised that Chad could be nice and even more shocked as I found myself enjoying his company.

"I'll take you to some Indian restaurant when we get back to LA."

"Promise?" I asked childishly.

"Promise." He smiled. "If you want, anyway. I guess you'll have your fill of Indian cuisine here." I smiled as I chewed. I could live with that.

"Any more appetite for the sandwiches?" he asked playfully.

"No. I am full." I said, staring at the two paranthas and half filled bowl.

"Aww, you have just eaten 2?"

"Yeah." He had eaten all 4.

"We can eat the sandwiches sometime later."

"Sure."

He packed up the box back and I helped him. He kept the bag back in the bag and pulled the table down. He gave me a bottle of mineral water from his bag.

"Thanks." I pulled out my mobile and saw that it was nearly 11:15

"It's getting late. You should sleep." He said and stood up. I looked up questioningly when he moved towards the exit of the compartment. "Bathroom."

"Hmm." I nodded. He went out and I kept my blanket on hi seat, fixing the white bed-sheet on my seat, tucking in the corners and took back the blanket. I sat down and wated for Chad to return.

He returned a minute later. "Hey, there's a western on the right." He said and sat down on his seat. "Do you not want the pillow?"

I shook my head, "I don't use it. Do you want me to...?" I motioned towards his bed-sheet.

"Oh, no. I'll sleep with my shoes on. And it irritating when it gets tangled up." I shrugged and kicked off my boots. I laid back on the seat and pulled up the blanket, feeling my whole body sway with the train's motion.

"G'night, Sonny." He said softly.

"'Night, Chad." I murmured. I slowly drifted off to sleep as the train went through the darkness.

**Wow. This chapter did a total 180. **

**_Original A/N:_****_How was this chapter! I kind of liked it. I was a little confused as to how to describe the food…hope it was fine._**

**_FreyHey_**__**_: LOL!_**

**_MiiMyselfandTime_**__**_: Sure...:D_**

**_Thank you too for reviewing_**

**_IloveMEandonlyME0721_**__**_,_**__**_HeyIt'sME2610_**__**_and_**__**_AngelPuck_**__**_._**

**_Your reviews really make my day! Please review if you add the story to favourite or put it on alert! They are really encouraging._**

**_Sakshi_**

**Edited: 03/03/2014**


	7. Midnight snack and I think I love you

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes and I had a feeling it was not long since I slept. I had my back towards Chad and had my blanket up to my chin. I patted around the seat, trying to find my mobile. It was lying near my stomach. I touched the screen and squinted slightly, my vision blurred due to sleep.. It showed 12:13 am. Okay, so not even half an hour. I rolled over to see Chad almost exactly as he was. He had one arm under his head which was propped up on two pillows and a rolled up bed sheet, and the light from the mobile screen illuminating his face. He had plugged in his earphones. I felt the train come to a lurching halt, sounds of a few vendors and coolies filling the air as we reached a platform.

"Chad?" I mumbled, pushing the blanket down to my chest. His eyes caught the movement and he turned to me, taking out his earphones. "Why are you awake?"

"Can't sleep in trains."

"Where are we?" I asked.

Chad looked at his phone. "We must be in Jaipur...oh, you want to eat pakode?"

"What?"

"It's a popular Indian snack. Pieces of onion, potatoes, spinach or whatever is dipped in gram flour's batter and is then deep fried. Do you want to eat them?" he stood up from his seat.

"Sure…" I said uncertainly.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." He went out of the cabin. I sat up and slid to the window. I saw Chad get out of the train and go to a stall. He was speaking something to the vendor. I dropped my elbow on the window-sill and supported my chin on it. My eyes followed his moments as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Then he did something surprising. The vendor handed him a paper plate with some –I think- pakodas on it. He took it in his hands and leaned down and gave it to a beggar sitting right next to the stall. The beggar's eyes filled with admiration for Chad and a big smile spread on his lips. Chad then took two more plates from the vendor and after paying, turned around. I smiled. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper DOES have a heart beneath the bad boy.

Few moments later, our cabin door slid open and the bad boy slid in, balancing two paper plates.

"Here, hold it. Careful, its hot." He handed both the plates to me. The golden brow treat looked really delicious.

Chad pulled up the table and I placed both plates on it."Sonny, enjoy your midnight treat." I smiled as he took his seat across me. We both ate our tasty share. And it was really spicy, may I add.

"Liked it?" Chad's eye shone with amusement as I hurriedly drank the water from my bottle.

"Yes. It's delicious." I said as I took another sip.

He smirked at me. I gave him a 'what' look. He shook his head.

We talked about many pointless things ranging from colours to animals to friends to family.

Chad, as I had never thought, was a very entertaining and funny person. At few points, he made me laugh so hard that I had to hold my aching stomach and I literally cried.

"Chad, you should be on So Random!" I said wiping a tear.

"Nah. I know better than to work on some lame actors of some lame show." He said flippantly.

"Chad, that really hurts." My face turned completely serious and his jaws dropped. His eyes widened as the tears started welling in my eyes. Not real tears, no.

"No, no, no, no, Sonny! I didn't mean it like that!" He rushed to my side, looking insanely worried.

"Then what did you mean, Chad? What did you meant when you called me and my friends lame?" I mumbled as a tear leaked out. Chad fumbled a bit with his hands, and then settled them awkwardly on my shoulders.

"No, Sonny! I called your friends lame, not you!"

"'Lame actors of some lame show.' You called all of us lame." I accused.

"You are not a random!" He tried to hug me. I swatted him away, slightly amused as he fidgeted, crouched down in front of my seat.

"Then what AM I, if not a random?" I mock-glared at him, and he flinched before he answered.

"You are much more than those stupid randoms. You are so much intelligent than that hat boy and cheese boy, much more down-to-earth than blondie and much more normal than that creepy kid! You are much funnier than any of those randoms, Sonny." He tried to hug me again and I let him this time. In a moment of surprise, I realized that another tear slipped out.

"And you are really sweeter than you make yourself seem to be." I mumbled, clutching his shirt and snuggling into his chest.

"I have my moments, Sonny." He smiled, his hand brushing over my hear.

"And that is what makes me love you." I mumbled under my breath. A moment later, i could have smacked myself. I looked up to see if he heard it but he continued to pat my head and cooing. I mentally berated myself. What was I _thinking_ when I said that? I almost admitted to THE Chad Dylan Cooper that I am in love with him? My rival and supposedly the object of my hate! I can't love him! I can't! But I do! I had officially fallen in love with Chad freaking Dylan Cooper!

A few more blissful moments later, he turned rigid as a board and I grumbled under my breath when he sheepishly let me go. He went back to his seat opposite to me, taking his stupid cologne and body heat, the selfish jerk.

He tried to make stilted conversations before I took pity and began replying properly. We chatted for what seemed like eternity until the sky began to change into a light pink shade. I smiled. I loved the time of dawn. The chirping birds, the fresh air and the serene silence equalled to a pure bliss. And being with Chad Dylan Cooper made it all even more special.

**Huh, this really was a short chapter. I guess its better now, not much change though. **

**_Original A/N:TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_****_Yes, I know! Short chapter! And I am sorry! But I can't think of adding anything without ruining it! And, well, to be true…I don't even have loads of time. :P Uh…well hope it was good enough. I really can't decide if I like or not. This was kind of okay._**

**_And now thank you my reviewers!_**

**_MiiMyselfandTime_********_: I agree with all my heart! XD_**

**_lou92 : Yes I am Indian._**

**_ummm : Yeah I know. :3_**

**_arisa0_********_: THANK YOU!_**

**_HaveyoumetTed_********_: I also love paneer! But, well my dad don't like it very well…:P How stupid, ne? Anywayz LOL! It would be my pleasure to get your reviews for each chapter! Well I have my fingers crossed as well! And thank you for the long review lol._**

**_HeyIt'sME2610_********_: Thanks!_**

**_AngelPuck_********_: That was the point of it all! Lol. Was this good?_**

**Edited: 03/03/2014**


	8. The morning in the train

**Chad's POV**

I chatted with Sonny until the sky began to turn pink. She seemed much more...sunnier. And I tried to be extra nice after I had put my foot in my mouth. I smiled as she narrated the story of how the creepy kid fell from the vents once when Mr. Condor was on the set. She yawned half way through.

"It's 4 am." I looked at Sonny. "Do you want to sleep a little? We still have good 1 ½ hour before we reach Jodhpur."

"No." She shook her head, "I am fine."

"You won't be able to get a wink of sleep till night." I warned, knowing what lay ahead.

"Chad, I can stay up for 2 days at a stretch." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Have you ever tried that?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Fine, then. Stay up." I said. Sonny rolled her eyes and turned to stare out of the window. I stared at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, without looking at me.

"Nothing." I replied, without taking my eyes off of her.

"Stop staring at me."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Then stop it!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're SO good!" She was still staring out and I was still staring at her.

We stayed that way for another 15 minutes until Sonny finally looked at me. Sonny stared at me and I returned the stare. We kept staring at each other.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I dunno." I lied as I watched her tuck back some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows rose and she bit her lower lip, a small twitch at the corner betraying her amusement.

We played a silent battle to get the other to blink first. We both blinked at the same time.

"We have only 1 hour more. Sonny, sleep. I'll wake you up, I promise."

"I don't want to." She said stubbornly.

"Sonny, sleep." I said sternly. I don't know what i'll do if she fall sick here.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We are so good." And with that said, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes.

I smiled. I put the earphones in my ears and put my phone on shuffle. Instantly, She's a lady by Forever the Sickest Kids filled my ears. I smiled, my mind going to Sonny. I'm in love with a girl I hate... yeah, I know. I realized how much in love when we were on the 'date'. I sang lowly under my breath, careful enough not to wake her up.

**Sonny's POV**

I huffed and closed my eyes. Who knew Chad could be so stern? I mean, I don't want to sleep! I want to stay up and talk to him!

I heard him mumble something and I raised my head slightly off the pillow, trying to see if he was talking to me.

"I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second"

I heard the song. I opened my eye a little and saw Chad sitting near the window with earphones plugged in his ears. His lips moved slowly as he sang softly.

"She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter"

I closed my eyes and let his voice wash over that I would ever admit it in front of him, but Chad was an excellent singer. His recording for his movie 'StarStruck' and 'Mackenzie Fall' had actually surprised me since I hadn't realized that he could sing that well.

He continued to hum and I continued to drift off to sleep until I finally did.

**~After 36 minutes~**

I opened my eyes to see Chad staring at his phone with a funny expression. And by funny, I mean, HILARIOUS expression! I rubbed my eyes.

"Uhm…Chad?" I said, sitting up and stretching towards the roof. I took a glance at the phone. 5:06 am.

He looked up at me and the expression in his eyes changed.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you know we are dating and I am going to propose you?"

"What?" I was a bit taken aback.

"And…" He looked at his phone, "and we are in India, for celebrating our anniversary and we are going to get married in India and forever settle here?"

"Chad? Are you alright?" I pushed off the blankets and stood . I touched his forehead to see if he was ill. What is he saying?

"No, Sonny. I am sick. Loooove-sick for Sonny Munroe."

"Chad! What are you talking about?" I demanded, alarmed. His expression deadpanned.

"Tween Weekly says so." He showed me his phone.

"What the…" I stared at his phone. Wow, go somewhere with an opposite sex and you are dating. "What is Channy?" I squinted at his iphone's screen as I sat down next to him.

"Aww Sonny! It's our couple name! How could you not know that?" He feigned hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"What is this, Chad?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He threw up his hands.I groaned.

"We'll deal with this when we get back to LA. For the time being, enjoy India, Sonny. You'll love it here." I smiled. He suddenly slid near the window and stared out of it.

"Please, near the platform 1! Please near the platform 1!" He chanted. I checked the time. 5:29? Seriously? Half an hour gone already?

"Are we there?"

"Yep!" Suddenly he jumped and hugged me, positively vibrating all the way.

"We are at platform one! No bridge!" I celebrated mentally. That bridge was not really a pleasing experience.

The train began to slow down as the platform began to come into view. Passengers, coolies, vendors and receivers all began to run around. Chad already had the entire luggage at the cabin door. We stood up and opened the cabin door. The train was quite packed now as large masses of people and their even larger luggage made their way to one of the two exits.

"Sonny, stay here. It's the final stop. It's very crowded out there." We both stood in the cabin for few minutes before we went out. Chad and I picked up the bags and the suitcases and we walked towards the train exit. The busy chaos waited outside. Chad got out first and then took the luggage down. Then he helped me down the train and we made our way over to a bench.

"Chad? Are we waiting for someone?" I asked as I looked around, careful not to get in the way of anyone.

"Yes." He looked around.

"Chad!" A male voice called from behind me, making both Chad and me turn around with a little jump. A boy, almost our age, was lightly jogging towards us.

He was lithe and subtly toned. He black hair curled were slightly long at the back, curling lightly at the tips. His face displayed a childish innocence, in contrast to the light stubble on his jaw. His eye, behind his rimless glasses, lit up as an almost feline smile crept across his face, an extra tooth on his upper gums and the slightly crooked teeth giving him an oddly adorable appearance."Hey!" Chad gave him a handshake. "Polo?"

"Shant reh! Le aaya hu teri Polo ko bhi!"**(Calm down! I have brought your Polo as well!)**I quite didn't understand what he said other than 'Polo'. He handed him Polo's cage and Chad immediately unlocked it. He clipped the leash on her collar i and bought her out of the cage.

"Divakar, this is Sonny. Sonny, Divakar. Abhi's younger brother." Chad introduced.

"Hey." I smiled and he smiled back with a little nod.

**Chad's POV**

"Chal aab!" **(Come on now!)** Divakar and I picked up the luggage and Sonny carried her two bags. We got out of the station, the crowd thin due to the early hour, weaving our way around the beggars sleeping on the platform and footpath. Divakar found us a cab and gave him directions. After we loaded the luggage in the cab and sat down, Divakar went to get his bike from the parking.

"Sonny, you fine?" I asked her yet again. I just couldn't help myself. I just want her to feel comfortable here. She stared at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Oh my Chad! I just apologized! And I apologized for CARING! Oh my, I cared? What is so surprising? I seem to be doing those a lot lately. You people like to make fuss out of everything.

I just couldn't wait to get home. I was so very excited to be able to finally meet them after a year.

I looked at Sonny and saw her playing with Polo. I always knew Sonny was good with animals. She has a way of winning their trust. Well, animals and babies can tell when a person a good. I had seen her with many animals and babies. Just playing. I smiled at her.

This is going to be one heck of summer.

**Alright, I totally neglected describing my OCs the first time around. I won't do that now!**

**_Original A/N:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is one of the worst things I had ever written! I was totally clueless where to end it!_**

**_But well thank you all so much for reviewing!_**

**_HaveyoumetTed_****_: I know! I hate sleeping in trains! I once had a VERY bad memory of train when I was a child. But never mind. I won't get started about useless things. Lol. Hmm…maybe. Ho sakta hai. Really? Aww thanks! That meant a lot! Eh…well yeah. I am a food lover lol. Lets see. XD! You know, Reading your reviews is quite funny and encouraging LOL! Anyway thank you soooooo much!_**

**_Aboanu_********_: AWW! Sure, I will add more Hindi! :D_**

**_And also thank you_********_AngelPuck,_********_HeyIt'sME2610_********_and_********_IloveMEandonlyME0721_********_for reviewing! I love you guys!_**

**_And check out Polo's photo on my profile_**

**_Sakshi_**

**Edited: 03.03.2014**


	9. Jodhpur and the twins

**Sonny's POV**

Polo was constantly trying to get my hand with her paw. I bought my hand closer to her and she licked it. We played for a little while. I saw Chad smile. I raised my eyebrows with a smile in a 'what?' expression. He shook his head.

Chad and Divakar were talking in Hindi after that. I stared out the window again. India was so much different than LA.

"What? You shifted?" I heard Chad ask.

"Yep! Something…something…." Divakar replied. The ride was quite long. I watched as we passed desert –like area with little urbanization.

"She's a big fan of Sonny." I heard Divakar speak and turned my head to him. "She watches all the So Random episodes on YouTube."

"Wow. So Random! Have fans in India, huh?" Chad turned to me in 'shocked' face.

"Told ya, So Random! IS famous." I smirked at him.

"No more than Mack Falls." He retorted.

"Mack Falls is just crying! Our show brings happiness to viewers!"

"At least our show HAS viewers!" I gasped.

"Take that back!"

"I won't"

"Take it back!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"We're here!" Divakar chimed. We both turned to look at him. He shrugged.

The car stopped in front of a bungalow standing quite alone in the area.

We got out of the car and Chad and Divakar got out the luggage. The cab sped off after having the pay.

"Welcome home!" Divakar said as he rang the door-bell.

Chad caught Divakar and they both stood behind the wall leaving me standing alone in front of the door. I saw Chad wink at me. I got the message.

A girl came running to the door. She looked around 13 and had long hair.

She unlocked the door and swung it open. She looked up to see me and her eyes widened. She gasped and I smiled.

"You…" She spoke, "are…S-sonny M-m-munroe…" She had a starstruck expression.

"Hey?" It came out more of a question.

Suddenly her face changed to a confused one.

"You know, it's not really classified as normal in Jodhpur to see a Hollywood star standing at your doorstep out-of-blue." O-kay? I wasn't quite sure of what I was expecting but this was defiantly not it.

"I know." I spoke slowly.

"So, what are you doing here?" She smiled and I smiled back. "And can I have an autograph?" her face instantly changed back to starstruck expression. This was the strangest experience I ever had in life.

"Sure, you can." I turned to look at Chad and Divakar, who were trying to control their laughter.

The girl turned her gaze to where I was looking and her eyes lit up.

"Bhaiya!" She ran to them and hugged Chad. Chad hugged back and smiled at her.

**Chad's POV  
**Sonny's face was just priceless. I had this experience when I had met Sania for the first time, as well.

"Where is Sonia?" I asked as I hugged her back. As we had already mentioned earlier, these twin sisters were like the sisters I never had.

"She is asleep. Sleepy head." She rolled her eyes. Sonny was standing behind me.

"Sonny, this is Sania." Divakar said.

"Sonny." Sonny stuck out her hand and Sania happily accepted.

"Sania. And sorry for my behavior. I zoned out a little there." Sonny giggled.

"It's fine. I finally have a strange experience now." Both the girls laughed. I was amused. I glanced at Divakar and he had the same amused look. I looked around and saw Polo sitting down, ready to pee. Yeah, I totally forgot.

"Sania!" A voice rang through the house. Same. Old, stormy Sonia. "Kahan hai tu?"** (Where are you?)** The voice seems to get closer.

Sonia peeked out from the gates and her jaws dropped immediately. I smiled. She ran to me and…past me? She ran straight to Sonny and Sania.

"Oh my god! You are Sonny Munroe!" Then she stopped for a moment and I had a feeling I knew what comes next. "It's not normal to have a Hollywood star here in Jodhpur."

"Ahem." I coughed.

"Yeah, other than you." She turned to me for a millisecond and turned back to Sonny.

Sonny gave me a funny look. I rolled my eyes. These girls were seriously the weirdest I had ever known in my life and believe me; I have known plenty of weird people (including Sonny). ,

Sonia quickly turned back to me, quite forgetting Sonny, and hugged me. I smirked and hugged her back.

"So, girls. How have you been?"

"We are fine." Both sang in chorus.

I kept my hand on Sonny's back and pushed her toward the girls.

"Girls, here's your gift. Sonny Munroe!" Sonny turned to glare at me and the twins gave me an unbelievable look. Divakar chuckled.

"Come on, let's go in." Divakar picked up the suitcase and a bag and so did I and both the girls have one bag each and sonny held up a bag. I pulled Polo along with me. Before entering the house I pulled out the collar from Polo's neck.

"Polo!" Both girls finally noticed the dog and ran to her.

"She's so cute!" "Adorable!" Both of them squealed.

"Papa-mummy kahan hai?" **(Where is dad and mum?)** That's right! I call them dad and mum.

"Dono Abhi ko lekar bahar gaye hai."** (They both have gone out with Abhi.)** Divakar replied as we sat the luggage down. I nodded.

Sonia and Sania got me and Divakar a bottle each and gave Sonny a glass.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Girls, you may take Sonny." I smirked at her. All three of the girls laughed.

"Sonny, didi! You are coming?" The girls tugged at Sonny's hand. She stood up and left with him.

"Take Polo with you." I glanced at Polo, who sat in the corner of the house.

"Come Polo." Sonia said. I rolled my eyes.

"She won't come like that! Take her."

"How?"

"Pick her up and take." Sania gave me an incredulous look.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Pick her up and take her with you."

Both the girls slowly walked over to Polo and tried to pick her up. Polo was sitting there like dough.

"Leave her then. She'll sleep." I said.

All three of the girls left.

"Kab tak aayenge sab?"** (When will everybody return?) **I asked.

"Dekho. Kuch nahi kah sakte." **(Let's see. Nothing could be said.)** Divakar said standing up. "Aaja."** (Come.)** He motioned me to follow him. He took me to a room.

"Sonny and you could share?" There were two beds set up at 5 foot distance.

"Sure. I don't mind."

We bought the entire luggage to the room.

I kneeled down and opened the suitcase. I got out 6 cans out.

"Guddu!" 'Guddu' was Divakar's nick name.

"Haan?" **(Yes?)** He looked at me.

"Put them in fridge please!" I handed him the cans.

"Ye kya hai?" **(What is this?)** He looked at the cans.

"Polo's food." He went away. I got out another packet of Polo's dry food and set it on the window sill.

Divakar returned in 2 minutes. He had changed into shorts and t-shirt.

"Get me something comfortable too." He opened a wardrobe. He threw me two shorts. I chose a black one.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Change karle. Fir bedroom mei aaja."** (Change. Then come in the bedroom.)** He went out, shutting the door behind him. I quickly changed into the shorts and decided to be shirtless. What? It's hot!

I carefully laid out my jeans and shirt on my bed. I wonder what Sonny is doing. She must be enjoying. Those storms are quite good company.

I went to the bedroom and saw Divakar and Polo sitting on the bed and Polo was sniffing him up and down.

"You don't mind her on the bed, do you?" I asked.

"Nah, but mummy might. "

"Dekhenge." **(We'll see.) **I said, sitting down on bed. Polo came a sat between me and Divakar.

"Toh teri engineering kaise chal rahi hai?" **(SO, how's your engineering going?)** I asked Divakar.

"Theek chal rahi hai. Abhi 5th semester ke result aaye hai." **(It's going fine. We just received 5****th**** semester results.)**

"Tere kaise aaye?" **(How were yours?) **

"Perect! Koi back nahi thi." **(Perfect! No backs.) **I smiled.

"Tera kaam kaisa chal raha hai?" **(How's your job doing?)**

"Was that even worth asking? Of course, perfect!" I smirked.

"Tu nahi badlega!" **(You won't change!) **We both laughed.

"Obviously not!" Suddenly his expressions turned to serious.

"So who's Sonny?" He smirked.

"Enemy."

"You don't bring an enemy along with you. Tell me!"

"A frenemy. New girl in random's circus."

Divakar narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine! She's my friend." Okay, this guy stares hard. He kept staring at me.

"Fine! She's my crush!" I yelled. A self-satisfied smile stretched across his face.

"Finally." After that we talked about everything and anything. Polo sometimes would flip on her back and roll around.

**Sonny's POV**

I went to the twin's bedroom with them. We got to know each other's like, dislikes and I really began to enjoy their company. Stormy Sonia and Strange Sania. Those were Chad's nicknames for them.

"He usually calls me Storm. And he calls her Strange." Sonia stated. Both the girls were chatter-boxes. And that went along so well with me.

"Sonny, tell me is Channy real?" Sania suddenly asked and Sonia suddenly grew interested.

"What is Channy?" I played nonchalant.

"Chad and Sonny. Your couple name!" I just noticed they don't necessarily have the Indian accent in their English. They have more of American accent.

"Really? We are not a couple. I hate him!" I said in a high voice.

"Denial!" They both sang and my jaws dropped.

"Wha-"

"We know that is your denial voice, Sonny!"

"How!" Oh come on! These girls weren't there when Selena was there

"We have our sources. Anyways, Sonny! You and Chad are one true pairing! You two are meant to be! And we ALL know you have feelings!"

"Aren't you two a little young?" I eyed them weirdly.

"Nope." They both shook their head in sync.

"I think you two are."

"We don't think so."

"I think."

"We don't. Now tell us Sonny! We know you like him!"

"How do you know that?" Seriously?

"Well, we are big fans of Tween weekly. We read it on net." Should have thought so. "Plus, so many fanfiction authors are fan of you two. There are just abundance of stories in Mack Falls and So Random! Crossovers! And Chad's blog have constant mentioning of you. Not one day since he hadn't."

"Oh and Sonny's blog always revolve around Chad." Sania chimed.

"Okay fine." I sighed. No use fighting these girls. "I might have a teeny-weeny crush on Chad."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'd be lying."

"We know you are not lying!"

"I also know that!"

The rest of the time was spent in talking about nothing. Just pointless talks about mine and there life. They filled me up with the information about the family and all and I told them how it is like to be a Hollywood star.

I heard the sound of doorbell while the twins were busy chatting away.

"Uhm girls…doorbell." They both stopped.

They suddenly jumped. "Mommy home!" They both took each my hand and dragged me to the front door.

**Chad's POV**

"I think they're home." Divakar and I stood up and made our way to the front door. I laughed as I saw Sonny being pulled by the twins. Sonny had a nervous expression.

"Why, nervous?"

"Kind off."

"Of what?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno."

"Chill, you'll like them."

"Uh huh." She looked up at me for the first time.

"Why are you shirtless?" Sonny blushed.

"It's hot, Sonny. You should try it sometimes." I smirked.

"Pervert!" Sonny hissed and unconsciously slid behind me.

Finally, meeting them after a year or so. I took a deep breath as Divakar unlocked the door. I really can't control my emotions and no it wasn't because of the people outside that door. Sonny had her face right near my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my shoulder. I shivered a little as she took a deep breath and exhaled. This girl is going to kill me someday.

**Okay so NOT the best chapter. I actually kind of hated this one. But it's the longest lol. Not much of Channy, I know. Crappy ending. Oh never mind. I can write another whole story pointing out the faults in this.**

**Now for the awesome reviewers!**

**Channyrules**** : Namaste! Muche ye jaan kar bahut accha lga ki aap ko ye story pasand aa rahi hai. :D  
**

**HaveyoumetTed**** : Your reviews are SO funny to read! It's fun to read Hindi lol. And yep, that was TOO formal lol. Yeah, you scared me a little there. Phew! And yep! I know! My Polo IS cute! LOL. Tumhare exams hai? Really? Thank you so much!**

**And thank you ****HeyIt'sME2610**** , ****FranDS44444**** , ****AngelPuck**** and ****IloveMEandonlyME0721**** for reviewing. You guys are the best.**

**Sakshi**


	10. The mother and the bunny

**Sonny's POV**

I blushed HARD after the comment Chad made. I slid behind him. Well, I was nervous and believe me, right now, I trust no one else other than Chad. Oh boy, I am SO nervous! I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I felt Chad shiver. I smirked. I breathed on his shoulder again. This could get fun. I slowly and unnoticeably blew on Chad's shoulder and he shivered much more than before. I am really enjoying this. I blew again softly. He seems to shiver harder this time. I again took a breath and released on his shoulder. This time, he shivered and slowly turned to me. I smiled weakly.

"Sonny, come in front. I want them to meet you first." He said smilingly.

"No, I am fine, Chad."

"No Sonny. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me in front of him. I sighed.

"I feel so vulnerable being in front like this." I muttered.

I felt sudden warmth around my waist and I realized that Chad was hugging me lightly –almost unnoticeably- from back. I could feel my cheeks burning and I do not need a mirror to tell me how red I was. However, strangely I feel secure now.

Divakar opened the door. There stood a woman in her late 40's. She was slight plum and short, around 5"4 but looked beautiful. She has such a beautiful cheery face that I took a immediate liking to her.

"Mum!" Chad surprised me, as he spoke. A smiled stretched across her face as she came in and toward us.

"Chad! Kaisa hai?" **(Chad! How are you?) **_**(a/n: Of course Sonny do not know what is she speaking.)**_

"Perfect hu! Aap kaise ho, ma?" **(I am perfect! How are you, ma?) **Chad asked as he hugged her. I again slowly slid behind him.

"Hum toh bas, as usual, perfect hai!" **(We are just, as usual, and perfect!) **Chad chuckled.

"Mum, this is…Sonny?" he turned around. He again bought me in front.

"Mum, this is Sonny." He introduced me. I smiled.

"Oh my, she is beautiful!" She exclaimed and I blushed.

"Isn't she mom?" The twins exclaimed as they and Divakar stood with us.

"I know." My head snapped up as Chad replied absently. Chad's face suddenly filled with realization at what he just said and his cheeks burned. He looked down at me as he saw me staring.

"What?"

"Did you just say I am beautiful?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't think so." He said.

"We know so! You did say she is beautiful!" The twins chimed and I smirked.

"You two have ear defects. See a doctor. Mum said so. Didn't you, mum?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Well I did. But you agreed so…" I gave him a triumph grin as his face fall.

"Fine!" He groaned.

"Fine!" I smiled.

"Good!" He face lifted slowly.

"Good." I smiled in a self-satisfied way.

"So we're good?"

"We're so good!" We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Cliché!"

Twins gave us a dreamy look and Divakar and aunty (Should I call her that?) gave us an amused look.

"Channy! Channy! Channy!" Twins ran to their room while chanting.

Chad and I blushed.

"What is Channy?" Divakar asked.

"Nothing." We both smiled.

"Mum, Abhi or dad kahan hai?" **(Mum, where is Abhi and dad?)**

"Arey! Unko Shamshed se kuch kaam tha. Isliye late ho gaye." **(Oh! They had some work with Shamshed. That is what got them late.) **Okay, I feel SO left out! Should have learnt Hindi! But heck, I didn't know Chad could converse in Hindi so well!

"Earth to Sonny! Earth to Sonny! Can you hear me?" Chad said in a weird robotic voice as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yes. The signal is weak but I can still here you." I replied in the same tone. Chad rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

"Chad! Sonny! Have you met our bunnies?" Aunty asked excitedly. Okay, did she just rhyme?

"Sonny bunny." Chad muttered.

"You have bunnies?"

"Yep." She smiled as she walked toward a small door on the side of the living room, near the TV and in front of the bed. **(A/N: The photos of the house is on my profile.) **

"Uhm, won't Polo hurt them?" I asked.

"No Sonny! My Polo would never do that!" Chad exclaimed.

"Still…she's a dog all the same." I had a pet bunny back in Wisconsin that was killed by a dog.

"No Sonny!" Chad defended.

"Sonia! Sania!" Chad shouted and the twins ran to us.

"Wassup?" They looked around.

"Get any one bunny." They both nodded and went inside the door and closed it behind them. I heard a few shuffling, running, and little shouting. I gave a look to Chad and he shrugged.

After about 5 minutes, both came out holding a little white bunny with black ears and black patches on his back and on tail. He looked innocent as Sania held her in her hands.

Polo sprang on her leg and ran to Sania, wagging her tail. She held it high above her.

"Give it to me!" Sania handed him the bunny as Chad sat on the bed with aunty behind him and I sat by his side. The twins stood behind me.

Polo came up to Chad and barked.

"Keep it away from her!" Aunty said.

"Mum! That was a playful bark! She wants to play with him!" He then turned to Polo, who had rested her paws on his thighs. "Polo…bunny." Chad cooed as he bought the bunny closer to her nose. I could see the little thing's eyes ready to pop out any second. Polo sniffed it as her tail wagged furiously and hit my leg every 5 second.

Polo tried to climb a little more and licked it on his head. She bought her paw closer to his leg.

"Polo, no." Chad said softly and Polo withdrew her paw. "Polo, back." Polo immediately climbed down after giving the bunny another lick.

"See! She did not hurt him! She just wanted to play with him!" Chad said proudly. I stared in amazement at how well trained the dog is along with everyone else.

"They will get along." Aunty said.

"Leave it now." I said.

"May I?" Chad looked at aunty, "If he'll run, then she'll run after it."

A look of horror crossed through our faces as Chad chuckled. He wrapped his legs around Polo and clasped them in front of her chest, holding her in her place. He gently bellowed the rabbit on the floor. As soon as Chad released its grip around him, the rabbit flew in a lightning speed, his legs hardly touching the marble floor. He ran straight into the room. Polo tried to run too, but Chad legs held her in place.

"Wow, he was really scared, wasn't he?" Chad commented and we all laughed.

Just then, the door-bell rang.

"Oh, Abhi or papa honge!" **(Oh, must be Abhi and dad!) **Divakar said as he ran to open the door.

Chad stood up along with aunty and me. Aunty went to the room, probably to see the bunny and I again slid behind Chad. However, this time, Chad gently caught my wrist, pulled me in front of him, and –like before- hugged me slightly.

"Not this time, Munroe." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck, making me shiver. He blew once more and I shivered harder. Oh wow, was he feeling the same way I am right now? He continued to blow, like me and I shivered like him. This is going to kill me someday!

**Was this too bad? Oh my, this WAS too bad, wasn't it? *cries* you people really don't deserve this! You have great courage for reading it this far LOL.**

**Now for the AWESOME reviewers! (You people are really a great encouragement!)**

**AngelPuck****: Thank you!**

**RainbowConverse323**** : LOL! Really? They do? I thought they sounded a little weird!**

**HeyIt'sME2610**** : Thanks! And it's Hindi ;) Sure 'Hello, aap aaj kaise ho?' would be the Hindi (Romanized) translation. :D**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**** : Next chappie? Please? I promise! lol. **

**BurgeoningLily**** ; Oh my, I am SO glad you liked it! Really? Thank you so much!**

**Aboanu**** : Yeah we don't lol. But it's good to hear it sometimes lol. And no I am not. I am from Rajasthan. **

**HaveyoumetTed**** : it's ok. And wow, you do? Chalo, at least someone likes my name! To be true, I hate it! Thank you and I know it was quite cheesy. :P And YES! Your reviews are totally fun! :D. *Sigh* my exams are in November 2****nd**** week. Nevertheless, I will update all the same lol. And best of luck! Only a psycho loves Sanskrit! (Sorry all the phsy- I mean, Sanskrit lovers.) Our teacher also speaks so low! But we really sleep in the last bench sometimes!**

**And also thank you ****Teddy Bear333**** and ****Sonnybella**** for reviewing!**

**Sakshi **


	11. Sorry!

**People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know you must be expecting a new chapter! My mom had restricted my net for god-knows-how-long! Right now mum is not home. Anyway, My 11****th**** chapter is half done and I will be updating ASAP! I have few new ideas for one-shots and a new multi-chapter. Nevertheless, right now my first priority is this. I just felt like I must let you guys know. **

**SAKSHI**

**PS, Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! **


	12. All over again

**Chad's POV**

I was just excited! Meeting dad and Abhi after one whole year and these storms and mum. In addition, Divakar! But, blowing on Sonny's neck made me more excited. I finally made her taste the sweet pain she gave me when she blew on my shoulder. I could feel her shivering as I hugged her. Her body was heating up quick and she was scarlet. I loved how she reacted to my blowing on her skin.

Divakar opened the door and went out. Polo was still sitting in my feet.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh boy! Chad is so going to kill me. Divakar opened the door and went out. Chad let go of me. A man, in around late 50's came in through the door. Chad ran to him and touched his feet saying something. Another boy, around Chad's age came through and Chad shook his hand. Divakar was carrying many things and Chad and the boy helped him.

"Dad, Abhi, this is Sonny." Chad said, "Sonny, dad and Abhi." I smiled and folded my hands at the man and he touched my forehead.

"Hey, Sonny." Abhi shook my hand.

"Sonny, we had heard a lot about you!" Uncle (Should I call him that?) exclaimed, in a heavy Indian accent.

"Really?" I asked as I stared at Chad, as he turned red.

"Yes! Even while I was in LA, Chad did nothing but talk about you!" Abhi said.

"No. No, that's not true!" Chad said quickly.

"Sure, it is not." I smirked.

**Chad's POV**

I turned red from embarrassment. Should have thought of this happening! Sonny smirked at me. She will not let me live this down!

"We should go in." I said, changing the topic. I picked up few packets along with Abhi and Divakar and took it to the kitchen.

"Come on, Sonny." Mom took Sonny to the main bedroom while the twins followed with dad. Abhi and I did a little catching up.

"So, finally you are getting married, huh?" I smirked. He was all like 'I will never get married', just a few months earlier.

"Yes." He said. "What about you, Chad? Are you and Sonny dating or something?"

"No! Not at all. She is an enemy!" I exclaimed.

"Jhoot bol raha hai!" **(He is lying!) **Divakar butted in.

"Nahi! Sach! Trust me!" **(No! Really! Trust me!) ** I exclaimed as I glared at him.

"Chal chod!" **(Okay, leave it!) **Abhi said in a knowing way.

I got out a bottle from fridge before we went to the bedroom. I handed the bottle to Dad.

There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with a computer at the corner to the left and a window to the right. There was a bathroom between the door and the window. Dad occupied his usual corner of the bed near the window and mom took the computer chair. Sonny sat on the corner, across dad near mum. I climbed in and lay down between dad and Sonny. Divakar sat down on the corner of the bed. Abhi went to change and the twins sat down near dad's feet. Abhi came in after 2 minutes, changed into shorts and a vest. He bought a chair from the living room.

This family, I had been visiting for past years, had partially adopted me. They saw no less than their own son and brother.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat down at the corner of the bed. I was feeling strangely comfortable with this family. Chad climbed between uncle and me (Chad had asked me to address all the elder males 'Uncle' and females 'Aunty').

"Sonny, what do you do?" Uncle asked me gently. He reminded me slightly of my father.

"I am an actress. So Random!" I replied.

"Dad, she is awesome! The show is so much funnier after she joined!" The twins shouted and I blushed.

"Yeah and there is much more falls shooting breaks since she joined." As Chad said those, the memory of me barging on their set while they were shooting left a blush on my face.

"Chad's rival show, isn't it?" Aunty asked. I nodded.

"So Random is much better than The Falls, Sonny." Abhi said and everyone but Chad laughed.

"Is not!"

"Is so." I replied instinctively.

"Is not!"

"Is so!" I said and the twins joined me.

"Calm down!" Uncle said.

For few moments, I was zoning in and out, as everyone around me conversed in Hindi. The twins caught me gaze and they motioned me to follow them. I raised my eyebrows to ask where. They stood up and gestured me to follow. I stood up and followed them out.

"Boring, isn't it?" They asked me as soon as we were out.

"Sort of," I shrugged "I couldn't really make out what they were talking about."

"Didi! Why don't you learn Hindi?"

"I don't know."

"Never mind it! They were just talking about the marriage preparations and all. Nothing interesting." Sania said.

I nodded.

"You want to go back in?" Sonia asked.

"What else is there to do?" I asked.

"Point." I looked up at the clock. It showed 3:30 pm.

"Didi! Have you seen our doe?" Sonia asked. I shook my head.

"Come on! She is very cute!" They ran to the door, to the bunny's entrance. I followed them. Sonia went it and got a white bunny out. She was bigger than the previous bunny. I stroked her head softly.

"She's so cute! But that bunny was looking more innocent." I observed.

"She is not innocent. She is one of those who can eat you up alive." Sania said. I took the bunny in my hands and held it against my chest. Feeling her tiny heart beat against my thumb as I held her chest and supported her rear legs.

The room door opened to reveal Chad.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We were getting bored." Sonia answered bluntly.

"Of course." He came towards me. I handed him the bunny and he held it at a distance.

Sania took the bunny and made Chad hold it against his chest…his perfectly toned chest…I drooled slightly. Snap out, Munroe!

"Ouch!" Chad said as its nails dug into his bare chest. He gave it back to me. I cradled it close to me.

"She loves Sonny!" Sonia said.

"Just like Chad!" Sania added and we both turned crimson.

"Chup kar!" **(Shut up!) **Chad said annoyed.

"But it's true!" The twins whined and we blushed harder.

"Go! Mom is calling!" Chad said, pointing to the door.

"Okay!" Sonia said but Chad stopped them.

"Take this and keep it back first!" He pointed to the bunny. Sania made a face, took it from my hands, and returned her.

"Didi, do you want to change?" Sania asked. I looked down at my jeans and top. Not comfortable actually.

"Sure?"

"You can have ours!" I looked at their sizes.

**Chad's POV**

Sure, their clothes would fit Sonny, but they would be quite tight.

"Will she fit in yours?" I asked them.

"We have a suit. A little big for us, would fit her alright." Sania explained.

"Okay then." Sonny said and went to their room.

I had heard mom ask them to give Sonny something casual to wear. Of course, they themselves could not be that considerate. I waited. Hmm, Sonny in a suit…that would look quite good.

After around 10 minutes, Sonny and the twins came back. I looked up to see my Sonny –ahem- Sonny, and my eyes widened. Sonny was dressed in a black and white salwaar suit and looked stunning. **(A/N Image on my profile)**

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly." Sonny said. I quickly shut my mouth, too quickly. I bit my tongue. I winced silently.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Twins chimed and Sonny blushed.

"Sure, she does." I sighed absently. And like an idiot I fell in love all over again.

"Aww, look! Bhaiya loves her more!" I pulled back from my dreaming.

"I told you mom is calling you!"

"Geez, fine!" They ran to the room, leaving Sonny and me standing their alone.

"Sonny, you look good." I muttered.

"Really? I do? I was quite unsure about this dress…" She began to ramble nervously. I stepped closer to her. She was still rambling non-stop. I stared at her mouth as her lips moved. She was speaking something but I could not hear it. I just stared at her mouth, wanting to taste those lips once, just once. Her lips stopped moving for a fraction of second. Her tongue darted out and wiped across her lips. No, I cannot lose it. Not now. Then it happened. It all happened in slow motion, as her teeth gently bit her lower lip. As if my brain just refused to listen to me anymore, I swiftly leaned down and my lips brushed against hers. Her rambling stopped instantly. I pulled back just as quickly, and with one final longing look at her, I ran inside the room, my face burning.

**Sonny's POV**

I just stared at the door with wide, incredulous eyes. What just happened? My face flushed and I was on fire. I just cannot believe he did that! Not that I hated it…I blushed harder at the thought of his lips against my own. So, just like that, I fell in love all over again.

**I have not updated in SO long! Finally, my mom allowed my net again. Knew it won't take long :D Who knew only an account was causing a problem? Anyway, did you enjoy this? It was not quite in a flow, I admit. Tell me what you think?**

**And thank you so very much for the great reviews for the last chapter!**

_**Aboanu**_** : Did this work? Was this fine?**

_**HaveyoumetTed**_** : 30 days….? -_- Really? We have 12 at the maximum! And yes, we are having diwali holidays! From 28****th**** October to 7****th**** November. 10 days… At least your school have a option! Our school is just…argh! Luckily, this is the last year for Sanskrit! 3 years is more than enough, isn't it? I don't think I updated quickly this time…sorry. **

_**MiiMyselfandTime**_** : hey That's nice. Let's see when we get around to the wedding! And yes it is called lehenga. **

_**Emma**_** : yes you are right. It actually is interesting! And aww, thank you so much!**

**And also thank you SO much **_**HeyIt'sME2610**__** , **__**RainbowConverse323**__** , **__**Sonnybella**__** , **__**J.S.P.L.O.V.E**__**, **__**IloveMEandonlyME0721**__** , **__**nameless girl, **__**iloveyou98**_** !**

**Keep reviewing guys. You are a great encouragement!**

**Sakshi**


	13. Devious brothers and lunch preparations

**Abhi's POV**

We all were sitting together in the bedroom. It had been a long time since we had been together. Chad and I always arrived in India at different times due to different jobs. It was almost two years we two were together along with the family. My sisters and Sonny were out. Sonny. A really nice girl. I bet Chad does love her just as much as I love Ridhi! Oh, you must be thinking who Ridhi is! She is the girl I am here to marry. We were together in Mumbai and then in LA. Anyway, back to Chad.

I noticed him get out of the bed and go out of the door, signaling a 'Be back in a minute' with his eyes. Definitely off to see Sonny. I smirked.

"Sab guest kab aana shuru karenge?" **(When will guest start coming?) **I asked dad.

"Bua* kal aayegi. ChaCha* parso. Aur baki sab 13 tak." **(Bua will be here tomorrow. ChaCha will be here by day-after-tomorrow. And everyone else by 13****th****.) **I nodded. We talked about everything and anything for 5 minutes when I noticed Chad walk back in. His usually pale skin was all red. He was blushing furiously and he avoided eye contact. I raised my eyebrow as he again slid in the bed. His face turned redder (and yes, it was possible!) We conversed for a few more minute when Sonny entered. Her face had little droplets of water. She awkwardly sat next to Chad in her original position. My gaze caught Divakar's and I knew he had sensed the awkwardness as well. And as we both had the same thought, we smirked. I motioned Divakar to follow me out with Chad. I went out and waited a few minutes in the lobby. Guddu came out after 2 minutes with a confused Chad.

"Kya hua?" **(What happened?)** Chad asked.

"Kuch nahi, yaar! Just some brother time." **(Nothing, dude! Just some brother time.)** I said innocently.

I could hear mom and dad talking to Sonny as we were standing at the door.

"Okay, wassup? Tell the truth!" Chad backed off cautiously.

"What's going on?" We turned around quickly as I heard Sania's voice behind me. Both the twins were staring up at us.

"Ma bula rahi hai tujhe." **(Mom is calling you.) **Divakar said and both went in obediently.

"Chad, brothers don't hide anything, as you know." I started innocently as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, so I am going to tell you that I am afraid of you right now." Chad said with a funny face and Divakar chuckled.

"And you are going to tell us about why you were blushing when you entered the room." I added. His face turned red again, and Divakar and I grew more excited.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush." He said looking away.

"Come on, bro! I also saw you blushing!" Divakar said.

"See! If even this stupid registered your blushing, then you must be, right?" I said and Divakar nodded as Chad mumbled a "Point."

"Hey!" Divakar yelled as he realized what I just said. I patted his shoulder.

"Yaar, it was-" **(Dude, it was-)** Chad stopped mid-sentence as the door opened, revealing Sonny. She was holding her mobile.

"No, Portlyn. Chad's fine." She said and smiled at us. "You want to talk to him? Sure!" She handed the mobile to a confused looking Chad.

"Port, why were you calling Sonny?" He shouted. "Since when!" He stared at Sonny. I wonder what happened.

"Oh, and I can't talk to her, huh? And you go around being friends?" He shouted. I raised my eyebrow.

"STOP SPEAKING WITHOUT A SCRIPT! I DO _NOT!" _He screamed so hard that the twins peaked out.

Chad angrily hanged up.

"Kya hua?" **(What happen?) **I smirked.

"Pagal Portlyn! Bar bar bol rahi hai ki I liked Sonny!" **(Stupid Portlyn! Repeatedly saying I like Sonny!)** Chad vented and Sonny's eyes widened. "Portlyn said it!" Chad defended; realizing Sonny did not understand anything other than 'I like Sonny'. I chuckled inwardly.

**Chad's POV**

Okay, so I landed in a sticky situation and now I am doing an awesome job at digging myself in deeper! Stupid brothers! Stupid Abhi! He would revenge me just fine for the Ridhi thing! He should rather thank me, since we would not be here for their marriage if it were not for me, Chad Dylan Cooper! And sue Portlyn! She said I shouldn't have feeling for a random while she goes around befriending the same random, and now saying 'what is wrong in being friends with her?' oh-so innocently! I looked at wide-eyed Sonny, then at a smirking Abhi, then at Divakar with a same smirk and then at the curious twins peeking out of the door.

The door opened wider, revealing mum. Thank god! Krishna had come to save Draupti!*

"Kya ho raha hai?" **(What is going on?)** She asked cheerfully. That is something I like about her. She is always cheerful (well most of the time, that is. It is easy to tick her off.)

"Kuch nahi. Right guys?" **(Nothing. Right guys?) **Everyone nodded in agreement, even Sonny, whom I can bet did not understand one thing.

"Okay! Kya khaoge?" **(Okay! What will you eat?)**

"Anything." We all mumbled. She rolled her eyes at out classic response to her classic question.

"Okay then!" She went inside the kitchen.

"Sonny, you should learn to cook." I said in an attempt to make her go before Abhi did something else stupid. I can't trust him.

"I know how to cook!" I gritted my teeth.

"Then go help her!"

"I was going to anyway!" She ran to the kitchen. I sighed.

"That's not a way to treat a girl." Abhi said and I glared at him.

"This is not a good way to treat your brother!" I retorted.

"Stop whining." Divakar said nonchalantly.

"Let me go!"

"Chad, tell us what happened." Some brothers I have…

"Guddu! Chad! Jeetu!" Jeetu was Abhi's nickname. Dad's voice brought relief over me as we all scuffled inside the room.

**Sonny's POV**

I entered the kitchen. T was a moderate sized kitchen. Not too big and not too small. Just the perfect size. Aunty was cutting onions.

"Hey." I said softly and she smiled at me.

"What happened?" She asked lovingly.

"Can I help you with anything?" I offered.

"Oh, Sonny. It's hot! You go and sit the room." She said and reminded me of my mother.

"Please? Let me help! Let me be of some use while I am here!" She smiled amusedly. "May I chop the onions?"

"Okay." She sighed and I mentally hi-fived myself.

I took the knife from her and began to chop the onions while she began to do other work. We talked while we worked. In about half an hour, we had chopped onions, garlic, ginger, tomatoes, cucumber, green chilies, ladyfinger and cauliflower required for various dishes. She made some other food preparations like soaking some pulses in the water and chopping paneer while I sat on the counter. We talked and I began to have a feeling as if I had known her for so long. She bought out some wheat flour to knead. I took a closer look to how she moved her hands while she poured water. In about 2 hours, we had prepared various dishes, I had followed the recipes carefully, and now I can make stuffed ladyfingers.

"All done!" She announced. I grinned. She had named me each of the dishes as we had prepared them.

We had prepared Daal makhani (I still do not know what it is but it looked tasty) Shahi paneer (From the train), Fried Arbi (or colocasia) Stuffed ladyfinger, Rajama (or red kidney beans), rice and of course, rotis.

"Okay, I can now make ladyfingers." I grinned and she chuckled.

"You helped a lot." She smiled and I returned it.

At that moment, Chad sauntered in the kitchen.

"Yum, daal." He said as he looked at the various dishes. He picked up a piece of arbi and ate it. "Tasty as ever."

"Thank you. Sonny helped a lot." Aunty smiled.

"You helped?" he asked. I nodded proudly.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Is it SO hard to believe?" I asked.

"Uhm…whatever." He ran to the room.

"He is so annoying!" I complained.

"Sure he is." Aunty chuckled. "Sonny, will you please call everyone for lunch?" I nodded as she picked up the bowl of rice and kept it on the dining table. I went to the room and opened the door.

Polo was on the bed, rolling around and it seemed like an almost party was going on.

"Lunch time!" I chimed.

"Chalo bhai!" **(Come on then!)** Uncle said as he got up.

Everyone went out of the room except Chad and Polo. Polo sat up straight and quickly jumped of the bed and followed uncle leaving Chad and me alone. The air around us quickly became awkward.

"Listen, Sonny, that…" he hesitated and I blushed at the thought. "…meant nothing." Ouch, it hurts.

"I was just caught in the moment, and just…" I nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes. Me too. Just caught in the moment. Nothing else." I said quickly, saving us both from any awkwardness.

"So, we're good?" he smiled at me in anticipation.

"We're good." I smiled back.

"Come on then. I want to taste the food you helped in cooking." He whispered in my ear as he held my hand and pulled me out of the room. I blushed crimson as the shivers ran up my spine and sparks shot threw my arm. Several reactions like electricity and butterflies took place in my body as I felt Chad so close to me. At that moment I knew what I was feeling was wrong and I shouldn't feel the way I was feeling but I was already way too deep to even imagine myself without Chad.

**Okay I know I am spoiled! I had not updated in a while but teachers were trying to kill us! Our Diwali vacations finally started so I am quite sure (and hopeful) that I will be updating quickly, at least for 10 days. This chapter was not my very best, and I did not really like this one. But I could not think of anything else. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!**

**Oh and yeah,**

***Bua is father's sister.**

***ChaCha is father's brother.**

*** This was from Mahabharata, if anyone had read it. I just wanted to use that one on Chad once XD**

**Now for the awesome reviewers! **

AngelPuck **Oh it's cool! Thank you, and yes, I agree! He does! And well let's see if this Chapter met your expectations…**

HaveyoumetTed Heh! That made me feels better. LOL. Bleh, we also bear with Sanskrit for 3 years! I am 13. What is yours? Oh, I love History Civics! Well, I love History at least. But I loved Medieval and ancient History SO much better than this modern history! Well hope that went well!

And also thank Teddy Bear333 , HeyIt'sME2610 , Sonnybella , RainbowConverse323 , iloveyou98 , Moustachez-Love , IloveMEandonlyME0721 and Aboanu . Thank you for reviewing people!

Oh and yes, Marriage will most likely take place after November, I have to attend a marriage in November so that will hopefully make it more realistic! Nevertheless, plenty of things will amaze Sonny. There will be a lot of things before the real marriage. :D

Sakshi (I still took 5 minutes to type my name correct!)


	14. Lunch Time

**Chad's POV**

It took all I have to deny the meaning that kiss held for me and it just simply broke my heart when Sonny said it had not meant anything to her. And it takes a LOT to break Chad Dylan Cooper's heart. I still smiled.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"We're good." She smiled and I took her hand in mine, well aware of what it did to me, and dragged her to the table. Everyone had taken his or her places, I sat down on my seat and Sonny sat near mine. We all sat there and stared at each other while mom was in the kitchen and dad served himself.

Sonny was staring at me, probably wondering why everyone is sitting still. I gave her a smile. Mom came back and looked at us.

"What are you waiting for?" She said as she asked Sonny what she would like.

Me, Abhi and Divakar held out our plates for her to serve. This was a ritual. We three never begin to eat unless mum served us. She shook her head.

"Don't you people have your own hands?" She said while serving us and Sonny giggled.

"Chad, serve Sonny." She whispered in my ears. I was going to anyways. I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny, what will you like?" I asked her brightly. She shrugged as she stared at the various Punjabi dishes laid out in front of her. I chuckled. I served her the things I was sure she would like.

"Would you like rice?" She nodded. "Tell me what you think." I smiled and turned to my plate. I began to eat and Sonny was following my suit. I smiled to myself.

"Sonny, that suit looks good on you." Dad commented in a fatherly tone and Sonny smiled.

"Isn't it? She looks really good!" Mom added.

"Thank you." Sonny said shyly and I smiled.

"Sonny, how do you like it?" Mom asked her.

"This is the tastiest food I had eaten." She grinned.

"Dad, ek aur?"** ( Dad, one more?)** I asked him referring to rotis. He shook his head. He stood up.

"Mai sone ja raha hu. **(I am going to sleep.)** We all nodded, knowing he woke up early today and was running whole day.

Polo was sitting near my feet.

"Guys, more rotis?" mom asked from the kitchen doorway.

We all nodded. We talked about much pointless stuff and soon ran out of the rotis.

"Ma, roti!" Abhi said. I knew where this was going. It happened every time when we three sat down to eat together. Ma came with a roti and sat it down on his plate.

"Ma, roti! Look Sonny has ended her!" I shouted. Sonny looked at me.

Ma came back with two rotis and sat one in Sonny's and other in Sonia's plate.

"Ma, roti! Sania has ended her!" Divakar said as he shifted the roti from Sania's plate to his.

Ma sat one roti in Sania's and the other in mine. Sonny took the last bite of her roti. I shifted mine to her plate.

"Ma, roti!" We continued the shifting and borrowing of the rotis while asking for more rotis until all the vegetables were over in the bowls. Only vegetable left was in our plates.

"I am done!" Sonny said, standing up with her dirty dishes. Twins followed her and went to the kitchen. They joined us back in 2 minutes.

Ma returned with two rotis and sat one each Divakar's and Abhi's plate.

"Chad, aur?" **(Chad more?)** I motioned to my plate.

"Kiske saath khau?" **(With what will I eat it?) **

"Egg?" I nodded.

"Mummy! Roti!" Abhi said as he shifted his roti to Divakar's empty plate.

"Ma, sabji*!" Sonny watched with amusement as the lunch continued.

Ma served me the omelet in 5 minute.

"Sonny, just see if she is kneading more dough," I whispered as I took another bite and she stood up with a nod. She came back in a minute.

"Yep." She said as she kept a roti in Abhi's plate.

"Ek aur khauga." **(I will eat one more.) ** Me, Abhi and Divakar said in chorus. Sonny and the twins giggled.

"Here!"Mom kept a roti each in our plates. We could see it was from the freshly kneaded dough.

"Mom, we're done." We sang.

"Hamesha aise he karte ho!" **(You always do this!)** Mum laughed and we all grinned cheekily.

After lunch was over, we were sitting in the living room. Sonny was sitting next to me (much to my delight) and Abhi and Divakar were sitting on the other two recliners while the twins and mum sat on the bed. Sonny was getting along well with the others and I was glad. I really did not like her glum mood in Delhi.

We sat there for about an hour or so. I yawned. I suddenly became aware of how tired I was. Abhi and Sonny mirrored me and they both yawned as well.

"You all should sleep." Mum said and I nodded.

"I am tired! Sonny, you should sleep as well." I said.

"Why, Chad only worried about Sonny! What about us?" Abhi feigned hurt and Sonny and I blushed.

"Tub bhi so ja!" **(You also go to sleep!) **I snapped, throwing him a dirty look.

"Lado mat!" **(Don't fight!) **Mom said sternly, "Guddu, you go study or whatever! Jeetu, Chad, Sonny, Sonia and Sania, you all are sleeping!"

"Yes, mom." We all mumbled. We got up and went to out rooms.

"Polo kahan hai?' **(Where's Polo?)** I looked around.

"Papa ke paas so rahi hai!" **(She's sleeping with dad!) **Sonia said. I nodded. Taken a great liking for dad, huh.

We all stood up and made our way to the respective rooms. Sonny looked confused so I dragged her to our room.

We reached our room and I sat down on my bed.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad sat down on his bed and I looked at him. A blush rose to my eyes as I suddenly became aware that he was still shirtless.

"Chad, do you mind putting on a shirt?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sonny, it is hot!" He emphasized each syllable, then with a mischievous tone, "As I said earlier, try it, you will feel better."

"And as I said earlier, you are a pervert!" I smacked his head with a pillow.

"No! Not the hair! Oh you'll get it!" He hit me back with a pillow and before we both realized, we broke out in a pillow fight. It continued like that for about 20 minutes, until we both collapsed tiredly, both out stomachs paining from laughing so hard. A few giggles still escaped our lips as we lay on our beds.

"We should sleep." He said quietly.

"Yes." I agreed. He got off his bed and turned off the light. I lay back, thinking about what all had happened in these past few days. I had got a chance to visit India, realized I love _THE_ Chad Dylan Cooper, met so many fantastic and loving people and how I had kissed Chad, America's heartthrob. I knew, any girl would die to be in my place. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, this story is NOT stolen! Guys, tell me if you have read this kind of story before, I will gladly remove this story! I had read almost all the stories in SWAC , and I have not found any like this! **

**For the reviewers,**

**HaveyoumetTed**** : Cool! Best of luck for Geography! Don't you have History/Civics and Geography together? We have the same book for it…SST. Don't you? Lol, it is a partially happy occasion when the exams are ending! Thank you and you are the best (as usual XD). Chalo, then bye bye. :D**

**Emma : Yep, Sonny was quite sad as well, lol. Thank you.**

**FranDS44444**** : LOL! I have not read Mahabharat as well, though we all know the brief plot…I will take that as a compliment lol. **

**And again thank you, ****RainbowConverse323**** , ****Moustachez-Love**** , ****Teddy Bear333**** , ****Forevervamp**** . **

**AND again tell me if you find this story copied!**

**Sakshi**

**PS, Check out my new Channy one-shot, 'Lost'**


	15. Did you just kiss me AGAIN?

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up and realized that I was curled into a ball on my side. I was still sleepy and tired, and, I was freezing. I looked at the time and realized that it had been only 14 minutes since I slept. I glanced over at Chad. He had his blanket until his mouth and looked peaceful. I looked around for the cause of cold in the hot month of June and noticed the air-conditioner. I rolled my eyes, pulled up the blanket until my chin, and closed my eyes again.

_After an hour and 26 minutes_

I opened my eyes again, feeling quite fresh. I looked at my side, hoping to see blonde hair but was surprised when I saw black hair sticking out from under the blanket. I stumbled my way to the switches and flicked the light on, so I could see more clearly. I heard a groan and the person under the blanket shift.

"Switch it off, Sonny!" Chad said in a hoarse voice and he pulled the blanket down, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Then I saw the reason for the black hair and almost laughed at my stupidity. Polo was sleeping with Chad like a baby. Her head was resting on Chad's shoulder and Chad had his leg and arm on her, using her like a pillow. She opened her eyes a little from where her face was stuffed in Chad's bare chest.

"Wait," He said as I reached the switch, "What's the time?"

"Uhm, 5:37." I said, staring at my iphone.

"I should get up." He slowly forced himself of the bed and Polo sat up straight with a quick motion and shook herself. He stretched and I could not help but notice how muscular he is. I quickly looked away, but not before noticing him smirking. I blushed.

We went out of the room; with Polo following him like a lost dog…or…err…you get the idea, right?

"Awake already?" Aunty asked in a surprised tone, standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Somebody switched on the lights." Chad said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Mature." Chad snickered. Aunty laughed and handed Chad a bottle of mineral water and got a glass for me and poured water in it.

"Thank you." I said, as I took the glass from her.

"Abhi?" Chad asked.

"He's still sleeping. And Divakar has gone to play." She informed.

Polo jumped up and rested her paws on Chad's waist.

"She needs to go out." He muttered, "Sonny, coming?" I nodded.

As we went out, I decided to break the silence.

"Don't you want to wear a shirt first?" I blurted out and immediately regretted it. Really, Sonny? Shirt?

"This area is isolated. No one is gonna be out anyway." He said as he slipped the collar down Polo's neck.

"Okay." I said as he swung the door open and let Polo and me out, and closed the door behind him.

Polo quickly began to sniff around, pulling Chad along with her. I followed them.

"So, Sonny, how do you like it here?" Chad asked with a slight trace of nervousness.

"It's great! Everyone is SO loving!" I gushed and grinned. He smiled back.

"You seemed quite awkward in Delhi." He chuckled slightly and I frowned.

"I was just tired!" I protested.

"I know. I saw you half asleep in the car." I scrunched my nose. Polo was back at Chad's feet.

"Let's go. She's done." Chad said and we walked back inside the house, away from the scorching heat. The cool air inside the house had a striking contrast with the glaring sun outside. Polo ran inside after Chad pulled out the collar.

"Chil-dren," Aunty sung, as she came out from the kitchen, "Coffee, anyone?"

"Sure. Cold please." Chad said quickly.

"Sonny?" I nodded. She smiled and went back in the kitchen.

We sat down in the lobby, waiting for the coffee.

**Chad's POV**

I still could not help but blush around Sonny, thinking about the kiss. I probably should try it again sometimes. I _again_ mentally smacked myself. Seriously! What was I thinking? Kissing her out of blue? I unintentionally landed myself in an awkward position with my brothers, twins and Sonny in free! It was like 'buy one trouble, get one free!' offer. But, well, truth to be told, I am used to it now. I mean, come _on_! I had been around Sonny for almost six months! And Sonny is a trouble MAGNET! Troubles did not come for her, SHE goes for the trouble! Even the first time I met her, I landed myself in trouble with that musical chairs! Then when we tried to get her on Mackenzie Falls! Oh, and I can never forget the itchy weird beard! So much for caring! And forgetting my birthday party would be impossible! Heh, and that dog house, and that dog Cupcake! She nearly ruined my reputation! Then the Conroy thing! I mean, I CARED! And oh the dance with Dakota still gives me nightmares! And the prom…well not exactly, I actually enjoyed myself…SEE MY POINT? And then _of course, our_ sweet little relationship wizard! And then, I still hate to think about it, when those two clowns ruined my baby and I was stuck to the window! And I actually apologized for the prop house! How worse can it get? Then, my favourite (note the sarcasm) the Hayden…how dare that little, worthless twerp lay his filthy lips on MY Sonshine! I mean, she is not officially mine _'cause you are a coward!'_ not because I am a coward or anything, but still, everyone knows she is mine! In addition, I was sick for at least a week! Then the 'kiss',as if me on the lame comedy show was not enough torture! I still get a bad taste, thinking about it. And then that Giraffe on Ice! Then helping Dakota for cookies was a nightmare! Then the Gilroy thing, well at least now I know she likes me, but it was still embarrassing! For a month or so, I was like 'What the heck is Channy anyway?' (Which now I know, thanks to the two storms.) You see my point now?

Alison 'Sonny' Munroe is a trouble magnet!

I mean, how much mishaps could happen to a person in just 6 months?

"Earth to Chad, Earth to Chad, you still there?" I was jolted out of my trance by Sonny's hand waving in front of my face.

"What?"

"Finally." She said, as she sat her empty coffee glass on the table. I noticed a full as well, picked it up, and took a sip. I heard a thud and looked down to see that Sonny had knocked her empty glass. SEE! TROUBLE MAGNET!

"Whatcha' thinking, Chad?" She asked as she leaned back on her chair.

"Nothing. Just thinking of the magnet." I said absently as the words 'trouble magnet' spun around my brain.

"You don't make sense." She pointed out.

"I don't need to make sense." I retorted.

"Right. You are always talking nonsense."

"Nuh uh! I am always quite sensible."

"If sensible is the new word for silly, then you sure are the most sensible person to walk on this earth."

"You take that back!"

"You make me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We are so good!" A sudden realization dawned on me, that Sonny's lips were just a centimeter apart. I could see the milk mustache on her upper lip. Come on, Chad! Just a centimeter! You can do it! I leaned in a little closer, just to test my luck, and Sonny's eyes widened as she froze. I leaned in more forward so that our lips were almost touching. Blood rushed to my face, and my ears turned on fire. I finally leaned close enough to touch my lips and, boy was I lucky! I felt like I am hooked on a wire as the electricity passed through me. I pushed it harder, and to my utter delight, Sonny finally responded. I knew I should try it again! She suddenly pulled back.

"D-did you j-j-just k-k-k-kissed me again?" She stuttered.

"Uh," I racked my brain for a proper explanation for me kissing my enemy _again.___"You know, it's just…" Think of something! "It's…"

"Why, may I know?"

"We'll get back to it later." I shot up from my seat and ran to the bathroom, leaving Sonny sit there, dumbfounded. I quickly turned on the tap, and splashed some cold water on my face. Okay, who ask 'why' after been kissed? Probably Sonny does.

'_Really, Chad? Really? We'll get back to it later? Nothing better to say?'_

Oh, why don't you come up with something better to say, after been asked 'Why, may I know?'

'_I didn't kiss her. You did!'_

Oh boy! I cannot believe I am talking to myself! I splashed some cold water again on my face.

'_Idiot!'_

I think I might as well need a cold shower.

**Sonny's POV**

I cannot believe he did that! _Again! _Who kiss someone randomly and then say 'We'll get back to it later'? Probably Chad does! I…did he just kissed me?

'_I think we had already cleared it up. Yes, he did!'_

I cannot believe it!

'_That he kissed you?'_

No

'_Then?'_

That I am talking to myself.

'_Mental!'_

I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temple. I heard the shower running, so I knew Chad was taking shower.

I stood up, went to my room, and whipped out my phone. I dialed to just one person I could think of.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sonny!"

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

"I am fine! What about you?"

"I am fine…and pretty! So, how are you doing with Pooper?"

"Yeah I was getting to that!" I said in a hushed whisper, "Tawni."

"Yeah?" She said cautiously.

"He…" My face turned red again. Tawni will be so mad!

"Go on, Sonny." She said, with the slightest trace of concern in her voice.

"He…kissed me! Twice!" I tightly closed my eyes, waiting for the scolding to begin.

"Oh my god! Sonny! I cannot believe you! How could you?" I winced, as she continued with her scolding about how I had betrayed so random.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay, so what is done is done." She took a deep breath again. "Now, tell me all about it! How did it happen?" I did a face-palm, as I heard her voice bubbling with excitement.

**Okay, I really did not know when, or how to end this one. Was this fine? Like, fine-fine? It was somewhat pointless, I know. But I wanted to do something I like that.**

**Now, for my favourite people,**

_**ella101**_**: Really? You cried? Aww!**

__** : Lol, what IS your name? I never liked mine since I was born! Well, watching a documentary on India and SWAC together do funny things lol.**

_**Geekquality**_** : Thank you! Your story is wonderful! **

_**Teddy Bear333**_** : thank you for the information! Love you so much! (Non-creepy way)**

**And also thank **_**you **__**iloveyou98**__** , **__**Moustachez-Love**__** , **__**RainbowConverse323**__** , **__**MiiMyselfandTime**__** , **__**FranDS44444**__** , **__**HeyIt'sME2610**_** for reviewing.**

**Sakshi**


	16. Surprising how situation change with CDC

**Sonny's POV**

I told each and everything which happened since I landed my foot in this country right till the time right now I am laying on my bed.

"Oh, my god!" Tawni said slowly, "You are so lucky!" She squealed.

"What is so lucky in being in a foreign country with your enemy-"

"-And crush." She added gleefully. I closed my eyes again. After a minute of silence passed, she spoke again.

"Come on, Sonny! I know you are overjoyed. Just admit it!"

"Well…maybe." There were no secrets. We were BFFs.

"Sonny." She said in a warning tone.

"Fine I am overjoyed!" We both squealed again.

I heard the shower turning off.

"Okay, Tawn, I need to go."

"Call as soon as something happens!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and lay on my bed on my stomach. I stuffed my face in the pillow and let out a scream. 

_Thud_

I quickly looked up to see Chad standing there, dripping wet, in his shorts. Small water droplets ran down his neck, bare chest and then down his 'Chabs'. His sandy blond hair clung to his forehead as water dripped down them. Overall, he looked like Greek god Adonis. So perfect, so beautiful, so…

"Did you hit your head, or tripped?" …dumb.

"Did you fall in a pond?"

"I was in shower."

"I was lying on bed."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"'Cause I felt like screaming."

"That's dumb."

"You're dumb."

"You're as dumb as a blonde."

"Last time I checked, you are blond here."

"Brunettes are dumber than blondes."

"Hair-color jokes are dumb."

"Dumb seems to be the keyword."

"For this dumb conversation."

"Then why are we having this dumb conversation?"

"'Cause we both are dumb."

"I agree."

"Finally."

"So…"

"So…"

"I need a towel."

"Sure you do. You look like a drowned cat."

"You're hair look like haystack."

"I was lying on the bed. What else do you expect?"

"I was in shower. What else do _you_ expect?"

"Okay, this is pointless."

"And dumb."

"And dumb."

"We should stop this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We are SO good." We both looked at each other for a second, and we both broke out into hysterical laughing fit. Sometimes it is so easy to be around Chad. We never have an awkward moment; maybe we did after he kissed me but still. I had always felt comfortable with this guy.

I heard a knock at the door and we both stifled the laughter.

"C-come in." Chad's voice broke, still trying to press down the building laughter.

The door slowly opened revealing the twins.

"Hey!" Sonia said.

"How are the newlyweds?" Both of them sang in chorus. We both chocked.

"What?" Chad sputtered.

"We asked how the newlyweds are." Sania repeated.

"What are you talking about?" We looked at each other, and took two steps away realizing how close we were standing.

"Bhaiya, I am very disappointed. You two didn't even invite _us?_" Sonia feigned hurt.

"Bu…but we are not married!" Chad said and we took again a step away from each other.

"Tween weekly says so." We both deadpanned, as Sania said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tween Weekly." Chad spit out with venom dripping from each word.

"Of course." I said.

"What did it say?" Chad finally asked.

"Nothing much." We relaxed a little, "Just that you two are married now, and are quitting acting and that So Random! And Mackenzie Falls is gonna be wrapped and that Sonny is gonna have a baby soon."

I looked at Chad and was delighted to find his face was a mirror of my face. His mouth was open and his eyes so wide that it looked like they are going to pop out and land on the towel in his hands. If nothing more, mine were worse.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"We were just as shocked." We both felt a little hope, which quickly diminished with their next words, "We can't believe Chad forgot to invite us to his wedding!"

"Girls, we are NOT married." Chad said slowly.

"Then Sonny is-"

"No!" I quickly defended, my cheeks burning, "That is not true! At least you girls should know better than to trust Tween Weekly!"

"Tween Weekly says Sonny is getting fatter! And hanging out more with Chad!" Chad sighed.

"Sonny," I looked at him, and he seemed to be trying to choose the proper words, "I knew you should not have eaten so many chocolates!" I slapped his arm.

"Shut up!"

"Girls, how could you believe that?" Chad asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well, we believe it when they said you two are dating." Sania said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You two have been getting at least a full page article since Sonny joined, I mean, since Chad decided to build those dog houses and Sonny finally turned out to be the good girl which she was and always will be." Okay, I am flattered. Despite the seriousness of this situation, I could not help but notice how the girls spoke in fluent American accent.

"Girls!" I thought Chad was going to speak against Tween Weekly's article but his next words made me want to smack him upside down on his head, "Sonny was, and always _will _be a _diva_!"

"Really, Chad? Really?" I turned to him, "Coming from the Drama King himself?"

"Yes, little funny Sonny." He nodded, "Coming from the Drama King himself."

"Stop flirting if you want us to believe that the magazine is lying!"

"Wassup with people calling this flirting? Hello? This is called fighting!" Chad said and I agreed.

"Yeah, we believe it!" They both rolled their eyes.

"Whatcha' doing?" The voice called from the doorway, instantly reminding me of Isabella's famous expression from 'Phineas and Ferb'

Mum appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing." Chad quickly said, "Abhi is up?"

"Yeah, he is getting fresh. What are you people doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Just…mom, do you think Sonny is fat?" Chad asked suddenly, making me choke on air, and sending the twins in fits of laughter. Confusion fell on aunty's face.

"No! She is just perfect. Why do you ask Chad?" I calmed down a bit.

"Nothing, she had been eating a lots of chocolates lately." Aunty laughed and I glared at Chad.

"Sorry." he whispered to me, "Mum, where is dad?"

"Oh he had gone out for some work." She shrugged.

"You both are going to school tomorrow, aren't you?" Aunty turned to the twins. They both nodded.

"You go do your homework then." They both ran out instantly.

"Bye." Aunty also turned around and left, leaving me with the drama king.

"Was this a dream?" I asked. I felt a sharp sting at my left arm and looked down to see, Chad had pinched me.

I gave him a smack.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"I eat a lot of chocolate; I am a diva, huh?" I took a step toward him and he took a step back. "Really, Chad? Really?" I asked as I picked up a pillow, hard pillow.

"Uh, Sonny. Please…" He held up his hand in front of him as I began to smack him with a pillow.

We continued our pillow fight for about 10 minutes, before collapsing on the bed, full with laughter. Chad's perfect hairs were messed up, and I liked it better this way.

"Chad, your hairs are messed up." Chad quickly reached up to fix them back, "I like it better this way." I said in a small voice and his hands froze. He bought his hands back down.

I grinned and smacked him with a pillow again. It really is surprising him the situation changes from awkward to funny and then to serious with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**This chapter was quite…uh…I do not know but I do not like it very much. This sucks I know. You know, ideas for what could happen next would really be appreciated, lol. Wow, I reached 116 reviews! Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Forevervamp**** : Aww thank you so much! Thank you!**

** :Aww man! I always had loved the name Chloe! How can you say that it is boring!**

**Teddy Bear333**** : Lol! Looks like my friends and me are not the only ones XD**

**ella101 :I know Chad is stupid *sigh* LOL**

**HaveyoumetTed**** : oh ho! It's fine! I know you have a life! Chill! That dining thing was not actually made up, that really happened in my house after my brother got married. Mine vacations are gonna end on 7****th****. Thank you and yeah same to you! I actually forgot that 5****th**** is Diwali *Smacks myself on head* How could I forget DIWALI! Stupid me! You seem like a talkative person, thank god! I thought I was the only one with non-stop talking gift LOL. Happy Diwali!**

**And thank you ****HeyIt'sME2610**** , ****MiiMyselfandTime**** , ****Sonnybella**** , ****FranDS44444**** , ****IloveMEandonlyME0721**** for reviewing! You guys are the best! **

**Sakshi**


	17. Apologies

**Ugh, guys! Gimme some ideas for this chapter! My mind is blank! I know what I am gonna do but what should I write? Please, please! Some ideas would be so much appreciated! Oh and btw, I have just four more days of the vacation and I had not even started my homework, so the updates might be delayed! So please, bear with me just this one time, AND send in some ideas.**

**Sakshi**


	18. Sonny don't cry!

**Oh btw, I don't think I mentioned their ages here. So,**

**Sonny- 20**

**Chad- 21**

**Abhi- 21**

**Divakar- 19**

**Twins- 15 (Yes, I know I had said they were 13, but now I am making them a little older! Is that fine?)**

**Chad's POV**

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Sonny was in shower, and I was sitting with the twins and Divakar.

"Maybe…maybe not." Twins smiled innocently at me.

"Come on, I know you didn't mean it. You didn't seriously believe it, did you?" I asked. Divakar was still trying to stifle his laughter, amused by the idiocy of the topic.

"Well, we believed when it said you were dating-" I sighed loudly, they glared at me, "But yes, we didn't believe for the marriage." I sighed again.

"Wassup, Chad? Sighing too much." Abhi came up behind me.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Where's Sonny?" Abhi asked.

"Here" Sonny gracefully glided through the door and sat down near me. Divakar smiled at her and she smiled back.

Right now, the room was fully occupied with just us children. Me, Abhi, twins, Sonny and Divakar. It was around 7 pm. Mom was in the kitchen, preparing for tonight's diner.

"What were you talking about?" Abhi asked.

"Nothing important." I said quickly.

"Chad, you-"Abhi began again but Sonny quickly cut him off, knowing full well what was the topic

"What's the time?" I mentally slapped my forehead, as she asked the question when her mobile was lying in front of her and a clock hung on the wall _right in front of her_!

"It's 7:49." Divakar replied cheerfully.

She nodded. I shook my head.

**Sonny's POV**

I blushed at the stupidity of my question. I saw Chad shake his head out of corner of my eyes and I mouthed a 'Sorry'. He just smiled.

The door opened slightly, revealing uncle, still dressed in pants and shirt.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." He smiled back in a fatherly way, and came inside, grabbed a pair of clothing and went back.

The chatter resumed around me.

"Chad, its prayer time!" Abhi sung the words, making us all laugh a little as he and Chad stood up.

"Come out." Chad said as we all stood up and went out following him and Abhi.

_~Fifteen minutes into the prayer~_

Chad, Abhi and Uncle were sitting around the coffee table and Divakar, twins, aunty, and I were occupying the chairs and the bed around. Air was filled with the laughter and chatters. A glass filled with the golden liquid sat in front of uncle and two glasses of white transparent liquid rested in front of Chad and Abhi.

Abhi, uncle and Chad conversed in Hindi, laughing at something Abhi was saying. Suddenly, I was unable to focus at everything happening around me. Laughs and chatters were pushed back into some secluded part of my brain as I let it wander. Nothing in particular. Just letting it wander through the past six months of my life. Slowly, all my thoughts in my unconscious mind began to centre around Chad. Along the way, I lost it all. I began to move like a robot. At around 11 pm, they finished their praying session and then we ate dinner. Dinner was, as usual, fun. Uncle and I talked a little while Chad and Abhi were out…smoking. (Did you know Chad is a social smoker?) Talking to uncle was like talking to my father who died in 1997. He told me about his cricket associations and I told him about our studios. Twins were like butterflies, fluttering from one person to others. Aunty was also sitting with uncle and I. Polo was obviously out with Chad. Divakar has gone for his walk…on bike. Yeah, I was a little confused.

I began to dig a little for the wedding information and uncle happily informed me all about it ranging from guests to functions. Guests will begin to pour in from tomorrow.

"Tomorrow my sister and brother's family will be here and then day after tomorrow others will come." He told me. I nodded.

"Oh and on 12th there'll be 'Haldi'." He smiled.

"Haldi?"

"Yes. Turmeric powder is mixed with rosewater and sandalwood and it is smeared on the bride and the groom."

"What's the point?" I asked curiously.

"Well, in ancient times, there were no parlors or anything, so haldi was used. It gives skin a fair complexion and now it is a tradition. Usually it is held a day before or the wedding morning but we are having it on 12th." He shrugged.

"Oh. And what else functions will there be?" I asked.

"Well there'll be dance on 13th evening. Then some prayers on 14th morning. Then, of course, marriage on 14th evening." He grinned and I grinned back.

There was a sound of the door opening and closing from the living room. I assumed it was Chad and Abhi. Few minutes later, Polo came bouncing and on the bed followed by Chad and Abhi. Then there was some argument (or was it a funny discussion) filled with shouting and laughing. We all also giggled a little as Uncle, Chad and Abhi continued to fight. An hour or so later, Divakar returned from his 'walk'.

"Where is the ice cream?" Chad asked as Divakar handed him back some money.

"Freezer, obviously. Should I keep it on your head?" Twins, aunty and me giggled a little.

"Should we pray for the ice cream in the freezer now?" We all laughed.

Aunty stood up and went out to get the ice creams for everyone. Divakar followed her. Few minutes later, we all had bowls of chocolate chip ice cream in our hands.

At around 1:30 am, we stood up and proceeded to sleep.

Chad and me went to our room. 

"Why is _your_ bed right under the fan?" I rolled my eyes.

"Chad, if you want this bed, you have it."

Chad crossed his arms, and after thinking for 2 minutes pushed his bed near mine, under the fan. I rolled my eyes as he stopped pushing it once his was near mine and it seemed like a king sized bed.

"Perfect!" He stared at the beds in appreciation. We both sat down on our beds. I kept a few pillows between us.

"Sonny, do you trust me?" Chad asked seriously, while I sat the last pillow.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Good, I don't trust you either." He said and added another pillow between us. I rolled my eyes and we both laid back on our beds. Just few minutes, I lay there, staring in the space. After about 5 minutes, I heard light snores from the boy sleeping beside her. Just then, the exhaustion and the spacing out hit her with the full force. She could not sleep. Sonny knew that having free time was probably a bad idea and spacing out was even worse. For some reason, she always feels quite depressed after she let her mind wander. Even if the thoughts are about happy things, she feels depressed later. And feeling depressed and angry have only one mean to come out…

Sonny's eyes brimmed with tears and in few seconds, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

**Chad's POV**

Gah! Another stupid dream. I just dreamt that Sonny was crying. That was a nightmare. My sunshine crying was one of the worse sights I could see, along with the sight of my parents on their deathbeds. I turned my head to her, to see her sleeping peacefully, just to calm my mind. I peered over the broken pillow wall. Sonny's eyes were still open. I sneakily checked my mobile for time. 3 am? Why was Sonny still up at 3 am? I propped myself up on my elbows and the scene hit me with the force of boulders.

There lay my sunshine with the face drenched in tears.

"Sonny?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Chad?" She seemed surprised as she hastily rubbed the stray tears away from her face. I caught her wrist.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"N-nothing." She choked.

"Sonny." I said softly and almost instantly she broke down and her tears flowed free again. She shifted toward me and curled up against my chest.d

"What is it, Sonny? What happened?" I asked as I patted her head.

"I-I don't know." She cried harder.

"Shh, don't cry." I held her tighter.

"I just feel so bad. I mean, I don't know what happened. I feel so helpless, so out of control. I just…I don't know how to explain it." She sobbed in my chest and I let her. She was exhausted and the pressure built up. She was shivering so I draped the blanket over her and just let her cry herself out. At 3:42 am, she finally fell asleep. I smiled as I tucked a stray strand out of her face I leaned down to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes a little and my eyes widened. Her eyes were still a little red from crying.

"Chad," she whispered, her voice breaking from all her crying, "Thank you. I feel so much better." She smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled at her, and let my hand brush across her cheekbone. She stretched her neck up a little and my eyes widened as she bought her face closer to me. I don't want her to kiss me while she is half asleep! If course, I want her to kiss me but consciously!

"Sonny, you are asleep."

"No. I am awake." She smiled and leaned in to me. I felt her lips brush against mine and felt fire burning inside me. I kissed her back. She pulled back and nuzzled her face in the blanket. I smiled and let her be. I closed my eyes and again fell back in sleep with my personal sun in my arms.

HAPPY DIWALI!

**Howz thaaaaaaaaaat? LOL I actually like this chapter quite a bit. Tell me guys what you think! And oh thank you so much for your suggestions! I will try to add as many as I can. I love them all! Keep them coming please! **

HaveyoumetTed **: I do that too lol yes, that kind of things happen a lot in my house. Actually, the things like the 'walk' on bike, food thing, praying sessions and the things to come really happened my house. My family is full on weird. Chalo, at least aab mai kah sakti hu ki mai akeli nahi hu. Nah, vacations 7 ko end ho rahi hai! Thank you, lol.**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**** : Looks like everything I hate turns out the best. Lol.**

**oOBedwardandChannyForeverOo****: Wow, looks like everyone hates their own names. XD I like your name. And seriously? When? LOL Sure we'll be friends!**

**MiiMyselfandTime****: Same to you!**

**And also Pray-For-Demi, , ****HeyIt'sME2610****, ella101, ****FranDS44444**** and ****RainbowConverse323**** , Thank you for reviewing. **

**And oh, Thank you Pray-For-Demi, ****Teddy Bear333****, Sonnybella, ****MiiMyselfandTime****, ****HeyIt'sME2610**** and ****IloveMEandonlyME0721**** for their awesome ideas! **

**Once again, HAPPY DIWALI!**

**Sakshi**


	19. Supermarkets and icecream parlors

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to a warm feeling and breathing on my head. I opened my eyes. All was a blur. I could see something pale. Pale skin. I touched it and it felt warm. I tilted my head up and my eyes widened. Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper? I tried to slip out of his arm but his grip tightened around my waist. What is going on? The memories of last night flooded back to me. I blushed a little. The clock in our room caught my eye. 6 am. I closed my eyes again and let myself enjoy. Just a little more.

**Chad's POV**

I opened one eye, and looked around. First thing I saw was my sunshine. I smiled as I remembered last night and then grimaced when I remembered Sonny was crying. I looked down at her. She had her head on my shoulder and was curled up in a ball. I carefully reached my mobile, careful not to wake her up and checked the time. 9 am. I slowly lifted up my arm and got off the bed, immediately missing her warmth and tugged myself out of the bed. I groggily walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. I got myself a clean pair of shorts. I brushed my hair to perfection and went back to the room. Sonny was running around the room. My eyes followed her as she ran to her bag, then to the bed and then back again.

"Sonny, what exactly are you doing?" I asked. She jumped a little.

"Nothing. Good you are out!" She grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom. I looked around, wrapping my mind around what just happened. I shrugged and went out. I went straight to the main bedroom.

"Hey." Mom was first to greet me.

"Morning." Abhi said.

"Kab uttha?"** (When did you wake up?)** Mom asked.

"9" I replied and sat down on bed. I yawned.

"Naha bhi liya?" **(You bathed already?) **Abhi asked. I nodded.

"Mai bhi jata hu fir." **(I should also go then.) **He stood up with a sigh. I noticed he was carrying around a towel and a toothbrush.

"Papa kahan hai? Aur Guddu?" **(Where is dad? And Guddu?) **I asked mom.

"Chacha ko lene gaye hai."**(They have gone to receive uncle.)** Mom replied.

"Dono?" **(Both?)**I raised my eyebrow.

"Bua aur chacha ki train aadhe ghante ke difference par hai." **(Bua and Chacha's train is at half a hour difference.) **I nodded.

"Chad, ek kam karega?) **(Chad, will you do me a favor?) **Mom asked.

"Sure, bolo." **(Sure, speak.)**

"Saman le aa. Papa busy the, bhul gaye. Mai bhi bhul gayi.) **(Just get these things. Dad was busy, he forgot. It also slipped my mind.) **She handed me a list. I eyed it. Groceries and all.

"Mai jata hu."** (I'll go.)**I stood up and went to my room.

**Sonny's POV**

I took a shower and changed into black skinny jeans and a white top. I brushed through my hair as slowly as possible. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Chad had changed into black jeans and was buttoning up and black, full sleeved, button-up shirt. I have to say, he looks good.

"Hey, Chad." I said.

"Sonny." He smiled. "Oh, get ready. You are coming with me."

"Where?" I asked.

"Supermarket. We have to get some stuff." I nodded and just stood there.

"Get ready. Now."

"Oh, right." I slipped on my white sneakers. "Ready!"

"Good." He said, slipping on his sandals.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"We're perfect." He stood up and walked out of the door. I followed him to the main bedroom.

"Hello." I greeted aunty, and sat down near her.

"Good morning, Sonny! Slept well?" She grinned hugely. Last night filled my head. I nodded.

"Mum, money?" Chad said.

"Right, right. In the purse." She pointed at the purse. Chad handed the purse to her.

"Take yourself!" Mum said.

"Give yourself." He waved the purse in front of her and she took it. She handed him some notes.

"Come on, Sonny." He said and went out.

"You are taking her too?" Aunty asked.

"Yep. Who'll hold the stuff?" I rolled my eyes and followed him out with a 'bye' to aunty.

Chad pulled out a key and we went to the garage.

I stood out of the garage while he drove out a black bike.

"Helmet, please." He said and pointed at the black full-face helmet. I handed it to him.

"Thank you.' He said and bought the bike in front of me to sit. I sat down with my legs on either side.

He put the helmet in place and started the bike.

Wind hit my face with full force as he drove through the bumpy, uneven path.

"Chad, do you mind driving a little slower?" I said as I held onto him for dear life.

"You want to reach there by Monday or today?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

**Chad's POV**

I usually am a fast driver. But today, I was feeling extra happy, as Sonny held me tightly. She leaned onto me, her hands tightly around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

We reached National Handloom in about 5 minutes. I parked the bike. Sonny hoped down. I got off and gave the helmet to Sonny. We went inside the market and I pulled out the list.

"Sonny, will you get the trolley?"

"Right!"She got the trolley and sat the helmet on baby stand.

"Okay, now first, shampoo." I read off the list.

"There." Sonny wheeled it to the section. I dropped five small bottles of head& shoulders in the trolley.

"Okay now soap." We wheeled there and got five.

"Why are we getting five of each?" Sony asked.

"Guests will be here. So, in each bathroom, there must be soaps and shampoos or not?" Sonny nodded.

We shopped some more things.

"You know, I never thought of seeing you in a supermarket." Sonny commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I never thought of seeing you in India." I retorted then thought that over. It didn't made any sense whatsoever but, oh well.

"You didn't make any sense." She scrunched up her nose.

"Hello, captain obvious." She rolled her eyes. We proceeded to the counter.

The man behind the counter made the bill and packed them in a cloth bag. I handed him the money and got the change back. Sonny picked up the package as I kept the money back in the wallet and put it back in my back pocket. I looked at Sonny. She was staring at me, looking like she wanted to ask something.

"You want to say something?" I asked.

"Doesn't the wallet in back pocket bother you? " She asked. I was a little taken aback by her choice of word.

"Uh…maybe." I said slowly. She shrugged and proceeded to the bike.

"Sonny, where is the helmet?" I asked. She waved the helmet around.

I jogged up to her and the bike and sat down. Sonny handed me the helmet. I set the helmet on my head. She sat down with the bag. I started the bike on my way back to home. I felt a tug at my shirt.

"Hey, don't clutch the shirt!" I said. I heard a groan and her arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled a little. Hey, holding the shirt ruins it!

I stopped at a dairy on the way.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Curd." I said taking off my helmet, "You stay seated!" I said when Sonny tried to get off. I got off the bike and stood it on the main stand. Sonny wobbled a little.

"I am going to fall!" She announced.

"Sit still and don't jump. You'll be fine!" I rolled my eyes and ran inside the shop.I came back and saw Sonny sitting still. A little too still.

As I reached the bike, Sonny let out a big gush of air.

"Were you holding your breath?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You asked me to sit still." I shook my head and gave her nose a light tap. She blushed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Are you having your chewing gums?"I knew Sonny turns crabby without a chewing gum a day. What a weird habit.

"No." Sonny said. I tossed her a packet of chewing gum. "Thanks." I heard her mutter as I started the bike, and I need not turn around to know that she is blushing.

"So, mum has taken a great liking to you, huh?" I said as I started riding.

"Yeah, wait! How could you say that?"She asked, surprised.

"She was asking me to leave you here." We both laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I love her too! She is just so sweet and caring!"

"You love everyone, Sonny!"

"Not everyone!" She retorted.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"You, for instant! I don't like _you_" I chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Munroe."

"I am serious!"

"Do you want an ice cream?"

"Stop joking!"

"I am serious!" I said, halting the bike in front of an ice-cream parlor.

"Why with the sudden ice-cream?" She asked.

"Mom asked me to make sure you at least have a juice! And I hadn't seen a good shop right now, so we'll settle for an ice-cream." I shrugged.

"Oh." I could see she was surprised.

"Yeah! Mom is on full fledge in making you her daughter somehow!" We both laughed. I felt a blush coming on as I thought of a way that that _could_ be possible.

We entered the parlor and we sat down on a table.

"What would you like to have, ma'am?" I asked in a dramatic voice earning a giggle from the girl.

"Milkshake?"

"Chocolate milkshake?" She grinned.

I walked to the counter.

"2 chocolate milkshakes, with ice cream." The man nodded.

I went back to my sunshine and sit down across her.

"So…"

"So…"

"Sonny, are you comfortable here?" I asked.

"Yes! I love it here." She smiled.

"You didn't talk much in Delhi for sure." I said as the waiter bought the 2 glasses.

"I was a little tired, as I said! I regret that!" She defended.

"Oh, no problem! You can talk with them as much as you want today!" I chuckled as her eyes widened.

"What do ya mean?" She asked, sucking on the straw slowly.

"Bua, Nishu and hopefully Ashu will be home when we get back."

"Who is Ashu?"

"Nishu's brother. He was in Bangalore. And Abhi's Uncle and his family will be there. He has two sons. Both are younger than you are. " I said and she nodded. Her uneasiness was quite visible.

"Don't worry. There are going to be girls too. Mum's sister and mother are also coming today. Her sister has two daughters." She cracked a little smile.

"Cool."

"You can go shopping then." We both laughed. We both stood up, having finishing the shakes. We both walked to the counter. I paid the money, took the helmet and we walked back to the bike. I looked at Sonny.

There was a little milk mustache on her upper lip. I licked my lip, on instinct reached out, and rubbed it with my thumb. She smiled shyly and her face turned crimson.

I felt my heart flutter and take a leap of joy. I should do that more often.

**Okay, utterly stupid, not enough Channy, no point, no good, not on time…how many more flaws can a fic have? I am so sorry and I understand if you guys want to kill me or fry me. Yesterday was the last day of my vacations and I 'suddenly' realized I had not done all of my homework :P So, our exams are starting from 16****th****, I think. They are just minor exams for just a week. So do not worry, I will be updating if I am not lazy.**

**Now, for my favourite and very, very brave people who had bear to read this fiction so far,**

**Teddy Bear333**** : Looks like everybody hate their own names, huh? What is your name?**

**MiiMyselfandTime**** : Yeah it was quite enjoyable! **

**oOBedwardandChannyForeverOo**** : Oooh! Hope you enjoy here!**

**SparklingPCFF: Aww it is so sweet for you to say that! Thank you so much!**

**And of course, ****Sonnybella**** , ****Forevervamp****HeyIt'sME2610**** , ****IloveMEandonlyME0721**** , ****scarletblusssh**** , ****ella101 for reviewing.**

**I'll try my best to make the next chapter a little more…what do you say? Uh…well you get what I mean, right?**

**Sakshi**


	20. Forever and ever

**Chad's **POV

We reached the house in about 5 minutes. I was bubbling with excitement, just as my sunshine was bubbling with nervousness. I honked the horn hard, standing in front of the porch gate. Sania came running with Polo at her heals. She opened the gates, and Polo ran out. She climbed up my leg. I scuffled her head, making the curls there stand up. I drove up the slope and in the porch. Polo ran behind me quickly. Sonny climbed down, Sania taking the bag from her. Polo was jumping from me to Sonny to Sania.

"What a lost cause." I commented as Polo started to go in circles, still standing on her hind legs. Sonny and Sania giggled. As she finally rested her paws on my waist, I picked her up.

"Sab aa gaye?" **(Has everyone arrived?) **I asked Sania.

"Nah. Train is late." Sania said carrying the bag towed the bag in the house, to the kitchen.

"Lucky you, huh?" I teased Sonny.

She slapped my arm, "Shut up". She turned around, a blush spreading on her face, and marched (I don't really have a better word to describe her walk) in the house.

"Who'll take the curd…and the gums?" I called. She spun on her heals, marched back to me, took, no snatched the curd and gum packet from me, then marched back inside the house.

I chuckled then followed her in. Sonny was keeping the curd in the fridge. She turned to look at me, puffed out her cheeks; her lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout, and ran into the main bedroom. I let out a laugh, walked to the fridge, got a 600ml bottle, and gulped all the water down.

"You all brothers don't touch our bottles! You insist on stocking the fridge with big bottles and then empty our small bottles!" Sonia, who was passing by, shouted. I grinned at her, handed her the empty bottle, ruffled her long hairs and then stalked off to the room. I heard her groan as I closed the bedroom door.

I turned around, finding mum sit on her usual corner of the bed. Sonny was lying with her head in mum's lap. No one could say that these two women had only known each other for just two days as they chatted away.

"You are all set to make her stay here, huh mum?" I joked and climbed on the bed. Sonny turned her in, and hid her face in mum's gown.

"She is a sweet girl. I think I love her more than you." Mum said, stroking her hairs. She turned her face to me slightly and stuck her tongue at me. I chuckled in amusement as she hid her face in again.

"Why don't you make her your daughter then?"

"I wish to, you know." She winked at me and my face heated up.

"It's not like that." I mumbled under my breath. Why is this topic coming around so much?

"Sure." Mum said. Just then there was a loud honking noise.

"I'll see." I said, climbing down the bed and ran to the front porch. I saw dad and Divakar were standing there. I opened the door.

"Chad, mera wallet dede. Ham vapas ja rahe hai." Dad said. I nodded and went inside to get his wallet.

"What happened?" I asked as I handed him the wallet.

"The train is 8 hours late." Divakar replied.

"Again?" I asked incredulously. This was almost 5th times this happening with uncle.

We laughed.

I went back inside the house as they sped off again. I went back inside to the room.

"What happened?" Mom asked as I stepped inside the room.

"Train is 8 hours late." I said, settling myself next to Sonny, with my head on mum's lap near her so we were laying side-by-side.

"Again?" Mom's expressions were a mirror of mine. I laughed.

"They are cursed." We laughed. "Where is Abhi?"

Mom shrugged. I turned to see Sonny. I had my doubts that she might have slept.

I turned my neck to right, and my eyes widened. Our face was so close, her nose touching mine. I could feel her breath on my mouth.

"I need to start preparing lunch." Mum smoothly slipped from under our heads and almost ran out of the room. Our heads hit the bed and my stopped heart broke into sprint. My head felt dizzy, being in such closed proximity with her. I began to imagine a push from behind my head, pushing me toward Sonny's lips.

"Are you going to try kissing me again?" Sonny asked suddenly, her breath hot against my already burning face.

"Yes, I think so." I replied, trying to keep my breathless voice to waver. I barely succeeded.

"Okay, then." Sonny said softly and I pushed my lips against hers. Sonny kissed me back as my head began to go in circles again and my heart pushed itself harder.

I closed my eyes.

"_You should not hang her like this. You ought to tell her you like her." _A voice screamed in my head.

"_What the…? Is that my conscience, again?" _I immediately felt stupid, asking if I was talking to myself. I focused back on kissing my sunshine, the source of my insanity.

"_No, this is god. You tell her you like her, or I can let the movie deal you got 3 days earlier slip away."_

"_Oh no, no! That's my break, please no!"_

"_Tell her or kiss your movie goodbye."_

"_God, no! What if she don't like me back?"_

"_She is kissing you right now! And she does! You answer her, her future, and I let you make your future."_

"_I will! Please, just give me some time!"_

"_You had your 6 months. Tell her or bye-bye movie." _Sonny pulled back at the moment, for oxygen. I took a deep breath, bracing myself. I opened my eyes to look at my sunshine, my love.

"Sonny…" My breath hitched as she looked up at me with a shy look. I took a second to find back my lost train of thought to continue, "I…I like you. Too much. Too much then what is actually healthy." I looked at her face again, judging her expression to at least be able to prepare myself of what is coming next. Her expressions changed quickly. Shock, disbelief, confused...but what she did was unexpected.

She leaned forward and kissed…my nose tip and then my lips. My eyes widened and then closed again as I kissed her hard. I turned my body toward her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer as I ran my other hand in her curls. Her hands tangled in my hairs. But all too soon, she pulled back, leaving me longing for more.

"I like you too. Way too much." I gave her a huge grin, before pushing her head closer, kissing her again. I pulled her closer, pulling her on top of me. She giggled a little. I smiled. Yes, God was right. She did deserve an answer. I could not leave her hanging. I smiled into the kiss. She was the one.

She pulled back. I groaned. She gave me a soft smile. I bought her hand to my mouth, kissing each of her finger tips. She blushed, hard. I mentally did a victory dance, congratulating myself. Finally, she is _officially _my sunshine.

"You are mine." I said.

"Forever." I grinned again. Yes sunshine, forever and ever.

**There you go! I finally let them be official. Tell me if this was too soon. I actually was going to update before yesterday, but my mood was so bad that if I began to write that time, you probably would have ended up with a fight in Chad and Sonny, resulting Sonny to go back to Wisconsin and never meeting Chad again. Then I planned to update yesterday night but I slept at 4:15 pm for a short nap but then woke up today morning. Anyhow, tell me how this chapter was! The next chapter will be soon, sooner than the rest. **

**And now, can anybody guess the reference of the god part?**

**Now my favorites,**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody! I don't really have any strength left to type. I have fever. :'(**

**Review everybody.**

**Sakshi**


	21. Never had and never will

**Sonny's POV**

Oh. My. Chad. I cannot- wait, did I just said 'oh my Chad'? -believe that THE Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out! And right now, I was lying on top of him, kissing him!

He pulled back, and cupped my face in his hands.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" He spoke softly, his face full of love.

"Yes, I will go out with you." I said, smile tugging at the corner of my lips. And, before I could blink, I was the one on the bed, with Chad on top of me. He kissed me again. He was propped up on his elbows, so I was not feeling any of his body, but I could feel the heat radiating of his body as our bodies pressed together.

A knock on the door forced him to get off me. I quickly sat up and fixed my hairs and jumped up and sat down on the computer chair and opened Google. Chad opened the door; t o let Sonia and Sania in.

"Wassup, girls? Chad asked.

"Nothing. Want some books." They pointed to a cupboard behind the bed.

"Sure, sure." Chad grinned and let them in. They came in and climbed on the bed, and opened the cupboards. Chad gave me a smile as I opened my Facebook.

"You found them?" Chad asked, in a abnormally happy tone, as the twins climbed down.

"Nope." They shook their heads and gave Chad a funny look before gliding out of the door.

"What's up with the change in attitude suddenly? Is it me or India? Go ahead, flatter me and say it's me." I joked. He cupped my face and came close to my face.

"Yep, it is you." He whispered before kissing me. My face burned up again.

Chad pulled back, winked, clicked his tongue and went out of the door.

I changed my relationship status on Facebook from 'Single' to 'In a relation'. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and checked I have two notifications from Facebook.

'Chad Dylan Cooper changed his relationship status to 'In a relationship'

'Chad Dylan Cooper changed his status' I clicked on the second notification with a wild grin.

'Madly in love with the one and only, Sonny Munroe.' I smiled.

I scrolled down to read the two comments.

One was from…Portlyn Madison? "Took you long enough!" I blushed.

Second was from…one minute! Tawni Hart? As in, seriously? OUR Tawni Hart?

"Finally! Gosh, you two are the slowest person ever! Well, better late than never." I narrowed my eyes. Why is Tawni added with Chad?

A second later, my phone mooed. Tawni photo flashed on my screen. I quickly pressed the green button and held it to my ear.

"He-"

"Tell me everything! How did it happen? When did it happen? Why didn't you call me?" She almost shouted the last sentence.

"I didn't, because I myself was recovering from shock and surprise when you called. Just 2 minutes earlier. He kissed me, third time, and then told me he likes me. I did." I answered all the questions in reverse.

"Right, sorry. Whoa!" And then we both squealed.

"Oh god, Sonny! I just read his status and I almost blasted. I am so happy…and pretty!" She squealed.

"How did you read Chad's status? Why is he added in your list?" I asked.

"Just because." I could almost hear her shrug. Typical Tawni.

I looked up as the door opened a little and Chad peeked in.

"If your little squealing round is over, lunch is ready." He smirked.

"Is that Chad? Give him the phone!" Tawni screamed.

"Why?" I screamed back and Chad stared at me. "Not you." I mouthed to him.

"Give him! I want to talk to him!"

"Chad, do you mind talking to Tawni?" I asked, holding out my mobile to him.

"I do mind, but okay." He took the cow-print mobile from my hand. He pressed it to his ear.  
I could hear the voice from the receiver as Tawni spoke. With each second, Chad's eyes widened with fear and horror.

"No, I won't! I will, I will! You know, I can't!" He cried, looking at me. I raised my eye brow.

He handed back the phone to me after ending the call.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on, mum is waiting." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table.

"Where is Abhi, again?" Chad asked, polo wagging her tail behind me.

"He is gone to meet some friend. He needs to invite them as well." Chad nodded, as we all took our place.

"Didi! What are you wearing for the ceremonies?" Sonia sitting on my right suddenly asked.

"Well, I really have no idea." I shrugged.

"Me too!" Sania said.

"You all girls can go and shop, you know." Aunty said.

"Really?" Me and the twins asked together.

"Why not! Drag Chad along." She said. Chad groaned.

"No way! I am not going with them! I can't handle the twins!"

"Sonny is there, isn't it?" Aunty argued.

"She herself is more of a kid!" Everyone laughed, except Chad who pouted.

"Okay, you will go with them! You can wait till Dimpu comes but. Then you can take all 4 of them."

"Yaar, you won't leave me will you? Why can't Abhi, or Divakar, or dad, or _you_ take them?"

"They all enjoy your company more. More whining and you'll take Chinky too."

"No, I'll take them!" Chad said quickly.

"Now, you all children should sleep. Shashi will be here by 5. I'll wake you all by…whatever." Aunty said after cleaning up the plate

"I am not a child anymore. I am a legal adult." Chad said.

"You are still a child for me." Mom said, with a light smack on his head. We all laughed.

We all began to walk to our respective rooms.

Chad walked in first with me following him. Aunty have some strict rules with everyone sleeping in afternoon, it seems. But nobody objects right now. We all do need sleep. I closed the door behind me.

As I turned from the door, to face Chad, I was suddenly pinned to the door, with Chad's urgent lips moving against mine. I gasped for breath as he pulled away. He dove back in and kissed me again. He kissed me for at least 5 minutes straight.

He finally let go off my hands, pinned against the door and dragged me to the bed as I stood there like a sculpture.

"What possessed you to do that?" I asked when we had laid down on our beds, still together since Chad's bed was not under the fan earlier. Why does it matter anyway when the AC is on?

"I don't know. I wanted to do that for a long time now." He said, as he turned on his side to face me.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked, as I mirrored his moves.

"Yeah. And today I was finally allowed to do it." He grinned his Chad grin. My grin.

"What it?" I asked.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he leaned forward, circling his arms around me, pulling me close to his body.

"This." He whispered and kissed me, once more.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Chad?" I joked.

"Nope. Never had and never will." He kissed me again before pulling the blanket over our heads.

**O-kay. Here is your another chapter. Told ya I will update quick. Quicker than the rest, didn't I? Yes, but a bit in rush than the others. Actually, I didn't actually have a deadline but I just happen to finish it right now, so yeah. This chapter was more or less, a filler. Next chapter will probably be about the cousins and the shopping trip. Ideas are MORE than welcome. I have a clear plot planned but I still need some ideas. **

**Thank you for reviewing people!**

**Sakshi**


	22. Some things never get too old

"Sonny?" Chad said, glancing at the clock on his mobile.

"What?" The brunette asked groggily, her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's 5. Wake up, sleeping beauty." He gently kissed her forehead.

"It is a little early, don't you think? Shooting starts at 8." Sonny said, and hid her face in his chest.

"Let me rephrase," He chuckled, "its 5 pm. Mom's sister is going to be here by 5:30."

"Huh?" Sonny looked up at him in confusion.

"Wake up, Sonny."

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was not making sense. Nothing was making any sense. Everything was a blur.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking at him, trying to make sense. His blue eyes were sparkling. Yes, eyes! Both of them. And his lips were curled into a soft warm smile immediately making me feel warm and fuzzy. That was my smile.

"Wake up, Sonny." He said softly, leaning down and his lips touched mine. The warm feeling was replaced with millions of sparks, and fluttering butterflies. I had always thought when I read these things in books that it was way too cheesy and quite unrealistic. I mean butterflies and sparks? Well, I'll never again have that thought.

I pretended to sleep, just a little more. But Chad must have seen through it.

"Good that you are up. Get out of the bed and get ready." He climbed off the bed and went inside the bathroom. I pulled myself off the bed.

I ran my fingers through my hairs, trying to smooth them out. Oh, I badly need a shower. I picked my clothes from my bag and waited for Chad to come out.

He came out 5 minute later. His hairs were dripping wet. A white towel was around his neck as the water dripped on it. Hair stuck to his forehead, water droplets running down his face. He had just washed his hairs.

"You are going to take shower?" I nodded.

I got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. As I got in the shower and turned the faucet on, letting the hot water run down my body, everything came back to me. Warm water helped me relax my stiff muscles and calmed me down. After 5 minutes, I turned the water off and stepped out and dried myself. I changed into black skinny jeans and a white full sleeved top. I brushed my hairs smooth and applied some mascara and lip gloss.

I went back to the room. Chad was lying on the bed with Polo playing with his arm. It looked like they were fighting. Polo would jump on his arm, trying to bite the arm and Chad would push her hard. Polo would jump back on his arm, and it continued. Polo was sometimes growling as well. Suddenly, Chad caught Polo and wrapped her in the blanket and held her on him. Polo was clearly struggling. He released her in a minute and Polo pounced back on him.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad smiled at me, his arm freezing in air. Polo was almost on top of his arm, holding it with both her paws, standing on her hind legs.

"Hey." I said. Polo let go of his arm and came to me.

"You know, the train covered up 2 hours and is now scheduled at 8 pm." He stated.

"Okay?"

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow." I could almost hear the relief in his voice.

"You are not happy, are you, with this shopping trip?" I asked, placing myself near Chad.

"Not yet. But I have a way to convince me to go happily, you know." He smirked.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Come here." Chad tangled his hand in my hairs and pulled me forward to kiss me.

"Really? That was it?" I asked, once he let go of me.

"Yeah. And you know what, I won't mind some more." I blushed.

"But I do. Where are Divakar, Abhi and Uncle?"

"Well, Divakar and dad came home after you slept. Dad is sleeping and Divakar went back again to get Shashi masi*. And Abhi is sleeping upstairs. Twins are on computer and mum is currently outside on phone."

"Aw, Divakar is too busy, isn't he?" Poor boy. I have not seen him sitting at home even once.

"He is." Chad nodded.

I got off the bed and walked to the main bedroom with Chad following me. I noticed Chad had finally worn a black shirt. This was first so far.

The moment I opened the door, I was attacked. The twins wrapped me in a bear hug.

"What happened?" I asked, once they let go of me.

"We thought Chad had murdered you!" They both said. My jaws dropped open and Chad rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"He was not letting us wake you up, or even enter the room! He always used the excuse 'She is sleeping! Let her sleep, storms.'" They said in a weird Chad imitation.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. Then again opened it and closed it again.

"You look like a goldfish." Twins said, as if it was the cutest thing they ever saw and hugged me again.

"Can't…breath." I gasped. They let go of me and grinned.

"Wow, Chad. You have awesome sisters." I told him. Twins laughed.

"Wait till you meet everyone else." Twins nodded in agreement.

"So, girls, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Tween Weekly updates." They motioned to the computer screen.

"Now, what did it says?" Chad asked.

"Nothing much, again." Chad shook his head.

"Lemme see." We went to the screen.

"Dude, this Tween weekly is too much." Chad said as he read the newest article.

"Where did they get that?" I stared at the photo of me and Chad. It was…today morning! When we went for the grocery shopping!

"Wow, I didn't think they'd go this far." Sonia commented. It was the photo of outside the ice cream parlor, when Chad was cleaning my milk mustache and I was as red as tomato.

"Brother, what's going on here?" Sania asked and I tried to control my blush.

"Nothing is going on." Chad said casually.

Sonia motioned to the screen. There was a photo of us sitting in the parlor, me sitting on the bike with Chad standing near me, Chad tossing the packet of gum to me, then one where Chad sped up too much and I was holding him, and then one with him driving and me laughing. I blushed.

"By the way, do you still have the gum?" Sonia asked out of blue.

"Yes," I held out the gum to both of them, and they both took one.

"Okay, Bro, sis, tell-" Sonia was cut off by the door bell.

**Chad's POV**

"I'll get it!" I ran out of the room, Polo was again sitting in the corner of the room. Sonny and the twins followed me to the door as I opened it.

I opened the main door, letting Divakar drive the bike in. A taxi stopped at our door and me and Divakar went out. Twins followed me.

I grinned when I saw masi and Dimpu. I and Divakar both touched her feet as masi stepped out of the taxi. Twins gave her a big hug. Sonny was still standing by the door. Next Dimpu slid out.

She gave me, Divakar and the twins and hug. Then she turned to me.

"Congratulation, sir." She said as me and Divakar began to get the luggage out of the taxi and towed it in.

"Masi, Dimpu, this is Sonny." I said and Sonny did a Namaste. Hey, who taught her that?

"Namaste." Masi said and grinned.

Dimpu gave her a hug and Sonny returned.

"Sorry, I am a hugger." Dimpu and Sonny said at the same time and laughed.

We went inside. Mom had hung up and was at the door. She hugged her sister.

She asked about dad and mum replied he is sleeping. The ladies went to the master bedroom.

We were still standing in the front porch. Our heads snapped up as we heard footsteps on the stairs. Abhi was coming down.

"Bhaiya!" Dimpu squealed and ran to him. She hugged him as soon as he climbed down last step.

"Lo, sir is awake finally." I said.

"Dude, I was tired. Don't tell me you didn't sleep."

"Nope. I didn't." I smirked.

"Brothers. You can continue the fight indoors." Dimpu said and everybody mumbled in agreement.

On instinct, we all went to our room. It was natural for kids and adults to be in separate rooms in the gatherings.

We occupied the whole room. No place left to sit. Sonny sat on one corner of the bed with Dimpu on the other. Both the twins slid in between them. I leaned back on Sonny's legs and Divakar sat down where Dimpu's feet were and Abhi lay down near me, propped on his elbow.

"So, oh yes, Chad congratulation." Dimpu said and reminded me that I was about to ask her earlier. Everybody stared at her in confusion.

"You are added on my Facebook, you know." She said innocently. My face immediately flared up. Sonny blushed a little.

"That is exactly why I don't add family on social sites." I muttered.

"What happened, dude?" Abhi asked as Divakar slid out his blackberry. Abhi also bought out his blackberry mobile.

"Nothing. You know, this girl is psycho!" I defended. Sonny suddenly retreated her legs back and hugged her knees and hid her face in them, causing me to fall back immediately.

"Hey!" I yelped. I saw Dimpu giving her mobile to the twins, for theirs didn't have internet service, yet.

Everyone quickly, if I am right, opened their Facebook to see what the big fuss is about. They furiously tapped their keypads. In about half of a second, my iphone in my pocket began vibrating and buzzing non-stop along with Sonny's. I looked at the comments on my status. Sonny was tagged so she also got the notifications as well. I looked up.

"No speaking out." Abhi, Dimpu and twins spoke together. I and Sonny sighed in relief.

"Finally!" and "Congratulation!" instantly filled up the air as our relief died as soon as it came. My phone buzzed again, but this time with a call.

"Not Portlyn!" I groaned as I hit the answer button.

"Chad! When?" She squealed.

"Not now, Port!" I said. What possessed me to inform the world on Facebook? Oh yeah, I wanted to inform the world that Sonny is MINE! And guess what? I don't regret a bit!

"Oh, come on! I knew this would happen sooner or later! Just tell me when!"

"Stop speaking without a script! Bye!" I hung up before she could say something.

I looked at my family again. They were all staring at me and Abhi. Abhi and I shared a glance worriedly.

"What?" we asked.

"We are hungry." Everyone, minus Sonny, said.

"I am not making anything!" We both shouted in unison.

**Sonny's POV**

My blush began to die down, once we shifted to a safe topic to food. Everybody continued to plead to Abhi and Chad. This quite confused me.

Finally, Divakar, Dimpu and twins pushed both of them off the bed and out of the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dimpu asked me.

"Yes, but those two…"

"We all are hungry and those two cooks the best." Divakar said as if this was supposed to be a universal fact.

"I never knew Chad could cook." I mumbled.

"They both have Hotel Management degree, Sonny." Dimpu surprised me. Hotel Management? Chad?

"Wow!" I mused.

"Guddu!" A scream came from the next room and Divakar quickly ran.

"Girls, go and see what they are doing, please!" Dimpu requested and the twins ran out with a nod.

"So, Sonny," She gave me a warm smile, "Deepshikha. Nickname is Dimpu."

"Allison. Nicknamed Sonny."

"I like your nick better." I laughed.

"Yeah, me too." This time she laughed.

" Oh by the way, I love So Random! Big fan." She grinned.

"Oh, thank you." I blushed.

"Sonny, seriously. How do you stand Chad so much? He is like my favorite brother but, he is so annoying!" We both laughed.

"Yeah, he seriously is quite annoying, I agree." We both rolled our eyes.

"Anyway, Sonny, any other job than acting and singing?" She initiated the conversation.

"Nope. Not really. What about you?"

"Well, I am studying. College, last year. Interior designing."

We talked for at least about half an hour before the door opened and Divakar and twins came in.

"What are they cooking?" Dimpu asked.

"Sweet corns." Sonia grinned.

Abhi and Chad appeared a few minutes later. Chad was holding 4 bowls and Abhi was holding 3 bowls.

They handed us each a bowl and took one each for self. Man, was it good!

**Chad's POV**

We chatted for hours and I felt like a kid again. We laughed till our stomach hurt and we cried. We had some light hearted chit chats

"Dimpu, tu so ja!"**(Dimpu, you sleep!)** Mom peeked from the door after about 2 hours. Why is she so keen on making everyone sleep?

Suddenly, Dimpu's eyes began to droop.

"Yep, looks like you are about to fall asleep. You sleep on my bed and I'll kick you down." I said.

"You won't." She retorted.

"Try me." I challenged.

"He does! He did that to me once!" Sania shouted and we all laughed. Dimpu got off the bed and began for the door.

"Divakar, dad is calling you. And you two finish your work." Mom said and closed the door. Twins groaned and followed Divakar out.

"Well, I should go as well. Chad, you and Divakar are going to receive the guest tonight 10. Dad can't drive in dark and I am not going." Abhi said and closed the door before I could retort. I sighed and sunk back in the pillows. 'Life sometime sucks…'

Sonny snuggled closer to me... 'Well, it does not really suck. I have enough things to be grateful of.' I thought as I kissed her.

"So, I never knew you had a hotel degree." Sonny said, as I pulled back.

"Well, that was a craze for the time being to me. Craze changes." I shrugged.

"Really? What is the craze right now?" She asked as I intertwined our fingers.

"Right now I am quite crazy about my sunshine." I said and kissed her palm.

"I never took you for a romantic type. You surprise me quite a lot, you know?" She said as she blushed and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"You are in for a load more of surprises, Munroe."

"I thought we were past the surnames, Cooper." She muttered and I chuckled.

"We never were."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're so good." I smiled and kissed her again. I am kissing her quite a lot, and still couldn't get enough. I just want to grab her once and kissed her senselessly. I am going to do that one of these days as well!

"Some things never get too old, does it?" She asked rhetorically. I smiled. Yes, just like my love for her will never, ever get old.

**Okay, finally. It thought I'll never be able to finish this one. But I did. (Yay, for me!) Anyways, I don't know if I can or not but I'll try my best to bring this story somewhere near the marriage by Saturday. We are going to Delhi on 19****th**** and I wish to update at least 4 up. This was first! Thank you for reviewing. Please, guys! Some ideas are desperately needed!**

**Please read and review! And REVIEW if favorite or alert the story!**

**Sakshi**


	23. A peak at the studios

"I can't _believe_ she is dating _him_!"

"Neither can I!"

"How _could_ she?"

"Oh, shut up! That was meant to happen someday or the other!"

"I can't believe you are supporting them!"

"But, they are just so cute!"

"Are you sick?"

"You were the one who was against him the most!"

"But I am not now! I mean, I still hate _him_ but not _them_!"

"You are not making any sense."

While our happy couple, Chad and Sonny, was happy in the Blue city of India, we had a _little_ problem in the Tinsel Town of United States.

The Condor studio was still buzzing, while the stars shot their shows. So Random! Was filming without their starlet while Mackenzie was still in coma for the Mackenzie Falls. It was a pretty normal day for everyone.

"But they make a cute couple!"

"But she betrayed us!"

"She is in love!"

Yep, pretty normal…

**Tawni's POV**

"Guys, drop this!" Zora's scream cut right through our arguments.

"Hey!" Tawni quickly flipped out the pink phone as it buzzed with new notifications. "There are more comments on Chad's status."

"By whom?"

"Portlyn! Oh my god, I need to call Sonny!" I said and pressed 1 on my speed dial.

"He-" Oh, bug off! I am too excited to listen to your greetings Sonny!

"Tell me everything! How did it happen? When did it happen? Why didn't you call me?" I shouted the last sentence, hardly able to control my excitement.

"I didn't, because I myself was recovering from shock and surprise when you called. Just 2 minutes earlier. He kissed me, third time, and then told me he likes me. I did." She answered all the questions in reverse.

"Right, sorry. Whoa!" We both squealed.

"Oh god, Sonny! I just read his status and I almost blasted. I am so happy…and pretty!" I squealed again.

"How did you read Chad's status? Why is he added in your list?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because." I replied, too excited to get mad. I rolled my eyes again as all the cast glared at me.

"Stop that!" I mouthed. I had my phone on speaker, and they all were glaring at my phone. Suddenly, Grady started jumping, pointing to my phone. I shifted my attention back to my phone and heard a familiar and annoying sound.

"Is that Chad? Give him the phone!" I screamed.

"Why?" She screamed back in surprise.

"Give him! I want to talk to him!" I said, annoyed for Nico was staring –or glaring- intently at me.

"Chad, do you mind talking to Tawni?" I heard Sonny asked. My cast inched forward and I inched back.

"I do mind, but okay." I heard him mutter.

"Listen here, Chad Dylan Pooper." I said darkly as I set the phone down on the coffee table so that everyone could talk.

"You hurt-" Zora started.

"Our Sonny-" Grady continued.

"And you'll-" Nico said.

"Never be found again." I concluded.

"You won't hurt her, understand?" Nico asked.

"No, I won't!" Chad said, clearly terrified.

"If you return her to us in less than the perfect condition that we left her in, you're screwed. You'll keep her safe, right Pooper?" Grady said in an Edward Cullen imitation.

"I will, I will!" Chad cried.

"Okay. Congratulations. We are happy for you guys!" I said in a casual and cherry tone. Like nothing happened and snapped the phone shut.

"Woo, that felt good!" I said, as I reclined back in my seat.

"Not really. I mean, how could she date him?" Grady sulked. Nico patted his shoulder.

"We are all hurt, G." He sympathized, "But that was inevitable."

"You know, a fro-yo can make everything good." I said, trying to get the sword off their relation. What has world come to these days? I can't believe I am defending Sonny! Soon, Grady and Nico will start doing James' tuck 'n' roll too!

"That is a good idea, Tawni!" Grady said. Nico and Grady stood up, gave us a dramatic look and…did a tuck 'n' roll?

"What the…" I turned to look at Zora but she had disappeared. The day is getting weirder and weirder!

Well, at least I have my Coco Moco Coco and mirror!

**Yep, pretty short chapter. I just wanted to show what had happened in Condor Studios. Thank you HeyIt'sME2610 for the idea! This was for you! This chapter is not one of the 4 chapters I was going to update before Saturday! Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully today. My exams are from 22 November and I am gonna be in Delhi from 19****th**** to 25****th****. My exams end at 27****th****. Huge yay, isn't it? No exams? No, I have to give all the exams **_**before**_** 19****th****…poor luck. Luckily, this time, no course material. All projects and all. So, I am gonna be really busy. I will try to update though.**

**Review!**

**Sakshi**


	24. Of first kisses and locks

**Sonny's POV**

"Some things never get too old, does it?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me but stopped abruptly. I raised my eyebrow as his face twisted. I produced his mobile from his pocket. So, another notification. I giggled a little.

He stared at the screen, and his lips began to curl up into a smirk.

"What?"

"Looks like now both our casts approve." He showed me his mobile. This time the comments were from his cast.

"My cast still doesn't know. Even if they do, we are not sure if they approve or not." Well, they probably know since Tawni knows now.

"Oh, believe me. They are not happy but approve." He said with a shudder. I opened my mouth to ask him how does he know but his lips cut me off and I happily forgot whatever I was going to ask him.

"Others must be wondering what we are doing, you know." I whispered as he pulled back a little for air, my lips brushing his as I spoke.

"Let them. I don't give a damn." He whispered before kissing me again. I shoved him back playfully.

"I do. What if they walk in just now?"

"I am free to kiss my girlfriend anytime I want, you know."

"Really, Chad? Really? Are you sure?" I asked him playfully.

"I never had been so sure." He kissed me again. I happily responded. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought of being in India, lying in Chad's arms while he kissed me. Well, the best things in life _are_ something you never had dreamt of.

**Chad's POV**

I decided this was a good time to let my fantasy come true. Well, not all. I blushed slightly. I kissed her and then kissed her some more. Not before long, she was lying fully on bed and I was kissing her as much as I can. I celebrated mentally upon realizing that I had pushed the button on the door-knob and now it was locked. No one can interrupt me right now. But just for safety causes, I glanced once at the door-knob while I pulled back a little for air. Bingo!

I pulled back after 15 minutes. There lays my sunshine beneath me, totally flushed and her swollen lips a little parted. I could feel her chest heaving against mine.

"Wow." She gasped for breath. "That was my first."

"Your first kiss? I am your first kiss?"

"No, my first make out." I felt a little disappointed. I knew this was not her first kiss for sure. I had kissed her many times, even earlier. "But, you are also my first kiss." I brightened up again.

"So, dontcha' agree that I am best for a first kiss?" I asked cockily.

"Yeah, right." I am not going to say this loud, ever. But Sonny was my first _real_ kiss.

A knock on the door startled both of us. I jumped of Sonny and fixed my messy hairs. Sonny, don't ask me why, ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, biting my lips, trying to make them look a little less swollen and opened the door.

"It's almost 10. Dad is calling you. Get ready." Sonia said.

"Yeah, right! Sure." I said through gritted teeth, annoyed on her to ruin the moment. She began to say something but I slammed the door in her face, _loudly_. I dragged myself to my suitcase and changed into jeans. I shuffled through my t-shirts. I randomly picked a red shirt and pulled it over my head. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

Sonny opened the door. She had brushed her hairs and she was in her condition she was before I released my fantasies.

"Really, Chad? Really? I sincerely hope that's not true otherwise I'll be happy to kick you where it hurts. Bad." She eyed my shirt. My face twisted into confusion. Huh?

I looked down at my shirt and slapped my forehead. Right, that was the only one that I can pick from the millions I have.

In big bold letters, the t-shirt said, 'My girlfriend asked me to be more affectionate, so now I have two girlfriends.'

"Do you think it is something I would do?" I said and kissed her lightly.

"No," she giggled, "plus, you don't really need to be more affectionate. You are perfect." She kissed me this time. I kissed her back forcefully, causing her to back into a wall. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lips. Her lips slightly parted. I pushed my tongue through her lips. Oh, raspberries. My favorite. I picked her up slightly, so that I was not leaning anymore. She pulled back, gasping for air and I sat her down, not letting go of her waist. She rested her forehead on my chest. I held her tight, I am never going to let her go.

"You know, Chad, maybe you could use the lock on your door next time."

**Next chapter will be dedicated to whoever guesses who walked in on them. Anyway, I told you I will update soon. And sorry, this seemed like a good way to end or I would have told the whole story in just **_**one**_** chapter! And that would take quite long. I am not ending this thing so quick, you know. Anyways, I'll **_**try **_**to update soon. Until then, review and I love you!**

**Sakshi**


	25. A fight idea

**Guys, we are leaving today evening. Before that, we have to pack (yes, I am still not done packing!) and I need a new haircut and, oh I'll update as soon as I am back on 25th! Or maybe, we can take my laptop…but we can't since there is gonna be a lot of chaos in Delhi (we are going for a marriage). And yes, while I am out, I need as many ideas as I can to get Chad and Sonny to fight. I want a big fight. Sonny should be angry and Chad should be angry at first as well but then later trying to convince Sonny. Please, write me down a situation. I'll do the convincing part. Whoever gives the best idea…will have the marriage chapter dedicated to! Please, I am out of inspiration right now. I have two exams on 26****th**** and one on 27****th****. So, I am quite mixed up, right now. I have Sanskrit and Hindi on 26 and Math on 27 so…And yes, ideas? Thank you for reading this. I'll be updating soon. Bye.**

**Love you,**

**Sakshi**


	26. Isn't cliche anymore, seriously dad!

**Sonny's POV**

"No, I think you should knock before opening a unlocked door." I heard Chad mutter, still holding my waist tightly as I froze in my position.

"But, you should lock."

"You should knock. Plus, I had witnessed worse situation, you know."

"Shut up. Dad is calling you. If you are done, come quickly."

"I am. Oh by the way, I hope she will finally be our babhi*. I like Ridhi." Chad said in a teasing voice. I struggled to free his grip on me, but it only tightened.

"Chad, you are here for my marriage. Which is 4 days away. And you are asking me if she is the one, finally?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Richa was nice." I closed my eyes, struggling to keep the blush off my face.

"Bhaiya?" A new voice, which I recognized as Dimpu's, called and I heard the door creaking. My blush grew and I hid my face in Chad's shirt. Why am I stuck here? I tugged a little, again. He rubbed some soothing circles on my back. Come on, what's the _point_ of holding me?

"Okay, mausaji* is calling you two. Or three." I could hear Dimpu smirk as she said. Out of corner of my eyes, I watched her go and Abhi turned to leave.

"Be quick." He said before leaving.

"Well, that was fun." Chad muttered as I pushed him with all my strength. "Wow, you are as red as a tomato! Actually, even a tomato would be ashamed!" Chad mused as I blushed more furiously.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." He said as he came closer. I quickly jumped out of his way and danced to the door. I turned around, stuck my tongue at him and shut the door behind me. I leaned on the door for a few second, breathing hard.

**Chad's POV**

I don't know what and why I was doing what I just did, but it felt good. I smiled a little as Sonny closed the door. I chuckled to myself. I ran to the door, as the clock reached closer to 10. I opened the door and went to the main bedroom.

Sonny was sitting near dad, his arm draped on her shoulder in a fatherly way. They were talking and laughing. But Sonny's face was red.

"Oh, welcome, sir! Finally you managed to get some time for us!" Dad said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Wassup?" I asked, lying down near Sonny. Mom was, as usual, on her computer chair and Dimpu was upstairs with her mother, helping her unpack. "Where is Abhi and Divakar?"

"They have gone to receive bua. You shall go and receive chacha." Then he turned to Sonny, "Sonny, you'll go with him?" He was more soft and affectionate with her.

"I'd like to!" Sonny smiled.

"I would have received bua." I grumbled.

"Uske paas jayada samaan hoga. Tu apni Sonny ke bina toh jayega nahi. Sonny kaise uthaegi itna saaman?" **(She'll have more luggages. You won't go without your Sonny. How'll Sonny carry so many luggages?)**

"You have a point." I agreed. I rolled on my side towards dad and draped my arm over Sonny, so Sonny was sandwiched between me and dad. I could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Chad, tu serious hai?" **(Chad, are you serious?) **Dad asked, referring to Sonny. I pulled my arm back.

"Sonny, you go and change. We leave in 10 minutes." I told her softly. She nodded and ran out, her face still heating up. I smiled and then sat up straight.

**(The following conversation between dad and Chad will be in Hindi. But I am too lazy so I am simply gonna write in English, k?)**

"Dad, I never was so serious." I said softly.

"Look, I told this to Abhi as well. Let it be at least 3 years. Let's see if you two can work out." I nodded.

"Sure, dad." I said and stood up. "I'll go and change." I went to our bedroom. I ran my eyes, searching for Sonny.

"Sonny?" I said.

"One second! I am changing!" She screamed from the bathroom. I went to my suitcase and picked out a blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. I wore the jeans and was putting my arm in shirt when the bathroom door opened.

I smiled as she blushed.

"Why do I always find you putting on a shirt?" She mumbled and I let out a chuckle. It was true; she always walks in on me wearing a shirt. She had changed into a jeans and a black top. "Stop checking me out." I looked away, blushing.

"Come on, let's go then." I said, picking up my wallet.

"What time is the train?" Sonny asked as I was driving out the bike from the garage.

"10:45?" I said, uncertainly as I balanced the bike on my legs and wore the helmet. "Sit, Sonny."

She climbed on and I started to drive down the bumpy, uneven road.

"I miss LA." Sonny sighed against my neck and I shuddered a little.

"I miss India, when I am in LA." I replied.

"I swear, I am going to miss this place too! It is just so open, so unlike Hollywood!"She said as we passed the market area. Jodhpur had typical Indian features, like autos, packed public buses, hassled traffic cops and tiny shops that sold groceries, fruits, utensils, clothes or novelty items. It was so unlike California, but it still feels like home. I love the openness.

"Isn't starting at 9:50 for a 10:45 train a little…too early?" Sonny whispered. I raised my eyebrows. 9:50? Ugh!

"Not again! Nevermind," I sighed, "we will do something to pass time. At station."

"Sure we will."

"We really will!"

"I said, we will!"

"But!"

"What?"

"This is pointless!"

"Wow, we are back to usual!"

"Definitely usual! We have not done that in a long time!"

"I agree!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"We are perfect."

"This does not seem that cliché now."

"It still does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Keep your concentration on road!" I rolled my eyes. I suddenly had a strong urge to just kiss her. I would have just pulled over and kissed her if we were in California! But, I know I have to wait till I get home. PDA is just not the right thing in India.

Sonny settled her head on my shoulder, her arms around my waist holding me tightly. I drove to the station in silence, just wishing we could magically transport back to home.

**Dun dun dah! There we have another chapter. I am writing this a 2 in morning and tomorrow I have 5 exams! Could you believe it? And I don't think I am properly prepared for even a single one! LOL Anyway, great ideas, guys! Just keep them coming. I wanna take it a little slow. Too much work pressure right now. I will update next soon. I was able to update this 'cause it was 3/4****th**** written before I left for Delhi. Keep the ideas coming people! I want a big fight. And please, something which can happen in India. Lol.**

**Review!**

**Sakshi.**


	27. Chocolates

**Chad's POV**

We drove to the station in silence. I pulled out my cell-phone to call chacha.

"Hello, yes, Chacha? I called to ask, how much more time? Really? Wow, so it's finally on time? That's a first. Okay then, till where have you reached? Pali? That'll be an hour more. Okay, bye." I hung up with a sigh.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Hour more." I replied. I absently intertwined our hands and walked inside the busy station. Summer holidays means packed trains. Too much crowd. Too stuffed. Too annoying. I turned around, turning Sonny along with me. She looked up in surprise. I gave her an apologetic smile.

We went out of the station. I had parked the bike in the parking and I am not going to take it out again. I took her along with me, making my way to a nearby ice cream and juice parlor.

"What will you like to have, m'lady?" I asked in a dramatic tone. She giggled and I smiled.

"Anything." She said uncertainly.

"Ice cream?" She nodded.

"Two chocolate cones, please." I said to the counter person. He looked up at me, and my eyes widened as his eyes mirrored mine. The small twinkling eyes, the soft smile and white hairs framing the old, wrinkled face reminded me of just one person.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed and touched his feet. He laughed and patted my shoulder. I looked at Sonny, she looked surprised.

"He is Abhi's grandfather's friend, Parsaram uncle. We used to chat all day!" I smiled at Sonny, when she joined her hands and gave a light bow to uncle with a 'Namaste'.

"Namaste, Namaste!" Uncle smiled and touched her head.

"Kaun hai bhai, Chad?"** (Who is she, huh Chad?)** Uncle asked in a teasing way.

"Sonny Munroe. My…" I blushed a little as he laughed and patted my shoulder once more.

"Hello, Sonny." He said affectionately. She smiled. Why is everyone so much more affectionate to Sonny than me? I smiled at the thought.

"So, sir! What would you like to have?" Uncle asked in a mock tone. We laughed.

"Two chocolate cones, please." I said and pulled out my wallet as he handed me the cones.

"Don't bother. It's on house." He winked and I smiled.

"Thanks, sir." I smiled and walked back to the station. I looked at my watch. Still 45 minutes to go. I decided we could take the longer way.

"Sonny, let's go the long way." I said and turned left. Sonny smiled and ran behind me.

We walked in silence as we ate our ice creams and walked down the deserted street. Crickets chirped in the night's silence. Houses around us were dark, as everybody slept.

"It's quite cold." Sonny shivered as wind blew lightly.

"Just hope it don't rain." I chuckled as Sonny shifted closer to me. I ate my cone till only the chocolate part was left in the now 2 inch cone.

"Can I have the chocolate?" I looked at Sonny, her face pulled up in an adorable puppy dog face. Stupid cute.

I placed it in her mouth. I grinned as her eyes twinkled as she chewed it. She happily skipped ahead of me as she ate the rest of her cone and I ran to catch up with her. She licked the ice cream and ate the cone till she reached her chocolate part. She quickly ate it.

"Can I have the chocolate?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know you wanted it. I ate it and-" I leaned down and gently kissed her. She froze for a second and then kissed me back. I pulled back after a minute.

"Chocolate was good." I licked my lips and then stuffed my hands in the pocket and walked ahead. She stood there, frozen in her position for 2 minutes and then ran behind me. She crashed at my back, making me stumble forward a little. I turned around and caught her waist. A giggle escaped her lips as I twirled her around.

We both fooled around on the street like kids before I realized the real reason we were here. I looked at my watch. 10:42. What the…

"Sonny, I think we need to run." I stated.

"Let's go then!" She said breathlessly, took my hand and we both started running towards the Jodhpur Railway Station.

We both were out of the breath as we bought two platform tickets from the counter. The counter man looked at us with a weird expression.

We ran inside and then towards the bridge. We ran up the stairs, cutting through the crowd of passengers, receivers and coolies. We climbed the stairs at platform 5.

The train was already on the platform. We ran around, searching for coach B1. We spotted it after 1 minute of running past it for 2 times. I spotted my brother, my chacha's son loading out the luggage. I ran to them. Chacha and her wive was standing there with the luggage, with their sons, Sunny and Honey. Their actual names are Akshay and Akshat. I touched Chacha and Chachi's feet as soon as I reached close enough.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as they both laughed.

"Hello." Both the brothers greeted me. I shook hands with both of them.

"Oh my, Honey! Khali ban gaya hai!" **(Oh my, Honey! You have became Khali!) **I said, as he towered over me with his huge built. He had just grown in size, not in brains and health for sure.

"Sunny, how are you?" I asked him. He recently had his appendix removed.

"Just fine." He smiled and I smiled back. These both brothers were twins. Sunny was older by one second. But they were not identical twins, like Sonia and Sania. They both had total different personality.

Honey was great in academic level but was totally zero in general. Had a lazy and stupid personality. He irritated me too much sometimes. Had no manners of talking and does not seem like he is from Mumbai.

Sunny on the other hand was not quite as good in academic but had a sweet personality. Always ready and funny. So much like my Sonny, though no one can quite compare to her.

ChaCha, their father, was a total opposite from his boys. Such a great personality, sometimes made me wonder how did his sons turned out like this. He was the manger of a big company in Mumbai and was currently living in Oman. And, of course, Chachi. A total fun loving and jolly and loving lady. She was quite fat but totally a mother.

"You are late, Wassup son?" Chacha asked. I blushed as I thought of why I was late. **'Nothing much, uncle! Was just fooling around with my girlfriend on the streets of Jodhpur.'**

"Yeh kaun hai, Chad?" **(Who is she, Chad?)** Chachi asked with a sudden enthusiasm.

"Sonny Munroe. So Random! Star. And my girlfriend." I said proudly. Sunny let out a low whistle.

"We read on Facebook." Honey said, grinning.

"I love So Random! I knew I had seen you on TV!" Chachi said.

"See, Chad. Our show is not just for kids." Sonny said to me, momentarily forgetting about our audience.

I stuck out my tongue at her as me, Sunny, Honey and Chacha picked up the luggage.

"Sunny, leave it! I'll take that!" I said, as he picked up a suitcase. I strapped two bags on my shoulders, across the chest and picked up two suitcases. Honey picked up two bags and Chacha picked up a bag. Sonny and Chachi both carried two small bags. Sunny was sulking behind us.

"Bhaiya, you are carrying too much! Let me carry one!" Sunny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Sunny. No heavy weights!" I said as we began to climb the bridge. Sonny and Chachi were chatting away behind us.

Sonny looked up, "What? This bag is not heavy!" She protested.

"Not you, sunshine! Sunny." I said, calling her 'sunshine' to clear the confusion.

"This is going to be confusing." Chacha chuckled.

"Let's call Sonny, Alison. Then there won't be any confusion." I smirked, knowing Sonny hate her real name.

"Who's Alison?" Sunny asked, dumbly.

"Her real name."

"Hey! My real name is Akshat!" He grinned at Sonny.

"Let's call him Akshat then."

We all laughed. We climbed down the stairs at the main platform and walked to the exit. I bargained with an auto driver and we settled for Rs 90.

"Guys, climb in." I said and we loaded the luggage in. Honey had to sit on the board since Sunny can't. I turned to Sonny after the auto driver went out of the station. We went back to the bike and I started it. Sonny was still pink. We drove to where the auto stood and lead the way home.

Sonny was holding me tight, probably due to the cold wind. But, nevertheless, it made _me_ feel warm. We reached the house in 10 minutes. The porch light was on and another taxi was standing in front of the house. Abhi was standing in front of it, his wallet in hands. We stopped near the taxi and Abhi grinned.

"Hey." He quickly paid and ran to us. He helped me load out the luggage and touched the elder's feet in row.

I paid the taxi and it also followed the previous auto out.

We picked up almost all the luggage and towed it inside. I was greeted by my beloved dog, before I had a chance to keep the entire luggage down. She was going haywire with so many people around her. She had not seen so many people, together. Of course, she was well introduced with humans and outside world, but her world still revolved around me. I noticed Honey step back and Sunny come closer to her. I smiled as she ran to Sonny, ignoring everyone.

I touched bua's and fufaji's feet. We had some talking until mum called them.

I looked around me. Mom was standing with her sister and bua and chachi. Men made their other group. Bua seems tensed and quite exhausted. Sunny, Honey, Ashu,Abhi, Divakar, Nishu, Sonny and Dimpu were standing near me. I searched for dad. Must be asleep. Twins were also asleep since they have school tomorrow.

Ashu hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Huh, so Abhi, marriage?" Ashu teased.

"Shut up. I will be the one teasing you in November." Everyone other than Ashu laughed.

We talked and laughed non-stop. All the elders had disappeared. Bua and Chacha and Masi were tired.

"Kids, time to sleep. It's near 2 now." Mom said seriously, and as if on cue, all our eyes began to droop.

Abhi yawned. "I am sleepy."

"Abhi so le beta. Baad mei sone ko nahi milega." **(Sleep right now. You won't be able to sleep later.)** I said, earning a glare from Abhi and a laugh from everyone.

We all dispersed, in a moment. Sonny with me and all the boys together minus Divakar who went to mum.

"Chad, you are not coming upstairs?" Ashu asked. I looked at my room, where Sonny had just gone and then back to them.

"Nah, not today. I am sleepy." I said lamely. I want to be with my girlfriend, sue me!

"He is no less than a married man. Chad, you are next." Abhi laughed joined by everyone. This was usual.

"Whatever." I ran to the room, embarrassed. My face heated up. Sonny was already in the bed, blanket pulled up till her chin. I looked at her, all my embarrassment vanished. She was worth it all. I went and lay down next to her. She, instinctively, snuggled closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I will see the photo of Sonny and me in the morning clicked by my brothers and they are never going to let me live this down.

But right now, only Sonny is my chocolate and as we all know, chocolate is always first, no matter what.

**O-kay! Lame chapter. Bear with my blocks please. Next will be better, I swear. Can't give a long not, sorry. I am in hurry. **

**Review,**

**Sakshi**


	28. Sonny hates alcohol so I think I'll pass

**Chad's POV**

I woke up the next morning with sunlight shining brightly on my eye lids, hurting my eyes. I turned my face in the blanket, blocking out the light. Who the heck opened the windows while AC was on? I felt something smooth and cold against my cheek and opened my eyes to see a photo. I rolled my eyes and looked at it. How predictable. But no luck, dude, Tween Weekly already has enough photos of me and Sonny!

I let my eyes wander over the empty space Sonny should have been. I looked at my iphone. Oh wow, it nearly 11 pm! I stretched before getting up from the bed. I picked my clothes and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth for two minutes straight, since I blanked out and forgot about the brush in my mouth. I then proceeded for the shower. I changed into a black knickers and a white shirt. I did my hairs to perfection. I gave one last glance to myself in the mirror. I noticed a texture of the blanket on my check. I rubbed it.

I walked out of the bathroom. I smiled at the sound of the door trying to be pushed, in attempts to either break it or open it. I wore my slippers and opened the door. I was met by my Polo jumping on me, trying to just climb in my arms however possible. I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning, Chad. Slept well?" Sonny asked. She had taken a shower and changed into a clean pair of skinny jeans and a black top.

"Yep. When did you wake up?" I asked, setting down my dog.

"At 10? I slept quite hard…" She trailed off. I smiled and pulled her to me.

"This house have this effect. I usually wake up at 5 in morning." I said, leaning down for a kiss. Our lips were just a millimeter apart when he walked by.

"Sorry, PDA not appropriate in India. Get a room." Ashu walked to the door, and with a grin, closed it behind him. I noticed he was carrying two bottles of bear. Right, they were upstairs and this was his way of asking me to come up. Come on, he could have waited a second at least.

I backed into the door, gently opening it and twirled Sonny in the room. Sure brother, I will get a room.

I kissed her, hard. A giggle escaped her lips. I smiled.

"I love you." I blurted out against her lips. She pulled back a little in shock.

"What?" Her eyes were wide.

"I love you, Sonny." I repeated.

"You mean that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"With all my heart." I replied seriously.

"Well, let me think about it." She said deliberately.

"Sonny!" I whined, nervousness threatening to burst out into sweat.

"Fine, I love you too." I smiled as she kissed me.

"Fine." I mumbled against her lips, brushing out hairs out of her face.

"Fine."

"Good." I kissed her again.

"Good."

"So, we're good?"

This time, she kissed me again.

"You should go upstairs. They were bugging me since I woke up to wake you up. I wonder why they were so afraid to wake you up…" She wondered. I smirked as the flashbacks filled my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_I and Abhi were in Los Angles in our apartment. I was sleeping really hard that day and Abhi, by chance, woke up before me._

"_Chad, please get up." He poked me. _

"_Stop bugging me." I flipped on my stomach, my hands stroking Polo's soft furs._

"_I am bored."_

"_Go to work!"_

"_It's 6 am!"_

"_So?"_

"_You will be late for shooting!"_

"_We don't shoot till 9!"_

"_Get up!" He began to poke me continuously. I snapped after the 14__th__ poke and we were in for a brawl. _

_As he and I began to fight, Polo –who hated violence or me getting hurt- began to bark loudly at Abhi._

"_Get that dog, away from me!" He shouted, pulling the blanket over his head. Polo was trying to bite the moving bulges under the blanket formed by Abhi._

_He had never tried to wake me up again after that._

_**Flashback**_

"Hmm, I don't know. Were they really that afraid?" I asked innocently.

"You bet! Abhi was scared the most!" Sonny said. I shrugged.

"Sonny, where are others?" I asked.

"Well, Sunny, Honey and Divakar are somewhere upstairs. I think they are with Ashu, Nishu and Abhi. Dimpu and the twins are in the room. All the ladies have gone for some shopping for the wedding, I think. And all the men are out, I don't know where." Sonny counted off.

I will have to join them up. I know I have to and we all know what they are doing up. I quickly decided that either Sonny is staying down or we both are.

"Sonny, I'll just go and see upstairs, k?" I said. She nodded. I kissed her again, before dashing upstairs.

I reached there and I was right. Dad had provided the bedding on the floor for all the guests who were to stay in this house. Ashu, Nishu and Abhi were sitting there, a glass each in their hands. Divakar, and the twins** (no. 2, lol.)** were also sitting there.

"Hey." I said as I sat down and grabbed a glass myself.

"Finally, sir have found the time for us!" Nishu said.

**(Conversation following is going to be in Hindi.)**

"Shut up." I said.

"Your number is up next, after Abhi!" Ashu laughed.

"Brother, as far as I know, you are up next." I said, as everyone laughed.

"Dude, at least tell us something about our future sister-in-law! We didn't even have a chance to see her!"

"She is lucky she didn't have to meet you all!" Abhi said. Laughter filled the air.

"No problem. Who said we can't call her now?" I said, and whipped out my iphone. I had met Ridhi. She was in Los Angles with Abhi and I had met her a few times.

"Quick!" Laughter erupted once again.

I called her and kept the phone on speaker.

"Abhi, you start." Ashu whispered.

"Hello?" Ridhi's voice informed us that she was on the other line.

"Hello, Ridhi. It's-" We covered his mouth before he could give himself away.

"Hello? Who's speaking?" Her voice was filled with confusion.

"Oh, bhabhi! You didn't even recognize the voice of your future husband? This is not a good sign." I mused.

"Chad? Is that you?" We all laughed as she recognized my voice.

"Lo, she recognized his voice but not yours!" Ashu said.

"Yes, it is you. How are you?" She said.

"We are evergreen. What about you, sister?" I asked.

We teased her for another half hour before Abhi said that it was enough. We finally switched the phone off after several threats and death-whishes.

"Chad, your phone is nice. Thank you, brother for the new phone. I'll have this." Nishu said as he picked the phone up, opened the lid, pulled out the SIM card and handed it to me. He put his own card in my phone and slipped it in his own pocket.

"Give your mobile then." I said and held out my hand. He kept his mobile in my hand and I switched it on after putting in the SIM. No, this didn't come as a surprise to me. It was usual. Nobody gave you anything if you beg for it. All you have to do is, pick it up and slip in your pocket. The usual.

We sat there and had fun for about 2 hours before Divakar informed that mum and the ladies are home.

"We should show our faces once down." Ashu said. We all agreed and stood up. We stretched and then proceeded downstairs.

"Here are your sons." Bua said as we all came into the room. Dimpu looked up from the laptop she and the twins were staring at.

"Where were you, all?" Mausi asked, as I sat down near her.

"We were upstairs."I said, and crawled over to where the girls were sitting and laughing.

"Seriously? My life is average? Dear blank please blank? Got nothing else to do?" I asked as I looked in the screen.

"We are having the laptop; we'll do what we want!" Dimpu said and downed the laptop screen.

"Who even told you about these sites?" I asked.

"The love of your life!" Dimpu said in an intended dramatic voice.

I made a face at her and slid to mum.

"Oh, caterpillar. Stop crawling and come upstairs when you want." Abhi said as they retreated back upstairs. I stood up and went to my room.

Sonny was there, doing something in her suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to her.

"My phone died. I am searching for my charger." She said as she picked some more clothes.

"Yours is also iphone right?" She nodded, "Here, use mine."

"Thanks." She said and hooked her phone up for charging. She then came over to where I was standing.

"You know, you all looked like a pack of werewolves when you all came downstairs, all shirtless." She giggled. Twilight fans are wired with twilight.

As much as I wanted to kiss her right now, I can't. My breath smelled of alcohol, and I knew Sonny hated the smell. I tried to keep myself far enough for her to not smell it.

"Were you all drinking?" Sonny asked, sniffing near my mouth.

"Uh, yes?" I said.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"It was inevitable. Sonny, you do eat non-veg, right?" I asked. Even though, we can't cook non- vegetarian food in house due to some traditions, we can bring it packed.

"Yes, I do." She shrugged.

"Good." I sighed.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I really want to kiss you, right now." I sighed heavily.

"Okay." And before I could blink, her lips were on mine. I pulled back a little.

"Sonny, you hate alcohol!"

"Anything works with you." She shrugged and I smiled at her. Alcohol was number one on her hate list.

"You don't really like me drinking, do you?" I asked.

"As you said, in was inevitable. Plus, it doesn't matter. I don't like you on the bases of how much you drink."

I pecked her cheek.

"I need to be up, or they'll be down." I said. She nodded. I dragged myself up the stairs.

I had a strong urge to just turn around, go to the room and sleep. But I wanted to be with my brothers. We get this time so rarely that it would be foolishness to pass this.

"Where were you?" Abhi asked.

"Mummy. Where is Guddu? And Sunny-Honey?" I asked.

"They have gone to get some beer. Well, Guddu and Sunny had. Honey is with his mom. He said, he won't touch- no, _see_ the alcohol." Abhi rolled his eyes.

"Here." Nishu held out a bottle to me.

"Nah, I think I'll pass this time." Well, I think I was wrong. Drinking is evitable, at least after your personal sunshine says so.

**Not much. Sorry for all the drinking and stuff. Next will be up soon. Sorry this took so much time. My Hindi, English and Science exam is still stuck. Next will have more Channy and all the ceremonies will begin from the next chapter or so. I actually lost the track of days in the story, so I have to read it from the chapter they came to Jodhpur. Yes, I don't remember what I have written about!**

**I'll be updating every Sunday till Christmas/Winter vacation breaks. Then, I'll try to update a little quick. Some random updates could be done any time in the week, though, if I am not lazy. **

**And yes, please! Reviews are the best thing you can give an author!**

**Sakshi.**


	29. Is that all you think about?

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**demilovatolover.**_** I love you!**

**Chad's POV**

"Mom, what's in the dinner tonight?" Abhi asked, looking at mum.

We all, I mean all, were sitting in the living room. Mum, Bua, Masi, Dad and ChaCha and ChaChi were sitting on the bed (don't ask how), I was sitting on the recliner and Sonny was perched on its arm. I was tempted to pull her down in my lap, but PDA was so not allowed in India. Dimpu was sitting on the sofa, Twins on her side. Both the twin brothers were also sitting with Divakar, while Abhi, Nishu and Ashu sat on the chairs and recliner with me. We had formed our separate groups. Dad got up and went out to attend a phone call.

We all turned to mum at the question. By now, everybody had cleared away. ChaCha and ChaChi had to unpack. Bua had asked her husband to come upstairs for something.

It was only me, Sonny, Ashu, Nishu, Abhi, Divakar, and Sunny, Honey and Dimpu and twins.

"Well, let's have black daal. And some dinner will be from the house 36." She shrugged.

"What is house 36?" Sonny whispered.

"All the close relatives, who are here right now, will be staying here. But the others, not so close, are accommodated in dad's friends house. That house was just completed and was currently empty." I told her.

"What is this, mami? We thought we'll finally have some of your hand made meat." Ashu sighed.

"Non-veg are not allowed, hon." Mum said.

"Not allowed to be made in the house?" I asked, a plan forming in my mind. We are not going to eat vegetarian today, at least.

"Yes, not allowed to be made in the house."

"Then, we can get it from some shop!" I exclaimed and everyone agreed with me at once.

"But papa…" mom sad hesitantly.

"Please!" we all gave her an innocent pleading face.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Fine!" I exclaimed in glee.

"Fine." Sonny mumbled under her breath. She seemed to be daydreaming and this seemed like her unconscious response. Everybody looked at her but she did not notice.

"Good." I said, trying to bring out the correct response.

"Good." She replied again. I grinned.

"So we're good?" I asked, hopefully. Everybody was looking amused by this little exchange.

"We are good." I nodded in delight as everybody burst out laughing. Sonny snapped back to reality.

"I hate you, Cooper." She shook her head at me.

"I hate you too, Munroe." I replied playfully.

We glared at each other before bursting out laughing along with everyone else.

"Okay, enough." I said, as we all gasped for breath.

"Yes, it is 7 already. If you want to eat it, bring it quick, okay?" Mum said and we all scattered with a nod.

The menu was to be decided.

"Just get 3 roasted chicken and one kg gravy chicken, okay?" I said, with a shrug.

Ashu and Guddu went to get the stuff. Ashu went because none of us wanted to and Guddu because, between all of us, only he lived in Jodhpur.

We were all suddenly in our own worlds. I took Polo out and dragged the twins with me, to teach them how to walk her. Now you may ask why they should learn how to walk her.

Well, here is the thing. In LA, I live in a single room apartment, sufficient for my dog and me. But I usually would leave the house at 6 in the morning and am back late at night after the shooting. Polo is usually alone for the whole day. I know she does not enjoy being alone very much. Here, in India, I know she will be happier. She is really attached to dad already and she will be happy with so many people around her daily. In addition, there I would drive her to parks or some construction area to walk her. But here, she got so much of open space. She could run around freely, all to her wish. I was not willing to ruin my dog's life for my selfishness. She will be happier here, and I am more than happy to leave her for her.

"Now, here is the leash. Let her walk around and do her business. Remember, you are the master, not her. And, please, don't let her walk in the mud." I do not want my dog getting muddy.

I pulled out my pack of cigarette, pulled one out, and lit it.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny's perky voice was heard behind me and I turned around with a smile. "Hey, girls!" She smiled as Polo ran to her, licked her hand once and ran around again to the place where she must have found a good spot to pee. And, I know my dog well! I congratulated myself mentally and immediately felt stupid.

"Sonny." I smiled and tried to behave in front of my siblings. I noticed they were taking turns in polo's leash. I smiled at their silliness.

"Get a ball, and try playing wit her a little." I said and Sania immediately nodded and ran to get a ball. They returned with a pink Disney Princesses sponge ball. I knew polo would tear it apart in an instant if she were to be left alone with it. And I know it well that Polo don't fetch and drop, especially a ball.

"Sonia!" She yelled and the said girl and Polo both turned to look at Sania. As soon as the ball caught Polo's gaze, she began to sprint, dragging Sonia with her. Sania jumped over few puddles, rocks as Polo ran, and I felt bad for her a little.

"What happened to her?' Sonny whispered, amused.

Polo stopped in front of Sania. I knew for a fact that Polo will not lunge for the ball, I had trained her well in this matter.

"Okay, should I give it to her?" Sania asked.

"Do one thing, go to that empty plot and play fetch and drop with her there. Take another ball also. Throw one and when she brings it back, show her another. When she sees the other ball, she'll drop the first one and perfect your timing, and as she drops the ball, say 'Drop' and then throw the other ball, 'kay? Start training her for this." I instructed them. They got another ball and went to the empty plot.

Finally, me and Sonny alone!

"So…" I said as I turned to her.

"So…" She repeated.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Why not?' I whined.

"First, not outside. Second, I hate smoke." I did a palm face. I threw the half cigarette.

"That's better." Sonny smiled.

"Now can I have the kiss?"

"No."

"Why?" I whined again with a pout.

"Because we are still outside and you still stink." She giggled.

"I will kiss you as soon as I eat a mint and we are in!" I said with determination.

"Is that all you think about?" She said incredulously.

"Well, not really." I blushed at my other thoughts. Sue me! I am 21, for crying out loud!

"Really? What else can you think about, my dear?" She challenged.

"You don't really want to know, trust me." I said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We are so good!"

Sonny leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek.

"You have to do with that until you eat a mint." She gave me her contagious toothy grin.

"Wait, I think I must have one in my pockets!" I said, searching all my pockets. I finally,_ finally _found one.

"Ah hah!" I held it high in air, like a trophy. I popped it in my mouth and rolled it around. I knew I was being foolish, but blame my sunshine!

Sonny giggled a little.

"Now?" I asked excitedly.

"We are still outside!" She laughed. I groaned and stomped my foot. Sonny ceased her laughter.

"Did you just stomp your foot? I thought only girls do that in movies!" I pouted.

"No, I did not!"

"You look like a child denying stealing the cookie from the jar." Sonny giggled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper did not still anything!"

"Aw!" She cooed.

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"'cause we are out!"

"Please!"

"Is that all you think about?"

**O-kay? I really did not understood what I just wrote or what just happened. **

**My inspiration **** my bunnies and my dog fighting and dog running away, scared. (Don't ask…)**

**My environment ****my doe is sitting on my leg and trying to eat my toe whiles my buck and dog is fighting over a brown paper bag. (Again, don't ask…)**

**My mental state **** my mind is going haywire.**

**Therefore, you can understand that it is quite impossible to understand what is going on.**

**Constructive criticism is more than welcomed and reviews are hoped.**

**Please, people, just say 'great' and you make my day! Please, review!**

**Sakshi.**


	30. Seriously, limits are crossed now!

**Chad's POV**

Ashu and Divakar returned in half an hour. It began to dark and I signaled the twins to come inside the house. I could see them struggling to get Polo to me.

"Polo!" I shouted loudly. Her head snapped up, and she immediately sprinted to me before the girls could get the chain through her head. I picked her up as she ran to me and Sonny looked amazed.

"Wow! It must feel good to have her running at just your voice!"

"Yeah, it feels awesome!" I agreed as I carried her inside the house and sat her down on the floor.

My brothers, I assume, are upstairs. Only Divakar was down.

"Mum, where are dad and everyone?" I asked, as I entered the kitchen with Sonny. She sat down on the counter and I leaned on it.

"Everybody had gone to 36. Ashu, Nishu and Abhi are up." She informed as she gave Sonny a carrot. Carrot?

I looked at my sunshine and saw her face lightning up. She crunched it up like a rabbit. To say she looked adorable would be an understatement. Mum chuckled and I looked at her amused.

"She is way too cute, Chad!" Mum whispered to me while Sonny happily crunched her carrot.

"I know." I replied with a smile.

"Maybe we can have a double marriage!" My face flared up at her statement.

"Mom!" I squeaked and ran out of the kitchen and to the room. I leaned against the closed door and let out my held breath.

**Sonny's POV**

My dad used to give me a full carrot to eat back in Wisconsin and I always and an unexplainable love for the orange fruit.

I saw Chad and Mum whisper something but I was too busy crunching on my fruit. I love aunty! She was so much like my own mother. I felt free to act like a child in front of her.

I saw Chad's expressions change to embarrassed and his eyes changed a shade.

"Mom!" He squeaked and ran out of the kitchen and to our room.

I looked at aunty and she gave me a shrug.

"I'll…I'll go and see what's wrong." I said and hopped down the counter and walked to the room.

I turned the doorknob and pushed it. I tried again but it did not budge. It was surly not locked. I tried again and this time it opened to reveal Chad. I went inside the room.

"What happened?" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Nothing. What makes you think something happened?" He said, a little too quickly.

"Well, you ran away embarrassed-"

"What makes you think I was embarrassed?" He challenged and I rolled my eyes.

"You eyes darkened." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Damn, my eyes!" He muttered.

"What's up, Chad?" I asked, smiling and stepped closer to him.

"Nothing. Just something mum said." He shrugged. I nodded. "You know, I just realized that we are not out anymore!"

And before I could ask or even think about what he meant, his lips were on mine. I smiled as I remembered our earlier conversation. This time, his mouth tasted of mangos. I kissed him back, hard. His tongue grazed at my bottom lip and my lips parted automatically. He explored each corner of my mouth. His strong arms were pulling me closer-er to him, if that is possible.

"Okay, people, you _really _need to get a room now. It has crossed the limits now!"

**Okay! Another one! Guess guess!**

**Short chapter, I know!**

**Two updates before Saturday and one promised on Saturday. I think I am doing quite fine, isn't it? Well, my Hindi exam is still stuck but you know what, let it go to hell! We had a project and a speech. I gave the project so I must have had my marks. Our holidays are from 24. And then exams in January first week and then Final exams in jan last week or Feb first week. March = New session! **

**Yeah, I am telling you all this, to let you know that updates might be a little slow so please, you will be knowing why!**

**Next update – Maybe tomorrow and definitely on Saturday.**

**Keep reviewing guys! **

**Sakshi**


	31. Elders should not know

**Chad's POV  
**

"Okay, now, really?" I sighed as I let my sunshine go. What is the deal with her running to the bathroom every time? I questioned myself.

"Yes, Chad! Get a room, for crying out loud!" I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't notice, we were in a room."

"Well, I mean…"

"You mean to say that you are sorry for barging in _my_ room _without_ knocking."

"Shut up." My cousin rolled her eyes.

"What are you here anyway, Dimpu?"

"Right, masi is calling you, quick." I nodded and motioned her to go. Why, oh why does someone _always_ barge in? I groaned.

I walked to the bathroom and knocked on it before turning the knob. Sonny was standing in the middle of the room with a towel, her face dripped with water.

"Well, that went well." I tried to joke.

"Well? Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed, "I would never be able to face them again!"

"No, it's not that bad." I comforted her.

"This was second time, Chad!" She squealed.

"Uh…"

"That's it! You won't kiss me again at day time!" My jaws dropped.

"What? No! You can't do that to me!" Maybe I am a little to dramatic…well; I am on a drama show!

"Buck up, Chad! I have made my mind! You can't!" She crossed her arms.

"Sonny!" I whined.

"Nope!"

"Please! You can't do that to me!"

"Yes, I can! And it's not that big of a deal!"

"Please, Sonny, don't do that." I whimpered as tears began to sprout in my eyes.

"Chad, we are not having a break-up, for god's sake! And, are you really crying? Really, Chad? Really? That's not really going to work, you know."

"Well, it was worth a try." I shrugged, "But please! Sonny! A break-up…" I gave it a thought, and then shivered thinking what I would have done if it was a break-up, "…may be the end of my life-"

"End of the life? Don't you think it's a little over the board?"

"No. Maybe. Okay, fine!" I gave up.

"Fine." She grinned.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"I am going to kiss you, right now!" I said as I walked over to her and she backed off.

"Nuh uh! No chance, pretty boy." I smirked.

"Sonny," I said in a warning tone, "You need to stand at a place."

"And you need to control yourself!" She said in a playful tone as I made a grab and she danced out of the way. We ran around the room.

"Sonny!" I whined.

"B-bye!" She gave me one last smirk and ran out of the room and into the nearest room that my siblings occupied.

I smiled to myself at her childishness. Now I can say…

She is mine!

Get that, James, Hayden and all of the others who were up for my competition.

Alison 'Sonny' Munroe is mine.

Then I smacked myself, literally, for thinking about all the other scumbags.

**Sonny's POV**

Seriously! I can't believe he was beginning to cry. For a kiss. I smiled at how adorable he looked when he began to pout, looking like a child who had been denied a cookie. It took all I had for not to kiss him.

I ran to the nearest room and was met by Chad's siblings.

"So, when can we count for the next? Do inform us please." Abhi chuckled.

"It won't happen again." I said.

"Are you sure, Sonny?"

"Absolute." I replied and then turned around to find piercing blue eyes staring into mine. His eyes were an icy shade of blue, up for a challenge.

"Are you definitely sure of what you just said, Sonny?" He asked again.

"I…I am sure." I shivered a little under his intense glare.

"You seem a little hesitant."

"No, Chad. I am sure." I squared my shoulders.

"Up for a bet?"

"You're on." I accepted and Chad's siblings hooted.

"Sonny!" Dimpu yelled.

"Chad!" Nishu joined.

"Sonny!" The twins chorused.

"Chad!" Abhi and Ashu retorted.

"Sonny!" Sunny yelled.

Everybody turned to Honey.

"I am neutral. This is not good. Elders should not know."

"I agree with only one thing he said…" Abhi started.

"Elders should not know." We all chorused.

**Okay, I like this one. It was a'ight. Following chapters will obviously have all the ceremonies and the struggle to win the bet. Ideas are always welcomed.**

**My rabbit gave birth to a litter of 3! Yay! I am so happy! We didn't even know that she was pregnant! Mum found a nest in the morning and we found 3 kits in the afternoon. They are too cute!**

**Please, review! That would double my happiness! **

**Sakshi.**


	32. Sonny, would you like to be my bride?

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, didi!" I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes and they hurt. My head was feeling heavy. Sonia was staring at me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Chad Bhaiya said that you should get up."I nodded and she left with a smile.

Last night was fun. Me, Chad, Divakar, Abhi, Ashu, Nishu, Sunny, Honey and Uncle and ChaCha were sitting on the top floor in open. All the men, minus Divakar, Sunny and Honey were drinking. Chad had dragged me along. We had dinner upstairs. It was almost a party, full with drinks and chicken.

_**Last night…**_

"_Seriously, Abhi, when are you planning to change out of your pajamas?" Chad asked, as we all sat upstairs in the cool night breeze. Uncle and ChaCha had not yet joined us so it was just us kids._

"_Dude, they will have the haldi ceremony with me tomorrow. Yellow pajamas won't be very much affected." Abhi shrugged and we all accepted the explanation._

"_You are not allowed to drink, are you?" Nishu asked as Abhi made a peg._

"_I am not allowed to drink, smoke or step out of the house before marriage." Abhi replied._

"_And, it's my duty to see he doesn't!" Chad exclaimed and passed him the glass._

"_Yep, how responsible!" Ashu snickered._

"_You are not even allowed to drink on the marriage night?" Sunny asked and Abhi shook his head sadly._

"_Do not worry when we are here, brother!' Chad patted his shoulder and everybody laughed._

"_Thank you, brother!" Abhi said and then they both hugged dramatically._

And now, my head hurts. We had slept at around 2 am.

I dragged myself out of the bed and into the shower. I showered and changed into a black jeans and a white shirt. Then I remembered that white shirt would be ruined if nothing else so switched to a yellow tee.

I brushed my hairs, applied a little gloss, and walked out of the room.

The living room was being set up for the ceremony. A stool was set in a corner of the room and Abhi was sitting on it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Few people were applying turmeric mixed with milk on him.

When it was Sonia and Sania's turn, I saw him mumbling something and the twins just gave the haldi a light touch and applied on him. Probably threatened them to use less turmeric.

"Sonny, come on! As a sister!" Uncle said cheerfully.

"Me?" I squeaked and came forward.

The priest said something and gestured his crossed hands.

"Cross your hands and apply the turmeric on his feet, hand and face." Uncle translated gently.

"Sonny, a little please." Abhi said and I went along with him.

I stood up and came back. A few more people smeared him and then Divakar, Ashu and Nishu took turns to saturate him with the yellow paste.

"Where is Chad?" Someone shouted.

"He is in the shower. 2 minutes!" Aunty replied.

"Oh, fill the haldi bowl!" I looked at the bowl, it had little haldi which should be enough for Chad but still, ChaChi and Aunty made a little more paste and filled the bowl a little below half.

Abhi was slowly pulling of the haldi off him and was filling his hands with haldi. This excitement around me filled me with confusion. What is going on? Everyone is excited and Abhi seems to prepare for a war.

I heard the bathroom door click and everybody's head turned to Chad, as he emerged from the bathroom, clad in a faded pink shirt and an old track pants.

Everybody parted as Chad was called to the front to apply the turmeric.

Everybody took a step back as Chad sat down in front of Abhi, grinning and picked up as much paste as he can. Abhi grinned back.

"Chad."

"Abhi."

The priest gestured Chad the same crossed hand and Chad applied the haldi a little at first. And before I knew what was going on, both Chad and Abhi were smeared in the turmeric paste from head to toe. The paste was in their hairs, neck and clothes.

"Go and now, bath again." Someone snickered.

_Now_, I get what was happening as I stared at the empty haldi bowl. I looked at Chad, as he was looking just like Abhi.

"Come on, for the ghadoli!" ChaChi said excitedly.

Some women and men along with the twins gathered in porch and then left after 10 minutes.

ChaChi was carrying a mud pot on her head with a small steel pot.

"Sonny." I turned around, heart beating hard, to Chad.

"Chad!"I gasped and then took in his appearance. "You look more like the groom." I giggled.

"Would you like to be my bride then, Sonny?" Chad asked, and even though I knew he was referring to smearing me with turmeric too as he proceeded to hug me, I blushed. Chad, realizing what he said, also blushed.

"Uh, I…" He looked for something to say.

"Yeah, it's…fine." I said.

"Oh, so you finally proposed?" Sunny stuck his head between us as he was passing by.

"Abe, chal be!" Chad snapped and he ran away laughing.

Chad stared me in eyes and with a completely voice said, "But Sonny, really, I was serious. Would you like to be my bride?" He spread out his arms wide.

"As much as I would love to, no thanks!" I jumped as he made a lunge and ran around the living room as he ran after me.

We sprinted around the living room, Dimpu, twins and Sunny cheered for me while the others cheered for Chad. Uncle and aunty looked amused.

Chad finally caught my wrist and spun me around to face him. I stared at him as he began to lean in. One mistake, I looked in his eyes and lost it all. His charm worked. His hot breath sent tingles down my spine. I began to lean in too.

"Sonny!" Twins, Dimpu and Sunny shouted, reviving me from my haze. I was reminded of our bet. I still leaned in, and was close enough to his lips.

"No chance." I whispered and made a dash away from him to the girls.

"Boo!" We hooted as the boys glared at us. Chad's eyes caught mine and he smirked. Enough stay with him told me he would be smiling if we were alone so I smiled back.

"Uhm, what just happened?" Aunty asked amused but yet confused.

One look at her's and uncle's face, and we all laughed till we were rolling on the floor –literally- and laughed till we had tears streaming down our red faces as we all gasped for air.

**Dum dum dah! I kinda liked this one. It was fine, I think. Lemme know. **


	33. Pause the bet and let me kiss you

**Chad's POV**

"Okay, so Ridhi have viral fever." Abhi stated, as we all sat on the roof.

"How do you know?" Honey asked.

"Telepathy." Abhi said sarcastically.

"Oh." We all laughed as Honey accepted his answer.

Dad had arranged mattresses on the roof with two single beds. We all sat on the mattresses and talked. It was around 9 pm and of course, Ashu and Divakar were out again to get the food.

"Oh, bhai sahib, leave it." I told Abhi as he pulled out a cigarette. He made a face and then said ever so innocently,

"Oh brother, I was lighting it up for you." I shook my head as I stared at Sonny out of corner of my eyes.

"Not before dinner."

**An hour or so later **

"Dude, this is quite unfair." Abhi whined as I slapped his hand away from the glass.

"Live with it. You wanted to marry, isn't it?" I said as I took a sip from my glass. Ashu and Nishu took a large sip just to annoy him.

"What happened?" ChaChi asked.

"Abhi can't drink. Abhi can't drink." Nishu and I sang as Sonny, Dimpu, twins and Sunny-Honey laughed.

"Oh, dear. Do not worry. You are the only pure soul. These all are the bad souls." ChaChi said to Abhi.

We all laughed. Well, this is what led to the conversation where Abhi believed he was a pure soul and wanted all of us to touch his feet and take blessing while there is still time left.

"So, you won't drink tomorrow?"

"Of course, I will."

**Sonny's POV**

I must admit, this family rocks! Abhi was talking about him being a pure soul one moment and then agreed that he is going to drink tomorrow. Polo was running around the roof and finally tackled Chad on the mattress.

"Look, she is trying to hold him down with her hands." Honey said quietly.

"Hands?" Chad raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, hands."

"Do you think a dog have hands?"

"Yes, two hands two legs."

"Do you have your mobile?"

"Yes."

"Do you have internet pack?"

"Yes, but I only have one rupee left."

"Search Google about how many 'hands' does a dog have."

Thus, Chad made him search Google about dogs 'hands' and Honey currently have his mobile balance in minus. I never knew that was possible though.

Then, I don't know what happened, but Chad, Abhi, Honey and Divakar were discussing global warming and global cooling which was later joined by ChaCha. Honey claimed that global cooling will stop global warming and I finally understood why Chad said that Honey was excellent in academics but clueless in general whatsoever.

Therefore, to summarize it all, we had a blast.

Finally, at 2:30 pm, Chad let out a yawn.

"Chad, sleepy so early?" Abhi said, even as he too yawned.

"Yes, some don't have the capability to stay up as long as you can, sir." Chad mocked.

"It is late. Chad, I think you will have to carry Sonny to the room now." Ashu said, as my eyes began to drop. I still blushed.

"I will. I don't see the problem in doing that." Chad said softly.

"Oh, please. Chad, are you gonna sleep downstairs, or here?" Nishu asked. Dimpu and twins had gone down. I had stayed her with Chad. Honey had slept with ChaChi and Sunny had decided to stay on the roof.

"I think I'll be down." Chad said and stood up, pulling me along with him.

"You don't care for you brothers." Abhi mocked cried.

"You people are not worth caring, you know." Chad said, as Divakar stood up along with him.

Polo jumped up, ready to go with Chad.

"Sonny, could you walk?" I could hear Chad smirk. I punched his arm. Chad laughed and scooped his dog up in his arms. Me, Divakar and Chad with Polo walked down the stairs. The house was dark. Chad set Polo down and turned on the light as Divakar went to his room with a "Goodnight."

I went to the room and changed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Chad changed in the bathroom.

I crawled inside the bed and pulled up the comforter to my chin when the bathroom door clicked and Chad came out. He had a pair of black cargo shorts and a white tee on.

He smiled at me and went to his side of the bed. I had my back towards him. I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep when I felt his arms wrap around me. I instinctively turned towards him.

"Sonny, are you enjoying here?" he asked. I looked at his face, nervousness clear in his eyes. I smiled.

"Chad, your family is one of the craziest I had ever seen. Thank you." I said. He leaned down to kiss me. I began to close my eyes.

"Chad, are you trying to win?" I asked, as I was reminded of the bet.

"No. Let us pause the bet for tonight. We will resume it tomorrow morning." He whispered as his lips hovered over mine.

"Works with me." I whispered and pushed my lips against his.

"You know, I hate this bet." He whispered as we pulled back for air.

I giggled.

"But, I still am going to win. You will be the one to give up and kiss me first." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"Well, as far as I know, you were the one desperate enough to pause the bet for a night and kiss me."

"Sonny, you will never fully understand how much I love you." He said softly, his voice totally serious compared to the playful tone he had earlier.

I smiled as I hid my face in his shirt.

"Well, then I must tell you, I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I love you too, Alison 'Sonny' Munroe."

"And, I consider it my duty to inform you that your name is funny sounding."

"And I must tell you that your first name sucks."

"I know."

"Good."

"Good."

"The bet will resume tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"So will you let me kiss you once more?"

"You sure can."

**Okay, done. Thank you very much for reviewing. I see that I had been getting a lot less reviews then I had been getting prior to my 5 days absence. I know I had lost some of the readers (I know 'cause I also stop reading a story when it have a very long gap in updating.) so please review and let me know that you are still reading!**

**Sakshi**


	34. Teri noo hai?

"Isi liye bhai sahab ko hamare saath upar nahi sona tha!" **(This is why sir didn't want to sleep with us upstairs!)**I groaned. Come on, are they really my brothers?

"Shut up!" I opened my eyes to glare at them. I hugged Sonny tighter, as she slept through the drama.

"We were closer to you!" Nishu mock whined.

"Ask Abhi to sleep with you people tomorrow!" I snapped.

"Oh, so you mean to say that you are married?" Abhi countered. I gave him a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

"Never mind, are you gonna come out or not?" Ashu asked, "We are gonna start the prayers in 10 minutes. And Abhi, I thought you were needed out." Abhi ran out of the room with a 'Oh man, I am dead!'

"I'll be out in 2 minutes." I replied.

"Wake Sonny up, too, okay?" Nishu said, as they turned to leave. I checked the time, 5:39 am. Really?

"Sonny, wake up." I whispered softly in her ear. She hid her face in my shirt and mumbled something incoherent.

"Time to get up, we are going to start the prayer soon." I said, stroking her hairs.

"What time is it?" She muttered.

"5:43 am." I said, and earned a light punch on my arm. "Sonny, really, get up. Take a bath and get dressed!" I again whispered in her ear.

"Fine. You go, I will be up soon." She said. I sighed ad got up. I picked out a pair of kurta pajama and my towel and headed to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I wore the pajama and dried my hairs.

"Are you gonna get out, or not?" Sonny knocked on the door. I didn't realize I had been in the shower for almost 15 minutes.

I opened the door and came out.

"Wear a shirt, Cooper!" She said.

"My hairs are wet." I mumbled in her ear. She shivered.

She ran to the bathroom with few clothes.

"Sonny, wear something good!" I shouted as she closed the door.

I dried my hairs and wore the kurta. Sonny came out after 5 minutes. She had worn a white jeans and a black top. The material hugged her at the right places. I smacked myself for thinking that. Nevertheless, I let out a low whistle.

She looked at me and blushed. I grinned and hugged her.

"Chad!" I heard Abhi scream and rolled my eyes. I grabbed Sonny's hand and led her outside.

The prayers had started. The fire was burning in the middle of the room and Abhi sat on a low stool clad in a light purple kurta and white pajama. All the males wore kurta pajama while the women worn saris and mum worn a suit.

"Sonny should have also worn a sari." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, you will either wear a lehenga or a sari in the wedding tonight." She looked at me wide eyed and I shrugged.

"I don't have one." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Mum and bua will buy one for you." I said and sat down before she had a chance to reply.

The prayers went on for a good one and a half hour. Seriously, you should not get married in summers. Sitting in front of the fire was unbearable.

Finally, the priest stood up and distributed the sweets. The prayer was to remember all the late relatives.

The relatives sat in the lobby and talked for a while. I sat with Sonny and my siblings.

"Chad toh dikha he nahi." **(I had not seen Chad.)** I heard a female voice ask and mentally slapped my head as I heard mum call me.

"Coming!" I screamed and jogged to them. I touched the woman's feet and recognized her as dad's father's brother's wife, his ChaChi.

"Oh my, you have grown so much!" she said affectionately, missing the main basic point that she had also grown old.

"Where is Sonny? Call her also!" mum whispered and I waved at Sonny to come here. She nodded and gracefully walked to where I was standing and said 'Namaste' to the lady.

"Deepti, teri noo hai?" She asked mum if Sonny was her daughter-in-law in Punjabi.

"Hale takte nahi." **(Not yet.) **Mum replied and I blushed.

She nodded with a big smile. I shook my head and mum patted my shoulder.

"What did she say? And why were you blushing?" Sonny asked once we were alone.

"Nothing." I tried to avoid.

"Chad! Please, tell me!" she pleaded.

"You won't be very happy."

"I won't be happy if you don't tell me right now, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Fine! She asked mum if you were her daughter-in-law!" I told her.

"And what did she say, which made you blush?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as a light pink line streaked across her face.

"She," Now, she is gonna think my family is weird, "said 'Not yet.' Fine?"

"Fine." She replied with a crimson face.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." She said and turned to leave.

"I should not have asked." Was the last thing I heard her say. I grinned.

**Okay, I'll try to update the next one today itself, but no promises. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had fever. Thank you for the reviews, they made my day and made me update today :D **

**Sakshi**


	35. First date

s"What the…no! I am not going!" I stared at mum.

"You have to!" She insisted.

"Send Abhi!"

"He can't go out of the house!"

"Send Ashu or Nishu!"

"They don't know Jodhpur roads!"

"Send Divakar!"

"He is busy!"  
"Send Honey…no, send Sunny!"

"He can't ride a bike!"

"Please, mum! Not me!"

"You have to, and that's final." She said and turned to the kitchen. I groaned.

Mum had asked me to go with Sonny to get her the lehenga for the marriage and something for tonight's dance.

"Sonny, get ready!" I said as I entered the room. Sonny was sitting on the bed, reading some random book.

"What?" she looked at me in surprise.

"Get ready! We are going shopping!" I said and pulled out my kurta. I picked up a white button-up shirt and wore it. "Now, go! Are you going to see me wear my jeans too?"

She blushed and stood up, and went to the bathroom with change of clothes. I slipped in my black jeans and knocked on the bathroom door as I combed my hairs.

Sonny came out a minute later. She had changed her top to a white tank top.

"You are going to wear this? As much as that looks good, I don't think…" I said, even as my brain slapped my mouth.

"No! I am going o wear a jacket, dumbo!" She blushed and pulled out a black jacket from her suitcase. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, come on, let's go then." I proceeded to the door, and Sonny followed me out.

"Money?' I asked mum in the kitchen.

"Right, here." She handed me few thousand rupee bills, "Get a heavy one."

"Should I get the bridal one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah, not now." I glared at her for the double meaning which, hopefully, Sonny didn't notice.

"Come on, then, madam." I said and went to the living room.

"Should I let her out now?" Sonia's voice startled both me and Sonny.

"Polo will dig through the door now, if I don't let her out!" Sania's voice followed.

"Let her, please." I said, still surprised. The moment the door opened, I was attacked by my dog. I played with her a little.

"We should go," I said and stood up. I and Sonny walked to the door and Polo followed. "Stay!" Polo went still and we ran out of the door.

I could hear her shouting and scratching as I towed out the bike.

"She loves you so much." Sonny said as she handed me my helmet and sat behind me.

"Yeah. I know." I smiled.

Sonny held on to me tightly as I sped the bike through the streets of Sun City.

"How long?" Sonny asked after 5 minutes.

"20 minutes more." I replied.

"How far is it!"

"Well, 12 kilometers."

"Where are we going?"

"Tripolia. Best lehengas."

She buried her face in my back.

After 20 minutes or so, we were stuck in Sojati Gate traffic lights. Main Tripolia market was inside.

I stood there, waiting for the timer to go off. It blinked 30.

A bike pulled up next to us. A man, maybe in his 50's was driving and behind him sat a girl about 13. The man smiled at us and we smiled back.

The girl kept staring. Her hands, holding two notebooks and a pen, were trembling.

"You…you are…Sonny Munroe!" She shouted, her voice droned by the angry horns of the vehicles. "And…" she didn't recognized me since my face was covered in he helmet.

"You know them?" the man asked.

"She is the So Random! Star!" She handed her the notebook and the pen. Sonny quickly signed it.

"Who are you!" She asked. I lifted the cover of my helmet.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She screamed. I winked at her.

"Here." Sonny handed me the notebook, as the traffic light read 15.

I quickly signed it and handed it back to her.

"Well, you go two autographs. I told you coming with me would be beneficial for you." The man chuckled. We laughed.

"Take care." Sonny waved at them as the traffic light finally turned green.

"Well, that was…"

"Weird?" I supplied.

"Yeah, weird."

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed as we passed various shops in Tripolia, driving through the congested traffic.

"What just happened?"

"No, that you have fans even in India." She smacked my arm.

We stopped in front of a shop.

I parked the bike near the shop and locked it. We went inside the shop. There were currently just two ladies and almost 10 shopkeepers. One rushed to us.

"Kya khreedna hai, sahib?" **(What are you willing to purchase, sir?)** He asked.

"Lehengas. 2000 to 10,000." I told him the range.

"For her?" He pointed to Sonny. I nodded. "Bridal?" I shook my head no.

He nodded and produced few boxes. He skillfully opened them and spread out a few lehengas.

"Say, madam. Which do you like?" I turned to Sonny and gestured him to bring a few more.

"Uh…" She stared at them as he produced few more. "You…say. They are all beautiful." I looked at them.

"Not this one!" I motioned to a green one. "Tailor is there?' I asked him as I came across an unstitched red one. He nodded.

"Not red." She mumbled and the shopkeeper immediately cleared all the red ones.

"Show in white, pink and black." I told the boy. He nodded and pulled out a few.

"Sonny?" I held up a black one.

"These would come out, and all the beauty is over." She pointed to the decorations and she, indeed, was right.

We went through a few more, until both our hands reached out for a white one. It was simple. I picked it up. It was stitched.

"Let's see." I held it to her waist. It had a perfect length and a perfect waist. I held up the blouse.

"It's back-less." Sonny said. It had strings that tied it to the back.

"You like this one?" I asked her. She nodded.

"How much?" I gave it to the boy. He checked he price-tag.

"Three thousand." I pulled out my wallet as he packed it. I handed him the money and Sonny took the package. We walked out of the shop to the bike.

"You have shoes to go with it?" I asked her, as I unlocked the bike. She shook her head.

We drove around the market for a minute when I found a shoe shop.

"Her size?" I nodded.

"6?" I asked Sonny and she nodded.

"Heel or flat?"

"Flat." Sonny replied. He nodded and disappeared inside the store of the shop.

"Sit down." I motioned her to sit on the stool and sat down beside her. "Take off you shoes." I told her and she did.

"Why do girls put black nail polish? Other colors are extinct or what?" I asked as I saw her black painted toe nails.

"I like black, okay? I'll put a pink or white one tomorrow." She smiled. The shopkeeper came back with more boxes then he can carry.

He began to open them and showing to us. We rejected all he other colors till we reached a pink strap one.

"Try this." I muttered and he slipped it in her foot. I felt like hitting the guy as his hands touched her foot.

We looked at the sandals in her foot.

"Nah." We both said in chorus and Sonny kicked it off.

"Okay, so…" The shopkeeper looked around for some more shoes.

"That one!" I said as I finally spotted a white pair of flats.

He slipped it in her foot and my earlier feelings returned.

"Well?" Sonny asked me with a grin. I nodded.

"How much?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"350." He replied and packed the sandals. I paid him and took the box.

We walked back to the bike.

"So, milady, would you like to eat something?" I asked, in a dramatic voice.

"Oh, Mackenzie," She said dramatically, and then turned serious, "Not hungry." I laughed as her stomach growled. She blushed.

I sat on the bike, and she followed my suit.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as I drove along a different path.

"My sunshine is hungry." I replied and felt her smack on my back but bury her face in my back. I smiled.

I drove to the Pizza Hut.

"Pizza." She muttered with a grin.

"Sorry, I was craving for one." I said sheepishly.

She grinned and we walked inside.

We ordered one large pizza and two cokes. We talked and laughed a lot.

"Bill, please." I said to waiter after Sonny had finished her ice crem, which I had ordered for her, by the way.

"We could consider this as our first date." I told her, as we waited for the change.

"I'd like that." She whispered with a blush.

Hat day, I tipped the waiter bigger than the amount of the meal.

**I think I really end this now. Well, I am fine, due to all the reviews. So, how many of us have a Facebook? **

**Now, one question per chapter. Today's question:**

When you looked in the mirror first thing this morning, what was the first thing you thought?

Review,

Sakshi


	36. Dance Dance Dance

**Chad's POV**

We reached home in 20 minutes and found it locked.

"Locked? We are locked out of the house?" Sonny asked.

"No, the key-chain has house keys also." I replied and unlocked the lock on the main door. I opened two more locks on the house's entrance and got inside.

I was about to hang the key in the key holder when I found a piece of paper.

"Nice place." Sonny giggled as I unrolled it.

'Change and come to 36 number house. Dance. Polo is with us.' It read.

"Sonny, we are going to the dance function. Quickly change." I said and ran to the room to get my clothes and changed in the other room, while Sonny was in our room.

I wore a jeans and a blue button-up shirt. I was wearing my shoes when Sonny opened the door. She had worn a white knee-length skirt with a black top and black boots.

"How did you get those shoes to India?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I was wearing them, idiot." She giggled, "Well, is this fine?"

"Just perfect." I said and stood up.

"Let me…just…tie…my hairs." She said as she pulled her hairs up in a pony.

I walked closer to her, leaned in, and kissed her. I was kissing her after a long time, and I just realized I lost the bet. Damn!

"You lost, you know." She whispered as I pulled back.

"It was worth it." I whispered and kissed her again. My hand reached up to her hair and I pulled out the rubber band, letting her hairs free.

"What the…"

"I like them better this way, sue me." I smirked and led her out of the house. "You should have worn a sari." I said as I sat on the bike and pulled the helmet on.

"No way!" She exclaimed and sat behind me.

"Why not?" I cried.

"'Cause I can't wear a sari!"

"Mum will teach you!" I retorted.

"I can't and I won't."

"You will, I will make you." I said determinedly.

"You can't."

"Let's see. 15 November, Ridhi will, hopefully, be wearing a sari. Mum would love to see both of you in one." She smacked my back. I laughed.

I stopped the bike in front of the house. I could hear the dhol beats and the latest songs.

"Yo, brother." I spotted Abhi, a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey." As soon as I spoke, Polo, running out of the house, –again- attacked me. "Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Inside."

"Why is she out?" My anger boiled as I picked my dog up. He shrugged.

"Come on, Sonny." I motioned her to follow me. "Tu bahar he hai?" **(You will be out?)**

"Yeah, 2 minutes."

I nodded and led Sonny inside.

"Sonia, Sania! Why was she out?" I snapped at them.

"Uh…sorry?" They said nervously.

"Yaar, you say you can't take care of her, I will take her back!"

"No, please, sorry." They cried.

"Take her inside." I set her down and they asked her to follow them, but she didn't bug.

They tried to pull her, "She won't come if you pull her! Pick her up, and take her in." I said, again my anger boiling.

"Chad, calm down. They are just kids." Sonny patted my shoulder as they both picked her up and took it inside. I took a deep breath.

"Oh ho,bhai aa he gaye!" **(Oh ho, you finally came!) **Nishu came jumping, drenched in sweat.

"Where is mum?" I asked. He pointed to the room where twins had taken Polo. "Sonny, coming?"

She nodded and we went inside the room.

A woman was sitting in the corner, making mehendi designs on Bua's hand. Mum was lying down in a corner, seemingly asleep.

"Oh, dadi!" I exclaimed as I spotted dad's mother.

"Arre, Chad! Kaisa hai?" **(Oh, Chad! How are you?)** She exclaimed as I bent down to touch her feet, and she hugged me. Twins were holding Polo down as she tried to run to me.

"Dadi, this is Sonny." I introduced. Sonny smiled and joined her hands.

"Sonny Munroe?" She asked, "I have heard so much of you!" Sonny looked at me and I blushed.

"Sonny, you also sit. Your turn after me." Bua said.

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes, my dear. You. Sit down." I said and made her sit.

"No, please. Not me." Sonny shook her head.

"Why not?" Bua asked.

"Bua, iske kal subah laga dena. Abhi toh dance bhi karegi." **(Bua, apply hers' in the morning, tomorrow. Right now, she will dance too.) **I said.

"Yes," she mumbled and then turned to the woman, "You will come tomorrow morning?" The woman nodded.

"Sure. Two-three more are left, and I am getting late right now. I'll come tomorrow. Here only, isn't it?"

"Here only." Bua turned to me, "You will get Sonny here tomorrow, hear that?" I nodded.

Sonny sat down with bua and Dadi, and I went over to mum.

"Ma," I bent over her sleeping figure.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and turned to face me.

"Come out, please."

"You go, let me sleep."

"You must be the only mother who is sleeping through her son's marriage. You'll sleep through mine also?"

"No, if the bride is Sonny, not then. If anyone else, I won't even come." I sweat dropped. Okay, so now I have my bride fixed. No changing or my mother won't attend my marriage. Great.

I shook my head and stood up. She will do anything to sleep, isn't it?

"Sonny, I'll be out, okay?" I told her, as I opened the door.

"Oh, you go. We won't kill your love!" Bua exclaimed and I blushed.

"Bye." I called as Sonny giggled.

I was immediately dragged to the middle of the hall as soon as I opened the door.

**(Following conversation will be in Hindi, till Sonny comes in the picture, that is.)**

"Oh my, Chad!" Ashok mama, mum's brother, greeted me.

"Namaste, mama." I said and touched his feet.

"You have grown so much!" he exclaimed as he patted my shoulder.

"Isn't it? Only we are growing older, you have not changed a bit!" He was the group captain in air force. At height 5'11, he was still as skinny as a stick. "Where is mami?"

"Oh she is back home. She was sick." I nodded. "Oh, come on!" He said and dragged me to the centre.

"Bhaiya." Divakar nodded.

We danced for straight half an hour until I was drenched. My wet shirt clung to my chest, as I made my way for the room.

I was about to reach the doorknob when it opened and Sonny and mum came out.

"You are drenched!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You also dance, you will be a puddle." I pointed to my siblings and relatives, dancing with full energy.

"Mum, come on!" I tried to pull her.

"No no, you run along. I will be here."

I made a face and went back.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as Chad, Dimpu, Divakar, Sunny, Honey and all the elders danced to the beats of Hindi and Punjabi hits. Honey could not dance whatsoever. Chad was a good dancer, I must say. Abhi joined them after some time.

"Sonny! Run and give these to Chad and uncle!" She said hurriedly and handed me two wads of 10-rupee notes. I stared at them for 2 seconds before running to give it.

"Chad." I poked him. He turned around, grinning.

"Wassup?"

"Here" I handed him one wad.

"Thank you." I nodded and ran to uncle.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Sonny?" Uncle said gently.

"Here" I handed him the second wad. He patted my head.

"Looking good." He winked and I grinned and ran back to aunty.

"Given?" I nodded.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"Look." She pointed to the centre of the room. Ten-rupee notes were flying everywhere. Chad, uncle, Nishu, Ashu, and almost all the men, save Sunny, Honey and Divakar, were throwing money in the air.

"What's going on?" I turned to aunty incredulously.

"If we had not given them ten rupee notes, 100 or 500 rupee ones would be flying out of their pockets." I nodded and stared at the scene in front of me.

The song changed and there was a pause. Suddenly, Chad and Ashu lifted Abhi on their shoulders. Almost everybody began to beat him up as they all danced.

"What is happening?" I looked at aunty and she was laughing.

"The song. They are having fun."

"What is the song?"

"Tenu ghodi kine chadaya." I whipped around as I heard bua passing behind me, with a smile and joined the others.

There were two solo performances of a girl around 15 years, Kritika, and Chad. I never really knew Chad could have danced, but he did, and exceptionally well.

There were more dances. I looked around, and noticed that Chad, Divakar and the thin, tall man, Ashok mama (?) had disappeared.

I looked around for few more minutes when I noticed Chad running inside the door and to the tables, which were being set up for the buffet meal.

Divakar followed him in after a minute.

Chad was heading to the door again when aunty stopped him.

"Chad, again?" She gave him a stern look.

"Mama." He replied and ran out again.

"What is happening, aunty?"

"Wait and watch. These men…" She shook her head.

I understood what was happening after 5 minutes, when the males dominated the floor and all the females proceeded to the meal along with the younger kids like Divakar, Sunny and Honey.

Alcohol began to circulate around. Each of them had a glass.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Yeah." Aunty sighed.

"Sonny, mum! Had food?" Abhi asked breathlessly. Chad popped up behind him.

"No," I replied.

"Sonny, you want to go home or not?" Chad smiled, "Come on, quickly have the dinner." I nodded and aunty and I stood up.

The food was, as usual, tasty and spicy. I think I bit on a chilly, as well. I saw Chad laugh when I downed almost three glass of water.

After Chad and Abhi had eaten, we all were outside. Aunty was busy inside as all the adult males danced.

I, Chad, Abhi, Polo, Dimpu and Sonny-Honey and twins sat outside on the chairs, waiting for the car.

We were talking when we heard barking. Chad's head snapped up and he instantly got up. Polo had again tried to befriend a stray dog, and had gotten herself in trouble.

"_She had never seen stray dogs in LA, always domestic. Therefore, she thinks every dog is nice. When one stray dog will bite her, then she'll know that dogs also bite."_ As Chad had said once.

Chad gave her a hard slap on her butt and she sank to the ground, guiltily. Chad scolded her a bit, sat her on an empty chair, putting one in front of her so she was trapped.

"Oh, your bet still on?" Dimpu asked randomly. I bit my tongue.

"I lost." Chad scratched his neck nervously.

"You lost? When?" Abhi asked in disbelief.

"Today, before coming here."

"Chad, we regret saying this, you are a goner." Divakar patted his shoulder. Cha narrowed his eyes.

"You-" Chad started,

"Oh, where are you all going?" Ashok mama cut him off.

"Home. Mama, you also have to go?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, I have to be back in the mess. Think you could adjust one more?"

"Sure." Chad smiled as everyone nodded.

"Oh, goody!" He exclaimed as the car pulled up.

Mama sat in the passenger seat. Sunny, Honey and the twins adjusted themselves in the last row.

Abhi, me, Chad and Divakar with Polo were to sit in the middle row.

"Make madam sit on your lap." He told Chad, pointing at me.

"That's perfect." Chad smirked.

Chad sat at the window seat, with me in his lap. Divakar sat in the middle and Abhi on the other side, with Polo in his lap.

I whipped around and stared incredulously and he gave me a innocent smile.

"Did you…?"

"Yes, I did."

Chad Dylan Cooper just kissed my back.

**I think I should just end it here. 2026 words are enough, don't you think? This was the longest chapter, full 7 pages. Lol, never thought I could write this long. Sorry, not much Channy. I wanted to pressurize the ceremonies as well. And believe me, all this really happened in this ceremony when my brother was getting married. Just the difference is, Polo belongs to my brother who was getting married.**

**Thank you for reviewing, everybody. Send in your requests, ideas or just review for absolutely nothing, I don't mind.**

**Okay, so today's question: If you were a worm, how long would you like to be?**

**Review,**

**Sakshi**


	37. We are getting married someday

**Sonny's POV**

"What? Where?" I asked, as Dimpu and twins motioned me to follow them.

"Na, na. She will be coming with me." Chad stated and grasped my other elbow.

"Where will _you_ take her?" Dimpu crossed her arms.

"She has to get her mehendi done." Chad pulled me to him.

"You will make?" Dimpu asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I will. What's your problem?"

"Oh, please. You can't make mehendi for your life!" Dimpu scoffed.

"That's not true! I can make a peacock!" Chad defended himself.

"A peacock and your mehendi is done, isn't it?"

"Well, I can also make a …duck!" I almost burst out laughing at his adorable pout and the victorious air he said 'duck' with.

"Make one someday and we'll see!" Dimpu asked me to follow her again and Chad suddenly held my waist.

"What?" I asked him softly.

"I am not letting her go! I will take her to #36!" He addressed Dimpu too.

"Ugh, we are going there too!" Sania groaned.

"Why are you going? You three stay with everyone here!"

"If you didn't notice, nobody is home except us 5 idiots!"

"You mean 3 idiots and two sane people." Chad corrected and I giggled.

"Whatever! Please, come on!" Dimpu sighed.

"I-" He was cut off when his phone rang.

"Who's it?" I asked as he checked the caller id.

"Nishu."

"Use the speaker!" Dimpu sneered.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Hello?"

"Chad! Where are you? Where are the girls? Where is Sonny?" Nishu gushed.

"We're at home, leaving. What's up?"

"Dude, be quick! Mama wants you here right now! Janky is also waiting to meet you! Everybody is playing cards, be quick!"

"Oh my. We are coming." He said as he motioned all of us to get out of the house and followed.

"Quickly!" Nishu screeched.

"Abe, should be fly and come?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Dude, walk, fly, swim or crawl, I don't give a damn!"

"Oh, there is no car! I will get Sonny there, but how to get these 3 witches there?" And each of the '3 witches' took turn to slap his arm while I giggled.

"Arre, you come quickly, get Sonny too, lady is here, I'll send the car. You leave quickly!" he hung up.

"Okay then, madam, you heard. Car is on its way, I am taking Sonny." Chad said, almost happily. Dimpu rolled her eyes.

We reached the house in 5 minutes record time.

"Oh, quickly!" Nishu met us at the entrance.

"Wait, let me get Sonny to the lady!" Chad caught my hand and we ran to the room from last night. The woman was sitting there with dadi.

"Oh, Sonny, come on! Sit down!" The woman smiled as Dadi said.

"Chad!" Abhi poked his head inside the door, flashed me a smile and dragged Chad out with him.

"So, what type of design do you want?" The lady smiled.

"Something quick and simple, please." I insisted.

"Both hands?" I shook my hand, "Back and front, both, please?"

I again shook my head. I motioned to the palm of my right hand, "Just this!"

"Oh," She scrunched up her nose, "Please, at least get on both hands."

"What will I do with one." We laughed. I hadn't realized but it was just me and the lady.

She silently worked on my right hand for 15 minutes. The cone squeezed out the paste across my palm, making beautiful designs.

"There!" The lady stared at her work, "Now, shall I make one at the back, too?" She pleaded.

"Fine!" I gave up. She gently turned my hand, careful not to ruin the wet designs on the palm. Her hands moved skillfully, and finished the design in half an hour.

"Now, doesn't it look good?" I giggled. "Let it dry, and when it does, apply some lemon-sugar solution on it with cotton. Don't pick it out, It'll come off on its own, ok?" She instructed, I nodded.

"Knock-knock." Chad poked his head in the door and then slid in, "Is it done?" He bounced over to me.

"Now, Sonny, rub it over your face." We laughed.

"No one else is left, right? I have to be back. My children must be hungry." She ran out of the room.

"So?" I turned to Chad,

"Beautiful." He took my other hand and made a face, "Why not on both?"

I shrugged. Chad sat down on my left and took my hand.

"Where were you? What was all the excitement?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that! My cousin, Janky, had flown down so he wanted to meet me. I had not seen him for 3 years almost. Then Dad, ChaCha, fufaji and all these adults, -hey, I have to introduce to some!- along with Nishu, Ashu and Abhi had engaged in a game of cards. So I had a game with them."

"Then why are you here right now?"

"They kicked me out." He laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They all lost 3 round together. They didn't have money left." Chad laughed again and I understood what kind of cards. "I am an expert player, m'lady. Those people always loose, even the expert older generation." He said, as he kissed each of my fingertips. I blushed at his little display of affection.

"Cool, my boyfriend is expert in winning money with cards."

"Your boyfriend is also a professional actor and he also loves you very much." I blushed again as he kissed my cheek. "Don't you have to put that lemony thing on your hand?" He pointed at my almost dry mehendi.

"Yes,"

"I'll get that. Stay here." He dashed out of the room before I got a chance to reply. I smiled.

He was back in 2 minutes with a bowl and cotton. I was quite clueless.

"Okay, so, here is lemon and sugar. I'll do it." He took my hand and dabbed the wet cotton over it softly. Once he finished his work, he sat the bowl in a corner of the room and flopped beside me with his arm on my shoulder.

We talked for a while. I was playing with his hairs as we talked.

"You know, we are going to get married someday and have two twins, one boy and one girl." I froze as the words left his mouth.

"What?"

"We are going to get married, someday." He said again and grinned at me. But through that goofy and silly grin, I could see he was not joking.

"Yeah? And what are you going to name the children?"

"Dylan and Mackenzie." He said decided.

"Dylan and Mackenzie. I like those." I agreed with a smile.

"Dylan will have your hairs and eyes. Mackenzie is going to look like her daddy, but only your face ad eye's shape."

"Yeah, that would make a perfect child, won't it?"

"They will be perfect, in every way. And they will never be allowed to date. Never."

"Why not?" I asked.

"No, Dylan will not begin to date anyone before he is in college. And Mackenzie is not going to date until she is at least 30." Chad looked at me.

"30 is a little too old, don't you think? And no, not college."

"Okay, she can date at 29. And I am not going down the college."

"Let's do one thing, let me handle our children's dating ages." I offered. Our children. I like that. More that I should.

"Uh, fine!" He groaned.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He kissed my temple.

"Yeah, we are good."

**I am not sure that this was good enough. I tried…well, no, I was blank. I will try to update, tomorrow as promised, but the update might be late until Sunday. Any delay from Sunday and you have all the rights to kill me, bake me, and eat me. **

**Do you like carrots? **

**Review,**

**Sakshi**


	38. Scared to lose control

"Chad!" I woke up startled by mum's voice. I had been leaning up on Sonny, and we both had dozed of talking. I nudged Sonny and she woke up.

"Hey." We both mumbled sleepily.

"Come on guys! Get up quickly! It is almost one! We have to get home!"

"One in morning?" I asked sleepily.

"No! One in afternoon!" She stood up straight and then screeched "Quickly!"

She, then half ran out of the room hurriedly.

"We slept…long." I muttered.

"Yeah," Sonny said and stood up. I blushed and turned my face away in a quick motion. Sonny's top had rolled to her stomach in her sleep.

"Wha-oh." She pulled it down. I sighed. I looked again. She was looking at her hand. The mehendi was totally dry and had almost came off. Black pieces of hina littered the floor.

"Show me." I said as I stood up. I took her hand. The places where it had come off were a bright orange color. "It'll darken in few hours, I guess."

"Hmm, I know." She said softly. She looked at me and her hands reached for my shirt and pulled it down properly. She then reached for my hairs and smoothed them a little. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her softly. I ran my fingers through her hairs, untangling them and then pulled back.

"We should get going."_ Or some of my stupid siblings would again walk on us._

"Yes." She said and proceeded to the door. We came out and were met by bua.

"Beta, you two, go home. Car should be-"

"I have the bike." I said.

"Okay, so, you two go. We are coming behind you. Everyone else is home. Your Polo is there, okay?" I nodded and pulled Sonny out.

"Come on, sit." I said and pulled on my helmet. Sonny's arm wrapped around my waist and she accidently touched the 'sensitive spot'. I shuddered.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she laid her head on my back as she had many times.

We reached home in record time and went in. The lower portion was empty.

"Hey." We found the twins wandering around like ghosts.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I hung the keys and Sonny undid her boots.

"Dimpu didi, Sunny Bhaiya and Guddu Bhaiya is upstairs and Ashu-Nishu Bhaiya and Abhi Bhaiya are sleeping. Honey Bhaiya is at house 36, I assume along with everybody else."

"Yes, Honey is there. What are you two doing?" I asked as Polo finally managed to open the door and tackled me.

"Nothing. Getting bored." Sania replied.

"Bathe her then. Take the shampoo from my bag. You know how to bathe her, right? Water should not be in her ears, rinse of the shampoo properly from her fur and she hates being splashed on face. Comb her before bathing, and unknot her furs. Comb in my bag, again."

"Okay!" Then both chimed before running to out room to get the two things. I kicked off my shoes and followed them in with Sonny.

"This and this?" Sonia held up a bottle and a slicker brush.

"Yes, comb her, bathe her, let her dry, and comb her." I said. They nodded, picked up Polo and towed her up.

"Oi!" I stuck my head out of the doorway. They were halfway up. "Towel!" I threw a soft pink towel at them that Sania caught.

"Thank you!" I came back inside. I gulped down a bottle of water and the proceeded to the room.

I opened the door and my eyes widened as Sonny screamed loudly. I quickly closed the door and heard a click of the door locking. It took me a few minutes to get my breathing back to normal. I slumped back o the door and sat there for a few minutes. The door opened and I allowed myself to fall back so I was laying on the floor half in and half out of the room. I closed my eyes.

"A knock is invented for a reason." She whispered.

"Sorry." I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Come on, get in." She said. I raised my hands towards her. She giggled and grabbed my hands. She dragged me in like a corpse. She let go of my hands once inside and closed the door.

"This was my first time being dragged across the floor." I whispered. I felt her kneel down behind my head. I lifted my head slightly and sat it in her lap.

"Yeah? It was my first dragging someone in." She giggled. I opened my eyes. She was bending over me, her hair making a curtain around us. Her hands cupped my cheeks.

"You are beautiful, even upside down." She blushed. I raised my hand, wrapped it behind her neck, and pulled her down. Her lips touched mine and electricity coursed through me. She pulled back a little.

"Don't you have to change?" She whispered.

"Nah, you already dirtied my clothes while dragging me. Now I'll change tonight directly." I whispered back.

"So, marriage, tonight. When are we going to be back?" She asked.

"So soon? Bored already?" I teased.

"No! Still, just asking. How much time do we have left, huh?" She looked away and back.

"30 July. 26 July is Abhi's birthday." I replied.

"Your birthday also falls in July, isn't it?" **(Let us pretend!)** She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, 20th." I replied.

"And your Polo's?"

"20th July." She laughed.

"No, seriously, when is her birth?"

"Really, she's born on 20th July." I said and she giggled loudly. I pulled her down again. Her laughter ceased as she kissed me back. I smiled. I turned myself on my stomach and on my knees, without pulling away. I pushed Sonny in a corner, kissing her senseless. Her hands moved around my neck and shoulders. I crawled on top of her to gain a better access to her mouth.

Times like this made me mad. I lose total control. These times made me fear. Fear of doing something, which I would, which we would, regret later. My hands wrapped around her petite form.

Her hands messed with my hairs, making me groan. I felt her smile and bit her lower lip gently, making her moan. I smirked. I pulled back a little as my hormones began to go wild.

Sonny pulled me back to her, kissing me again. The time scared me. I pulled back and kept Sonny at a distance. It would take me just a second to lose control with Sonny, and then a lifetime of regrets.

Sonny's hairs were messed and her eyes were half lidded. My heart was wild as it thudded frantically against my chest and my breathing came out in small gasps.

"What?" Sonny gasped.

"Sorry," I replied, "It was getting a little too much."

"We provided you with a bed, why are you on the floor?" I heard the annoying voice of Dimpu as she opened the door .

"We were just trying to remember our childhood and crawl around like babies." I replied and Sonny giggled.

"Well, you don't need to. You already are no less than a little cry baby!" Dimpu shot.

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh right! Coming out or not? All the ghosts have woken up!" By ghosts, she meant all the brothers.

"Are all the witches there? Oh. I see a witch right here!" Dimpu glared at me.

"Come out!" I heard the door slam.

"You two fight a lot." Sonny observed and I stood up, pulling her along with me.

"Yes, we do." I kissed her once more before pulling her out.

Nishu was standing near the fridge and Abhi was lying on the bed.

"Oh hero, what happened?" I asked.

"Headache, I feel sick." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonny slapped my arm.

"Both the bride and the groom are sick. I think we should postpone."

"No need! He will get married today itself!" I grinned at mum. She touched his forehead.

"Take a Combiflame. You'll be just fine." She said.

"Mami, my head is also spinning!" Ashu opened the door, holding his head.

"Go, drink away! You were bound to have a hangover! I'll search one for you." She turned around, looked on the fridge, and went inside the room.

"Mum! I have both!" I shouted and pulled out my wallet. I always keep a strip of 2 medicines, Combiflame and Dinapower.

I gave one to each and Nishu handed them the bottle.

"Where is Guddu?" I asked.

"Poor boy, still at 36. He's working too hard." Abhi replied.

"Yep, his lazy brother won't work, somebody have to do." I replied.

"Why should I do? It's my marriage!"

"You are speaking as if you would do on my marriage!" I scoffed.

"Yes, I'll do on your marriage!_If _she is your bride!" He pointed at Sonny. I face instantly flared up, as did Sonny's.

"Don't worry, she will be. We won't accept any other sister-in-law!" Nishu cheered.

"Great, Sonny, you hear that? You will have to marry me someday!" I told Sonny and she laughed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" A chorus of 'oh's was heard before we saw the twins.

"What happened?" Abhi asked as Polo ran to me.

"Start getting ready!" Dad, Divakar and Bua burst through the door.

"Look at the time!"We all obeyed dad. It was four.

"4. Wassup?" Abhi replied.

"Abe, don't you want to get married! Baarat is of 6!" Dad screamed. We all instantly ran. I dragged Sonny to the room, as she looked clueless.

Thus, since Abhi forgot he have to get married, there was a total chaos in the house.

**Not a very good ending, not a very good chapter. Next will be good, I promise. Next will be Baarat and the wedding venue and stuff. **

**A sneak-peak for the next chapter:**

"_**What is in his hands?"**_

"_**In whose?"**_

"_**Look, there! Chad, Nishu and the waiter!"**_

"_**No, it's not cold-drink!"**_

"_**Janky Bhaiya! Come on, let's have this one."**_

"_**Divakar will beat me if I'll tell him!"**_

"_**Honey, get that glass!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Under the chair!"**_

"_**Beat him!" **_

"_**Ow, save me!"**_

"_**Who asked you to drop it!"**_

"_**Nobody is near the marriage."**_

"_**First marriage in the history of mankind!"**_

**The trouble ensues in the next chapter; Abhi can't get married peacefully, not with all the siblings around.**

**Today's question: Is your middle finger longer than the ring finger?**

**Please, review! **

**Sakshi**


	39. The departure

"Oh, my god! Where does this go?" I heard Sonny groan from the room. I was wearing my tux in the bathroom.

"What happened?" I called.

"Nothing –oh yay, I figured it out!" Hearing her cheer gave me a feeling that she was solving a math's problem instead of wearing a dress.

"Can I come out?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I opened the door.

Sonny had worn it, somehow.

"Sonny, the lehenga is not worn so high." I said gently and pulled it below her naval. Yep, the blouse was a little high.

Her face turned crimson.

"That's too low." She mumbled and pulled it a little up again.

"Sonny, it is worn how it is worn!" I said and pulled it a little down again.

"But," Her hands reached for the hem again. I caught them this time.

"This looks good this way." I said and pulled the dupatta over her shoulder. "That's it, perfect."

She looked down self-consciously. Her cheeks matched the color of her dress.

"You look good in the tux." She said and I smiled. I gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her. This girl is mine, forever.

"Come on, let's go or dad will be really angry." I mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm." She nodded and we both made our way out. The lobby was filled with guests. I pulled her to mum's room.

This room was occupied by the twins, Dimpu, mum, Masi and Abhi.

Dimpu had worn a black lehenga. The twins had both worn black suits.

"Wow, you two really look identical." Sonny mused and they laughed.

"Isn't it?" They both said in unison. It was true both had no difference. You cannot differentiate between them.

"Sonny, you look beautiful!" Masi exclaimed. Sonny blushed.

"Oh gosh! Sonny! You look good in lehenga!" Mum said, "I wonder how you will look in a sari."

I smirked at Sonny's expression.

"Told you so." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Mr. Groom. Don't you have to get ready?" I turned to Abhi once all the female moved to a more important topic, Makeup.

"What do I have to do? Just wear the kurta. 10 seconds at most." He replied. I nodded.

"True, indeed."

"Bhaiya!" I jumped a little as the door swung open and Divakar burst in. "Quickly. Dad is calling everybody out." And he was gone as soon as he came.

I threw Abhi his kurta as the women quickly began to wrap up their make-up.

We were in the lobby in 2 minutes.

"Chad! Come here!" Somebody called me.

I turned to look. On the bed were red turbans being distributed.

"Yes?" I asked as I came near.

"Come on, here! Sit!" Dad's friend pushed me down on the bed and began to adjust a rainbow turban on my head. This was something all close male relatives have to wear. Me and Divakar had rainbow turbans, a 5-colored turban for Ashu and Nishu, and red Rajasthani turbans for everybody else.

"Go!" I got up and came out.

"Oh, you look cute in that." Sonny told me as I met her outside the house. There was a total hubbub.

The relatives from house 36 were all here, seated on the chairs. Some kind of prayers was going on. The twins and all the other sisters were holding a tray, feeding the horse.

Dad was tensed as the departure time for the Baarat came closer but no one was ready to move. The band was warming up in a group, waiting for the signal to start.

An Indian marriage is much more complicated than a Christian marriage. The number of traditions seems endless.

"Dad." I approached him.

"Chad, run up and call bua and ChaCha and all down." He whispered hurriedly. I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Arre, ChaCha! Bua! Come on! Dad is waiting for all of you!" I said.

"Oh, Chad! Just coming, kid!" ChaCha exclaimed.

"Sunny, Honey! Down!" Sunny ran down while Honey stayed there. "Honey, come on! Get down!"

"But, mum…"

"Honey!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Sorry!" And he ran down. Seriously, I would have killed him if he were not a relative.

"ChaCha!" I turned to him as Bua ran down.

"One minute!" ChaChi said, adjusting the plate of her sari.

"ChaCha, at least you go!" I exclaimed

"Fine, sir!" ChaCha did a mock salute and went down.

"ChaChi, now should I carry you downstairs?"

"Oh, my prince! Will you?" She jokingly swung her arms around my neck.

"Come on, my love!" I said dramatically. We both burst out laughing.

"Naughty kid!" She gave me a light and playful smack on my shoulder.

Still laughing, we both went downstairs.

"Oh, pose for the family photo!" Dad hushed us toward the group, getting ready for the big family photo.

"Sonny, you sit down with the sisters!" Dadi said. Sisters were sitting on the both sides of Abhi in a semi circle. I stood near Ashu and Divakar.

Now, at 6 PM the warning bells started.

"Chad, move." Dad whispered to me. I nodded.

"Where are you going?" Someone stopped me. I motioned to just join everybody.

I ran to the bandmaster.

"Bhaiya, start." He raised his hand and signaled his band-mates.

"ChaCha!" I stopped one of my father's close friends.

"Oh ho, Chad!" He hugged me. "Move?" I nodded.

The Baarat finally moved.

The younger generation instantly began to dance to the music by the band. The men joined them and bua and ChaChi with the few other relatives danced with full enthusiasm. The others just walked together. Mum was not dancing and I almost tripled over laughing when I saw her at the _last_ in her eldest son's wedding. Abhi was sitting on the horse, his face totally covered. There were many garlands in his neck, made of notes.

I finally spotted Sonny a few steps behind mum. I breathed in relief. I ran back, ignoring the calls of Nishu and Divakar and through the crowd to the very back. I was standing at the right front, in front of the horse and Sonny was at the right tail of the Baarat.

I ran so hard that it was almost impossible to stop and I almost ran into Sonny. Almost.

I caught her waist, as we both staggered backward a little.

"Whoa!" I quickly pressed my lips to her in a small unnoticeable kiss, cutting her off. An earplug fell from her ear. I stared at her and she stared back.

I finally raised my eyebrow and she shrugged. I shook my head.

"That's it. You are going to dance, now!" I shouted over the loud band.

"What?"

"You are going to dance!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front. The girls instantly grabbed her hand.

iThe dance classes she took made her the best dancer out there. She picked the Punjabi steps quickly and even taught them some new, improved versions.

Some of Divakar's friends joined us and we danced hard. The band played the latest Bollywood hits, making it impossible to hear. We were soon drenched in our sweats. I had opened the buttons of my coat as I sweated like a tap inside.

I looked at Sonny and the girls. They had stopped dancing for a while. They were cheering as we danced.

I dragged Dadi in and danced with her. I saw Sonny laughing and grinned at her. Money was flying and the band members caught it.

**Sonny's POV**

This was all new to me. The band, the Baarat, the horse and all the dancing. The Indian marriages were full of traditions.

I saw Chad dance with Dadi and laughed at how cute he looked.

We clapped as the men danced. Uncle caught me and I danced with him and his friends.

Chad had caught my waist and dragged me back.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

He made a face and held my hand as we danced.

It was one of the most memorable night I ever had.

Thank you, Chad.

**Ugh, this chapter was the slowest! The I hated the ending and almost whole chapter! I just wanted them to get going, that's it! Just a filler.**

**I swear I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the long delay in the update. I had not done **_**any**_** of my homework in the last 8 days of my holidays and we had school from 3. So, I was trying to finish a little by little my homework and was unable to update. Yesterday, I was up all night. Seriously, I slept at morning 6. I was doing my homework all night. I kind of lost track of time. Anyways, my work is done and now I am quite free!**

**Today's question: **What would I find in your refrigerator right now?

Well, review telling me how much you hate me for this chapter or for telling me how muh you love me lol

Sakshi

i 


	40. Get The Glass

**Sonny's POV**

We reached a place, and we stopped. Everyone seemed to be waiting of something.

"What's going on?" I caught Chad's arm.

"Bus. We have a bus till the venue." Chad turned to me and pulled me in a one-arm hug.

"Weren't you supposed to walk all the way from home to the venue?" I looked at him. He laughed.

"Sonny, it is 12 kilometers away."

"Oh." I said. He chuckled.

"I would have kissed you if we were alone." I looked at all the relatives. Dimpu, twins and the other brothers gave us a thumbs-up. I blushed. "Don't mind those schmucks." He whispered.

The bus came around in 1 minute. Chad held me back as all the others entered.

"Where is aunty?" My eyes searched around for her.

"She left by the car. She has car sickness and the bus is air conditioned so she can't have the window open." Chad pulled me in. I expected a last row seat, since we were last, but apparently, Chad and Ashu Nishu were sitting around Abhi, who was made to sit on the first seat. Chad sat across from him, and pulled me with him. Nishu sat with Abhi and Ashu sat behind them with Dadi. ChaCha and Uncle were sitting behind us. There was chatter around me, though I did not understand much. I looked at Chad.

Yeah, he did look good in the tuxedo. And the turban made him look even more cute. I hadn't noticed but Chad held a kind of sword and carried it around with him.

Chad looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I looking that cute?" He grinned widely, which made me wonder if his cheeks hurt.

"Why…are you having that sword?" I asked. He looked at it.

"Oh, this. I am supposed to be Abhi's…guardian until marriage and dad gave me the sword. Ask him why." I turned behind me. Uncle was talking and I felt rude to interrupt him so I let it be.

"Scared?"

"No. He is speaking, it's rude to interrupt." I said this in my normal voice so he believed me. Well, I am not denying…

Chad suddenly said something and everybody cheered and laughed. Abhi mock kicked him and he laughed. This family was so loving and so…together!

"No alcohol, success!" Uncle suddenly shouted behind me and Chad high-fived him as everybody in the bus cheered.

"What?" I whispered to Chad.

"There was no drinking in the Baarat. That was rare. Good management." He lowered his head and whispered to me. I looked up; his face was just an inch away from me. He suddenly smirked and gave me a peck. It lasted maximum of 2 seconds but was enough to send tingles down my spine.

He was talking again. I blushed as I looked out of the window in the night of Jodhpur city.

We reached the venue. We were down on a corner.

"What are we going to…?" I began but then I saw the band and the horse and I understood.

The Baarat continued from where it left. Chad danced no stop along with everybody else. Dimpu caught me and I also danced with them. Chad flashed me a smiled.

There was a huge welcome at the venue's entrance from the girl's side.

"Now one Marathi beat!" Bua shouted and I noticed a change in the band music.

Uncle, ChaChi, ChaCha and everybody danced with the girl's side. They were carrying trays decorated with diyas and stuff.

Abhi was seated on a stage immediately as we entered the hall. Chad was with him as his guardian and naturally, Ashu and Nishu were with him. I was with Dimpu. Twins, I think, found their friends.

"Chad loves you so, so, and so much!" Dimpu jumped.

"Yeah. I think." I blushed.

"You think? You _think_?" She stared at me. I began to feel a little uncomfortable under her intense stare.

"Uh…"

"Sonny, that boy is the driest person I had ever met! He cannot show emotions! He _fears_ to show emotions and I saw him kiss you in the bus, in front of almost _everybody_! He hugged you when e were waiting, what more signs do you want? He loves you so much!"

"Yeah. I almost died in the bus!" I blushed again.

"Yeah, I agree that was hilarious. He is mischievous." Dimpu agreed. I nodded. "Don't look but he is staring. Heh, he is not listening. He just stares." I blushed furiously.

"Oh lord." I moaned.

"He is _crazy_." She sung, "But then again, he really loves you too much. You are the first."

"Girlfriend?"

"No," She laughed "His first _serious_ girlfriend. This is the first time he had changed his Facebook status. The first one he told _us_ about."

"He didn't told you, you read his Facebook." I pointed out.

"Oh puh-lease! We know about you since the first time you joined So Random! Well, technically, we did but I meant from Chad. It was as if we already know you personally, when we first met! And –oh, Chad is calling." She looked there.

She pointed at herself, asking if he wants her there. He held up two fingers and then pointed at us.

"Both! Come on, Sonny!" he grabbed my hand and we both ran, which was hard considering we both were in our lehengas

"What?" Dimpu asked once we reached the stage.

"Photo!" Chad pushed us toward the bride and the groom. I stood next to the bride. Dimpu stood next to Abhi. The twins both stood behind the two thrones.

"Chad, you shall go now if you want." Dad said.

"Really?" noticed a look pass between Ashu, Abhi, Nishu and Chad.

"Yeah."

"Great!" Chad caught my hand and we and Ashu-Nishu ran down the stage along with Dimpu (who's hand I had caught).

"We'll be there." Dimpu pointed to where Sunny, twins and Janky Bhaiya was in the lawn.

"Sure." Chad grinned at me. We dragged two chairs with us and sat down with them.

Janky Bhaiya smiled at us.

"Hi!" Sunny grinned. I liked this kid right from the start.

"Hey." Twins chorused and then glared at each other. I wonder what happened.

We sat there for around an hour. The men, Chad, and Ashu-Nishu had gone to the cocktail tent set up at the corner of the hall. I think Divakar was with them 'cause I am pretty sure I saw Chad drag Divakar while Divakar's friends followed. Poor boy, they will ruin him.

"I am hungry." Sunny announced.

"Me too!" Twins chorused again but this time they smiled at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think I am…Sonny?"

I shrugged, "Let's eat."

We each bought a plate for us. I only took a naan, paneer and little rice.

"That's it?" Sunny asked as he stared at all our plates. Janky Bhaiya had disappeared.

Dimpu had black daal, paneer and a naan. Both the twins had paneer, daal, rice and rotis. Sunny had filled his plate. Daal, paneer, rice, three naans, and I don't know what-all.

"It's ok. You are a boy, we are girls." I patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, babhi." He said sadly. We all nodded but suddenly Dimpu and twins burst out laughing. I just sat there once it sunk what he said.

"You resemble a stunned goldfish." Dimpu laughed.

"Sorry Sonny bh- didi! I didn't meant to say that!" Sunny apologized, his face glowing red.

"I…" I blushed and stuttered.

"It's ok, Sunny. She will be our babhi one day. No need to be so tensed. Sonny, chill." Dimpu said and twins nodded and Sunny also agreed, relaxing. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Eat food." I nodded absently and started on the food, still stunned.

"What is in his hands?" Sunny suddenly said, looking at a distance.

"In whose?" I asked and we all turned to look.

"Look, there! Chad, Nishu and the waiter!" Sunny said and we saw three of them walking up the stage.

"Must be cold-drink." Sania said.

"No, it's not cold-drink!" Dimpu suddenly replied.

"Yeah, look at the color of the drink in Chad Bhaiya's hands." Sonia replied. The drink in his hand was a dark blackish-brown instead of the drinks in other glasses, which were dark black.

Chad handed the glass to Abhi and Nishu handed to Ridhi. Waiter served the drinks to all the other guest around the thrones.

"Janky Bhaiya!" Sunny caught his arm after 15 minutes as he was passing by. "Where are you going?"

"Just roaming…oh!" Sunny pulled him down on an empty chair beside him and explained about the glass.

"Wait, Honey must be somewhere around and –Honey!" Honey stopped in his tracks and came towards us. I looked at the stage.

"uh…guys? I think they are getting married and have started." I told them and pointed to the fire burning near the stage and the relatives surrounding it.

"Nobody is near the marriage!" Dimpu laughed and we both again turned to the other 5.

"Janky Bhaiya! Come on, let's have this one!" Sunny said.

"Honey, get that glass!" I ordered.

"But…how can I touch alcohol…"

"GO!" We all yelled and he ran, mumbling something.

"Divakar will beat me if I tell him this." Dimpu said with a chuckle. We all laughed.

"This is worth." Sunny said.

I looked at Honey. He turned around and looked at us and gestured us a 'where is it?' sign.

"Under the chair!" Dimpu and I yelled back.

We watched him as he went us the stage and near the thrones. He stood around there, pretending to be nonchalant. He suddenly dived and picked up the glass and ran down the stage.

A relative turned to look. Honey threw the glass under the stage in a quick motion. We all slapped our heads as he came towards us with a nervous look.

"Uh…sorry?" he offered.

"Beat him!" Sunny launched the fire and we instantly jumped on Honey.

"Ow, save me!" Honey cried out.

"Oh, stop, stop! He's just a kid!" Janky Bhaiya calmed us down after a minute.

"Who asked you to drop it!" Sunny said.

"She was looking at me and then she would have asked what are you doing! What would have I said?" Honey defended.

"Look at her! She is at least 90!" Dimpu pointed at the women.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously.

"None of _us_ knows!" They all chorused.

I shook my head.

"And she probably can't even see properly!" Janky Bhaiya said.

We all agreed.

"Nobody is near the marriage." I gave out a sudden giggle.

"It's true. Masa ji and Divakar is sitting in the cocktail tent and both the sisters and all of us are here. We should at least go and tell them we are here and alive." We all agreed with Dimpu and walked to the crowd.

Abhi and Ridhi were sitting on the floor together and the priests were chanting across them. A big fire was lit in the middle. Chad, as the guardian, sat near Abhi on the third side and ChaChi and Bua sat behind him. Everyone else was seated in the chairs around them. We sat at the last. I looked at aunty and saw that she has dozed off. I nudged Dimpu, Sunny and twins and pointed to her.

We all almost fell off the chair. Dad and brother were in the cocktail tent, mother is sleeping, sisters are roaming around; Abhi is the unlucky one. I had never seen something like this. I looked at others and they probably were thinking the same thing.

"First marriage in the history of mankind!"

**Well, I wanted to have Sonny's relations with others as well. Sorry if there was not enough Channy but I wanted her away from Chad at least **_**once**_** in the whole story.**

**Tell me if you don't like it. I am not going to go in extreme details of the marriage since I myself am just as clueless as the twins are in this story for the rituals.**

**And well, just to clear it off, the whole work is not really fiction. Most of it **_**actually**_** happened in my brother's marriage. Yes, the alcohol supplies in the dance, beating to the groom on the song, that haldi incident and of course, this chapter was almost all true minus the Channy. **

**Today's question: ****If you're eating a snack, and you get it on your fingers and haven't got a napkin, where do you wipe off your fingers?**

**Review, please! I love all the reviewers out there and I will love all the readers even more if they review!**

**Sakshi**


	41. November again, then?

**Sonny's POV**

Twins were called in front as sisters. I sat behind with Dimpu and Sunny. Most of the relatives had gone. Only very close relatives like Bua and ChaCha were here. I was here 'cause of Chad who was here since he was a brother.

"What is the time for the phere?" Dimpu suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Sunny replied.

"Vidai?"

"How will I know?" Sunny turned to her.

"Who will go and ask?" They both turned to me as I sat there dumbstruck.

"Who to ask?"

"Masa ji, Nishu Bhaiya, bua, ChaChi, Chad Bhaiya, Ashu Bhaiya, ask anybody." Dimpu shrugged and I sighed.

I kneeled down and while smiling at everybody, crawled straight to the front. Twins gave me a desperate look. I smiled sympathetically.

Abhi was standing, holding the sword while the priest was holding the shell of the sword. They had the tips touching in the middle. They sat down.

"What happened?" Chad whispered to me.

"When are the phere?"

"12:30." He replied.

"Oh. And…viday?" I asked.

"Vidai. 4 AM." He replied.

My eyes widened a little. _4_. I nodded.

"You are sitting here?" Chad asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded a little. I turned to look at Dimpu and Sunny.

I made a round motion with my hand for 'phere' and raised 10 fingers and then 2. Dimpu nodded and gestured for the vidai. I held up four fingers. She sighed and shook her head. I nodded. She and Sunny nodded sadly. I turned back to Chad.

"What happened?"

"Why are you sitting here?" I retorted.

"I am the guardian. I have to be here." He replied.

"Right."

After a few more chants, the priest handed Abhi a small round box of red powder.

"1 rupee coin, anybody?"

Chad raised his hand and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a coin and handed it to Abhi.

He smiled and dipped the coin in the powder and applied it on Ridhi's forehead. He then clasped a black necklace around her neck.

_~After the ceremony is over~ __**(Sorry, I forgot the procedure so we have to skip it.)**_

After it was over, we were led to the tables being set up in the middle of the lawn for the dinner. It was nearly 3 AM.

I sat with Dimpu and Sunny. Chad, Ashu and Nishu didn't want any food so they were roaming around. Abhi and Ridhi sat on one side and Chad was standing around them along with Ashu and Nishu.

Chad leaned over Ridhi as she placed a little piece of naan in his mouth. He then skipped to me.

"What are you eating?" He asked, as he leaned over me. I motioned to the small bowl of yogurt. "That's it?" I shrugged.

"I had eaten."

"Hmm…well, I want one bite of that!" He pointed at the bowl. I smiled and held up my spoon for him. He took it in his mouth and I bet he licked it. He winked at me. I shook my head. He kissed my cheek and straightened up.

"That is why, Divakar and Ashu are mine!" I heard aunty say.

"So, I am not yours?" Chad and Nishu chorused.

"Nah. Divakar and Ashu are mine. You both are dad's." Aunty replied and few people laughed.

"Oh, so when Abhi's ticket was with me, I was yours. Now I am not? No problem. I will not book the tickets for Abhi and Chad in November."

"Oh, no! You are mine, Nishu! You are mine!" Aunty suddenly replied and everybody burst out laughing.

"What about me? Sonny is mine!" Chad retorted. I looked up and aunty had a horrified look.

"Oh, you are also mine!" Aunty cried and we all laughed.

"Oh, so now we are his?" Ashu mock cried and pointed at uncle.

"Yes." Chad and Nishu did a little victory dance while Divakar and Ashu hugged sadly and walked over to uncle. We laughed at their little display.

Some of Ridhi's cousins were sitting near us and Sunny was pulling their leg.

"Oh good lord!" Nishu cried and I heard Chad laugh along with everybody else. Uncle was standing with a sweet box with an innocent expression.

"What happened, son?" He asked Nishu innocently. Chad laughed and then…

"Goodness!"

"I hope you too have a change!" Nishu laughed. Dad had thrown sweet syrup on their shirts. Divakar and Ashu were leaning on each other to keep from falling while laughing so hard. Abhi had his head on the table, his face almost red from laughing. Dimpu and I had slapped our hands on our mouths to keep from laughing but we failed miserably. Twins and aunty were laughing too hard to breath.

"Yep, we are his!" Ashu and Divakar cheered loudly causing another round of laughter.

After dinner, Abhi and Ridhi had a photo session. We were sitting around the lawn, waiting for 4 AM. Again, I was sitting with Dimpu, Sunny and twins. Aunty and Dimpu's mother along with _their _mother were sitting not far from us. Few other people were sitting around the lawns in small groups.

We all had our feet propped up on empty chairs and we all were almost lying.

"Oh my god, where is my foot?" Sania suddenly cried. She then squiggled a foot and then sighed in relief. "Thank god, there it is! I thought I lost it!" We stared at her for few seconds before bursting out laughing.

After few minutes of talking we all fell into silence. I closed my eyes for a few minutes when I felt the chair near me move and I jumped a little. Chad flopped down on the chair near me.

"That is going to leave a mark!" I pointed to the large blotch on his chest and he shrugged with a sigh. "What happened anyways?"

"Nothing. Dad was having fun with us." He laughed and I giggled. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Getting bored. There is nothing to do." I sighed and he smirked. "What?"

"We could make out all night." He raised his eyebrows and I punched his arm as my face flared. Thankfully, nobody has noticed our little exchange. "No, but I am serious. There are many booked rooms here and…" I punched him again.

"Oh, Sonny, as much as I love you my dear, my son is no punching bag!" Uncle said, patting my head. Then his face turned thoughtful, "But will you punch him _hard_ for me once?"

"Sure." I grinned and punched him as hard as I can.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm as everybody laughed.

"That's it, she is the one!" Dad jumped and pushed a sweet box towards me. "Take it, my girl!"

I giggled at took a little piece of the white milk cake. Chad took the rest of the piece.

Uncle continued to distribute the sweets around and laugh and talk.

"I love your family!" I whispered to Chad.

"And you don't love me?"

"Of course, I do." I replied and he smirked, "But no." His face fell and he stuck out his tongue at me. I giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Dimpu asked him.

"Saving my girlfriend from you!" Chad replied dramatically.

"If she needs to be saved from anyone, it's you!" Dimpu retorted. Chad sneered at her.

I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Oh, Chad! What is in November?" I suddenly asked, reminded of the conversation on the table.

"What is in November?" Chad looked at me confused.

"Nishu said he wouldn't give the tickets to both of you in November, remember?"

"Oh, that!" He laughed, "Ashu's marriage! It's in November. Well, I was going to ask you…" He nervously scratched his neck.

"What?" I asked, though I had a good idea of what he wanted to ask.

"You know…maybe…if you'd like to…come with me, again…Delhi?" He looked at me expectantly, his sapphire eye shining. I smiled.

"I'd love to." I replied and I bet I saw both his eyes shine.

Well, we can't be sure because then, Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me. Yes, in front of everybody.

**Okay, folks. This is it for this chapter. I thought it was going too long. Most of it was, again, very true. Sweet syrup and the lost foot (I did that). So, tell me how you liked it in your sweet reviews. **

**I really love those who review and it really, truly makes my day reading your reviews! But it just looks like some don't **_**want**_** to make my day…*grumbles***

**Today's question: ****You have the choice to live with a gorilla who knows sign language or a dog who sings lullabies, which do you choose?**

**Sakshi **


	42. All for myself

**Chad's POV**

I really don't know what happened. I swear, I don't. I stared at her, her face bright red and her eyes wide. Her lips a little parted and her breathing heavy. She stared back at me.

The silence around us was ear-piercing.

I know I did the wrong thing. I shouldn't have.

Public display of affection was not appropriate in India. Not at all. Things were done in a different way here.

Sonny sat there, motionless. Still as a statue. Not even breathing. I felt myself holding my breath, but didn't let it go, too afraid to break the silence.

My mind was blank, only one thought running through my mind, _'What now?'_

She let go of her breath and I released mine too. She opened her mouth a little but then closed it.

I just hope any of the elders were not around like Dadi or I would be getting a mouthful from them. Well, not that the present people won't talk. Mouths are hard to zip.

"I can't believe we witnessed a Channy kiss! Our lives are complete!" Twins' voice cut through the thick silence like a knife. Everybody shifted their attention to them for a moment. "Too bad we didn't have a camera. We would have earned a lot from Tween Weekly." They continued unaffected.

"Really, Tween Weekly would have paid high for that isn't it?" Dimpu turned to her and continued like it was nothing.

"Seriously!" Sunny huffed.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Chachi asked, frowning.

"Whole _world_ was waiting for what we all just witnessed! Though they knew they were dating, but that would have earned high!" Dimpu explained.

"What are you talking about?" One of the older folk, I winced, repeated. Perhaps, they didn't' knew of our stardom. Most of them didn't. They were not interested in Hollywood, that's why I and Sonny were treated like an average kid here.

"They are the stars! Whole world wanted THE Chad Dylan Cooper to kiss THE Sonny Munroe! They are Hollywood stars!" Twins cried.

There was again a stunned silence, but this time, everybody trying to sink in the little information. Of course, my close family knew what I was, but the others were a little oblivious.

"But, that was still wrong." Dad broke the silence and I sighed and sagged down, ready.

_~Fifteen minutes later~ Back in the lawn~_

"What happened?" Sonny asked as I flopped beside her on a chair. There was an eerie whispering around me, but I ignored it.

"Don't kiss here again." Dimpu grumbled.

"I don't think I would dare to for few couple of days." I replied.

"That bad?" Sania asked and I sadly nodded.

"Well, you bought it upon yourself." Sonny said. I sighed.

"Well, at least he took you inside." Sunny comforted.

"Well, that's a relief." Sonia smiled sympathetically, and then with a thoughtful look, she continued, "Though I would have loved to see that." I glared at her.

"I know, right!" Sania nodded with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"And, sir. Enjoying?" Ashu gave a big pa on my shoulder and grinned.

"Don't make me throw hot sweet syrup on you, Ashu." I warned.  
"But really, bhaiya, you shouldn't have. At least should have taken her to the room." Nishu teased. Sonny blushed.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Chad glared at Nishu.

"Oh, that! Oh, sir, it's already 4! Vidai?" I shot up from my chair. Ashu and Nishu began to run back from where they came and I turned to Sonny. Her toes caught my eyes.

"Oh, hey! You have white nail polish on!" I smiled.

"Told ya so!" I grinned and ran to our destined place.

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, come on. Wait's over, let's go." Dimpu said after minutes. A huge crowd had gathered around the hall entrance, ready for the vidai. A decorated car was standing, ready. Chad, Nishu, Ashu, and Divakar were standing around there and few ladies were holding some trays. Abhi and Ridhi sat in the car and it started.

"Sonny, Dimpu and twins. You all go. Chad? You'll go with them?" Dad said. He looked quite relieved that it was all over.

"Yes, dad. I'll go." Chad smiled and motioned all of us to follow. "Sunny! You also come!" Sunny nodded and joined us.

We walked to a car standing outside.

"Sunny, you sit in front, dude!" Chad said. He looked quite exhausted.

Sunny sat in front with the driver, Dimpu and twins sat in the middle row and Chad and me sat behind them.

"Just remember we have kids here!" Dimpu teased Chad and patted twins' head.

"We are not kids!" They both chorused.

Chad rolled his eyes and leaned against me. He was drained from all energy. Well, he was running around since morning and he deserves rest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and closed his eyes. I smiled as his breathing slowed down.

"Is he asleep?" Dimpu whispered. I nodded.

"We are in the Kudi area!" Dimpu muttered as the road grew bumpy. I giggled as Chad's head, supported on my shoulder, slipped a little. He woke up with a jump.

"We reached home?" He asked, startled.

"Almost." Sunny replied.

"Gosh, I am sleepy." He rubbed his eyes.

"It's ok. You deserve a sleep." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I can't sleep or I won't wake up. I have a lot to do." He sat a little straighter, his arm still around me.

"Bhaiya, when is your return?" Sunny asked.

"30th." Chad replied and both the twins turned around with a horrified look.

"You _both_ are going?" Sonia asked.

"Well, obviously?" Chad raised his eye brow.

"Oh no! Please! You go, leave Sonny didi here!" Sania cried and everybody laughed.

"But seriously, leave her here!" Dimpu said.

"What will you do? You are going back to Jaipur tomorrow, aren't you?" Chad sneered.

"Well, I can come to Jodhpur anytime. USA is…..heh." We all laughed again.

"And plus, remember you told us she is our gift?" Sonia asked pointedly. I rolled my eyes.

"If you would have asked me that time, I would have. But not now. Polo is your gift. At least take care of her!" I crossed my arms.

"Sonny, we love you!" Twins dramatically cried and dropped their head in their hands.

"Well, looks like you have more fans now." Chad whispered to me.

"Friends." I corrected.

"Relatives!" Dimpu, Sunny and twins chorused.

"How?" Chad questioned.

"After marriage she will be our sister-in-law, duh!" Chad slapped his forehead and I hid my face in his shirt.

"We are not getting married right now!"

"Key word being 'right now'!" Dimpu chimed. Chad shook his head.

"Sonny, I am sorry I bought you here. Sorry for this!" He said dramatically. I giggled.

"It'll be better if you sleep." I patted his shoulder.

"Nope, we are home!" Sunny said. The car came to a halt in front of the house. Dimpu and twins got out of their seat first and Chad jumped over the seat and out. He held the seat for me while I got out.

It was dark and a little cold at 5 in morning. We went inside the house.

Aunty was already home.

"Sonia, Sania, please. Could you two go in my room? Your room…"

"It's fine, mum. Just let us get our clothes?" They both smiled and mum nodded. They both ran to their room.

They came out two minutes later, each holding identical piece of clothing. Dimpu and Sunny had gone upstairs to change.

Chad dragged me to our room and closed the door behind him.

He started coming closer to me and I backed up.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He replied as he continued towards me. I hit the cold wall and stood there. He came closer to me and had both his hand on either side of me, pinning me to the wall.

"What happened?" I asked as he bought his face close to me, his breath hot on my face.

His lips touched mine, at first soft and then grew more rough and passionate. I kissed him back. His hands were still holding my wrists against the wall, not allowing me to move my hands.

He kissed me for 5 minutes before pulling away breathlessly.

"I had not kissed you whole night, other than that time. I was craving." He whispered. I sighed dazedly.

"Now you may get changed. Sleep if you want. I think I will be sleeping." He looked at me. His eyes were heavy, filled with exhaustion. Suddenly something clicked, "But after 2 minutes."

I heard another car pull up in the drive way, and voices of Ashu, Nishu and Divakar was heard. He pushed himself away from me and proceeded to the door.

I changed into some black skinny jeans and a white shirt.

I brushed through my hairs and carefully laid down my lehenga on the bed. I opened the door and went out to the living room. Dimpu and Sunny were standing there, talking about something.

"Hey!" Dimpu smiled brightly. Twins were standing in front of the refrigerator, looking totally identical. If it wasn't for their way of talking, they both cannot be differentiated.

Chad, Ashu and Nishu were standing in the twins room, with Ridhi and Abhi. Their was some laughing and I saw aunty push all the three laughing boys out of the room. She said something to the newly married couple before closing the door.

The three boys were still laughing hard, leaning on each other.

"Oh, stop now! Chad, Ashu, Nishu you three are going to sleep now!" She said before slamming the door of her room.

There was a chaos again in the house as all the guests were changing and going around with their stuff.

"Sonny!" Dimpu called. She, Sunny and twins were standing near door. "You want to come upstairs with us? Roof. We will be sleeping."

"No," Chad answered. Dimpu rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bye." I nodded. I smiled at Chad. "Why did you do that?"

Chad pulled me inside the room and closed the door.

"You were with them all night. Right now, I wanted you all for myself." He replied while he folded the lehenga and sat it on top of my bag. He then turned to me and smiled as he took my hand.

He stroke my head as we lay on the bed side by side.

"So, what did you do all night?" He asked.

"Oh, I was with Dimpu and Sunny and twins. We were in the lawn. I think you were a little busy with drinks and stuff." I looked at him.

"Yeah, we were at the cocktail tent. I didn't see you during phere."

"We didn't realize that you people started. We were having fun with the glass." I realized what I said and my eyes widened. I was not supposed to say that.

"Glass?" I shook my head, "Did you have a drink, Sonny?" He smirked. I shook my head furiously.

"NO, I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"I know you didn't." He smiled.

"Chad," I looked up and met his eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked as he gently stroked my head.

"What were you doing all the time?"

"We were having fun, Sonny. Fooling around, joking with babhi, drinking."

"Did you have too much drink?"

"No," He smiled softly, "I only had two glass in whole night." I smiled a little.

"And what about Abhi?" I asked.

"I know you saw that." He laughed, "I saw what you people were doing." I blushed. He laughed again. "I am glad you had fun."

"Yeah, thank you, Chad." I mumbled as I buried my face in his chest.

"Your welcome." I heard him mutter as he wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. I didn't realized how tired I was until then and I quickly drifted to sleep.

**Not the very best chapter. I was quite lazy writing this one. Well, the CM extended our holidays for another week due to cold and I am free! I will be updating soon. Guys, need some ideas!**

**Thank you all the reviewers,**

_**Cenaluver333**_** : Good choice lol. Well, I hope you got you answer from this chapter. PDA is not appropriate in India.**

_**GEORGIA CHANELLE COOPER**_**: Thank you!**

_**.**_** : No P&F, whoop whoop!**

_**chloecrocker**_** : ROFL!**

_**IloveMEandonlyME0721**___**: I am going to take that as a compliment! Lol**

**And also thank you, **_**threewordseightletters**_** and**___**StemiS2**_** for reviewing! Means a lot!**

**Today's question: **  
If you had to choose between a millions bucks and being able to fly, which would you choose?

Can I have more reviews?

Sakshi


	43. The effect you have on me

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up 2 hours later at 8. I stretched till my fingertips and my toes. The warmth near my side was missing so I knew Chad was out of the bed. I turned to my stomach and closed my eyes again. Then slowly I pushed myself of the bed and on the ground.

The marble felt cold under my feet. I searched for my slippers. I walked to the bathroom with a pair of clean clothes and my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and had a quick shower and changed. I dried my hairs and tied them up in a pony after brushing through them.

I went out in the lobby. No one there except Chad and…Polo? Chad was sitting on a chair, his legs propped on the coffee table with Polo sleeping on him. His head was resting on the back of the chair and his eyes were closed so I knew he was asleep. Polo was fully lying on him with her head on his chest. She barely opened one eye as I came closer and wagged her tail a little, but enough to wake Chad up.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Why are you sleeping here?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I just picked her up and she fell asleep and I hated to wake her up." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back. "You change a lot!" He exclaimed as he looked at me up and down.

"I am not like you!" I joked. The only clothes I had seen him in the house were these black shorts and occasionally a shirt. He only changed when he had to go out or the tuxedo he wore.

"These are actually comfortable." He smirked.

"And these are too!" I motioned to my clothes.

"Tawni's extreme skinny jeans?" He eyed my jeans.

"No, they are not from that line. I don't want a SPS again." He laughed as I shuddered.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked.

"Here? Do you again want the scolding?" I looked around.

"No one is here. Twins, Abhi, Ridhi and Dadi had gone to the Ranjeet Bhawan for the 'pag phere'. Dad is sleeping. Mum is on computer. Divakar, Sunny and Dimpu are upstairs and Ashu and Nishu are upstairs, I think." He gave me a puppy-dog face. Oh, it was irresistible.

I leaned over him and softly kissed him. Polo whimpered and hid her face in her paws. We laughed.

"Polo, down." Chad said. Polo and Chad proceeded to have a staring contest, and Polo finally blinked and huffed. She stood up and jumped down.

"Okay, that was weird." I stated and Chad shrugged. "When did you wake up?"

"Uh, Ashu woke me up at 7 when they were about to leave."He said, "You bathed?"

I nodded. He stood up and stretched above his head and yawned, "I should also take a shower."

"Yes, yes you should." I agreed. "And wear something clean."

"You choose my clothes then, fine?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're so good." And he leaned to kiss me once more. We walked back to the room and I kneeled down in front of Chad's suitcase.

He leaned down and picked up a towel.

"Choose them, and then knock on the door, 'k? And don't pick out jeans or any button-down. I am leaving all of them here. Something comfortable." And with that he closed the bathroom door.

I took and deep breathe and opened the suitcase. I don't know what I expected since I had never seen a guy's closet or suitcase.

I had seen all his clothes since I had folded them. I dug around his suitcase for something to wear. I saw a black tee, pulled it out, and sat it on the bed. I dug around again.

Deorant, hairspray, hairbrush, his wallet, his passport, Polo's passport and many other small things were fitted in the empty space. I finally found some grey cargo shorts and grinned.

I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door clicked a minute later. Chad had a towel around his waist and his hairs dripped and stuck to his forehead. Water droplets ran down his chest and his stomach and I caught my eyes following them. I blushed.

"Picked out the clothes?" He asked. I nodded and threw him the tee and the shorts. He threw the tee back at me which I threw back at him. We threw the tee back and forth for few minutes.

"You are going to wear a shirt, Chad!"

"No! Sonny!" He crossed his arms.

"You are wearing a shirt or…or…I am not kissing you till we are in LA." He stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Sonny!" He whined, "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! Remember who lost the bet! And who paused it!" I said decidedly.

"Ugh!" he groaned and slipped the shirt on.

"Aw, look at you!" I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Now, go and wear the pants." I pushed him back in the bathroom.

I smiled to myself and sat down on the bed.

He appeared 30 seconds later and sat down next to me.

"Where are everybody else, Chad? ChaChi, bua?" I asked curiously.

"Well, ChaCha, ChaChi and Fufaji are all asleep. Bua is in #36 since many guests are going today. She's seeing them off."

"Wasn't Aunty supposed to be the one there?" I asked.

"Yeah," He laughed, "Mum isn't the one to do this. She don't even know what gifts are given to her own parents! Bua has taken her role as Abhi's mother." I processed that for a few minutes.

"This family is weird." I concluded.

"I know." He grinned. "Hey, have you met Ridhi, yet?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?" He asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I never had a chance, I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh, you have to know your sister-in-law! You are meeting her as soon as she is back!"

"Sister-in-law?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, I forgot we are not married yet." He looked down and blushed.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and his both eyes were sparkling. They were just like two jewels.

"Chad, your both eyes are sparkling!" I said softly.

"You have that effect on me." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "What are you thinking?"

"Sometimes, I think living is pointless." I blurted out. He looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You see, what do you get? Life, then death." I told him what was on my mind. Great! Now he'll think that I am some psycho and then break-up with me. I said too much.

"That's not true, Sonshine. You are living for me. I'll die without you." And with that, he kissed me again. That kiss alone said whatever he hasn't, showed me all his feeling for me. I smiled in the kiss.

And as if right on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed as I felt Chad smirk. He pulled back a little and smirked.

"Now, let's get you something to eat." He whispered against my lips, his breath tickling my face.

"O-okay." I said, my words coming out a little shakily.

"Why are you stuttering?" He smirked as he kissed me again.

"You have that effect on me."

**Not my very best, but to make it up, the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Let me know how you felt about this chapter.**

**OMG, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Pray-For-Demi**** : Thank you**

**T****hreewordseightletters**** : Good reason! **

**IloveMEandonlyME0721: LOL good point! Seems like we are the only one for the money!**

**Cenaluver333**** : I didn't understand you…**

**Miyu Kouzukii**** : Aw, thank you so much for thinking that this story is worth it! Thank you so very much! I just realized that I had read your SWAC fic a little back and I loved that fic!**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Sakshi**


	44. Dessert

**Chad's POV**

"Mom." I opened the door a little and motioned her out.

"She's up?" She asked, getting up for the chair. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

Mom opened the door a second later and came out.

"Good morning, Sonny!" She smiled at her.

"'Morning!" Sonny smiled back.

"Have you finally decided to eat?" She looked at me. I looked down and nodded. "Now, what will you two have?"

She shrugged as I looked at Sonny.

"Maggie?" I asked. Sonny nodded.

Mom nodded and went to the kitchen.

Two loud yawns were heard from upstairs followed by two footsteps.

"Maggie?" I shouted.

"Okay!" Two voices shouted back.

"Fine!" Mum shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" Sonny looked at me.

"Ashu and Nishu will also eat." I told her. She nodded, though I knew she didn't understand.

"I'll go and help her out." Sonny quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. I shrugged.

"Good morning." I said as Nishu opened the door and came in, followed by Ashu.

"Morning. What are you doing?" Nishu asked.

"Nothing. Just woke up." I replied and sat down on the couch. "When is your train?"

"Today, evening." Ashu replied.

"You go, and then we'll make meat." I grinned.

"Shut up!" Nishu snapped and I laughed.

"Mami! You won't feed us meat?" Ashu cried.

"You people had chicken all week and still you want meat?" Mom appeared from the kitchen, followed by Sonny.

"Mami, we want to eat it made by you!" Nishu protested. I laughed.

"You go today!" I cheered. Sonny looked amused.

"Mami!" Ashu and Nishu cried.

"What can I do?" She shrugged and went back inside the kitchen. I laughed again as they both glared at me.

"Abe, I'll not book your ticket in November!" Nishu said.

"I won't come then. Ashu will be fine without me." I said and wrapped my arms around Sonny who sat down next to me. Sonny giggled when Ashu smacked the back of his head.

"Don't book the tickets on your marriage." Ashu snapped. I stuck my tongue out at Nishu. "Sonny, you are coming as well, right?"

Sonny nodded as little, "She'll be there." I smiled at her.

"Sweet." Nishu grinned.

A little more talks that are light-hearted and joking, mom bought the four bowls of the noodles full with all the vegetables.

"Chad, when is your return?" Ashu asked.

"Uh, 30th." I replied.

"Don't you have a job? What about Mack falls?" Nishu asked.

"Season was over. Breaks." I said.

"And what about her?" Ashu asked.

"Your season was also over, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yep. We will be starting from 3." Sonny nodded.

"Both of you have off?" Ashu asked.

"Whole studio have off, Ashu." I replied. Ashu shrugged.

"You…" We all turned quite as we heard a car pull up. The doors made sound as they opened and shut.

"They are here!" Nishu sprang from his seat and ran to the front door. I must say, although he is older than me, I feel like he is younger.

He opened the door and twins entered first, followed by Abhi and Ridhi. They had dropped Dadi back at #36.

Twins were, once again, identical. Same clothes, same hairdo and same face.

"Hey." I said.

"Ridhi, touch her feet. She is your sister-in-law. Elder than you." Abhi pointed at Sonny and Ridhi bent down to touch her feet. We all laughed as Sonny staggered back a few steps and Ridhi looked up in surprise.

"He's lying!" Sonny cried. After a minute of thought, we all burst out laughing again.

"Boys." Both girls muttered in unison. I knew both of them just fine to know that they would get along perfectly.

"Where is dad?" Abhi asked mom.

"He is sleeping. He was very tired." Mom replied.

"I'll," Ridhi started softly, "be upstairs. I have to change." And she got up and went upstairs.

"Both of these are just alike. They change every second." I commented. Abhi laughed. Sonny smacked my shoulder.

I could see Abhi's face. He was uptight. He wanted to take out his anger. I rubbed my temples. I knew he would blast when we'll sit down with dad tonight, after everybody would be gone.

"Guddu kahan hai?" **(Where is Guddu?)** Abhi asked.

"I think he is at #36. Didn't you see him there?" I replied.

"Maybe. We didn't get out of the car. He might have been inside." Abhi nodded.

Ridhi came back half an hour later. She had clearly taken a shower and changed into a pink suit. She joined us and sat opposite to Ashu, near Abhi.

"Ridhi, remember, okay?" Abhi grinned at her and she punched his shoulder.

We laughed again at her innocence. Sonny patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"But you gotta admit, it was funny." I said and every male member agreed.

"Only for you all." Sonny muttered.

"You are my only true friend." Ridhi fake sobbed and nodded to Sonny. Sonny patted her shoulder again.

Everybody laughed at their little sad display. I was glad that they got along well.

"Babhi, will you feed us something or not?" I asked. It was a tradition for the new bride to make something sweet.

She stood up and went to the kitchen to mum.

"Where…did she go?" Sonny whispered.

"Tradition. She has to make something for us."

"Okay?" She nodded. I patted her head. "I'll go and see." She ran to the kitchen. I shrugged.

**Sonny's POV**

I went to the kitchen and saw aunty and Ridhi standing there.

"Hey!" Ridhi smiled at me, stirring the ladle.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked.

"It's a tradition for the new bride to make some dessert. Sonny, will you stand here? I have to call bua and all." I nodded and she went out with a smile.

"So, dessert."

"Yeah."Ridhi muttered.

"Looks tasty. What are you making it of?" I peered at the bowl.

"Wheat! Will you taste it for me?" she asked.

"Sure!" She put a little in my mouth. "OH, it's delicious!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled and turned the gas switch off. As she was pouring it in a bowl we heard some commotion from outside.

"No!" Chad shouted.

"You have to! Since Chad Dylan Cooper can do everything!" Ashu laughed.

"They are sour! And so many!" We heard some running. Ridhi and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Ridhi decorated it with cashews, stuff, and showed it to me.

"Presentable?" In nodded.

_**~Half an hour and ceremony after~**_

"What was all the commotion about?" I asked Chad. Ridhi and Abhi were upstairs in their room and almost everybody else had gone to #36, including uncle. Only mum and twins were around. Aunty had slept since she was tired and twins were hung on the computer. Dimpu and her mother were busy packing upstairs since she had to catch the train in an hour.

"I have to eat grapes. All of them." Chad made a face.

"What's wrong with eating grapes, Chad?" I asked, confused.

"They are sour, Sonny! I had to finish all of them! By evening!" He cried. I rolled my eyes. Sure enough he had flaunted his 'CDC can do everything' and got himself in this challenge.

"Where are they?" I asked. He ran out in the lobby and returned after 5 minutes with a box of grapes.

I picked one and chewed it. I winced. They were excessively sour!

"You know, you should keep your mouth shut!" I told him. He groaned.

"You going to help me or not?" He asked.

"Do I have any choice?" I asked lazily. He shook his head. "You are lucky that I love you!"

"I know I am." His face softened a bit and I felt myself smile a little. "Now, please!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the refrigerator. I searched around the fridge for something, anything, to help my oh so great boyfriend to eat those sour grapes.

"How much chocolate grapes can you eat, Chad?"

**I am in hurry**

**Review**

**Sakshi**


	45. Grapes and sunshine

**Chad's POV**

"Uh, not many." I scratched the back of my neck.

"What about this?" She held up a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. "This won't eliminate the taste of the grapes but it will still help. And after few grapes, you will get used to the taste."

I scrunched my nose, "Well, it's worth a try. I don't want to eat the curry grapes." She raised her eyebrow, "Dad knows how to make that."

She shook her head and stood up. She went to the kitchen a bought a small plate.

"Here!" She handed me the bottle and the plate. I spent the next hour and half eating those sour grapes with the chocolate.

Finally, it was time for Dimpu's and Masi's train.

"Bye, Sonny. I'll miss you!" Dimpu hugged Sonny and she hugged her back.

"Bye, Bhabhi!" Dimpu hugged Ridhi as well. Then she proceeded to hug me, Abhi, twins, dad and mum.

"Bye, Chad." Masi said and I bent to touch her feet, "Bye, Sonny. Come to Jaipur also, someday." She told me and I smiled and nodded. Yep, I hardly get a month break and I will waste It there.

Divakar was asked to drop them to the station.

"How many grapes are left?" Ashu asked

"One more bunch?" I looked at Sonny and she nodded. I looked back at Ashu.

"Just one more? You ate the other…whole? Yourself?" Nishu asked, incredulously.

"I told ya, Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything." I smirked and felt Sonny smack me on the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, I hope you have not cheated." Abhi crossed his arms and nodded at Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Wow. Just, wow! I can't believe they challenged Chad to eat grapes. Grapes.

I must admit, those grapes were too sour and quite difficult to eat. And Chad had eaten one of the two bunches in just 1 and half hour.

"What are they talking about?" Ridhi whispered to me as Chad defended himself.

"They challenged him to eat the whole box of sour grapes before evening." I whispered back. She looked at me in confusion,

"Grapes?"

"He again showed off his 'I am CDC'." I explained and she nodded.

"He is full of it. He deserves it." Ridhi and I giggled. "But really? Grapes? Got nothing better?"

"You, are coming with me!" Chad grabbed my hand and dragged –no, he really dragged me- to the room and on the bed.

"What happened, Cooper?" I asked as I swung my legs.

"Make me eat those!" He cried and pointed to the half empty (Or half full…) box of the grapes.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the bed.

"You know, this is pointless." I muttered as I rolled the small green fruit in the chocolate and put it in his mouth. "I bet you'll never eat grapes again."

He chuckled and then winced. "Really, I won't." I giggled.

He licked the little chocolate on my finger tips and I smiled.

"You were right, chocolate made it bearable and I got used to the sour taste." He nodded and then winced again.

"Yeah, why not." I said sarcastically and he grinned at me.

Finally, at last, we finished with the grapes. Chad had eaten all the grapes.

He picked up the box and ran to the main bedroom, where Ashu and Nishu were. I followed amusedly behind Him.

"I ate all of it! I finished them!" He shouted waving the box above his head. Bua, Fufaji, Uncle, Aunty, twins, Ridhi and Divakar stared at them as Ashu and Nishu both pulled out their wallets with a sigh and gave him a Rs. 100 bill each.

Uncle and Fufaji clapped and I shook my head as Divakar congratulated him.

"Where is Abhi? He has my money." Chad grinned.

"Who called us?" The door burst open, revealing Abhi. Polo momentarily ran to him and returned back to Chad.

"Come on, Rs. 100." Chad held out on hand and pushed the empty grape box to him.

"You finished?" He stared at the box, "How?"

"'Cause I am CDC." Chad smirked.

"Sonny, you helped him, didn't you?" Abhi stared at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. He had finished it himself." I said.

"You must have told him some way of eating them, then!" Abhi cried.

"Look, I could eat it any way I want. It wasn't a part of the bet how I eat it." Chad said smugly.

"Sania, get my wallet." Abhi sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed. Bua patted his shoulder.

"Chad attracts the money out of our wallets. Let it be a card game or bets. One tip, don't challenge him." Dad shook his head.

"Now, bow to Chaddy!" Chad said with a mock air of superiority. All three of the men mock bowed and we laughed.

Sania returned with the wallet and Abhi handed him the money.

"We'll get the money back from you…somehow." Ashu muttered.

"Oh, Bhaiya. Sonia, Sania, Sonny and Chad. Please, send them upstairs." ChaChi appeared from the door and told uncle. And then turned to us. "Oh, you all are here! Come on, all of you, upstairs." And she disappeared. Just like that.

We looked at each other.

"Chad, you go quickly and come upstairs." Ashu said. Chad nodded and twins, he and I proceeded upstairs.

We met Honey and Sunny upstairs.

"Where is ChaChi?" Chad asked.

They both pointed to the room.

We went inside and saw her juggling a few packets of…flowers?

"Yo." Chad said and peered over her shoulder. His calm expression slowly turned to a horrified on, "No! Not me! This is girl's job!"

"Come on, kids. We have a room to decorate for the newlywed bride. Who's in?" ChaChi ignored him.

"I am not in!" Chad cried.

"Your participation in mandatory." She told him and he sagged down on the bed.

"I am in." We chorused.

"Perfect! So here are your flowers! Start decorating, girls!"

"I am not a girl."

"And boys! I'll be back in a minute."

"They are calling me upstairs." Chad told her. She sighed and turned to him with a defeated look.

"Fine. You work an hour. And then you are free to go."

"Half."

"One hour."

"Half hour."

"One."

"Half."

"One."

"Half."

"Two."

"Fine, one!" Chad groaned in defeat and ChaChi happily skipped out of the room.

We began the work in silence apart from a few under-the-breaths muttering of Chad.

"Do I look like a girl? This is girl's job!"

"Stupid stupid stupid! I don't even know why I am here!"

"Now, where is this supposed to go? I told her it was a girly job!"

"We should put these flowers to a better use and _eat_ them!" I raised my eyebrow at him at his last comment.

"Eat…them?"

"Eat what?" Sania asked and Sonia looked up from her work.

"The-"

"I spaced out. Sorry. Do your work!" Chad cut me.

We again began to work in a comfortable silence.

"Sonia! Sania!" Aunty's voice rang from downstairs and startled us.

"Coming!" Both the girls screamed and ran down, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, lord! It's just 10 minutes! We have full 50 minutes!"Chad groaned as he stared at his cell phone's screen. Some was wrong, out of place. I looked again and noticed the problem. It was not his phone.

"Chad, that's not your mobile, is it?"

"No. This is Nishu's." He replied.

"Why….and where is yours?" I asked again.

"He liked mine so he took that and I took his." He said and returned to work.

5 minutes later, I again heard him groan and rolled my eyes.

"What, now?"

"I don't want to do this work!" He whined and I sighed.

"Chad, go then. Nobody is forcing you to be here." I smiled.

"Oh, I want to be here. I just don't want to do _this_ work." I shook my head and turned back to my work, my back facing him.

"Oh, so what do you want to do, then?" I asked.

My breath hitched as a pair of arm wound around my waist and I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered, "This." And with that little word said, his lips met mine and his grip around me tightened. My one hand went up to his golden locks as I responded to his lips. He slowly, without breaking the contact, turned me around, so now I was facing him, his body pressed hard against mine. I had to lean on the headboard of the bed to keep from collapsing as my knees turned weak. His tongue grazed against my bottom lip, and my lips parted themselves. His strong arms around me was the only thing keeping me from falling as my head spun and there was a sound of church bells ringing in my ears. His hand traced their path to my wrist and held it gently, rubbing little circled on inside with his thumb. I felt light, like I could float away if he loosened his grip on me. My head felt dizzy as his tongue roamed around. His mouth still tasted like chocolate. He held me limp in his arms as we kissed. I could not feel anything other than him. As if we were only two in the world, like nothing else existed, like nothing mattered anymore, as if time had stopped just for us.

We stood there for few minutes before he pulled away enough to whisper the three small little words, "I love you." He had told me that numerous time before, but I don't know why, it sounded different. More intense, more passionate, more…meaningful. Just like the kiss.

A sudden excitement clutched my heart along with nervousness. What is it?

He kissed me again, but this time it was just a soft kiss. Nothing like the previous one, but it conveyed all his emotions. He suddenly let go of me and took a step back, just close enough to hold me in his light embrace. My thoughts were going haywire and I felt like my head would explode from all the emotions running through it at once.

"Sonny," my name on his lips sounded like a beautiful melody as he whispered. He took a deep breath or two before continuing, "Sonny, we hadn't been together long, just a month or so, but I had loved you since a long time. I won't say I loved you since the very beginning. I found you weird in the Madge costume-" we both laughed a little at the memory "-I had felt a little fondness for you when you pretended to twist your ankle in the musical chairs and then had liked you since the Conroy thing. I had loved you for the past two months and being with you, to be able to hold you, was like achieving everything in the world. I always wish to be to be with you. Sonny, I don't know if I can, if I should ask you but…" he hesitated a little as he shifted and his hand reached into his back pocket. He pulled out something.

**Normal POV**

At that moment, she felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs. She could not speak, not even breath. This was too good to be real. Like a dream, like everything would shatter if she so much as blink. She could see the glimmer of hope die in Chad's eyes as she tried to speak but no words left her mouth. He had misinterpreted the silence as he turned away.

"I am sorry; I knew it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have-"

"Chad." She whispered, tugging at his shirt.

"-let's forget I ever said that, and-"

"Chad, please. Shut up." Sonny felt tears pricking her eyes and a drop escape and slide freely down her cheek as Chad turned to look at her. "Me too. I also always and always want to be together with you." The words came out shaky and just a soft whisper, but Chad heard them anyways. His expressions changed to one of pure joy as he slipped a simple pure gold band in her finger.

The ring was simple and delicate, but to Sonny, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen. She looked up at him and had a surprise. His sapphire blue eyes were _both_ shinning and they had a soft touch in them as the light gleamed.

"We need to keep a little secret from the world." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to be murdered by your cast or you mom." Sonny giggled a little at that.

"Are you really that afraid of my cast, Chad?" She looked at him with a slight hint of amusement in her eyes.

"They gave me death-threat if I did not keep you safe and happy, Sonny. And as much dumb as they are-" he threw Sonny an apologetic smile- "they still give me chill and scare the heck out of me."

Sonny laughed and he knew at that moment that he would never hear a sound as beautiful as that in this life.

"Wow, that's so sweet of them."

"Yeah. Only for you. And if they found out this," He held up her hand and kissed the palm before continuing, "I will meet you in the hell."

They both burst out laughing at that.

"You know, we should start doing the work." Sonny said and Chad unwillingly let her go. He picked up few flowers and Sonny began to arrange the bed.

He smirked as he started picking the flower petals and tossing it on the floor.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him with a smile.

"You know, a room will soon be decorated for you too."

**Aww, way to ruin the chapter! The endings always ruin the chapter except if you are a exceptionally awesome writer. So, tell me how you like it. My cousin sister gave me the idea to have Chad ask her now. Tell me if you find that a little weird. I like this one, personally. Guys, tell me your thoughts!**

**AND, I could explain the long delay. First of all, my brother is here so I am not getting much of the net or the laptop. Second, our school has gone mad! Mad, I tell you! The governor announced the holiday for whole northern India due to cold and today, they gave strict order for all private and government school to not start any school before 9. But noooo, our school just HAVE to have the school for normal time! It was a crazy news schedule and if some of the Indians out there be aware of it, I hope you would understand! Then, we have our Formative exams in Feb our Jan and Finals in March. (They are delayed due to holidays). **

**So, I hope you do understand. **

_**channy-mega-fan:**_ **OMG, thanks for all the reviews and the AWESOME idea! I will surly be using that in my next chapter. **

_**Claudez**_**: Thank for the reviews. **

**DannySamLover20, chloecrocker, MiiMyselfandTime, and Cenaluver333 thank you for all the encouraging and constant reviews for my story. **

**Today's question: If you have to choose a movie title for your life story, which would it be?\**

**Reviews make me happy. Just click the little button!**

**Sakshi**


	46. Locked out

**Sonny's POV**

I could hardly contain my heart. It thudded loudly as I worked with Chad, alone, in the room, decorating it with red and yellow and white flowers. I glanced at Chad from the corner of my eyes and my heart leaped as I saw him looking at me, too. It pounded so hard against my rib cage that my chest hurt. I could have bet that Chad could hear it from across the room. Butterflies were going wild inside my stomach as I kept glancing at the golden ring on my ring finger.

But it wasn't a bad feeling. It was a pleasurable feeling. I felt _happy_ as my head spun when I saw his golden locks fall in his eyes and he brushed them off with his right hand, still holding the flowers and he carefully bit one petal and then spat it out again. I giggled a little at that little display and he looked at me.

**Normal POV**

Her breath sped up when his piercing eyes met mine with a look of love, affection, amusement and happiness. They were still shinning. She noticed they were a lighter shade, just baby blue.

"And, we are back and- wow!" The door swung open and both the twins gasped at the sight of the room.

The soft red petals of rose were scattered on the bed in a beautiful contrast with the white bed sheet and formed a heart shape in the middle of the bed. White flowers adorned the headboard along with the beautiful yellow flowers.

On the floor, in front of the door with red and white petals, it spelled out 'Welcome Ridhi'. Around it were the small petals of yellow and orange flowers. Against the white marble were small red hearts with the rose petals around the room.

It was absolutely breath taking. They ran their eyes around the room until their eyes landed on the two stars.

"You two did that alone?" Sania asked incredulously.

"No, Sonny did all this." Chad said and smiled at the said brunette. She blushed.

"Is this alright?" Sonny asked.

"Alright? We couldn't have done this in million years!" Sonia exclaimed and hugged Sonny tightly.

"It is so simple and yet so beautiful and breathtaking!" Sania said softly, still staring around the room.

Chad smiled at her as she looked around the room once again before releasing a soft smile.

**Later, after dinner.**

They slowly opened the room ad turned on the light and Ridhi gasped.

Happy tears prickled in her eyes as she saw the beautiful room, decorated for her.

"Come on. It's for you." Mom said softly.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She went inside the room and looked around. Her eyes settled on the little red heart on the bed and she smiled again.

Abhi started to follow her inside but Chad, Ashu and Nishu caught him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Chad asked.

"Inside?" He said and struggled to get free of their grasp as Ridhi looked at them.

"Babhi, don't worry. It won't take long." Chad said and closed the door as they heard Ridhi laughing and locked the door and held the keys in his hand.

"Chad! Give me the keys!" Abhi said in a low tone.

"No." He said and tossed the keys to the twins who caught it just in time.

"They key cost 4000 thousand. 2 thousand each." Nishu said and pointed at the twins. Sonny looked amused with this.

"Sania, Sonia, you are sweet little girls. My sisters, aren't you? Come on, be good and give the keys." Abhi said with a soft voice.

"We are not your sisters. We are Chad's sisters." Sania said and everybody burst out laughing.

"You are sweet-"

"No, we are not. We are evil." Sonia said and Chad fist-pumped.

"Go, girls! Don't leave him until you both get 2000, each!"

Everybody again laughed except Abhi.

"No! Please, give the keys!" Abhi whined.

"Money or bhabhi?" Ashu asked and leaned on the locked door.

"Ridhi! Open the door!" Abhi knocked on the door.

"She can't. It's locked from outside!" Chad smirked.

After some bargaining, the three boys finally spared Abhi in 2 thousand, 1000 each.

After they returned downstairs, Dad had to go to sleep. He was not habitual to wake up that late in night. Mum sent the Twins to their room to go to sleep, since they have to be back to school tomorrow.

Bua, fufaji, Ashu and Nishu had to catch the two 'o' clock train to Delhi. It was nearly one.

Chad had gone to drop them off.

Sonny sat with mom, talking in the kitchen while she cleaned the kitchen up.

ChaCha had a flight back to Oman at seven in evening and he had left the house in afternoon. ChaChi and both the kids had a train to Jaipur, which Divakar had to go to drop at eight to catch the 9:30 PM.

"You live with your mother, Sonny, or alone?" She asked.

"With my mom. She also moved with me."

"You are from Wisconsin, isn't it?" Sonny nodded. "Where is your mom right now?"

"Well, she had gone to Wisconsin, and I planned to go there in our breaks but I canceled that after Chad asked me to come here. And, I am happy I canceled." Both the women laughed.

"What's the joke?" Someone spoke and they both looked at the door. Chad appeared in the door way, smiling.

"Nothing. She was telling me about Wisconsin." Mum said.

"Yeah?" Chad came in. He was holding a bottle and took a big gulp, leaving just two inches water. "Anybody?" Mum shook her head and Sonny raised her hand.

Chad handed her the bottle. The golden ring glinted in the light and caught his eye. He smiled to himself, again feeling quite giddy. He tried to suppress the feeling but couldn't help the smile stretching a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" Mom asked and he shook his head, clearing all his thought.

'_I just hope she can't read thoughts.'_ Chad thought, and felt stupid immediately. Of course, she can't. He, sometimes, when thinking about something which he won't like anyone else to even dream about, he catches himself fear if the person in the room can read his thoughts.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said and raised his both hands above his head to stretch and he yawned loudly. His yawn triggered Sonny too and she yawned quietly.

"Oh, I forgot it's late! Come on, kids, off to bed." Mum exclaimed and pushed Chad out of the kitchen while Sonny followed behind her, switching off the lights. "Oh, and Chad? We are going over to Vijay ChaCha on 19th, ok?"

Chad nodded. Mum smiled at them before closing the door to her room.

Sonny entered the room first and Chad followed her inside. He closed the door behind him as Sonny switched on the lights.

She turned to him and they both stared at each other in silence.

**Chad's POV**

Butterflies, puppies, kittens, dragonflies, all jumped in my stomach as I looked at Sonny, her brown eyes looking slightly golden in the light.

"Uh, I'll…go change." She spoke first and turned away, her face turning red slightly.

She ran to her suitcase, picked out some clothing, and ran inside the bathroom.

I shrugged out of my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I changed my jeans into a cargo shorts. I crawled inside the bed, under the sheets, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. The bathroom door clicked and I felt some shuffling. I tried to open my eyes but my lids won't budge. I felt her turn off the lights and the bed sagged slightly as she sat down. I felt the sheets move a little, but not mine. I frowned. As she lay down, I reached my hand over hers. I finally found her hand and brushed it lightly. Her fingers moved and she intertwined them with mine. My hands went around her waist and I pulled her close, putting my sheet over hers so that she was now sharing a sheet.

She curled up in a ball and touched her forehead on her knee. She opened herself from her tense position and finally settled against my body. I hugged her tightly and she snuggled to my chest.

"I love you." I heard her whisper softly and I smiled in the darkness. I hugged her tighter.

I felt her move a little and I lightened my arms around her to let her make herself comfortable. I felt something soft touch my lips and I shuddered as the electricity coursed through me. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss and I grazed my tongue at her lower lip, hesitantly. She opened her mouth and I slipped inside her mouth. After few seconds, when it was getting a little too heated, I pulled back. I felt her chest rising and falling against my chest and heard her breathing loudly, in sync with my own.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

"It was getting too…much." I said softly and brushed my hand on her cheek.

"Hmm. I agree." She murmured and sat her head on my shoulder. I settled my head in the nape of her neck and closed my eyes. Her scent was making me dizzy. She smelt like chocolate. I finally drifted to the sweet world of sleep.

**Ooookay. Not really good, but not that bad, right?...Right? Anyways, I think it would be hard to update now. My exams are on 17, 18 and 19 so I have to study. Finals are just following up in Feb. **

**Today's question: **The size of your hard-disc?

Hahahaha, I got awesome reviews for the last chapter, I see. I was just trying to write in that style and looks like I succeeded?

Now, now my awesome reviewers!

mariposa-lime, MiiMyselfandTime , DannySamLover20 , BethanyRose1796 _**(Win, then?)**_**, **IloveMEandonlyME0721, .chick, Cenaluver333 , RainbowConverse323 _**(Proposed. Engagement ring. :D)**_**and **channyfan13

**I really, truly, madly love you! (Not in creepy way) Please, please, please review review review. **

**Sakshi**


	47. Looks like everybody have a secret

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up the next morning and my eyes instantly fluttered over my hand. Yes, there is was. As beautiful as ever. The simple pure golden ring. Yesterday seemed like dream to me. One moment, we were decorating the room, next Chad had kissed me and poured out his heart to me and the next, I was his. The golden ring shone. I looked at Chad. He was asleep, his chest rising and falling in slow rhythmic beat. There was a faint trace of smile on his lips, but I couldn't be sure.

My hands reached to my hair and I frowned. They were in knots where Chad had run his fingers. I ran my fingers furiously through them, smoothing and untangling them. I picked up my lip gloss and applied it. I cleaned my eyes of any dirt.

"You didn't really need to do all that. I like you original too." The soft mummer startled me and I turned to face him. His eyes were barely open as he lay there. His golden hairs were a mess, falling over his eyes and on the pillow. "Why are you awake at 4, anyway?"

My eyes widened a little and I reached for my phone. 4:21 A.M.

I felt him tug on my arm and I fell back. His arms circled around me and I felt warm.

"When did you wake up?" I whispered to him, scared to break the silence.

"When you sat up. Why were you up?" I could hear him pout and laughed silently.

"I don't know. I just woke up and…" My eyes went back to my hand.

"Everybody is going to flip out." He whispered but I could hear him smirk.

"Tawni is going to kill me."

"Or, maybe she'll kill me. For stealing their little sunshine from them. What about your mother?" I gave it a though before speaking.

"You could charm all of them. My cast, my mother. Just like you charmed me." He laughed.

"Nobody can resist me, can they?" He asked arrogantly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what I see in you." I muttered and he laughed again.

"Yeah, neither can I. I must have done something good." He mumbled, nuzzling his face in my hair. His hands, on my cheek, slid down to my neck as he kissed my cheek, then my lips. He left a trail of kisses on my jaw to my neck, leaving it burning with the tingling sensation. I felt the air leave my lungs as he kissed my throat and sucked a little.

"Chad." I moaned.

"Somebody called me?" He whispered and touched his lips to mine again, his hand traced the path from my shoulder to waist, as light as a feather.

It felt like a dream, fragile, as if it could shatter with just a simplest touch. I held my breath and lay still, afraid to move.

"This feels like a dream." I looked at his wide blue eyes as he spoke he words on my mind. He kissed my forehead and pulled me to him. I curled up against his chest and gave out a big sigh of pure joy.

**Somewhere far off in LA**

"It's almost 5:30 here! What would it be in…where ever they are?" Tawni said.

"It must be 4 in morning in _India_." A voice drifted in the room and Zora jumped from the vent.

"It would be a little too early to call, isn't it?" Grady asked and Nico nodded in agreement.

"It is no early to call here. It is evening!"

"I is morning there, Tawni." Nico told her.

"I don' know. I am going to call her, right now." With that said she flipped out her hot pink phone and pressed #1 on her speed dial.

It said that the mobile was switched off.

"Her mobile is off." Tawni said.

"Uh, obviously Tawni. She must have changed her SIM card there." Zora pointed out.

"Oh, oh yes!" Tawni remembered that Sonny had messaged her the new number on Facebook. She dialed that and waited.

It rang for a few minute and then disconnected itself.

"She is not picking up." Tawni said.

"Try Chad's number." Nico said.

":Hmm." She said and hen opened her contact list and scrolled down to his name.

"New SIM." Zora coughed. Tawni scrolled a little farther and then pressed the green button. Chad picked up in the firs ring.

"Hello?" The familiar voice called.

"It's Tawni." She said and heard some chocking sound on the other end.

"Why are you calling so early? It's 4 in morning for god's sake!" Chad whisper yelled.

"Then why are you not sleeping?" Zora asked suspiciously.

"I…what do you want?" Chad stalled.

"We wanted to talk to Sonny." Tawni said. There was a silence for a few second.

"She is sleeping." Chad said finally.

"Wake her up then!" Tawni said.

"No. You call later." Chad said.

"Oh god, Pooper, give the phone to her!" Tawni said anxiously. She admit or not, but she was worried when she hadn't called.

"Who is it, Chad?" Tawni heard a voice call hoarsely, and relief washed over her for unknown reason.

"It's Tawni. Here." Tawni noticed his voice changed to a softer and tender tone.

"Hello?" Sonny said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Sonny! How are you? You hadn't called in so long!" Tawni burst. Nico nudged Tawni and pointed outside, before going out with Grady, giving her space to talk alone since Zora had also gone back in vents.

"I am fine, Tawni. I am sorry, we got a little busy with everything." Tawni wished that Sonny were here. She won't say but she had missed her too much.

"Sonny, when are you going to be back?" Tawni finally asked.

"Uh, Chad?" Tawni heard some mumbling, "Tawni? We have a flight on 30th. We'll be there by 1st."

First August. That means…14 more days. Tawni mentally calculated.

"Oh, alright." Tawni said quietly.

"Tawni? Is something wrong?" Sonny asked, worriedly. Tawni heard some shuffling and Chad mumble 'I'll be back."

"No, not really." Tawni said. Oh, she didn't realize how much she missed her until she talked to her, right now. No one to talk to, no one to go shopping with, one member less for a Mack Falls prank. Her dressing room felt empty now, without the ball of sunshine, it feels cold.

"Tawni, I know you well enough to tell something is wrong!" She said fiercely, then in a softer tone, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I miss you, Sonny. I miss you too much! It just feels like when my sister went away to college! It feels empty in studios!" Tawni whispered.

"Aw, Tawni, I can't tell you how much I miss you too! I will be back in just 14 days! 14 short days!" Sonny said.

"Short short day." Tawni muttered and then said to Sonny, "Well, I guess I can wait that much, at least. But just remember, when you come back, you will be going shopping with me, let me play make-up on you and a long list of boys is waiting for you!"

Sonny laughed and Tawni smiled silently.

"Oh, Tawni, I miss you so much! And, oh, I have a secret to tell you. I'll tell you when I get back, 'kay?"

Tawni groaned, "You _had_ to tell me that? Like _that_ would help to make these 14 'short' days more bearable!"

Sonny laughed again. Tawni heard some mumbling from other side and some whispering.

"Well, Tawni, I'll talk to you later?" Sonny asked.

Tawni nodded, and then realized she can't see. "Yeah. Yes, talk to you later. Bye, Sonny."

"Yes, bye Tawni." Sonny said and Tawni hung up.

Tawni held her head in her palms and sighed.

She felt someone sit beside her and an arm went around her shoulder. She leaned in and sighed again.

"You alright?" Tawni nodded. "It's okay, Tawn. We all miss her. But, she's happy."

"She have a secret to tell me." Tawni looked up at the boy.

"Well, looks like we both have a secret to share then." Nico winked at her. Tawni smiled a little. "Now, I hope this will cheer you up." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, it did."

**So, was this fine? Oh, I finally got a little chance for the update! Don't mind if it was rushed or not enough Channy. Give Channy a break, please! Lol.**

**Now, quite a few of you are having a confusion about what Chad gave her.**

**Well, he proposed. Hope it is clear now. Thank you all for reading this story so far.**

**Today's question:** Have you ever had an imaginary friend?

Review!

Sakshi


	48. Anger issues

Sonny smiled a little as she kept the phone down. _So, Tawni did miss me!_ She thought. Her eyes looked at the wall clock. 4:48 A.M. it read.

"Sonny, you should go back to sleep. It is still a good 1 hour until everybody began to wake up." Chad said gently, trying to force her back in the bed. But, Sonny resisted. She was in no mood to sleep. She wanted to stay awake, talk to Chad, talk until he feels he cannot hear anymore and her head feels heavy and dizzy from speaking so much!

"I don't want to sleep!" She said, stubbornly even as Chad gave her a desperate look.

"Sonny! You slept at 2:30 last night! Please, just try to get a little more sleep! You are sleeping too late and waking too early! You'll fall sick!" Chad insisted.

"But, I can't sleep! Beside, you also have the same pattern!" Sonny retorted.

"Tell me about one time that it had happened with me!" Chad challenged.

"Oh, shall I? Well, 4 days back, I went to bed at 11-"

"'cause mum sent you since you were having a headache." Chad cut in smoothly. Sonny shot a glare at him.

"-And I knew you came to bed at around 3-"

"-I thought you were asleep!"

"-And then the next morning you woke up at 5! And you always go to bed at late nights, usually 2 or 3. And obviously, you get up early-"

"Well, I am always stuck with my brothers or mum and I _have_ to get up early!"

"-Stop interrupting me!" Sonny said frustrated.

"Sorry, but you should go to sleep, Sonny. I am serious." Chad said firmly and pushed Sonny in the bed, too quickly for her to resist. But, Sonny's reflexes were fast enough to catch him behind his neck as they both fell in the bed, with Chad on top of Sonny. At the same moment, Chad hit his elbow on the bed, saving himself from falling on Sonny.

"I could have crushed you if you had my weight, you know." He said with a hint of smile.

"I wouldn't have minded." Sonny whispered and bought his face down.

"Only on one condition," Chad interjected, his lips hovering over her.

"And that is?" Sonny frowned slightly.

"You have to sleep, at least for an hour or so." Chad smirked and intentionally took a deep breath from his mouth.

"Fine!" Sonny groaned.

"Fine." And he lightly touched his lips to hers.

"You are going to sleep too, isn't it?" Sonny asked softly. Chad smiled and tightly hugged her as she curled up beside him.

**4 hours later**

**Sonny's POV**

I turned on my stomach; eyes still closed and stretched myself on the bed, noticing that Chad was not in bed. My hand searched the bed for my mobile, stretching my fingers until I felt its cool metal body against my finger-tips. I bought it closer to my face, pressing a button and opening my eyes to see the time.

9:03 A.M. it blinked. I sighed softly and tried to make my ears work. I heard just silence for a few minutes until they caught some noises of someone shouting. I strained my ears a little more, trying to pick out the voices separately. It felt like someone was shouting angrily. Just a little more effort and I could pick out the voice of Chad and aunty.

I pushed myself out of the bed and brushed my hairs with my fingers while I walked towards the door. I came out of the room. The voices were coming from the bedroom, a little clearer and louder than before. I opened the door a little, carefully.

"I don't want to talk to you! Just go away!" Chad shouted and turned away from aunty as he sat on the bed, a deep frown on his face.

"Nah! Listen to me, son!" Aunty said softly, running her fingers through his hairs, calming him down. "You shouldn't get angry like that!"

"Go away! Let him do what he wants! Next time I won't even come home!" Chad shouted again angrily as she hugged him tightly.

"No! Don't say that! You know dad, he is like that! Why are you fighting with me?" She said softly, still hugging him.

"It's fine. Just go away." Chad said, a little calmer but still angry.

"Listen to me. I'll talk to him when he comes back, okay? You just go and take a bath, fine?" She said, forcing him to look at her. Chad nodded a little and got off the bed with his towel.

"Hey." I said as he passed me by the door.

"Hey." He said softly and went away before I could speak anything else.

"Wow. What happened?" I asked aunty as I sat down on the bed, near her.

"Oh, Chad! He is like that. Today, he and uncle again fought, as usual. And he got angry again." She said, and then muttered to herself, "That boy is really short-tempered!"

"I had never seen him so angry." I said.

"Oh, he has serious issues with his anger. He gets so angry sometime that it's really hard to control him. Now he is a little cool, otherwise earlier he used to have a red angry aura around him." She said with a little sigh.

"Really?" I asked, astonished. I had always seen Chad so calm, so collected.

"Yes. He sometimes came home with bruise marks. What happened? Nothing, somebody said something. Got angry, punched him." She shook her head as my eyes widened.

"Seriously? You are talking about Chad?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Oh, he sometimes used to call from LA. He used to sound so angry that sometimes I wondered if he is alright there. Just a month ago, he had called. He was so angry and was almost in tears. He was burning with fever." I suddenly remembered that one day Chad had showed up all sick and red eyed.

"Last month! Yes, he was quite angry and sick. Is that what you talking about?" I asked. He was not talking with anybody; he didn't even come to our studio to fight like usual!

"Yes, he was talking about somebody. Mail-boy…what was his name? Hayden?" I slapped my forehead.

"I can't believe he got so worked up over that! His sickness must be because of those sandwiches." I muttered.

"You know about that?" She asked, "He was talking about just killing him. I just wished I was there for him!"

"Oh don't ask!" I told her about the whole incident. In the end, we both were laughing.

"Oh, good lord! I can't believe it was about just that!" She said and I laughed again. "So, as you see, he has serious issues." I nodded, seriously. "Sonny, tell me. Does he fight there?"

"No, not really. He is usually quite calm. He fights with me and my cast but that's just because of the rivalry not like anger issues or anything." I said.

"Oh, good." She sighed in relief.

"Where are everybody?" I asked.

"Divakar and uncle had gone for some stuff and Abhi and Ridhi had gone shopping for some house-old items. Twins are sleeping. Chad is in bathroom. You and I are here." I laughed.

The door creaked and I turned around. Chad was standing there, shirtless with a towel around his waist.

"Chad! Come here!" Aunty said suddenly, with urgency in her voice. Chad obeyed silently. "Where is the locket?" She asked frantically, looking around his bare neck.

"Oh, that. Its thread broke. I kept it in the wallet." Chad said, looking at his neck.

"Get that and a thread. I'll do that first." She said and shooed him away with her hands. Chad quietly went out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Have you seen a black locket around his neck?" She asked. I thought back to the days in the studios.

"Yes. I saw it few months back, I guess." I said, remembering something shaped like sun around his neck with a black thread.

"Yes. That was for controlling his anger. I had noticed it myself that whenever he is not wearing it, he is more angry. Like today. He never fights with me when he comes home. He'll fight with everybody but not me. You saw how angry he was today?" I nodded, trying to remember all the times when he was angry. Yes, she was right. He was usually calmer with that locket. I was never a particular believer for these types of things but I cannot deny what I saw myself, now that I think about it.

Chad returned back in a few minutes with the small sun and a black thread. He handed it to her and sat down next to me, clad in a black cargo shorts. He flashed me his smile and turned it off immediately.

Aunty handed it back to him, fixed and he silently slipped it back in his neck.

"Sonny, see that he always wear that, will you?" I nodded at her, glancing at him. He locked his eyes with mine, holding my gaze. His eyes were ice-blue, signaling he was still a little angry but nevertheless, calm.

"MOM!" A scream rang through the house, startling all of us. The door burst open a second later with two angry, blazing twins.

"They both also need a locket." I heard aunty sigh and I couldn't keep the little giggle that escaped.

"Come on, take it to the kitchen." She stood up and began to push both of them out of the room and followed them, closing the door behind her.

"I am sorry." Chad whispered and I looked at him. His head was down, his hairs shielding his eyes from me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For…what you had to see. I am sorry. I just…" He trailed off, still looking guilty.

"Its fine, Chad. It happens to all of us! Just not that much, but still it happens." I regretted the last part but still, it got Chad to look up and smile weakly.

"Oh, what'll I do without you?" He said softly and kissed me on the cheek softly. I smiled.

"Though, I didn't thought that you'll get so worked up with Hayden." I said, teasingly.

"Ugh! You _have_ to remind me that?"

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! A million time sorry! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My finals are from 28 February but my net is off from now. Parents…anyway, this chapter was not much and I hate to leave it at that but I had too! It was getting quite long. Just wanted to throw some more light on Chad's and mum's relation lol. And I just couldn't resist writing about an angry Chad! **

**I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, okay?**

**Today's question: What CD is in your player right now?**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, to all the awesome reviewers and all the sweet readers who read but just can't review! Come on, people, I even accept anonymous reviews!**

**Sakshi**


	49. Dreams and balloons?

**Chad's POV**

"Oh, my god! Chad get out, right now!" I abruptly broke away from Sonny and stared at her as she stared back at me.

"Did you say something?" I asked, dumbly.

"Were you giving me a chance to?" She asked teasingly and I blushed for a second before my confusion returned.

"So who-" I began.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" The shriek came again, followed by a sound of lightning.

"Oh oh oh!" Sonny and I jumped from the bed and ran out of the door, stumbling along the way.

We reached the lobby and Polo immediately jumped on me.

"Get her in the room and come here!" I realized that it was raining too much and mum was out.

"Sonny! Get her inside, please!" Sonny immediately obeyed and picked Polo up and locked her in the room. I know for sure that Polo is afraid of rain (do not ask!) and she would only be clinging to me if she is not inside.

I ran out to mum and saw her in the porch, pointing outside.

"What?" I asked her, just as Sonny came behind me.

"The Activa! It's outside!" She tossed me a key and I rolled my eyes. I went outside and was chilled to my bones. The rain was pressing hard against me, blurring the vision slightly as the water whipped against my face. The first thought that came to me was, _'What about Abhi, dad, Divakar, Ridhi?'_

The quickly went over to the vehicle, mud surrounding all around. My feet sunk a little as I sat down and put the key in ignition and turned it.

It was hard to get the thing moving on the soft, wet and muddy ground but with a little effort, push and muddy feet, I got it to and inside the porch.

"You better wash your feet over there. I don't want the house dirty. And, oh, thank you." She said as she pointed to the two taps and a pipe hung around it near the main door. I quickly washed my feet and shook them a little.

Mom began to wash the porch.

"Mom, you shouldn't do that right now. Abhi will come, then Dad will, then you will have to wash again." I said as I took the slippers off and kept them on the stairs to dry.

"You, are right." Mom said, straightening up and threw the broom to a side, "But, this mud will get dry and settled so it have to be removed." She positioned her pipe and, at full pressure, began to wash the mud.

"Mummy!" Sonny and I turned around to see the twins holding a bunny each, "Where should I put them?"

"Where is Polo, Chad?" She asked.

"In the room?"

"Get her out and put both of them inside. They will play there." Both of them nodded and the next thing, she attacked me, again.

"Goodness, dog, I love you but stop attacking me!" I cooed her as I almost slammed into Sonny and picked her up.

"Chad, you should get dry now." Sonny pointed out. I smirked and dropped Polo to the ground, where she immediately became flat and made a sullen face.

"Nah, it is quite hot. I feel quite cool now."

"I had seen you smirk after a long time." Sonny giggled and I smiled a little.

"Oh, my kids, you two can go up and go and play in the rain." Mom made a dismissive motion with her hands.

"Mom!" I whined, 'We are not kids anymore! At least I am not." I added quietly.

"I am also not!" Sonny slapped my arm.

"Yeah, she is also not." I said.

"Chad, Sonny, go up and play in the rain. Take Polo and twins too." She said and then a little more cheerfully, "I will prepare the lunch."

"You want to come?" I asked them twins.

"Sure." They said.

"Cool, get Polo upstairs." I said and dragged Sonny upstairs with me.

Polo followed behind me along with twins.

"I don't think we need to." They muttered once we reached the balcony. The rain was a little lighter now but still, hard.

"No, I knew she would be here with me. I meant, get her _upstairs _if you want to come." I smirked as I motioned Sonny to follow me up to the 3rd floor.

"And, why exactly Polo can't come here?" sonny asked once we reached the top.

"Sonny, she can't climb the iron stairs, for reason unknown. You have to pick her up and get her up." I said as she drenched in the rain.

"Oh." She said, and peered down the balcony. Polo was standing just near the stairs and twins were trying to drag her to play.

"Sania, pick her up and take her to THAT side!" I shouted and pointed to the other side.

"Aye aye, captain!" They both mock saluted and picked her up.

Sonny giggled and turned around.

"You love to torment them, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a brotherly trait, you know."

Then, to my surprise, she began to dance around. I watched as she jumped around the place as the rain soaked her. I watched in amusement for a few minutes until my eyes began to wander.

I began to notice little things like how her t-shirt clung to her, and thanked the god that she had not worn a white one since that would have given me a heart attack, right here, right now. Then, how she had worn a skirt reaching until her knees, which twirled heavily as she spun. Her chestnut hairs stuck to her forehead and the sides of her neck. Her eyes wide and brilliant chocolate brown, indicating her current happy mood, just like an open book. A soft smile on her lips as she jumped past me.

I took a step forward and then stopped. Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, inviting me to try to catch her. I smirked as I took another step toward her. She turned away and ran in the opposite direction and up the three stairs. I ran behind her. I reached forward and made an effort to catch her but missed her by an inch.

A giggle escaped her lips as she ran down the stairs again. I smirked and jumped down the stairs, right behind her and caught her waist.

She laughed again as I turned her toward me and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"Now, just where we left?" I whispered and captured her lips.

She broke apart for a second, "You know, every girl has a dream to be kissed in the rain, by that perfect person, at a perfect time. I think mine came true."

I smiled again, "I never really understood that dream." I said hoarsely before leaning down again.

"Ugh, move it! She has a grip too tight!" I sighed as I pulled back again and peered behind me, down the balcony.

The sight made me almost topple over with laughter.

Polo was clinging to the wet ground and both the twins were trying to drag her to the area where a little more water was collected. Polo looked like a drenched cat and Sania, who in turn was being pulled by Sonia, was pulling her. Both the girls were trying there hardest to pull her but my dog just will not let go.

"You should help them, you know." Sonny said, and I noticed a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oi! What are you trying to do?" I shouted. All three of them looked at me, but Polo didn't let go.

"Take her there!" Sonia nodded to the area I had thought.

"Would you mind helping?" Sania asked.

I flashed them a smile, turned back to Sonny, and kissed her again.

I could hear them groan and Sonny laughed. After a minutes, I pulled back.

"I should help them." Sonny nodded with a grin.

I put my two fingers in my mouth, curled and blew hard. The loud whistle startled Sonny who jumped a little and would have flown away if I were not holding her.

I saw the twins jump a little but Polo had most effect.

She let go of her dear ground, stood up straight, ear around her muscles raised slightly, and alert.

"Thank you!" Both the twins shouted in unison and took the opportunity to drag her.

"Nice." Sonny commented. I grinned at her.

Sonny stood on her tiptoes and planted a little peck on my cheek.

I smiled and put my hand on both sides of her waist, raising her to make her sit on the platform behind her. This caught her by surprise.

"Wow, you are too light. You should eat a little more, you know." I said. No, really, she was a little too light.

"Are you mad? Eat a little more and go round like a balloon? You know, back home, I am counted as one of the fat person." She laughed.

"Fat? Sonny, tell me seriously, what is your weight?" I asked. Sonny was definitely not fat, of all people. Yes, she was not as thin as Portlyn but seriously, her body is not more than skin on a stick. Totally not attractive.

"You should not ask a lady her weight, you know!" She scolded me and I laughed.

"No, please, tell me." I pleaded.

"Oh, fine. It 40 Kg. Fine?" She glared at me.

"40? That's it?" I chocked down my laugh. Sonny is 40 kg and she thinks she is fat. It earns a laugh.

"Shut up!" She crossed her arms.

"Sonny," I said, staring her in the eyes, her face cupped in my palms, "You are just perfect! The most beautiful girl I had seen! And you know what? I wouldn't really mind if you were a balloon. I would just tie a string around you to keep you with me forever." She laughed and I grinned at her.

I kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. She silently wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her as tight as I could, without crushing her or strangling her, that is.

"This was the most stupid conversation I ever had." She muttered against my neck.

"Yep, me too." I whispered.

**Hate it, hate it, hate it. But, never mind. That was the best (no, not really) I could have done right now.**

**Exams dates have arrived finally, 28 February to 10 March. *sigh* Almost 12 chapter in each subject, 20 in Hindi and 16 in Social studies. School is trying to kill us.**

**Today's question: If you could be a tree, what tree would you like to be? (Preferably with reason) **

**Please, review! Just to motivate me for my exams, which will make me study better, which will make me get better result, which means more happy, which is equal to better ideas, which is equal to better chapters and quicker updates. So look at it this way, and review!**

**Sakshi**


	50. Bathroom incident

**Sonny's POV**

I felt warm as the warm water trickled down my body after the cold rain. I ran my fingers though my hairs, spreading the shampoo through heir very tips. I turned my face towards the shower head, eyes closed as the water washed it until I couldn't' breath anymore.

I sighed softly and contently. Yes, I miss my friends back in L.A. but being with Chad makes it all look okay. I opened my eyes and then closed them again. Ridhi and Abhi had returned half hour ago. I thought back to how they had looked and laughed quietly.

_**Flashback**_

"Brr, I now feel cold." I laughed. Chad and I were sitting on the platform, in the rain, talking.

"And now I feel my ruined hair." Chad said and tried to push some hairs out of his eyes.

I laughed and ran my fingers in his wet hairs, making hem stand a little.

"Oi!" Chad shrieked. I giggled.

"Oh, what is the time!" I asked suddenly. The sky was still bright and the rain was just no more than a sprinkle.

"I…don't know. We lost the track." Chad said, jumping back on his feet and peered down his balcony. "They are gone."

"We should get inside or you'll get sick." I said as he sneezed. "And me too." I added as I sneezed as well.

"You sneeze is almost unnoticeable." He said amused as I sneezed again.

"Not to me!" I said and began to climb down the iron stairs and Chad followed behind me.

We heard a sound of bike and looked over the balcony. Just as I thought, Abhi and Ridhi could be seen from a distance.

We rushed down just in time to see Sania open the door and they drove inside the porch.

Abhi's legs were totally covered in mud till knees and Ridhi had little specks of mud on her leg. The bike was dirty, leaving a muddy brown rail behind itself. ]

Abhi's took off his helmet as Ridhi stepped down. The bike was dirty, leaving a muddy brown rail behind itself.

"Wow, you look like a cat that have just rolled in mud!" Chad laughed. Abhi glared at him and hen looked at me in surprise as I also giggled.

"You…too?" He mocked a shocked expression.

"Sorry, it was irresistible." I said as Ridhi also laughed along with the twins.

"Jerks!" Abhi muttered as he dragged himself upstairs after washing his feet from the pipe.

Twins went inside laughing; calling for aunty as Ridhi followed him upstairs still giggling.

"You know, I miss hearing you calling me jerk." Chad said. I looked at him, surprised.

"What's up with the vacant look?" I said as he still continued to stare at me with the far away expression.

He suddenly, almost at a ninja speed, leaned forward and just when I thought he was about to kiss me, he stopped.

"Go and take a bath."

_**Flashback end**_

I shook my head and sighed. _Stupid Chad. Jerk. _I smiled.

I turned the water faucet off and stepped out of the bath. I wrapped myself in the white towel and leaned against the door, feeling its cool texture against my back and the cold water droplets dripping from my hair-tips.

I almost fell forward as my breath caught in my throat and my hearts stopped for a second as I heard the loud banging on the bathroom door. The bangs continued as I tried to recover my lost breath and return my heart to its normal pace.

"Sonny, come out this instant!" I heard the urgency in Chad's voice along with desperation.

"Chad, give me a second to put on my clothes, pl-" I said, trying to get my clothes off the hook.

"Sonny, come out naked for all I care! Just come out, for god's sake!" He shouted again.

"Chad, I-"

"Sonny, it's just me here! Just get the heck out!" He shouted desperately and sounded on the verge of tears.

I wrapped the huge towel round me, covering as much as possible and grabbed my clothes and cautiously turned the knob. After all, he is a teenage boy!

As soon as the door unlocked, the door burst open and I was thrown out of the bathroom and before I knew, the door was locked again.

"O-kay?" I questioned myself.

I decided to wait until Chad come out to start putting my clothes on. Who knows, just when I'll loosen the towel and the door will open again!

I sat down on the bed, wrapping myself in the bed sheets.

Of all things I had expected to happen in India, this was not even in the list!

I heard the flush after 30 seconds and the door opened.

Chad flashed me a giant 500-kilowatt smile.

"Chad," I said slowly, thinking over what to speak, "There are 6 bathrooms in her house, and you got just this one?"

"Sorry, each bathroom is occupied. Sania is in her bathroom, mom is washing he one in her room, which I bathed in and forgot to wash, Sonia is in the common bathroom in the lobby, and both the upstairs one are occupied."

I rolled my eyes at his explanation.

"Now, would you mind leaving so that I can wear my clothes?" I asked.

"Let me think," He pretended to think and I rolled my eyes again but unconsciously tightening my grip on the sheets. "Sure." He smiled once again as he slid out of the room.

I sighed and loosened the sheets covering me.

"Oh, and-" the door opened again and Chad peeked in.

_WHACK!_

_Well, he deserved that! _I though as I picked up the pillow and tossed in back on the bed.

**Uh huh, just a light hearted thing. Now, who all are up for the serious discussion in the next chapter? **

**I was in exceptionally good mood today. I am trying to finish all my novels before the exam (I have my own…exam…strategies). **

**Review,**

**Sakshi**


	51. Debates

**Chad's POV**

I sat in front of computer, checking my emails as dad snored lightly across the bed. Sonny was in the bedroom and mum was in the kitchen. Abhi and Divakar were upstairs with Ridhi and mum. Polo was sleeping beside me and twins were I-don't-care-where. I just wanted to be alone, waiting for dad to wake up. I had a bottle ready beside me; dad is going to ask for water as soon as he wakes up.

I turned my eyes back to the screen and scrolled down. Portlyn, Portlyn, Portlyn, Portlyn, and how many mails is she going to send? Two mails were from Tawni but as I was going to click them, I felt dad stir. I looked him as he opened his eyes a little and looked around.

"Hey." He muttered as he took the bottle from my hands.

"Great, you are up!" I said and closed the browser and sat down on the bed.

"You want to talk about something?" He asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"Actually, yeah." I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "I don't know how to say…"

"It's about Sonny, isn't it?" He smiled as I looked at him in surprise and raised my eyebrow, "Abhi behaved the same." I nodded a little.

"Yes, it's about her." I said.

"So, what is it?" He asked intently.

"Dad, I love her." I blurted out.

"I know," he said simply, "what are you future plans for her, Chad?"

I looked at him, he looked completely serious, "Dad, I want to marry her." I finally said and saw his face remained unchanged.

"Now?" I nodded a little.

"Think about it, Chad." He said his face still expressionless, "You have your acting career, are you ready for a family? Can you take care of her?"

"Yes, I am quite sure I can," I said after a thought and looked at him again.

"Chad, the main question, till when? How long do you think you are going to last, Chad? You have been together for just a month." I looked at him, but he continued, "What if, you marry her tomorrow and after a week, you realize that this won't work out? What then, Chad? Can you guarantee that this won't happen?"

I thought hard about it. It was true that I love her more than anybody, I am sure that she is the one, but what he said cannot be denied as well. I shook my head a little.

"Exactly, you are not sure about her, are you?"

"No!" I snapped my head to meet his gaze, "I am sure about her. But, what you said have a point, it will ruin both are lives. Her life." I looked down again.

"Yes, Chad." He simply said.

"You will meet her parents?" I asked in a whisper.

"Chad, wait for 3 years. Let us see if you can do it. If, after 3 years, you are still willing to be with her, I give you my words. I will meet her parents. But, not before 3 years." I nodded and gave him a little smile.

"Thanks, dad." I said. He nodded.

"And you will my paying for my visit after 3 years, get it?"

I laughed, "Sure, dad!"

**Sonny's POV**

I rocked on the bed, hugging my knee tightly. No, it's just that I am bored. Nothing else. Chad was with uncle and he looked quite serious so I decided that it was best to leave him alone.

I looked at the door, as there was a knock.

"Can I come in, or are you still getting dressed?" I giggled at that and grabbed a pillow.

"You can come in." As the door opened, I threw the pillow at him. Which he caught effortlessly. Meh.

"That's not a very good way to welcome somebody, you know." He smirked at me as he sat on the bed.

"Really? And what is the good way, may I know?"

"I'll show you." He whispered as he slowly crawled on top of me and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "Now, _that_ is called the good way."

"Hmm, not really. Try again." I said, teasingly.

"Such a tease." he smirked as he placed on hand on the side of my neck, one hand supporting him up and leaned forward.

It was surprising that I still had the giddy feeling, sparks and the jungle in my stomach whenever he so much so touches me. Kissing me, I think I might faint.

"No, you are not passing out on me." His hand supported the back of my neck as I realized I really was about to faint.

"No I won't. At least I hope I won't." I mumbled as he flopped beside me.

"Where is uncle?" I asked.

"Upstairs, I think." He replied, his eyes half closed.

"And why are you not there?" I asked. Chad was always with them.

"I don't feel like going. I just wanted to be alone." He mumbled.

"And where are the twins?" I asked curiously. I had not seen them since after they bathed.

"I think they are studying." He said and turned his half-lidded blue eyes at me, "Can you stop asking so many questions?"

Before I could reply, his lips were on mine.

**With twins**

"I can't believe she gave us this!" Sonia screamed and Sania winced.

"Sonia! Chill! She was born stupid!" Sania tried to sooth her seething sister.

"But, like, _really_? She even forgot we were twins! She acted as if she saw us for the first time in the class! Even though we are first each year!" Sania patted her sister's shoulder.

"We have to do it, or we won't be passing in English. Come on, let's prepare."

"She asked somebody to volunteer! We didn't even said anything! So why were we picked?"

"We were volunteered. By Reshal." Sania muttered.

"I'll kill her." Sonia seethed again.

"After we do this." Sania said, handing her a pencil and a pen and grabbing one for herself.

The girls sat there for 2 minutes, their pens hovering a centimeter away from the papers, both the titles written.

They looked into each other's eyes from across the room and together made their way out of the room. This is twin telepathy.

**Back with Chad and Sonny**

"Why do I sense trouble?" Chad mumbled, half asleep.

"Weird thing is I sense it too." Sonny replied. Chad looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I always knew you were a trouble magnet." He replied. Sonny smacked him.

"Shut up."

"Sonny, Chad! We need your help, now!" The door burst open, and Sonny was sure she would have hit her head on the ceiling if Chad hadn't caught her.

"Welcome, troubles." Chad muttered under his breath.

"What, is it?" Sonny asked, as both the twins came up to them handed them both a paper each.

"We have to debate. Help us!"

Both the teen stars read the titles.

Chad: "Men are superior to women."

Sonny: "Women are equal to men."

"We knew we sensed trouble!"

**HEY! Long time no updates! Sorry! Final exams are on full force! I had been sleeping at 3 a.m. and waking up at 5 a.m. for past whole week, studying! Finally, I got time to update after taking a leave from school for today. (I did not find the uniform in the morning. Mom had sent it for pressing.) **

**Hope you liked the chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**INUYASHA FANS CHECK OUT MY NEW INUYASHA FANFICTION!**

**Today's question: If given a chance, what animal would you like to transform into for a day?**

**Reviews will help me study and do better in my exams and keeping my internet from being banned for the rest of my life for low grades!**

**Sakshi**


	52. Important Please Review

OMG I am so sorry! I had not updated for how long? Tell me someone or I might die of curiosity and guilt! I just felt like telling all you awesome people that I am not yet dead. Listen, I have a really valid reason. I won't say I have not used internet. I have, but I didn't have the laptop long enough to type down the entire chapter and update it. Plus, I was busy searching the internet for current affairs, stuff for our projects, etc in the only half hour I had to use the laptop every Sunday (and some those days which I forcefully used the internet). I am having exams right now. My today's exam went well and I have nothing in my head for tomorrow's exam. Please, I will update as soon as possible! I have the total idea of the next chapter and I even have it written in my notebook (since I have that with me 24/7 lol).

I would most likely update on 13th March, but I may be able to update before that as well. Thank you!

Sakshi


	53. Another little incident

Chad sighed again as he buttoned his shirt.

"What happened to you? Sighing a lot." Sonny said from her position, a brush in her hand.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." Chad replied as he sat down near her on the bed and picked up his shoes.

"You are a horrible liar. What happened?" Sonny said and turned to face him.

"I don't know." He let out another huge breath as he tied the shoelaces and fell back on the bed.

"Hmm. Come on, cheer up. We need to get going." She said as she hovered over him, her hairs making a curtain around both of them. Chad smiled slightly and raised his hand to place it behind the brunette's neck.

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmured and pulled her down to him so that she was lying on him.

Sonny blushed at the comment, "Don't I always?" She said playfully.

"Yep, you always do." Chad chuckled.

"You look good too." Sonny said, raising her face to meet his blue eyes.

"Don't I always?" Chad teased.

"Not when you puked around my house."

**With the twins**

"They are…a strange pair." Sania sighed once again as they returned to their rooms. Chad and Sonny had helped them for their debate and somewhere along the lines, _they_ themselves had begun to debate, a very _heated_ debate.

"At least we got our work done." Sonia sighed, putting the last book in her bag and zipping it close.

"Tomorrow we have half day. Home by 11." Sania informed her.

"Huh? Why?" Sonia handed her the Science book and sat down near her.

"I think they have some exams tomorrow in our school." Sania replied and kept both the bag on their study table.

"Cool. Tomorrow, many girls are going to be absent, eh?" Sonia said as she pulled out a black top along with some jeans.

"I just hope Reshal will be there." Sania chuckled, making her way to the bathroom with the clothes.

"I will drag her from home if she is not there." Sonia glared at herself in the mirror as she zipped her jeans and picked up a brush.

"I heard she is transferring to DPS after this session." Sania said from the bathroom, pulling her top over her head.

"We still have to endure her for this, isn't it?" Sania shrugged.

"Hmm. Hey, how much have you done for Formative exams?" Sonia asked her suddenly.

"We will just have one chapter each subject. What is there to prepare?" Sania raised her eyebrow at her.

"Man, I hate CCE." Sonia mumbled, pulling her boots on her legs.

"Yes, me too- hey! Did you hear that?"

They both looked at each other as they heard another thud followed by some laughter.

"Are they killing each other?" Both the twins just shrugged as they zipped their shoes and laughed silently.

**Meanwhile with Channy**

"Hey! It was the fault of those chuckle city clowns! How did those stupid chuckle city clowns think they could compete with the great Chad with those stupid stale sandwiches?" Chad defended.

"Stop calling them that!" Sonny punched his chest lightly.

"What? Stupid or clown?" Chad smirked at her.

"Both!"

"Well, it's not my fault that they act like clowns! Stupid clowns!"

"Well, I agree that they are a little stupid, and quite clownish and also they have a tendency to keep doing useless and idiotic thing and- HEY!" Sonny realized what she was saying as Chad's smirk widened.

"I am glad we agree!" Chad mocked as he hugged her closer.

"No, we don't agree!" Sonny struggled to pull away, but Chad refused it.

In fact, the harder Sonny pull, the tighter Chad gripped her closer to his body. And the faint traces of smirk on his lips were making her more and more furious. She finally reached her hand above his head, grabbed a pillow, and smacked his head. Chad, much unprepared for the impact, instantly jumped.

"Hey! Not fair!" he shouted as his grip loosened around her petite form and she took the opportunity to jump away from him.

"Uh huh, totally fair!" She stuck her tongue out at him and threw the pillow at his face. Polo, who was sleeping near the bed, barked suddenly, scaring the living daylight out of the two teen stars.

"Oh good lord, Polo stop scaring us!" Sonny said, clutching her heart and panting.

She whirled around when she felt a pillow hit her head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She shrieked.

Chad laughed and smacked her head once more.

"Oh, you got it!" Sonny screamed** (Well, not exactly scream more like shout but, uh, not shout…uh, you get it, right?) **as she grabbed a pillow and ran after him.

He laughed and jumped on the bed and around the room as the furious brunette ran behind him.

Polo, overwhelmed by the chaos and the flying pillow and seeing her beloved master being chased by the girl she very much grew to love, began to bark loudly, her tail wagging around madly as she stood on her hind legs.

"_Should I save master? Well, I won't like to attack her but he's my master…oh, screw it, this is too much fun to interrupt!"_

**Outside the room**

Everybody stared at each other as they heard the thuds and barks followed by a round of laughter from the room.

"What is going on?" Abhi said as he swung the living room door open, dressed in pants and shirt followed by Ridhi.

"We heard loud noises as if someone is rebuilding the whole room." Ridhi said as she looked towards the closed door.

"I think they are killing each other." Sania said in a matter of fact tone.

"I said, stop right there Chad Dylan Cooper!" They heard the brunette's voice and their faces turned blank.

"Or, more like Sonny killing Chad." Divakar said.

"Must be something Chad did." Dad shook his head.

"Shouldn't we go and save him?" Her motherly love for Chad taking over, mom looked worriedly over to the room.

"Nah, I think he deserves it…for whatever he did." Sonia said.

But mom went ahead and opened the door. The sight that greeted them sent them all into loud and huge rounds of laughter.

There was Chad Dylan Cooper, the America's heartthrob, lying on the bed, his face smashed in the bed and the America's sweetheart sitting on his back repeatedly hitting his head with pillow while his cries and curses were muffled by the sheets.

"What's going on? What did you do now, Chad?" Dad asked.

"Oh my god!" Mom, twins and the brother along with Ridhi started laughing hysterically.

"Mom! Save me!" Chad's voice was muffled as his hand reached out, as if he was being murdered.

"Come on, Chad. Apologize and then we can go…after you both tidy up." Sonny blushed and began to get up when mom stopped her, "Na, Sonny, be there until he apologize…for whatever he did!"

"I didn't do anything!" Chad screamed, muffled by the sheets.

"Oh, yes you did! You insulted my show and my friends!" Sonny smacked him again as Ridhi, twins and mom oooh'ed

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! You called them clowns, stupid and called my show chuckle city!" _Oooh_

"They deserve that! Shut up!" Sonny smacked him again.

"No, they don't! They do not deserve that! You arrogant jerk!" _Oooh_

"Will you PLEASE stop that!" Chad glared at them, "And you! Get off! They are clowns, stupid and chuckle city!"

"You are arrogant, jerk, egotistical and a drama snob!" _Oooh_

"I think I told you to _STOP_ that!"

**A little skip in time. Dad's friend comes to pick them.**

"Uh, what happened to them?" Vijay Singh Choudary, advocate and the childhood buddy of dad, asked as he pointed at the two sullen, disarrayed stars who shot each other another glare.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Uh, they had a little incident."

**I AM BACK! I am taking a break from studies! Hahaha I am so happy to just update that I don't care just how pointless, stupid this chapter is and just how much it sucks! This was just another light hearted chapter, centering around just Chad and Sonny, and Chad being stupid. Now, now, I have exams. Starting Monday, 28 February and ending Monday 12 March! Now, someone asked me (I do not know who since there was no name) about why the twins called Sonny 'Didi' instead of 'Akka'. Well, 'Didi' is just what we call elder sister or any elder girl here. Traditions differ all over place, isn't it? **

**Now, review to tell me how much this chapter sucks and how much I suck 'cause of this long, long, long leave! Oh, just review for anything!**

**Today's question: What do all of you do these days?**

**Oh, remember, I accept anonymous reviews!**

**And, I might update on 1 or 2 march. '**_**Might'**_** being the key word.**

**Sakshi**


	54. Sonny: Future Daughterinlaw and wife

"_**Italics/ ITALICS IN CAPSLOCK**_**" All the 10 characters together. (You'll know what ten character as you read.)**

Chad sighed again as they reached to the car. Vijay patted him back and shot him a quite smile.

"Okay then, you go on ahead. I and Sonny will take the bike." Chad said as they settled in the car. Twins and Divakar in the last row, Abhi, Ridhi and Mom in the middle row and Dad at passenger seat while Vijay drove.

Chad pulled on his helmet as Sonny climbed behind him.

"How far away is his house?" Sonny asked, pulling her mouth close to his ear.

"7 Kilometers. 10 minutes." Chad replied as he leaned forward and started the bike. Sonny sighed as she settled against his back. No, she was still angry at Chad for insulting her cast-mates. But hugging him like this had always felt so good!

**Chad's POV**

Wow, Sonny's reaction was so amusing this time! No, I am not angry or anything with her. How can I be? Getting angry with her would mean getting angry at a feisty little kitten. Both impossible. But, the thing is, _she_ is angry with me. I sighed softly. She is going to take nothing less than an apology and I am willing to do anything other than an apology. Oh well, Sonny is before any of my will.

**Sonny's POV**

We reached our destiny in 10 minutes, just as he had said. The black car was already parked in the porch.

The house was big, adjoined by another house. Both the houses' fronts were exact mirrors, a wall that ran half way to the back separated both of the buildings, and then there was a continuous portion of land.

As we were getting off the car, I heard Chad mutter something.

"What?" I asked in an unintentionally cold tone.

He muttered something again. "What?" I leaned toward him slightly.

"I said I am sorry!" I jumped nearly two feet away from him as he suddenly screamed. I blinked. Did he apologize? I let a long suppressed giddy smile spread across my face.

"Aw, it's okay! Just, don't do it again." I added the last part in a dead serious tone.

"So, I am forgiven?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are forgiven." I replied cheerfully. I was suddenly pulled into him in a bear hug. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him. Isolated area, phew! He hugged me tightly for a minute before I felt him leaning down.

"Chuckle city random." He whispered.

**Twin's POV (No, I prefer to write both of their views together but it is not possible so we'll just write what is going on around them…uh, yeah, on with the story)**

They settled in their chairs, bored as ever. Their mother and sister-in-law were in the kitchen with Manju ChaChi, Vijay ChaCha's wife, while all the males, spare their younger brother, Divakar who was in the bedroom with Vijay ChaCha's son, were in the guest room for their little 'prayer' session.

"Where are Sonny and Chad?" Sonia mumbled. Sania just patted her shoulder and laid her head against the cool tabletop.

"Wow, you would have been so bored here, alone if you didn't have me." Sania chuckled.

"I could say the same for you." Sonia whispered to her and they both giggled.

But yes, both the sisters were grateful for having each other.

"Hey, was it just me or did someone shout?" Sania lifted her head and looked around suddenly. She looked at her sister and almost doubled over laughing. "Wow, you just need two dog ears and you would look just like a dog in your alert position right now. Maybe Polo wouldn't mind lend you one."

Sonia glared at her, "No, I also heard someone sh…"

But before she could complete her sentence, she saw her brother and her very annoyed girlfriend running through the door.

"Is she trying to kill him again? Shouldn't we stop her?"

Chad darted straight for the kitchen, or rather the women, messing the twin's hair along the way.

"No, on the second thought, KILL HIM, SISTER!"

Vijay, dad and Abhi, along with Divakar and Vijay's son, Anshu, came out by all the commotion.

Vijay blinked as he saw two young adults running around his house. The boy hid behind his sister-in-law as both the boy and the girl circled around the ladies, the girl trying to catch the boy.

"Is...is this usual in your household?" He whisper asked to his friend.

"Unfortunately and amusingly, yes." Both Abhi and Dad chorused together.

**Ten minutes later**

Everybody sat on the dining table, watching the amusing scene unfolding in front of them.

Mom was holding Chad by his ear while Ridhi was holding Sonny, trying to keep her from attacking the blond.

"Now, Chad, what did you do?" Everybody turned to the teen heartthrob.

"Pfft, why do you think _I_ always do something?" Everybody stared at him, "Geez, fine! I just called her 'chuckle city random'." He pouted like a kid, which would have been enough to melt Sonny in a puddle if she was not burning in anger.

"Right after he apologized!" Sonny added.

"You apologized?" A surprised chorus of 10 voices sounded at once. Chad gave them all a look that simply said 'shut up, will ya?'

"Now, now, Chad. That was bad. You are going to apologize to Sonny right now." Dad interjected.

"No." Chad said.

"Yes." Dad said firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes!_" Chad blinked at the 10 voices and then glared at them.

"Fine." He said in defeat.

"_Fine!_"

"Nuh-uh! Now _that_ is just something for Sonny and me." Then he turned his full charm of his sapphire eyes on the lovely brunette in front of him, "Sonny, I am sorry."

"You serious?" she asked, pouting.

"Please! Can you ever be serious with a random?"

"_CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_"

**20 minutes later**

"Chad, Abhi, come with me for a second." Mom poked her head from the doorway. 4 pair of eyes turned to the lady. Both the said men stood up, excused themselves, and followed her out where the two girls were waiting.

"Where?" Abhi asked.

Mom pointed out from the small back door and both the boys nodded.

The group of 5 walked out from the back door and walked straight to the similar door of the house in the front.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Ridhi asked and Sonny leaned in to listen.

"This," Mom pointed to the door in front, "is the house of Vijay ChaCha's brother and parents." Both the girls nodded as they all went through the doors.

They walked through a small passage, like Vijay ChaCha's house and reached a dimly lighted room. A bed was in somewhat the middle of the room, accompanied by 2 chairs.

An old, aged woman was sitting on the bed and two middle-aged women occupied the chairs. The old woman smiled huge as she saw the group.

All five of them touched her feet and sat down on the chairs put there by some random woman. Both Chad and Abhi sat beside the woman as the two women left for the kitchen.

"She must be your daughter in-law, isn't it?" The old lady asked in a raspy, old voice with heavy Indian accent.

"Yes, Ridhi." Mom smiled her usual bright smile. The woman smiled and touched her head.

"And she? Chad's wife?" She asked, pointing to Sonny, touching her head. Sonny's and Chad's face flared bright red as Abhi tried hard to suppress a snicker and barely succeeded.

"No, not yet. Soon-to-be." Both the star's eyes widened at the woman's response and Abhi and Ridhi blinked.

"Deepti will have two daughter-in-laws then, with one on the way, huh?" The old woman laughed and Mom joined in.

The two women continued to talk, all of it passing over the heads of the stars. Or rather, they were too shocked to understand what was being said.

"Okay, now we must be going on our way. See! We made you sit up past your bed-time, huh?" The old woman gave them a wrinkly smile as she touched their head again to give her blessings.

The group made its way out of the house.

"Uh, we'll…just be inside." Abhi said, as he put his hand on Ridhi's arm. The couple went inside the house, leaving the two teens and mom.

"Mom…" Chad looked at her with puzzled eyes and a flushed face.

"What did you think? I didn't notice this?" She said with grin as she gently lifted Sonny's one hand and held up her finger. The light glinted off the golden band. She pulled Sonny, or her future daughter-in-law, in a hug that Sonny gladly returned.

"I was a fool to think that you'd miss it." Chad grinned at the woman.

"I am happy." She whispered to Chad as she passed them and disappeared inside the door.

Chad smiled slightly as he felt the impact of Sonny flying into his chest as soon as the door closed. He lovingly encircled his arms around her petite form as she nestled her face in her shirt.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Sonny was finally calm and she pulled away, faint traces of pink still adorning her pale cheeks.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful in salwaar suit?" He whispered as he tilted her face up and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you did." Sonny whispered.

"Good." He said, and kissed her nose.

"Good." She replied.

"Fine." He kissed one of her cheek.

"Fine." She said as her cheeks took on a deeper shade of pink.

"So we're good?" He kissed another cheek as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Yes, we are good." She said, and felt his mouth on hers as he kissed her softly. Let's just hope mom won't tell anybody else.

"Seriously? Again?" The back door opened.

The corner o his mouths twitched and you could almost see a vein popping on his forehead if this was some cartoon at the sworn interruption.

**Uh…I can explain the ending.**

**I had to finish it quickly or else I wouldn't have been able to update today and this seemed the best place to end it or else I have to cover Chad's b'day in here as well! …uh, never mind…**

**So, I updated, as promised. There might be some update in the following 2-3 days. I have Sanskrit (ugh!) exam on 3rd March. After that, forever free of Sanskrit! YAY! (We are going to burn the three Sanskrit books (6****th****, 7****th**** and 8****th**** classes') on Holy this month! I can't wait for my exams to finish on 12****th**** march! After that **_**pure**_** holidays for almost a month! I love pure holidays! They are short but better than even summer vacations!**

**Oh, thumbs up if you read the above rant! **

**Today's question: Tell me some of you favourite books and authors, please. (No, not really a question but…*shrug*)**

**Review helps me study! So please help me study and pass the exams and make the updates quicker! (I can't believe I am updating even between final exams… -_-")**

**Sakshi**


	55. Birthdays and Polo

"I hate this." Chad mumbled as we went inside.

"Sonny, you want to eat now or will you with them?" ChaChi asked from the kitchen. I looked at Chad and he smiled at me.

"Eat now if you are hungry. We'll be getting late." He whispered before he made his way to the guest room where uncle, ChaCha and Abhi were.

"Sonny, come on, eat with us." Ridhi said as she patted the seat near her. Twins smiled at me.

"Come here, Sonny. They will not be eating till 2…or at least 12." Mom said as she kept a plate for me as I sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey, I am glad you will be my sister." Ridhi whispered to me after 5 minutes suddenly and my face instantly flared up. I looked at her and she smiled again.

"Did aunty tell you?" I whispered to her, careful to not let the twins hear us.

"I am not blind too, ya know." She patted my hand and I closed my eyes. Though only two people know, it still seems like the whole world knows now!

We ate in silence, often with twins complaining about Chad messing up their hairs. I giggled a little.

"Aunty and ChaChi are not eating?" I asked.

"Nope, they decided to eat with them." Ridhi replied and I 'oh'ed.

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny. Sonia. Sania. Wake up, girls, please!" I shook the three girls. All the three of them were asleep when we came here at around 11:50.

"Let me sleep." Sania mumbled, turning toward Sonny, sleeping with both the girls on her both side, and snuggled up to her.

"Sonia, wake up." I shook her and she swatted my hand away and hugged Sonny. I cannot believe I would ever say something like this, but right now, I am jealous of two 15-year-old girls.

"Sonny, come on, wake up girl!" I shook her and she mumbled something and fell asleep again.

"Wake up Sonny, and both the others will automatically wake up." Vijay ChaCha said and I nodded.

"Let's see him wake her up." Divakar said and I rolled my eyes. I smirked as a perfect idea to wake her up hit me.

I leaned forward, "Chad, no funny business!" Dad said and I glared at him. I again leaned forward, bringing my mouth near her ear.

"Sonny, Marshall is gonna be _so_ mad! You are late again!" I whispered and as predicted, my punctual girl immediately opened her eyes and sprang in a sitting position, causing the two twins who were leaning on her fall and open their eyes groggily.

Sonny's eyes were still wide and she was breathing deeply now.

"What _did_ he say to her?" Ridhi asked, amazed. Everybody looked at Sonny in surprise as she blinked and her chocolate eyes glared at me intensely.

"You." She hissed and punched my arm.

"I did that to wake you up!" I rubbed my arm.

"Wake us up when we are going home." I heard Sonia mumble and both the girls snuggled against each other.

"Come on, wake up, we are going home. Just step on that scale and then we will be on our way." Abhi said and made both of them sit up. Sonny pulled them up in a standing position with her.

"Scale?" Sania asked as the three girls looked at us in confusion.

"We are taking weight. Step up." ChaCha said and pushed the twins toward it first. Both the girl took turn stepping up on it. I crouched down near it.

"30 and 30." I said. Even their weights are same. "Sonny?" I looked at her. She blushed and stepped up anyway. "41 KG." I announced. I sighed as I looked at her. At least she gained one Kg in India.

We made our way out after saying our goodbyes to ChaChi.

"Wow, you really are light weight." Ridhi said and Sonny nodded.

"Abhi, can you take the bike?" I asked him.

He nodded and tapped Ridhi's shoulder and pointed to the bike. She nodded and smiled at me.

ChaCha took his position as the driver and dad, as usual sat down on the passenger seat. Mom and twins adjusted themselves in the middle row. Divakar, Sonny and I sat down in the last row and I rested my forehead on the seat in front of me and closed my eyes.

"Chad, take a little nap. Home is long way off." Mom said gently as she ran her hands through my hairs. I shook my head a little and rested my forehead on the seat again. How long had it been that someone had ran her hands through my hairs? Oh, right. Just that morning. Sonny. But no, that was a different category of love. I meant it in a motherly fashion. Yep, that was quite a long time ago, few years ago. When my mother used to do that. I remember I was always refusing to open up to mom and dad for quite some time after my parents died. God really had taken away one family and given me a completely new family. I smiled slightly at the thought at the same time when I wanted to let a tear slip. I felt something wet in my eyes and I blinked quickly 4 times. I don't even remember if I had cried when they died. I was not left alone to do that. No, I had only cried in sleep. I refused to cry in front of anyone else. Oh god, why am I remembering all of that now? I smiled to myself bitterly when I remembered the hurt face of mum when I refused to let her touch me. Yeah, I was still burning in grief of death of my mother at that time.

"Chad?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and rotated my head on the seat to face Sonny. I saw her eyes widen slightly, but her face returned to normal in few moments and she shook her head. I closed my eyes again, lost in the thoughts once more. I couldn't be more grateful to Abhi as I already was. I never thought I would be with a family and now I cannot imagine myself without these people. How a meeting at some hotel turned into something like this? I laughed inwardly when I remembered twins launching themselves at me and then uttering the all too familiar line,

"_It is not normal to see a Hollywood star at your doorstep in Jodhpur, you know."_

"Bhaiya, ghar aa gaya." **(Brother, we are home)**__Divakar shook me a little and I immediately shot up. What happened? Did I doze off? I looked around and saw that dad was getting out and saw the bike parked in the porch and a light on in the house. I blinked and got out of the car.

"That is what you get when you had slept for just 2 hours in 2 days." Mom said and Sonny giggled a little. I raised my eyebrow as I saw two _very_ sleepy girls walking inside the house and nearly bumping into the closed door if Ridhi had not opened it in time.

We all walked inside after the black car drove off in the dark night. I leaned back as far as I can as I stretched. We all walked inside the house to be greeted by a very lively Ridhi. I looked at Sonny and she looked no less. What happened to them? They looked as if they both had just woken up in morning and are full of energy.

"Come on, now everybody, change and in the bed." Mom said pointing at Sonny, Abhi, Ridhi, twins, Divakar and me. I watched as Dad let out a loud yawn and walked to the bedroom.

"Chalo then, good night." Abhi said as he walked up the stairs followed by a very energetic Ridhi. Divakar and tins walked into their respective rooms after mom retreated to her room.

I grabbed a bottle of water and emptied it in one big gulp before making my way to my room. Sonny was sitting in front of her suitcase, digging out clothes; her dupatta sprawled out on the bed. I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it on the bed before taking off my shoes and socks.

Sonny ran past me, throwing me a smile and into the bathroom with some clothes. I smiled after her and quickly stripped off my shirt. I closed my eyes and winced as I felt a sudden pain shoot up my spine and settle on my shoulder and around my neck. It was hard to even keep standing or even sit straight for that matter. I managed to take of the shirt before I let myself fall back and just lay there. I felt the pain easing up a little but it was still paining. I stretched myself a little. I closed my eyes.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I heard Sonny asked and opened my eyes to look at her. She had changed into grey top and black sweatpants. Her hair was tied into a pony, with few strands hanging loosely around her face.

"No, nothing really." I said. She sat down on the bed and began to fold her clothes as she spoke.

"Chad, I know something is up. What is it?" She asked as she finished folding her clothes.

"Really, Sonny. It's nothing." I smiled as saw her reach out for my shirt and jacket. She folded my shirt and hung my jacket in a hanger.

"Chad," She said softly as she crawled over to me and bought her face close to mine, "I saw tears in your eyes back when we were in car and right now you looked like you were in pain."

My eyes widened a little _she noticed that._ "Sonny, its nothing. It was just my back was paining a little right now." _Badly._

"You should sleep now, Chad. Aunty was right. You hardly slept two hours in the past two days!" She said in a no argument tone as she proceeded to tuck me in the bed as she continued her ramble about me getting a lack of sleep, and then falling ill blah blah blah.

I reached out my hand and caught her wrist. She was taken by surprise at the sudden movement and stared at me.

"Come here." I shifted a little to a side and patted the bed next to me. She stared at me but obeyed and slowly crawled inside the bed to my side. I hugged her tightly. She returned the hug after a minute.

We lay there for a few minutes before she broke the silence,

"Oh, and Chad?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Happy birthday." I opened my eyes to look at her in shock. I bet she was asleep at 12 o' clock when we were a ChaCha's house! She looked at me, feeling my stare at her and smiled sweetly at me. I felt my expression soften as a smile tugged my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered, "But that is not a very good way to wish me." I pouted.

"What?" She looked at me with amusement.

"Come on, at least wish me properly." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me as she slowly reached up to my face. I closed my eyes as her arms went around my neck and I pulled her closer.

Suddenly I heard a moan.

My eyes flew open and I stared at the girl. She stared back at me, confusion being the dominant emotion of her eyes.

"Did you just moan?" I asked her and she shook her head.

_Moan_

Again.

I felt something wet on my bare back and I gave out a yelp. I quickly turned back, only to see two large brown eyes staring at me.

Sonny leaned over my shoulder and she gave out a laugh.

"Aw, you cute little thing!" She cooed. I sighed. I was wondering why she didn't come out to greet when we returned home. No wonder she was hiding under the bed all the time and the door was closed.

Polo began to wag her tail, sweeping the floor with the movement. I made a face at her.

"Come on, Sonny. You still have to wish me." I caught Sonny's waist.

Polo moaned again, lowering her head a little for Sonny.

Sonny reached out her hand to pet her when I caught it, "Me first." I said. Polo moaned again, tail wagging faster.

I glared at her.

"Aw, look at you two." Sonny laughed.

"Sonny, it's my birthday, so you will wish me first." I said, leaning in. Polo moaned again, louder and interrupted me.

"Look at the innocent thing! Who could deny a face like that?" I turned to look at my dog, or in this case, my rival for Sonny. She was taking advantage of her cuteness! The same cuteness which convinced me to take her instead of the other small pups. She was giving my Sonny her best puppy dog face, _my Sonny!_

"Sonny!" I whined as she reached out again and gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Aww!" She grinned.

"So, then me first?" I said, widening my eyes a little more.

"Her puppy dog face is better than yours." _Darn Polo and her cuteness._

"Well, she is a dog after all."

**I am so happy! Exams are finally over! Now a whole month (almost a whole month) of pure holidays! *Sighs happily and gives you all a hug* Now, I am hoping to update as quickly as possible.**

**You know, I read this chapter after finishing and it seems like I am reading it on the site, written by some other author! I didn't even know what I was typing! And yes, uh, I don't know the birthday of Chad so I decided to make one myself. And yes, I did mention that 20****th**** is his birthday in one of my earlier chapter, didn't I? I was too lazy to actually search the story myself for the birthday (What a lazy bone, huh?) and I mentioned Sonny's weight being 40 in that rain chapter! In the "Balloon…" Chapter, didn't I? Anyway, I AM SO HAPPY! I am so looking forward to Science, History and English book for 9nth class! (Yeah, go on, make fun of me now :P) Anyway, I will be updating soon. Thank you for all the reviews wishing me luck (and updating soon). I have a feeling that these exams went really well. (I even might say, I have a very good feeling about Mathematics) Keep reviewing!**

**Sakshi**


	56. Fever

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes suddenly feeling very stiff. I tried to stretch but could not. I looked down and blushed, hard.

Chad's hand was on my stomach, my top exposing my stomach. His other hand was in my hair. His left leg was on my left, my right leg holding it in place. My hands were on his chest while his face was nuzzled in my neck. Seriously, if my mom saw me this way, Chad would be running around chased by my very bewildered mom who will be holding a knife in her hand.

Now, imagine if Chad wake up right now. I blushed harder at the thought.

"Uh." Chad mumbled in his sleep, hugging me tighter, nuzzling his face deeper in my neck. I blushed crimson at this gesture. My mind went haywire. Just imagine someone walking in the room right now! I ran my eyes around the room for the clock and I sweat dropped. You got to be kidding me! 3:04 a.m.? Is it a joke?

I rolled my eyes and stretched as much as I can.

My eyes travelled down when I thought I heard Chad grunt something. I softly huh-ed.

"I said, stop moving so much." My eyes widened when he opened one of his sleepy eyes and looked at me.

"You are awake!" I said.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice! Anyway, it was not hard considering how much you were moving." Still a cocky jerk, even while he is sleeping.

"Are you always like that?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He opened both his eyes and looked at me.

"A cocky, arrogant jerkthrob?" I said.

"You mean a sexy, smooth heartthrob? Yep." He said.

"I see it's a yes then." I sighed. "Anyway, you are not even _one_ of the things you mentioned."

He frowned, "I am not?" I shook my head. I stilled as I felt him kiss my neck.

"I am not?" I shook my head again. _That won't crack me._

_But this may,_ I thought as he pulled me hard against himself and leave a trail of kisses on my neck and jaw and stop a centimeter away from my lips. "I am not?" His breath tickled and burned my skin as he spoke. I managed to shake my head no.

He leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was a little rough, showing his frustration. His tongue swiped across my lower lip and forced its way into my mouth. My hands went around his neck as his tongue continued its exploration. His hand went around my bare tummy to my waist and his other placed itself behind my neck. I pulled away a little and he let go. How did turn around like this, anyway? He doesn't want to back down even in the middle of night!

"I am not?" He asked huskily. I shook my head again, a little out of breath. Call me crazy, I just want to see what he can do next.

The air left my lungs as he suddenly flipped us so I had my back on the bed and he was hovering over me, my hands pinned to my sides.

"Still not?" He whispered. I barely manage to shake my head before he reached down, kissed my lips, then cheek, then he began to kiss my jaw and then proceeded down the neck. My already uneven breath hitched as he kissed my collarbone. He reversed his path and again reached my face.

"Still I am not, Sonny?" He asked.

"Y-y-you a-a-re." I managed to get out between my pants.

"Glad we agree, Sonshine." He suddenly grinned sweetly at me and rolled off me, leaving me breathless, trying to process what just happened as I lay there.

I guess somewhere between the thinking, I fell asleep again.

**9:00 A.M.**

I breathed deeply as I felt cool air pass over me. I opened one eye to look around. It was day, I can say. **(Yay, it rhymed!)** The sun light flooded through the window as I opened my other eye. Chad was not here. I looked down and saw that I had not moved an inch from my position. My hands were still at the sides of my head. I blushed again as I remembered the events. I sat up in my bed and ran my hand through my hair.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, swaying for a movement from standing up too quickly. I made my way to the door, giving a mirror check on the way.

I twisted the doorknob and peeked outside. The first thing I notices was my 'sexy, smooth, heartthrob'. I blushed again.

"Hey, Sonshine!" He smiled at me.

The second thing I noticed was that he was with the cute little Polo.

She immediately ran to me, begging to be patted.

The third thing I noticed was, there were red scratch marks on Chad's chest, left arm and stomach.

"Sonny?" He said as he waved his hand in front of my face. My hand reached out to his chest and traced one long scratch.

"What, you got into a fight with a bear?" I asked as he looked down.

"No, I got in a fight with Polo." He replied with a chuckle.

"Why are you still wearing your jeans?" I asked him.

"I slept in them last night. Remember?" I nodded absently.

"So, you haven't bathed yet." I said.

"Yes, Sonny. I have not bathed yet. I woke up half hour ago." He replied. He caught my shoulder and forced me to look away from the scratches to his face with his finger. "Sonny, you look dazed. Are you okay?"

I nodded. I closed my eyes a little as I felt heavy headed again.

"Sonny?" He asked, concerned.

"I am fine." I replied, even as I flinched as I felt a sharp pain in my right temple.

"You don't look okay. Come on, back to bed, Sonny!" He turned me around and led me back inside the room and on the bed while I protested all the way.

He laid me down and leaned in to touch his forehead to mine.

"You feel a little hot." He concluded.

"No, I don't!" I replied, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Sonny." He looked at me sternly and I sighed. "Good girl. Now, rest here. I'll be back."

He stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed and turned to my side and closed my eyes. He could really take place of my father someday, but that would not be too good.

**Chad's POV**

I walked into the main bedroom.

"Ma," I said. She looked at me from her position where she was cutting an onion on the bed.

"Hmm?" She replied as I sat down near her.

"I think Sonny is sick." I replied.

"Really?" She looked at me and I nodded. "I see. Just let me finish this and I'll-"

"I'll do this! You just go and take care of her!" I took the knife and the onion from her hands. She smiled at me and stood up.

"I'll go." She smiled once again, patted my head and walked out of the room. I picked up the onion, knife and the plate and made my way to the kitchen. Bringing out the chopping board, I sat the onions on it and I began my work.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at the door when I heard a knock. The door opened slightly and aunty peeked in.

"Oh, you are awake." I smiled as she came inside and placed herself near me on the bed. "Now, let's see."

As she spoke, she took my hand and felt my arm. "Yep, definitely hot. Let me go and get you some medicine for the fever, Sonny."

She stroked my head once before she stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. I sighed once more before launching into a coughing fit.

Aunty returned a minute with a glass of water, a pill and Chad. I sat up as she handed me water and the pill.

"Chad, were you crying?" I asked him as he sat down at the foot of the bed. Aunty looked at him and chuckled.

"No, I got emotional with the onion." He said. I giggled before downing the pill with the water.

"Now, Sonny, you should sleep and you will be totally fit with just one more dose tonight." Aunty said.

"But I just woke up!" I protested.

"But you should now sleep for the medicine to take effect!" Aunty said stubbornly.

"But-"

"I'll see that she sleeps." Chad interrupted me. I glared at him.

"Fine. Sonny, go to sleep and Chad…see that she does." Aunty said before going out of the room.

"Now, time to sleep!" Chad said.

"Wait, first tell me where is everyone else!" I said.

"Outside and upstairs." He answered in short before trying to push me back.

"Details, please! Tell me!" I said, resisting. I just need to get him to start talking to make him forget his objective.

He sighed heavily, "Dad and Divakar are gone outside and Abhi and Ridhi are upstairs."

"Why?" I stalled. He gave me a look before he explained.

"Abhi and I wanted some things so Dad and Divakar are gone to buy them and Abhi and Ridhi are packing."

"Why are they packing?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Sonny!" I gave him a puppy dog look, "Ridhi's parents wanted the newlyweds to meet some guru of theirs. Therefore, they have to go to Mumbai. From there they also have to visit bua in Delhi and some other places." I racked my brain for something to talk.

"Hey, when is the plane?" he looked at me confused.

"What plane?" He asked.

"Back to LA. When is it?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell, didn't I? We leave..hey, what's the date today, anyway?" He asked. I sighed.

"I can't believe your birth date. It's 20th." I replied.

"Oh, yeah right! We have a train to Jaipur on 22nd. That is, day after tomorrow. And then a plane on 24th." He replied with a sigh.

"What about 23rd?" I raised my eyebrow as he sighed yet again.

"Don't ask. We are having a stop at Masi's house and we _might_ (hopefully not) make a trip to Mom's mother's house too."

"Yay!" I clapped, "We get to meet Dimpu."

"You really like the little trouble, didn't you?" he shook his head when I nodded.

"Why, don't you like her?" I giggled as he glared at me playfully.

"Now, now, my little angel, you are going to sleep." He said as I moaned and he pushed me back on to the bed and pulled the covers to my neck.

"Chaddy, will you be here till I sleep?" I batted my eye lashes at him and patted the spot next to me on the bed.

He groaned as he stood up, walked over to the other side and sat down next to me.

"Lie down, idiot. I won't be sleeping if you keep sitting over me like that!" He glared at me but obliged anyway.

"Is it fine now? Sleep." He said as he lay down next to me, propped up on his elbow.

"Now, sing me to sleep." I giggled as I saw his horrified expression.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Are you hard of hearing? Please sing me to sleep." I again unleashed the full potential of my puppy dog look on him.

"Not that look, not that look, No, no, Sonny, not that, Sonny, listen-"

"Please, Chaddy? Please? For me?" I said as my lower lip began to quiver and my eyes began to fill up.

He sighed as he succumbed to my request and sang me my favourite song, the one he wrote just for me.

"I'm used to be on my own…" Oh, how I love being a girl, his girl.

**FORGIVE ME! I know I am supposed to update **_**quicker**_** in holidays like normal people but I suppose I am a different and defective specie of humans. Sigh. **

**Anyway, I want to ask you people one thing. Is any of you facing a problem in publishing a new story? I have an oneshot all written but it is giving me error right after you choose the category. And, oh, please check out my two new one-shots,**

_**My baka**__**- Maid sama! Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki**_

_**Desperation at 3:00 A.M**__**- Sonny with a chance Chad Dylan Cooper X Sonny Munroe.**_

**And the oneshot I want to publish right now, (Which the site is giving error in) is **

_**Emotions**__**- Twilight Jasper Hale X Alice Cullen**_**.**

**Please, if any of you can help, I will be grateful for it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sakshi**


	57. The crazy family

Sonny opened her eyes to see two beautiful similar faces staring at her.

"What?" She uttered before her eyes widened.

"Sonny!" Both of them cried and launched themselves on her, hugging her to death.

"Oof…c-can't b-breath!" She struggled to get the words out when she heard the door open.

Chad was amused when he saw her girlfriend on the bed with his two sisters hugging her to death, was an understatement. He found it hilarious. He even let out a chuckle at the scene.

"S-sania…So-sonia…" Sonny choked just as the girls finally let the teen go. If Sonny was not mistaken, they looked like they were on verge of tears. "What happened?"

"See, she is alive." She heard Chad speak and both the girls turned around to glare at the teen. "What, this is the second time you have accused me of killing her!"

Sonny sweat dropped as the twins chucked a pillow at him each. She sat up and gave both the girls and incredulous look. She shifted her gaze to her boyfriend to see he was turning blue from trying to choke down his laughter.

"What is going on?" she asked in disbelief as the twins took on a sheepish look and Chad finally collapsed, laughing hard.

"Apparently you take a deep breath and don't breath for a approximately 10-15 seconds while you're asleep." Chad managed to say before dropping back to his beloved ground.

"You girls have some serious problem with him, isn't it?" Sonny laughed as both the girls pouted. Sonny had not seen these three not fighting even for a single day! Sonny leaned forward and hugged both the girls.

"So, they accuse me of killing you and those two get hugged?" Chad asked before crying out and stomping out of the room like the true melodramatic teen he was.

The three girls just laughed at the display.

An hour later, Sonny walked out of the room, freshly showered and clad in black jeans with a thin white-black top.

The scene that greeted her left her confused.

Divakar was nowhere to be found, Chad was standing there with a slipper in one hand and Polo's bowl full of her food in other, and Polo was sitting in her cage, her face sullen while Mom was trying to calm Chad down, saying something in Hindi. Dad was sitting in front of the TV, his feet propped on the coffee table. He was trying to be expressionless but little twitches on his cheek as he bit the inside gave away the concern. Abhi and Ridhi were sitting on the bed, Abhi's eyes fixed on TV while Ridhi held a look of pity. Both the twins were trying to fly through the roof and disappear.

One more look at Chad told her that behind that angry face were frustration, worry and he was miserable.

"What happened?" Sonny whispered as she sat down near Ridhi.

"Chad was trying to feed Polo but she is not eating anything. Chad finally snapped." Ridhi whispered back and we both turned to Abhi for more info.

"She is not eating since she has arrived here. Chad is only managing to force-feed her to keep her from getting sick. It was natural; he was worried sick."

"Tch." Ridhi mumbled.

Chad was able to calm down a few minutes later as he sat in his chair, the bowl in front of Polo's cage while she was scared to come out. Chad's face was pulled into serious expression, his eyes icy blue.

The twins finally decided to fly out of the door when they heard a bike horn.

Soon Divakar walked inside the house, an oversized kit hung on his shoulder followed by the twins.

"Where is Polo?" He asked when he returned from the room without the kit and his jacket.  
Everybody pointed to the cage and he crouched down in front of it. "Aw, poor thing! Come out, Polo."

He kept trying to persuade the unusually gloomy dog to come out of the cage but to no avail. Every few seconds the dog's eyes would flick to Chad and everybody in the room, except Chad would feel a surge of pity.

"Bhaiya, what happened anyway?" Divakar asked as he turned his head to look at Chad.

"Yaar, she is not eating anything since she came here!" Chad's eyebrow furrowed as he exclaimed.

"Why hit her?" Divakar mumbled.

"You feed her then! Let's see you try." Chad huffed angrily. Divakar shook his head as he reached inside the cage and pulled out the dog. She tried to resist but once out, she walked with her fallen crest and tail toward Chad and sat down, looking ashamed.

**10 minutes later, Sonny's POV**

The house returned to normal atmosphere as there was bickering, shouting and laughing. I smiled as I saw Chad, Abhi, uncle and Divakar fight about something. But as I watched Chad, my smile turned into a full out grin.

Like when I first saw her, Chad once again had Polo in his arms like a small child. She was looking at the other males, her lips pulled back over her teeth in a huge smile as her tail swung rapidly and she occasionally licked Chad's cheek. The dog was finally backing to her usual hyperactive, bubbly self.

I glanced at her bowl. A little food was left now. I chuckled along with Ridhi as both Chad and Abhi turned to argue each other over some trivial matters.

"Abhi can't drive here." I heard Chad announce and I turned to the conversation as the others agreed.

"Why?" Sonia asked as I leaned forward in interest.

"Is he a bad driver?" I asked.

"Nope, he is an excellent driver." Chad stated.

"Then?" Sania asked as Ridhi agreed with Chad.

"Well, for one thing, because he is used to driving in Dubai." Chad explained and I raised my eyebrow. Chad sighed, "See, the thing is, there, they drive at a speed of 120 mph. You can't drive at that speed here. Then, there is a discipline on road there. Which, as Sonny had seen, is nonexistent here."

I had to agree with that. Here, anyone is taking over anywhere, coming out from anywhere and going around anywhere.

"You also can't drive here." Abhi mumbled.

"I can drive here, sir!" Chad defended. Thus, they launched into another fight. Ridhi and I shook our heads. Then, I noticed that twins had disappeared.

"Where are Sonia and Sania?" I asked Ridhi.

"Last I had seen them; they were trying to fly through the roof." I sweat dropped as I looked at a very serious Ridhi.

"That was a failed attempt. We realized only birds could fly. And planes." We turned around as we saw both of them sitting behind us, one holding a PSP and other holding an IPod.

"Since when are you here?" Ridhi asked.

"Since our failed flying attempt." Both the girls flapped her arms to show their failed attempt.

"Did you two hit your head today or something? First accusing Chad of killing me and now this?"

"I did. Twice." Sonia nodded.

"And I hit her both times." Sania declared proudly.

Both Ridhi and I sweat dropped.

"Care to explain?" Ridhi asked.

"No." Sania shook her head. Sonia explained anyway.

"We were playing football and first time, she kicked the ball and it smacked me in the head here," Sonia patted her forehead, "Then, when our team made a goal and she was dancing, the ball came flying and she by mistake, bounced it of her waist and it again hit me here." She patted the side of her head. She glanced at her sister before adding, "At least I hope it was by mistake."

All the while, as Ridhi and I listened and observed, Sania was trying to make a burrow in the bed.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?" Ridhi asked as the girl continued to dig furiously.

"Making a hole."

"For what?" I asked.

"To bury someone." Came her short reply.

"Who?" Ridhi asked.

"My older twin sister."

"…"

"…"

"I hate you, Sania."

"We love this family." Ridhi and I chorused.

**9:00 p.m.**

Uncle, Abhi and Chad were again in the middle of some bickering, joined by Divakar and occasionally aunty when she got a break from kitchen.

Both the boys held a glass of white, transparent liquor each while a glass filled with a golden liquid filled uncle's glass. I looked at Polo and saw that she was still in front of the kitchen floor, just as she had been half hour ago.

The shouting voices, mingling with the TV's voice might be annoying for some people, but when you listen to the fun fighting and get used to it, it was all enjoyable.

I leaned back and settled beside Sania as Ridhi was pulled into the fight- err, conversation.

"Whatcha' listening to?" I asked as Sania looked at me and grinned.

She held out one of the bud from her headphones. I took it and put it in my ear.

The familiar voice filled my ears as I heard myself sing.

"You know, this is my favourite song of all time." Sania stated and I blushed as I listened to the song 'What to do'.

"Thanks." I said and gave her a smile.

"Tell me, I am curious, what inspired you? It's a beautiful song!" Sania said. I blushed as I thought back to my inspiration. Even Sonia took a break from her game and leaned forward in interest.

"Well," I blushed harder as they both leaned forward. I chuckled as Sonia pushed Sania's head down as she leaned her full weight on it. Sania ducked out, causing the elder twin to stumble forward.

"Tell us, please!" They both pleaded and gave me their puppy dogfaces.

"I had a fight with Chad." I mumbled. A smile crossed both the girl's face just as Ridhi joined us again.

"What's the topic?" Ridhi asked.

"Have you heard this song?" Sania asked as she placed a bud in her ear. Ridhi immediately nodded.

"I love it." She told me and grinned at me. I again mumbled thanks.

"We were asking her about the inspiration behind it!" Sonia declared.

"Really? And what was that?" I blushed harder.

"And fight with _this_!" Both the twins pointed at Chad, their fingers poking his head in the back.

"What with me?" Chad turned around to look at us.

"Nothing." The four of us chorused. Luckily, after giving us a funny look, he returned to the conversation.

"Sonny, one thing, you are a beautiful singer!" Ridhi said and I smiled as the twins nodded furiously.

"Thank you!" I replied.

We turned to the table as they continued as both the boys ganged up and turned to uncle. We laughed as he defended and argued back.

Suddenly Chad threw back his head and inhaled deeply.

"What's cooking?" He asked. A smile crossed the features of uncle, Abhi and Divakar.

"Meat." Chad grinned at that and ran to the kitchen.

"Yes! I knew he would be glad!" Abhi fist pumped as dad smacked the back of his head.

"It was my idea."

"Actually, it was my idea." Divakar interjected.

Then the three males found a new topic to argue.

Another hour or two later, at 11:26 p.m., the dinner was laid down. The delicious aroma of aunty's cooking filled the air as boiled meat was in the bowl for the black dog.

"I wish I could be able to cook like this someday." Ridhi leaned toward me and whispered that as we each held our plates.

"Yes, me too. She is just amazing, isn't she?" I agreed as I took another bite.

"Bhaiya!" The twins suddenly spoke after much discussion.

"Hmm?" Divakar turned to them and they both shook their heads.

"Chad Bhaiya!" He turned to look at his sisters. "Happy birthday!"

Chad smiled, "Thank you."

"Can we ask a question?" By now, everybody was listening to the exchange that was sure to be interesting.

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened at you last birthday party?"

I launched into a coughing fit as I choked on the bite. Ridhi looked at me worried and handed me the glass of water.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you. What happened exactly? We saw you were covered with what looked like a cake and I believe the site looked like an earthquake had struck. It was in news." Divakar asked as the others also leaned in to listen while I was desperately trying to fall off the face of the earth.

"Actually, Miss Sonny Munroe had struck. Care to explain, Sonshine?" Chad smirked at me as I squeezed my eyes shut, my face reddening. Where are those stupid dinosaurs when you need one?

"Sonny? What exactly happened?" Abhi asked me as even Ridhi stared at me curiously.

"I don't know." I mumbled, trying to keep my voice even.

"You don't? Would you mind if I explain?" Chad asked and I glared at him.

"Go ahead and do what you want." I said as I stuffed another bite into my mouth.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I glared at him.

"Tell the stupid story!" I said and returned to my plate.

"Well, I invited her, blondie and her friend Lola-" "Lucy" "-to my birthday party and she refused to come. Then the next thing I knew, she crashed my party and I was in my cake." Everyone held a amused look at the explanation.

"A very tasty cake." I added.

"And she, blondie and Loly-" "Lucy!" "-ate it off me." Chad said.

Everyone gave us a look of disbelief.

"You know what, he was more concerned with the card board of himself than me."

"She drew a mustache and beard on it!" Chad accused.

"Nico and Grady did that!" I defended myself.

"Blondie said you and Lely did it!"

"I'll kill them and FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S LUCY!"

"Uhm, by the way, who is blondie?" Aunty asked Chad and everybody turned to look at him for an answer.

"That blonde bimbo who is in love with a muffin." Chad said.

"Tawni." I corrected. I turned to look at twins as their jaws dropped.

"You mean, as in Tawni Hart?" Sonia asked. I barely nodded when another question was fired.

"Seriously? A muffin?" Ridhi asked. Me and Chad nodded as everybody took on an incredulous look, even uncle.

"It's a long story."

**2:58 a.m.**

I couldn't help but notice as we lay in the bed talking about some random topic, that Chad was partially glowing with happiness. I couldn't resist to smile as I saw both his eyes sparkle.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, amused.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"Chad, you are glowing of happiness." I stated as I grinned myself.

"Yeah. I was really happy today, to be here." He chuckled.

"Wow, you didn't look this happy even in that big, glamorous party of yours." I wondered.

"Truth to be told, sunshine, I like it here much better. Last time, due to filming and stuff, I didn't have a chance to be here. I think it was only second time this time I managed to be here for my birthday." He spoke as he hugged me to his body.

"Yes, you looked much happy here. I never thought you had this side." I said playfully as I flipped myself on my stomach and looked at his face seriously. "Chad, thank you."

He looked surprised, "For what?"

"For bringing me here. This was the best trip in my life." I told him sincerely. He smiled warmly at me before he hugged me again and kissed my forehead.

"You welcome." He whispered. I pressed my palm against his bare chest as I raised myself a little and pushed myself forward.

I leaned down to kiss him square on his lips. He didn't reacted for a second before he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Sonny, you live alone, don't you?" he asked, his voice taking a slight tone of nervousness.

"Yes." I replied and looked at him.

After a few stutters, he finally got it out, "Would you like to move in with me? With your mother's permission, of course. My house is not that far from the studio. The studio is in the middle, your apartment is at the left, and mine is at right. Almost equal distance-"

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to shut him up. "Of course." I smiled as I spoke and he smiled once more before flipping us over and leaning down once more.

**And, done! Phew, this was long. I didn't expect it to turn out this long! I had written this 2 days before, but due to some circumstances (namely a idiot older borther, a crazy dog, an hyper mom, a very, very jolly father and 4 lovebirds screaming their heads off) I didn't get the net. I am sorry. Next chapter will hopefully be updated soon, before 7****th****, I hope. **

**Please review!**

**Sakshi**


	58. A little bonding?

We clutched our sides, laughing hard as Ridhi and I lay there on her bed, talking. Our plates filled with three rotis each, with a little curry and a piece each of yesterday's leftover meat. Actually, with the amount left, you can very well assume that aunty had made it today itself.

'_Oh, I think I made too much. Way too much. Huh, I think I was a little too happy to actually estimate how much I should make. Hahaha.'_

"I will tell you a joke. A real one." I leaned forward as Ridhi said that, "On Chad."

"Really?" I asked as we both placed another bite in our mouths and she nodded.

Yep, we were talking about how stupid Chad and Abhi can be, among other topics of course.

"You know, before Abhi and I moved to Dubai, we were also living in LA. That is how Chad and Abhi met and yeah, anyway. Some relatives of Abhi's dad are also living in LA. I think dad's grandfather. No, dad's father's brother." Ridhi thought for a moment before she continued. "Moving on, they suddenly decided that they wanted to visit Chad, for whatever reason. You know, like son and stuff."

I nodded as I listened attentively.

"They went to Chad's apartment and they tried the bell. No answer. They tried his cell phone, he did not pick up." Ridhi said, chewing another bite before she continued, "They thought he must be in the studios, so they decided to wait, since he lived quite a far of place from studios earlier. They waited for what, an hour or two there."

I raised my eyebrow. Hour or two? That is quite long.

"After that, they decided to call mom. I think Chad was quite sick the day before, so mom assumed he must have gone to doctor or something. So they waited again. Finally, they became worried and called mom again, who, in turn, also became worried."

"Well, it's natural to be worried." We both agreed.

"Anyway, mom then decided to call Abhi, since they both hanged out quite a lot so it was a possibility he was with him. No luck. After some time, Abhi called me, and we both became worried to the point that we went to his apartment ourselves. Abhi even tried calling the studios, but he was not there."

"Wow, you must be worried a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea. Well, then we assumed he really must be at the doctor. We tried his phone several times, even mom. Because, you know, Chad may not pick relative's phone, not pick Abhi's phone over some small fight, but he would at least pick her phone. And, let me tell you, Chad is not the one to not pick his phone."

"That, I have to agree." I nodded.

"After about 3 hours, we were all in a panic mode. And you won't believe where we found him."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"As we sat there, we saw him casually walking down the stairs of the apartment, swinging his jacket around. We asked him where he was, and of course, why the hell he was not picking his phone. The answer was quite simple; sir was sleeping away, after eating a sleeping pill from the doctor, the phone on vibrates. Apparently, he was too deep in slumber to even hear the door-bell."

I stared at Ridhi to see if she was actually serious. Which she was. We stared at each other before we began laughing to the point we had tears in our eyes.

That is how Chad found us on that fine morning. Two girls, laughing to the point of crying, who laughed harder when they saw his clueless innocent face.

"What?" He asked in confusion once we calmed ourselves down enough to look at him. Before the single word launched us into another round.

"What are you doing here?" Ridhi asked once we calmed down.

"Oh, yes that! Both of you come down. And Sonny, you are coming with me." With that, he spun on his heel and strutted out of the door. We both looked at each other before quickly finishing our food and running downstairs.

"About time." We heard Abhi mutter as we opened the door and walked inside.

As we took our first step into the lobby, we froze when a big basketball flew an inch away from our feet and slammed into the wall followed by a very energetic Polo pouncing on it before it growled playfully.

We slowly turned our heads to our right to look at a very stunned Chad, his feet still in mid air.

"Are you trying to kill us?" we both spoke unison.

"Nope, trying to get himself killed." Abhi snickered.

We rolled our eyes as Polo picked up the ball in her teeth and ran back to Chad. The ball had two rows of holes parallel to each other, with a black lace sewn in a criss-cross manner to let the dog pick it up, before you ask me how the heck she picked up a basketball with her teeth.

I looked at Chad again, "Now, why are we here again?"

"Oh, Ridhi, Sonny, you are here! Ridhi, dad wants to talk to you. You too, Sonny, but after you get back, of course." Aunty said cheerfully as she bounced into the lobby.

"Huh? Where am I…" was the only word I managed to say before I was dragged inside the room by Chad.

"You are coming with me. We are going outside." He said as he closed the door behind himself.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, let me see. First we have to stop at national handloom for some vegetables and stuff, then we have to get some medicines for Dad," He handed me a prescription before I could ask as he continued ticking off the things on his finger. "Then we have to stop at Universal, for Sania and Sonia's books, then mum insisted that since we are going that way, we might as well pay EVDO's bill on our way. That's it, back home." Chad grinned at me as I handed him back the prescription.

"Okay, and why am I going with you?" I asked him.

"For one, I wanted someone to come with me since we will have a lot of stuff. Then, Sania, Sonia and Divakar are not at home, cannot take Ridhi and Abhi is too lazy to come. And, I want you to come with me." He leaned forward as he said that, "Actually, for one thing, I still don't get why I am always the errand boy when I am here."

I giggled at that and he smiled at me, "Now, quickly change, so we can get going."

He said as he picked up his black button-up shirt and wore it on the black jeans that I failed to notice he was wearing earlier.

He wore his shoes as I picked out a skinny jeans and a yellow tee from the suitcase.

Chad sat up straight as he finished tying his laces and looked at me.

I looked at them, my clothes in my hands, and waited for him to get up and leave the room so I could change.

He continued to stare at me before he frowned. He stood up, walked over to me, and leaned closer, bringing his face close to mine.

"Are you going to change any time soon, Sonny?" He asked and his eyebrow rose.

"Chad, do you mind going out so I can change?" I asked him. A look of confusion crossed over his face before he understood what I meant.

"Oh, oh yes. Of course." He blushed, before giving me a small peck on my cheek and going out of the room, locking it from inside behind him.

I shook my head before I changed out of my black shorts and green top.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up my comb. I pulled out the tie from my hairs before I began to comb them smooth. After they were presentable enough, I pulled them back into a pony.

I looked around for my boots, spotting them in the corner of the room. I picked them up and bought them over to the bed. I sat down and pulled one of them on.

I looked up as a knock sounded fro the door.

"Coming!" I called and hurriedly pulled both of them on and rushed to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door. Chad slid inside, closing it behind him again.

"At least you knock here." I commented as he picked up his wallet from the table and slipped it in his back pocket before he turned to me.

"I wouldn't have if it was not locked." He grinned at me.

"Huh, so maybe I should keep my dressing room locked?" He chuckled.

"Blondie wouldn't let you," he said before his brows furrowed and he made a bee line toward me, efficiently pinning me to the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Why…" he didn't bother finishing his sentence as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed one around my waist as his other reached up to my hairs.

I felt him pat my head before he slid off the band, letting my hair loose. He slid his fingers through them a couple of time, smoothing them into their original position.

I raised my eyebrow as he pulled away and kept my band in his pocket.

"I like your hair loose. And I am not going to give you the band so that you can't tie them up again." He said, "After all, I have told you many time, but you just don't seem to listen."

I rolled my eyes at his childish before I let a smile show itself.

**Normal POV**

As Chad and Sonny made their way out of the house and into the porch, Chad couldn't help but notice that something was not right, but h just couldn't place his finger on it.

It was only as he was going to sit on the bike and he watched Sonny close the metal gates behind her, he realized what was wrong.

"Sonny! Your hairs are tied again!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. His other hand travelled down to his pocket to check for the band. It was still there.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her childish boyfriend, "Chad, I am a girl. I have many bands, you know."

**Hahaha, I am finished! I told you I would update soon! Hope this was soon enough for you people! I could have made this longer but it is 1:25 a.m. and now my stomach is aching with the pressure of the laptop against it. Ouch. Anyway, I am quite jolly right now! **

**And thank you,** _**It'sLittleMe**_ ** for you compliment! Truth to be said, I had never liked my name. But I guess I like it after so many people had said that they like it. :D**

**I guess it would only be a few more chapters before this story comes to an end, based on how detailed I want to write them. I'll see to that later!**

**For now, you people, please review. And I will give you the chapters to review.**

**(Now learning to like her own name), Sakshi**


	59. Too nice

Sonny sighed again as she leaned against Chad's back, holding his waist tightly. What, he drives way too fast!

Her bangs whipped against her face as the bike cut through the air. Open the hair, yeah right!

She turned her face so that her right cheek was pressed against his back. She frowned then giggled as she thought about his childish.

She looked up and rested her chin on his shoulder when she thought she heard him say something.

"What?"

"I said would you like to go to National handloom first, or do other things?"

Sonny thought for a moment. National Handloom was near, but they always have quite much stuff. It would make it hard for them to stop at the other places. Then, if they get the other smaller items first, then they could stop at the handloom while returning. "Other first."

She felt him nod and she closed her eyes again.

Chad kept his eyes focused on the road as he shivered unnoticeable.

He couldn't really help it. Sonny was breathing on his neck! He inhaled as she hugged him tighter from behind. It was taking all he had to keep his concentration on the road. He was aware, a little too aware, of the warmth she was radiating as she leaned on him. He blushed as she pressed her chest against his back, thanking the god above for the helmet.

"Sonny, Handloom first or the other things first?" He asked, desperate for her to shift her position.

"What?" Damn it! Yes, she shifted her position, but for worse as she settled her chin on his shoulder, once more breathing on his neck. And his blush was still on his face as its cause persisted.

"I said would you like to go to National handloom first, or do other things?" he asked again.

She paused for a moment before answering, "Other first."

He nodded, clearly seeing her logic. Now, if only he could find a way to move her position and let him concentrate on the driving…

The black bike came to a halt in front of a building, with a sign that Sonny couldn't make out.

"Come." Chad slipped his hand into hers as he pulled her along with him inside the bill, folded papers in his hand.

They entered into the room, 3 windows on one side with a line in front of two of them, while the third was closed.

"Thank god, it's not crowded!" Chad muttered as he handed the paper to Sonny, pulled out his wallet, and bought out few bills as he took his place in the line, Sonny on his side. After placing the wallet back, he took the sheets from Sonny.

He crossed his arms as he looked at Sonny and smiled at t he brunette.

He looked up quizically as a security guard came up behind Sonny.

"Sir, you may have the lady proceed." The guard said. Sonny looked at Chad in confusion. Chad grinned.

"Sonny, here's the money." Chad spoke as he handed the money to a confused Sonny and tore of a strip from the sheets and handed it to Sonny as well.

"Ma'am, please." the old guard guided her to the front and Chad followed behind her.

"The change will be 71 rupees." Chad whispered in her ear as the man standing next to her paused and let her through first. An old man with white hair was sitting behind the window. Sonny handed him the money and the strip.

The man scribbled on the strip, checked the currency, scribbled some more, typed something on the computer and then handed Sonny the change.

They both stepped back from the line, letting the line proceed.

Sonny handed him the money. He counted it before putting them back in his wallet.

"What was that about?" Sonny muttered as they came outside.

"Ah, that, they have a different line for women. I was not really planning to let you go since the line was short. But that guard. I could have waited for 10 minutes." He looked at her and smiled, "After all, I know better than to misuse m'lady."

Sonny smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So lucky to have me, aren't you?"

Chad looked at her with a sincere look, "Indeed, lucky." He kissed her temple.

Now, Sonny liked long rides. Just love the wind in her hairs and on her face. But, there comes a point where your back bone begins to ache from sitting too long and when you slump down, your waist starts aching. And the wind begins to sting your eyes.

Sonny nuzled her face in Chad's back and closed her eyes. They had ticked off three tasks of their lists. Bill, books and medicines. Chad made a stop at the dairy for curd, if that counts. And then, Chad decided that instead of NH, they will be shopping at Fresh 'n' Green.

Sonny felt Chad straighten his back before leaning back into his posiion. He halted near some shops and Sonny stepped off he bike and Chad followed he suit. He took off his helmet and shook his hair out.

"And why are we stopping here?" Sonny cocked her head to a side. Chad looked at her and smirked.

"Ma got a little too woried for you." He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a parlor.

"Juice, Milkshake or...no, no icecream. Oh, fine. Juice, milkshake or icecream?" He asked as they both sat in their seats.

Sonny giggled, "Whatever you are having?"

"I am having nothing, Sonny."

"Then I am not having anything as well." Sonny said. Chad chuckled.

"Fine, cold coffee with icecreaam?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled and nodded.

Chad called over a waiter and placed the order. The boy nodded and retreated to the counter.

"So..." Chad turned to the girl.

"So." She smiled.

"Have you packed yet? You know we leave tomorrow, right?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded as she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "You know what, Chad?"

Chad looked at her with undivided attention.

"I..." Sonny trailed off.

"What is it, Sonshine?" Chaad leaned forward, concerned.

"I don't wanna leave." Sonny blurted out. Chad's eyes widenend fo a second, surprised by the sudden statement. He smiled at he blushing brunette.

He reached out and placed his palm on her cheek. She looked at him.

"We will be back." He smiled.

"Promise?" She asked, childishly raising her pinky.

Chad chuckled, "Promise." He enterwined his finger with her. Sonny's expression brightened instantly.

The boy returned with two glasses with a straw and spoon each and placed them in front of the teens, before returning back to wherever they go.

"I will miss this place." Sonny spoke, sipping on her dink.

"I miss it every year, Sonny. But, oh well, by 27th, back to your stardom." Chad smirked when she puffed out her cheeks, simultaniously trying to suck on the straw.

"I don't wanna!" Chad resisted the urge to laugh and setteled for a chuckle.

"That's life, Sonshine." He laughed this time as Sonny stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

Sonny suddenly sat up straight and Chad looked at her. Sonny reached down for her pocket and pulled out her iphone.

"Tawni?" Sonny mumbled before pressing answer. _At least, she didn't all at 4 in morning._ Chad sighed.

"Hello?" Sonny spoke. Chad could hear the blonde screeching 'Where are you?'

"Uh, I am out. Ice cream parlor. Obvioulsy, with who else?" Sonny rolled her eyes, both the stars quickly finishing their drinks and ice cream.

"Right now? Tawni, we are not at home! Yes, but! I mean, Tawni!" Chad held out his hand as he saw Sonny now, unable to conrol her friend. He paid at the counter wih his other hand, a perfect change.

"I, Tawni! Listen to me! Ugh!" Sonny slamed the phone in his hand and proceed to the bike.

"Yo, sup, blondie?"

"Pooper!" Tawni hissed, "Phone back to Sonny!"

"Talk to me! What is it?"

"Where are you right now? Can you come online?" Tawni asked.

"Why? Can't wait for Sonny few more days?" Chad mocked, Sonny punched his arm.

"Shut up, Chip. Answer."

"Depends. Online, where?" Chad asked.

"Skype, duh!" Tawni said.

"In 20 minutes." Chad replied.

"Why?" Tawni screeched again.

"Damn, Blondie! Chill, we are out right now. Heading home." Chad said as he sat on the bike, on hand on the handle. Balancing the bike with his legs, he let Sonny climb.

"Fine, 20 minutes. Skype." Tawni hung up.

Chad sighed and handed the phone back to Sonny.

"I don't know what the big fuss was." Chad said.

"I am bad at controlling her, and making her listen." Sonny replied.

"You are too nice."

**I was totally out of the ending and now i am too irritatted to write further. And I am sleepy. But since it's evening now, mommy won't let me sleep since then i would be up whole night.  
Sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes! For one, I am using the computer instead of laptop, so typing is difficult. Then, the compuer is jus formattted so it dosen't have Words. I am typing his on WordPad. Without the spell check. So, please go easy on this one. I have a splitting headache right now, so I probably can't proof read right now. Luckily, we have hoiday tomorrow. (No, that doesn' mean an update, i have a huge load of homework!)**

The 9th class just started, and the teachers sucks! Not actually, our teachers are best in all sections but still, school is boring! Only relief, I am sitting next to my best friend.  
Sorry for skipping out most of the trip, but i ran out of ideas.

By the way, my sister and i will be soon working on a contestshipping story. Soon. Not right away. We might start right away, but keyword being, _**might.**_

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Sakshi**


	60. Apology

Ai, I am so sorry! I know you all must be expecting an update, not a silly little author note after such a long gap! I won't make any excuse; I was having a writer's block! A huge one. And a bad one. Like, I know what I want to write, but I just can't get the words out! I could imagine it playing in my mind but not being able to write it down without it sounding flat is so annoying! My summer vacations had started tomorrow, and my sister-in-law will be here by 13th. I will try to update before that, I definitely will! I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that on the last few chapters! I will work hard, we don't have much homework and have 53 days holiday so I am hoping to finish it in this span!  
Thank you for all the reviews!

I also forgot about making them get back to U.S.A! I don't know about how long but it will be ending pretty soon, hopefully. -_- This just explains why I shouldn't write multi-chapter stories!  
Thank god…but I believe I am going to have hell lots of mistakes in the next chapter because I am writing that in the PC, which is just formatted and switched to Windows 7 and thus, doesn't even have Word! Think about it, no Word! I am stuck with writing it in WordPad. I will try and get the internet over there to at least download OpenOffice or LibreOffice.  
Well, all in all, I felt it as my duty to inform you that I am still alive and will be updating shortly. Sorry for the mumbo-jumbo response to the reviews! Again, I am sorry for the long gap span and then this author note instead of a new chapter! Anyway, is there anything particular you would like for Tawni to surprise Sonny with? I don't have anything in mind, except for an injured Chad. Which he will be, either way. Don't worry, folks. Just tell me if you have any ideas in reviews, please?

Sakshi


	61. Attention

Sonia sighed as brushed her hair. She could hear Sania washing her mouth after brushing her teeth. As her sister came out, Sania gave her a smile, which she returned.

"We were especially late today, weren't we?" Sania mumbled.

True, they had woken up at nearly 4 pm today. It was one of those mornings- err, excuse me, one of those afternoons when you just know nothing could go wrong and no problem will be arising.

"Have you finished your homework?" Sonia asked, keeping down the brush and sitting on her bed.

"Yeah! I did it yesterday remember? Have you prepared for you science test? I am prepared for a perfect score!" Sania grinned.

"Yep. All school work done and I feel like nothing could go wrong. Finally, a well deserved Sunday and -"

"Dang it, Sonny! Take it easy-OW!"

"Nothing could go wrong, except that." Sania rolled her eyes as Sonia acted out a dramatized scene of a person slowly and agonizingly dying.

"Get up! Let's see what the commotion is about." Sania told her, peeking out of the bedroom door.

Abhi was running outside, Divakar and Sonny were with a groaning Chad. Mum followed them.

"Where is papa?"

"Afternoon nap." Sonia said as they both made their way outside.

They reached the living room to see Divakar and Abhi supporting Chad toward the bed.

Mum held a worried expression while Sonny was looking like she was trying to decide if she wants to die laughing or worrying.

"What happened?" Abhi asked incredulously, eyeing Chad who had his eyes tightly shut and his face looked like a green cat's who was being strangled while a blue rat pulled off its whiskers and a pink and orange duck chewed on its tail. Yep, very much in pain.

Polo ran in a circle around every present member, torn between staying near Chad and going off to sleep with dad.

"That damn…" Chad was trying to get the words out through the gritted teeth.

"I told you to drive carefully." Sonny pointed out.

"It was that things fault!" Chad hissed.

"That dog was innocent!" Sonny retorted.

"That dog was mad!"

"You didn't need to make that rash movement!"

"I had to or it would have died! That stupid dog!" Chad breathed.

"What happened here?" Sonia asked.

"Let me explain!" Sonny said pointedly to Chad before she launched into explanation.

Apparently, on their way, a 'mad' dog, who was trying to 'bite of their legs', came in front of the bike. To save it, Chad had to pull the bike to side while dodging a bike on the other side and he was hit hard in the place where no man should be hit. Very hard.

"Ouch..." Abhi and Divakar winced.

"Yeah, ouch." Chad mumbled. "Damn that dog. He was huge! A monster."

Chad continued to mumble away in pain.

"Does it pain too much?" the twins asked innocently. Chad nodded stiffly.

Sonny huffed.

"I'll…go get a pain killer…" Mum said slowly and backed away into the room.

"Wah, mere sher! Accha kaam kiya!" **(Wah, my lion! Splendid job!) **Abhi patted his shoulder hard and Chad gave him a furious glare.

"Shut up, idiot!" Chad hissed and winced.

"Now it hurts to even speak?" Sania raised her eyebrow.

"No, not actually." Chad suddenly changed to a regular expression and shook his head casually, "but, I am in pain."

"Of course, you are my dear." Sonny nodded, patting his head.

To all of their amusement, Chad still went up to fix his hair.

Mum returned a minute later with a glass of water and a pill.

Divakar supported him up while he downed the medicine.

"Chad, do you want to sleep a little?" mum asked, concerned.

Sonny vaguely wondered about the woman and sleeping.

Chad shook his head.

"Not really." He said.

"You should go in your room and try to sleep. Abhi, Divakar, do help him, kids." Mum went on cheerfully as if she hadn't heard Chad.

Now Sonny was sure there is really something with this woman and sleep.

Both the sons obediently helped Chad into his room, followed by Sonny and helped him into the bed.

"Ow…where is Ridhi, anyway?" He asked Abhi.

"Where do you think? Upstairs, bathing." Abhi muttered. Divakar and Chad chuckled.

"I bet she is the 90% reason that the water tank keeps emptying so quickly." Chad commented and three of them laugh.

Sonny was confused. Ridhi didn't bath that much. Sonny has the same routine at home too. She shrugged.

"Bhaiya, when is your train?" Divakar asked Chad.

"Tomorrow evening. Yeah, tomorrow." Chad replied after a moment.

"Ooh, mine is in afternoon!" Abhi grinned and Chad rolled his eyes.

All four of them turned their attention when the door flew open after a knock.

"What happened?" Dad asked Chad gently.

Chad recited the whole story, of course with a little mocking and idiocy from the other two boys.

"So you were saving bike when you collided into a monster dog?" Was the conclusion dad got after the explanation.

"Uncle, let me explain, please." Sonny spoke.

"I am never letting these three explain a situation to me." Dad mumbled after Sonny finished explaining with a few surprised look from the three boys.

"What are you surprised about? You were there!" Sonny asked Chad, amused.

"Where is Polo?" Chad asked suddenly. Everybody looked around, calling for the dog.

"She was here just a minute ago! Polo!" Abhi called.

Chad frowned when she did not turn up, "Polo!" He cried.

Everybody was surprised when the dog flew through the door and jumped near Chad, giving him a tender lick on his nose.

"She never ignores his call, does she?" Abhi muttered, impressed.

"What are all of you doing here?" Mom shouted from the door.

"Enquiring."

"Helping."

"Asking."

"Resting."

"I was...uh."

"Woof!"

Mom sighed with the various replies.

"Get out and let the boy rest!"

Polo followed Dad.

Abhi stuck out his tongue at Chad discreetly before following everybody out and closing the door behind him.

"Well, rest." Sonny said, turning around to move out of the room.

Chad reached out and caught her wrist. Sonny turned around and raised her eyebrow at him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Chad asked softly, pulling her beside himself.

Sonny chuckled. Chad smiled at her and pulled her down.

"How long has it been?" Chad mumbled before he kissed her softly.

"3 hours." Sonny replied, kissing him again.

They lay there for 5 minutes before Chad phone rang.

_'Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet! SMS!'_

Chad pulled away with a groan, his hand reaching out for his mobile.

He sneered as he read the message.

"What?" Sonny asked, her head on his chest.

"Tawni. Of course." Chad muttered.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Sonny flew off the bed and Chad mumbled some curses under his breath.

"Get my laptop, will you?" He pointed at his large red suitcase half-heartedly.

Sonny gladly obliged and Chad managed to sit up on the bed.

Sonny handed him the laptop and then proceed to plug the charger in the socket.

"Not in your lap!" She warned, crawling in beside him. Chad placed the laptop on the bed and turned it on.

"Kiss me till in turns on." Chad mumbled softly and Sonny gave a light chuckle.

Finally, the laptop turned on and Chad immediately turned red, much to Sonny's amusement.

"Since when do you have that?" Sonny asked, pointing at her photo as the wallpaper.

"I dunno." Chad replied quickly, connecting to internet and opening up the browser to cover up the desktop.

"Chad, Skype." Sonny said. Chad blushed again, closing the browser and opening up the application, maximizing it.

"Stop being so embarrassed." Sonny said, softly kissing his cheek. Chad quietly let Sonny log in. He turned away and slipped under the covers, finally letting his cheeks go red as he gave a mental scream.

Almost a minute later, he heard a very annoying screech and considered smashing his own laptop.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched.

"Hey, Tawni!" Sonny beamed. Tawni was still the same, Sonny noted. "Tawni, is that blue nail polish?"

Tawni looked down and then turned back to the camera, "Don't ask!"

Sonny giggled. "How are you, Tawni?"

"I am perfect, and pretty!" Tawni chimed. Chad mentally snickered. Tawni and pretty? Well, a girl could dream.

"That you are, Tawni. Now tell me, wassup with all the urgency?" Sonny asked curiously.

"What d'ya mean?" Tawni asked blankly.

"Tawni, why were you so much in rush?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, that! I- I mean, others just missed you so much!" Tawni said, fidgeting nervously.

Sonny smiled, seeing through her clearly, "I missed you too, Tawni." Chad smiled as he continued to pretend to sleep.

"Sonny! Tell me, why were you so late?" Tawni asked, almost furious.

"Uh, that, we had a little accident." She said, glancing at Chad.

"Whatever. Where is Chip?" Tawni asked.

"Hey! Chip!" Sonny nudged Chad who refused to budge. "Oh, sorry, Chad!"

Chad finally turned to face her, "What is it?"

"Sonny! Ridhi!" They both looked at the door as mom called for both the girls.

"Oh, Tawni! Here, talk to Chad!" Sonny said, handing the laptop to Chad and bolting out of the room.

"Yo, blondie." Chad greeted.

"Pooper." Tawni nodded.

"What is it?" Chad asked, quite rudely.

"How is Sonny?" Tawni asked immediately. Chad sweat dropped as he saw the freaky kid jump out of the vent behind Tawni while the other two clowns walked through the doorway and all three of them gathered around the blond and the laptop, each sporting a menacing look.

"What is with you all? I know you hate me-"

"That's an understatement!" Zora interrupted.

"-but Sonny is fine, and happy, and you know that, right?" Chad insisted.

Tawni's face softened, "Yes, we know." She almost smiled and Chad smiled back.

Then, for the first time, the randoms and the star of Mackenzie Falls had a civil conversation. And actual conversation.

"Well, our train is tomorrow evening." Chad replied to Grady's enquiry.

"So that means you will be here day after tomorrow?" Zora asked, looking ready to launch herself in space.

"No. We are reaching Jaipur the next morning and we have a flight at 2 am to LA." Chad said, deflating their bubbles.

"You are never taking Sonny away for so long." Nico muttered and Chad laughed.

"Chad!" Sonny burst through the door, shocking Chad and confusing the randoms. "Uncle outdid himself!" She grinned and Chad chuckled.

"Why, what did he do?" Chad asked, amused.

"Go and see!" Sonny said, helping him out of the bed. "Think you can walk?"

"Please, Sonny, I am not handicapped!" Chad said. He was glad he was at least able to walk now.

"I am back!" Sonny announced. "Hey guys!"

"What was that about?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, Chad's dad outdid himself once more!" Sonny chuckled. However, Tawni was confused.

"Chad's...dad?" She asked. "But, Sonny, I heard his parents died when he was in his teens."

"That's right Tawni. I'll tell that when I get back. I have a lot to talk." Sonny grinned.

"And why is Chad 'handicap'?" Grady asked.

"That was the little accident." As Sonny told them the whole story, all were laughing and Tawni was surprised to feel a slight concern.

After a few minutes, they felt a little problem in the connection.

"Uh, Tawni, I can't hear you." Sonny said

Sonny strained her ears, trying to make out Tawni's messed up voice. Her brows furrowed.

'Tawni can't hear you!' She quickly typed.

'Close the video chat and start a voice chat, then.' She gladly followed Tawni's instruction.

"Now, can you hear me?" Tawni asked once the call connected.

"Yeah, I can hear you now." Sonny replied.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe how much girls could talk! They had been at it for an hour already, for god's sake! Mum is not letting me out of the room, and she is not letting anyone into the room. These were the few times I felt annoyed with her. She has a weird mind processing.

Back to topic, Sonny had been talking to those clowns for an hour already and why she is not getting sick of it already is out of my knowledge. What are they talking about anyway?

I turned to face Sonny and she was still speaking. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Awake already, Chad?" She smiled and I smirked back.

"I was awake the whole time. Couldn't sleep when a crazy mad women is screeching." I intentionally said the last part in a loud voice.

"Let me get my hands on you, Pooper!" Tawni snarled. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I am so scared." I mocked.

"You should be, since you are going to be ripped in shreds." Tawni said.

"Just take care of you nails. They might snap of." I smirked when Tawni actually gasped.

"Stop it." Sonny said calmly, more to me and turned back to her conversation with Tawni.

I fell back and groaned softly when my head hit the pillow. I turned my back to my sunshine and pulled the sheets over my head.

I lay there like that for few minutes and heard her continue speaking. She laughed as the clowns told her about a new lame sketch which they would shoot with her. I smiled at the sound.

After half hour more, it was finally unbearable. I turned to face Sonny again.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I spoke. Sonny gave me a look while Grady replied.

"Actually, we finished filming just now so not really." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Well, Sonny is busy."

"No, she is not." Sonny denied quickly.

"Hear her, Pooper? Get lost now." Zora replied.

"I would have if I could have!" I snapped back.

"Why, what happened?" Sonny asked me.

"Mum is not letting me out of the room! She insists that I stay in bed." I replied.

"Does it still hurt?" Sonny asked, concerned. I smiled.

"No, not really. A little if I move too much." She smiled and then returned to her chat. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I will not lose to those clowns. Sonny can't divide her attention and I will have the attention.

I slowly and smoothly crawled behind her. She was sitting crossed legs in almost middle of the bed, giving me just enough space to sit behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sonny whispered to me while Tawni continued on her pointless rant.

"Nothing, just continue." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and snuggled back into my chest carefully. **(A/N: I took 15 minutes to write this same sentence!)**

She laid her head on my shoulder and continued talking. I smirked s she laughed again, setting the laptop in her lap.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me as she spoke.

I held her tighter and slowly kissed her temple and down till her jaws. Her face heated up slightly. I smiled and went down to her neck.

"Yes, Tawni. I am here." She forced out of her mouth and Tawni happily continued about her vacation. She wiggled a little as I kissed the sensitive spot. I chuckled a little.

"Chad, stop." She hissed.

"What? I am not doing anything." I mumbled back.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh lord, what is he trying to do? Kill me?

I shivered when his hot breath hit the wet part of my neck. He gently nipped a little and my breath hitched.

"Sonny? Sonny!" Tawni shouted.

"Tawni, continue. I am listening." I said absently, my mind still on Chad and his mouth on my neck.

"As I said, there was this really cute guy but..." is topped listening from there when Chad gently turned my face and kissed me.

"Sonny? Are you busy?" Tawni asked just when Chad sucked a little on my neck, causing me to emit a little noise.

"Tawni? Uh, Chad is acting like a kid right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, a'ight? He's going all whiny, and I think they are calling us for lunch." I said, more to Chad.

"Well, I guess okay, then. I'll talk to you later, Sonny." She said, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, later, Tawn." I said, disconnecting the call and turned off the laptop.

"Lunch, huh Sonshine? It's five in evening, ya know." Chad chuckled. I turned around and glared at him.

"What is it, Chad?" I asked him, pushing him away slightly as he leaned down again.

He chuckled, "I was bored Sunshine."

**Holy cow! So long! I knew I promised to update yesterday! But the damn PC was not turning on and I forgot to copy them in my pen drive so I can do them wherever I use internet! I am so sorry! I know this chapter is not my very best but I tried! Okay so, next chapter will be the evening of 24****th****. We will celebrate Abhi's b'day next chapter. And then they have their trains on 25****th****. Chalo, few more chapters to go then the end. *stretch and yawn*  
My sister-in-law arrived yesterday. She is gonna gave a baby in July, around 12****th**** and my brother will be coming on 28****th**** June. My luck, we have exams in July. I have a exam tomorrow also… *sigh* I have not studied anything… then I have a quiz exam on 29****th**** August too…  
Wish me luck, guys…I need it a lot….  
I have next chapter quite planned but I am not promising anything. I will try. Sorry for the long gap again. **


	62. C'

Sonny and Sania followed by Polo ran to open the door at the same time when the doorbell was heard through the house.

Sonny stopped and let Sania continue to open the door while Sonia casually strolled out the room.

Chad caught Polo's arm and they both continued what they were doing.

Sonny glanced at Chad. He was sitting on the bed with a packet of Polo's dry dog food.

He was tossing each bite on the ground where Polo was picking it up and swallowing it. Sonny noticed Chad was muttering something.

Curiously, she sat down near Chad.

"Come piggy piggy piggy! Come piggy piggy piggy…" Chad continued to mumble, pretending that he was throwing seeds for pigeons.

Sonny rolled her eyes and shifted her focus to the conversation the siblings were having at the door.

"Call mummy." Divakar said and Sonia ran inside to call their mother while Sania stood.

Mum came out of her room and went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of water.

She dipped her hand in the bowl and sprinkled few drops on the entrance and then sprinkled some on Divakar and threw the rest out.

Divakar entered the house just when Abhi and Ridhi climbed downstairs.

"Back?" Abhi asked and Chad finally shifted his attention to the boy. Divakar nodded and kept his shoes in the shoe rack.

"Where were you?" Sonny asked, realizing she hadn't seen him since morning.

"You remember that lady I introduced during the marriage? My teacher?" Sonny nodded, "Her father's funeral."

Sonny muttered an 'oh'. Then she turned to Chad and first glared at him.

"Don't think I am talking to you or anything, I am just curious. What was with all that water?" Sonny asked.

Chad smirked, "Just like that."

Sonny frowned. Divakar returned a few minutes later, apparently after a quick shower.

"He took a shower. Tell me, Chad!" Sonny pointed.

Chad's smirk grew, "Just like that, Sonny."

"Fine, be that way. I won't talk to you anymore anyway!"

With that, Sonny spun on her heel and headed for the room where mum had gone.

She found her on her usual computer chair and she sat down near her.

The lady smiled at her and Sonny smiled back.

"Aunty?" Sonny began.

"Hmm?" She shifted her attention to the brunette in front of her, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, what was with that entire water sprinkling and all?"

"That, uh, how do you explain," After thinking for a moment, she launched herself into explanation, "He returned from the funeral. It is assumed that after returning from the funeral, the body is impure. So, before entering the house, the water is sprinkled with gold." At that, she showed her a gold ring glistening on her finger.

"Gold?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah. Gold is considered pure, so gold." Sonny nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Mum nodded.

A minute of silence passed before mum spoke up.

"Sonny, where is Chad?"

"Oh, him, he is outside, pretending to throw seeds for pigeons." Sonny said, quite cold if you listen closely.

Mum laughed, "What did he do this time?"

"He is an idiot." Sonny replied.

"He usually is. All my sons are. But what exactly did he do this time?"

"He is as whiny and attention needy as a little 2 year old kid!" Sonny complained.

"Oh, don't explain further. I think I understand. He was not letting you talk to your friends?"

"How did you know?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"Uncle was like that as well. He won't let me divert my attention. All needy and whiny." Both the women laughed. "But I heard what was going on when I was on my way to kitchen. Did not mean to eavesdrop!"

"I bet Tawni was suspicious." Sonny muttered. "And he didn't even apologize!"

"And now you are not talking to him?"

Sonny shook her head childishly, "Nope!"

"Good. Let that boy suffer a bit." Sonny giggled.

After a moment, Sonny spoke again, "Where is uncle?"

"He had gone to office. He had not gone for the whole time the marriage functions were going on." She replied.

"Whole time?" Mum nodded. "Meh."

Sonny got up and after a bye, headed out of the door.

There, she found Abhi sitting with Chad while Ridhi was standing in front of the fridge.

"Sonny!" Ridhi called when the brunette was close enough to her.

"Yeah?" She looked at her and Ridhi smiled.

Ridhi held up four mehendi cones, "You wanna put mehendi?"

"Me?" Sonny raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Ridhi nodded excitedly and Sonny smiled, "Alright then."

"Upstairs!" Ridhi cried.

Both the men raised their eyebrows as they watched their fiancé/wife run to call the twins and the group of four girls ran upstairs.

"What is going on?" Chad uttered. They both looked at each other and then sighed.

"Girls."

"Don't wash it!" Ridhi warned as she finished Sania's mehendi. Both the girls nodded.

"Didi! Bhabhi!" Sonia called as she blew on her hand. "We'll be downstairs alright?"

Ridhi nodded and turned to Sonny as the girls ran out of the room.

"So, Sonny," She said as she crossed her legs and sat the round, big pillow on her lap, "Which hand? Both?"

"Left." Sonny said, holding up her left hand. Ridhi patted the pillow as she began to carefully cut the tip of the cone.

"Alright then, hand here." Sonny did she instructed and Ridhi placed her hand below Sonny's.

"Did you learn to make the designs?" Sonny asked as she watched her squeeze the liquid on her arm.

"Nope." She replied, carefully making a semi circle over the double line she had drawn.

"You are good."

"Thanks. I love making Mehendis…"

5 minutes passed before either of them spoke anything. Ridhi broke the silence first.

"Shall I write a 'C'?" Ridhi asked, smiling slyly.

"C?"

"'C' for 'Chad'. Or would you prefer 'CDC'?"

"You write the names too?" Sonny raised her eyebrow.

Ridhi smiled as she sat the pillow aside, stretching her legs as Sonny looked at the mehendi design.

Ridhi rolled the sleeves of her pink suit and showed her arms to Sonny.

The mehendi that had been made for the wedding was slowly starting to fade away but was still dark, especially on the palms.

"Search." Ridhi said and Sonny let her eyes trace her arms.

"Here?" Sonny pointed at the palms as she spotted 'Abhi' written.

"Yep." Ridhi smiled as she began to work again.

An hour later, Sonny was lying on her bed flopped on her stomach. Her left hand was dry with the bits of hina falling of freely while she flipped the pages of a magazine with her right hand.

She sighed as she sat her head on her arms, closing her eyes just for a little while.

"Sonny." She jumped with a yelp, followed by an 'ow' when she hit something above her.

She turned her head to look at Chad, hovering over her in a push-up stance.

"What do you think you are doing, Chad Dylan Cooper?" She snapped.

Chad chuckled, "You were so busy reading the magazine."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and wiggled a little so that she was now on her back, her right hand pressed against his chest in an attempt to push him away.

"Get away from me!" She demanded.

"No." Chad said stubbornly, bending his elbow to bring himself closer to her. Sonny turned her face sideways.

"I can sue you, you know!" Chad chuckled again.

"Try to do it then."

"Chad, I am serious. Get away or…"

"Or…?" Chad asked her, amused. Her face flushed.

"Or…or I'll smash this hand on your face! And in your hair!" She threatened, showing him her left hand.

Chad raised his eyebrow and rolled off of her. Sonny sighed, finally breathing.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Chad spoke and before she could react, he was holding her left arm. "Let's see."

Sonny blushed furiously, trying to pull her arm away.

Chad's eyes wandered over her hand, marveling the design that he was sure was a work of Ridhi. His brain stopped working for a moment and his breath hitched as he stared at the small circle right in the middle of her palm.

Inside the circle was a 'C' drawn in beautiful calligraphic writing, almost unnoticeable as it blended with the rest of the design. His eyes widened as he tried to make sure it was a 'C' and slowly, his shock turned into delight.

Sonny closed her eyes, her cheeks burning, waiting for him to laugh or at least make some sort of comment. She knew he saw it, not that she didn't want him to. She would have shown him herself but not right now. It would be after he apologized for his behavior.

"Sonny…" she heard him mumbled and waited for the following comment.

Chad stared at it in awe. He smiled to himself as he finally tore his gaze away from her hand and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks burning.

"Sonny…" He mumbled as he rolled closer to her and put his arms around her.

Sonny looked at him in surprise as he hugged her tightly. But what surprised her more was…

"I love you, you silly little girl." He muttered in the crook of her neck, meaning every word he spoke.

Slowly, she was out of her surprise and hugged him back.

"Then apologize, you needy little idiot." She replied back.

Chad chuckled at her response as he finally looked up to face her.

"I," He kissed her forehead and moved down to her nose, "am," finally reaching her lips he breathed, "sorry."

Sonny smiled at his sincere apology.

Seriously, what a sap he had became!

**Doom! Sorry for the cheesiness. I was in a happy and fluffy mood. And sorry for the late update again. Gosh, I am so lazy! Sorry for the small chapter! I felt like you all will kill me if I didn't update any longer. Wow, so many 'sorry's could make a new world record!**

**Anyway, Pokémon (especially contestshippers) fans, try my new multi chapter story ** **'A week". It is a combined work of my cousin and mine. **

**Again, sorry for the late update and the cheesiness and thank you for the great reviews! Review!**

**Sakshi.**


	63. Happy birthday, Abhi

"What are you doing?"

The booming voice was enough to make the two girls jump 2 feet of their chairs and almost soil themselves. Breathing hard and scared out of their wits, they clutched their stomachs and turned around wide eyed.

There, in all his superstar glory and that stupid silly grin on his face, stood Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you think you are doing, bellowing like that?" Ridhi asked him incredulously.

"What, I just asked what you were doing." Chad replied innocently.

"Can't you ask like a normal person, in a normal voice?" Sonny retorted.

"Can't you be a little observant?" Chad mocked the girls before plopping down on an extra chair near them, "Anyway, whatcha' doing?"

"What do you think?" Ridhi spoke, motioning towards the TV screen.

Chad glanced at the screen before scrunching up his face, eyebrow raised.

"Aladdin?"

"And the winner is Chip Drama Pants!" Sonny said as Ridhi joined in the clapping, sniggering at the name.

"Shut up, random." Chad snapped. He leaned forward and picked up the remote off the coffee table.

"Hey!" Both the girls spoke in unison, "We were watching that!"

"Were." Chad replied, "IPL is going on, don't you people know?"

"Cricket?" Both of them groaned as they watched the players running around the field.

"Yes, cricket."

"Since when were you interested in cricket, of all games?" Sonny asked.

"Since ever, Sonny. Not my fault if you never tried to get to know me, ya know."

Sonny muttered something unintelligible under her breath as Ridhi spoke, "Anyway, which teams?"

"Mumbai Indians and Kolkata Knight Riders." He replied with his eyes fixed on the screen as one of the player swung his bat, sending the ball flying.

"The match started?" came a startled voice of Abhi behind them. Polo began climbing desperately on Chad as she came inside the lobby, back from an outside walk with Abhi.

In 10 minutes, the TV and the table were surrounded by Abhi, Dad, Chad (and Polo, of course) and Divakar and Sonny and Ridhi found themselves in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Ridhi asked, peering over mum's shoulder.

"Daal Dhokle."

For next ten minutes, Ridhi explained Sonny about the Guajarati dish, the recipe and how its Abhi's favorite.

"Wasn't his favorite meat?" Sonny asked.

"In non-veg. Besides, we already had it on Chad's birthday." Mum replied, "And, this is something everyone likes, and it is Chad's and Abhi's favourite."

"Favorite, huh?" Sonny muttered.

**O.o**

"So, what is your favorite food? Veg and non-veg, both." Sonny asked him when he was in their room, Chad searching for his mobile charger.

"Favorite? Easy. Veg, daal dhokle and non-veg, meat. That is, if you are only asking about India." Chad said, smiling

"What else?"

"Hmm…bhindi –Lady fingers I mean- egg, chicken…I eat everything actually. Both in veg and non-veg, ya know." Chad looked at her and she stared back.

"Tell me more about what you like. In non-veg."

Chad finally was at his limit after 2 minutes when she did not even seemed satisfied with answers like "Pig's meat", he finally said, "Brains and tongues. Dad makes excellent tongues, you should try it sometimes."

With a final, disgusted look toward him, she finally ran out of the room, leaving a very amused Chad.

On her way out, she saw twins returning inside the house, exhausted.

"What were you two doing?" She asked them as they passed her on her way to kitchen.

"We…went running till the park…and back. Total 2 km." Sonia said between her pants as Sania was clutching the side of her stomach.

"Wow." Was all that Sonny said.

Sonny and Ridhi were sitting on the bed in the lobby after mum had thrown them out of the kitchen since it was too hot, watching the TV occasionally and mostly talking.

"Papa!" They looked up to see the twins standing near dad, "we want the print outs."

"Print outs?" Dad scrunched up his face, "Kiddo, I am so tired, you know that, I was running all day in office."

"You did not go to office today." Divakar pointed out.

"Guddu bhaiya will do it." Papa said, ignoring Divakar completely.

"See? I have sprained my ankle and wrist." He said, holding up his wrist, which was wrapped in a wrist support band.

"How did that happen?" Ridhi asked.

"Badminton." Divakar replied, "Anyway, Chad bhaiya will do it."

"Baccha," **("Kid," [a somewhat affectionate way]) **"here is your eldest brother, who had not gone out since he had arrived. He will do it." He pointed at Abhi.

"I don't know the ways around Jodhpur." Abhi excused, "Chad does."

"Abbe! Jodhpur 15 saal mei raha hu ya tu?" **(Was it me who lived in Jodhpur for 15 years or was it you?)**

"I can't drive in India. Mirror driving, you know."

"Chad bhaiya! We need them tomorrow! Please!" And then they whipped out their trump card, the puppy-dog face.

**O.o**

"Why do you always remember these on night before?" Chad muttered annoyed as he pulled the helmet over his face while driving down the main road.

"Well…we started the work today." Sania replied, holding onto him.

"Now you see, it's already late.Almost 8. Don't blame me if the shop is closed."

"Hey, don't say that!" Sania cried, smacking him lightly in the back.

"What don't say that? It is true, and you know that damn well!"

"Language! A kid present!"

"I don't see any kid!"

"I am a kid!"

"You will always be a kid, ne?"

"I am just 13!"

"I thought you were 14?"

"My 14th is going on and 13th is complete."

"What, you will be 13 forever? I thought women wait till 29 to start decreasing their age."

"You are closer to 29!"

"I am just 21!"

"22!"

"I think I know my age better!"

"Ugh!"

Chad chuckled as he stopped the bike in front of a cyber shop. Sania hopped off the bike, clutching a black and silver pen-drive.

"How many copies do you want?" Chad asked her as they went inside the shop.

"2 each so total 4 copies." Sania replied, opening the door.

"Colored?" Sania nodded, looking at him hopefully.

Chad sighed and held out his hand for the pen-drive which he passed on to the man sitting behind the counter. On one side of the shop were 15 computers lined. Opposite to it was the counter holding the computer, printers and scanner. On the left side on the counter, at a distance was the photo-copy machine.

Sania stood beside the counter, pointing out the photos to be printed.

"2 each. Colored." Chad told him when he asked.

The 4 pages printed out and the man handed it to Chad and he paid him.

Pocketing the pen-drive, Sania followed Chad out of the shop. Chad held the papers in front of him, looking at the photos.

The twins had taken approximately 20 photos and arranged them in paint in 2 photos. Animals, monuments and other things were printed on the crisp sheet.

Chad rolled them up and handed it to Sania, "Is that all?"

Sania nodded and proceeded to the bike.

Chad swung his leg over the bike and picked up the helmet. Balancing the bike on his legs, he wore his helmet.

"Climb on." He told her before downing the helmet on his head. The bike wobbled suddenly forcing Chad to suddenly take hold of the handles, trying to keep the bike from falling.

"What are you doing? Jumping?"

"Sorry." Sania muttered embarrassedly.

The ride home was silent. They reached the house in 5 minutes. Chad halted the bike in front of the main door and Sania climbed down.

She walked up the ramp and swung open the door toward outsides.

"Open it inside next time, idiot!" Chad hissed as he propelled the bike forward and into the porch.

He hopped off the bike and went inside the house, followed by Sania. Sonia greeted them at the door and they both went off to keep the papers.

The lobby was ringing with laughter and Sonny was sitting in one of the chairs, her face flushed.

"What happened?" Chad asked, pulling a chair near Sonny. Twins flounced out in the lobby and sat down near Ridhi on the bed.

"Chad! Here, I'll tell you a live joke!" Dad said and everybody sniggered.

Chad leaned forward in interest. Dad's live jokes were always quite funny, and the best was that they were real.

"It happened just now, when you were out."

"What is it?" Chad asked curiously as Sonny flushed even more.

"I'll tell you. When I fill the bottles with water, I put them in a bucket to balance them and then put the pipe in each of them to fill them. The bucket is placed in the sink in the kitchen." Chad nodded and mum continued, "Right now, I was cutting onions, having filled the last bottle. Sonny came inside and picked up the bucket and placed it on the counter to put it down in its place on the ground. I told her she don't need to pick up weights and I'll do it."

Chad smiled at Sonny.

"And what did she do?" Dad interrupted, "She picked it up and kept it back in the sink saying 'Alright, I won't.'" The lobby was filled with laughter once more, this time Chad joining in. Sonny blushed harder.

"Oh goodness! Sonny! Don't be embarrassed! I'll tell you a joke on Chad too!" Abhi shouted and Chad raised an eyebrow at him.

"When we were in LA, we went out shopping. We went into a shoe store and Chad took a liking to a shoe." Chad flushed as he remembered the incident, and this time Sonny leaned forward along with everyone else.

"But the problem was, that 10 number shoe had only one shoe, its pair was missing. Chad asked the shopkeeper to bring the other shoe. The employs searched for 3 hours straight while we waited there for the shoe. Finally, the person, exhausted and tired bought the shoe to us and what did Chad say? 'Now, can you show me the same design in size 8?"

The laughter and arguments continued till around 12 a.m., Dad, Abhi and Chad each having their regular praying session.

At 12 o' clock, Chad's mobile went off. He pulled out his mobile and turned the alarm off.

He stood up, picked up a bottle with 2 finger high water and emptied it on Abhi's head.

"What the heck?" Abhi stood up, bewildered.

"Happy birthday." Chad replied calmly and took his seat back.

Everybody laughed again as they explained Sonny and the twins, who were sleeping at that time, that Abhi had did the same on Chad's birthday and this was simply a revenge.

After dinner, Chad and Divakar quietly sneaked upstairs. When they came down, they were carrying a large black forest cake.

"What the..." Abhi stared at it.

"When did you two bring that?" Dad questioned.

"We bought it today, after Divakar came back from court. It was upstairs. Thank god none of you went!" Chad explained, setting it on the table.

Sonny and Ridhi both noticed Abhi smiling softly, much different from his usual mischievous grin and smirks, as he cut the cake and fed the first piece to Chad and Divakar.

**O.o**

"He was really happy." Sonny said as she emerged from the bathroom, hair damp, clutching a towel in her hand and changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah?" Chad replied from his position on the bed, wearing another pair of gray cargo shorts, without t-shirt, his hands tucked behind his head.

"It was sweet of you." She nodded, brushing her hair.

"Why don't you do that later? It's not good to tie them wet." Chad said hopefully, holding the blanket up from one side as Sonny proceeded to braid her hair.

Sonny smiled softly, letting the hair loose again as she hung her towel on the hook and walked over to the light switch, "May I?"

"Yes," Chad replied, reaching for his mobile. After Sonny turned off the lights, Chad helped her with his mobile screen light to the bed.

She had barely sat on the bed when his hands reached out and pulled her to him. A giggle escaped her.

"I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow." Sonny mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"I know. Change of plans. We will not be staying in Jaipur for the whole day. We will reach there in morning and then we'll have a flight to LA in afternoon." He told her, hugging her tighter, "We'll barely have time to reach the airport. No visiting anybody's house."

"You really don't like staying at anybody's house, do you?" Sonny asked him, looking up at him through her eye-lashes.

"No, nowhere except here, and at my own house." Chad answered, and grinned at her, "We'll be back here. Soon."

Sonny nodded and burrowed her head in his chest, closing her eyes.

**Here is a long chapter? *Smiles nervously* To make up for the long gap…or maybe not because there was not much channy….**

**I am sorry, we are really busy around the house since my sister-in-law is going to have a baby…and my elder brother (her husband) had told me not to use too much computer because of my weakening eye-sight! Then, I also have that CS story going on, which my cousin is editing so she is demanding the chapters quickly. Anyway, she is writing the next chaptefr and I am editing so that gave me time to write this. **

**Anyway, one or two more chapters. I will make a long epilogue. It will be mostly tit-bits from their lives after this story… maybe from 3 years later lol**

**Thank you for the reviews. My schools are starting from 2 and my brother is coming on 29****th****…(even less computer for a month and certainly no psp…) **

**By the way, the two jokes? They actually happened to my sister-in-law (Who is pregnant and asked not to lift weight) and my brother. **

**Review please. Sorry for rambling.**

**Sakshi**


	64. The previous night

**This chapter is made up mostly of flashback of what happened last night after everybody supposedly went to 'sleep'.**

Five sleepy young adults trudged downstairs and 1 in the afternoon, each carrying a bowl containing a fork and a spoon each.

Finding the lobby empty, they deposited the bowls in the kitchen before making their ways into the master bedroom, which was occupied by mum and dad, along with the twins.

"Where were you all?" Mum asked them, twins looked on enquiringly.

"Upstairs." Muttered Chad as he flopped down on the bed.

"Well, we knew you were not supposed to be underground. What were you doing upstairs?" Dad asked.

"Uh…"

**Flashback (No, I refuse to write it in italics cause they are annoying)**

Sonny opened one eye as she felt the light on her eyelids. She saw a light, unmistakably from a mobile, moving toward them.

"Divakar?" Sonny said uncertainly, a little light lightening up his face.

"Are you awake?" Divakar asked, lightening her face.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sonny asked, glancing up to see Chad's calm, sleeping face.

"Nothing," He spoke as he bent over Chad, shaking him a little, "Bhaiya, are you awake?"

Sonny's eye caught Abhi and Ridhi standing behind Divakar and she turned to see time. 12:34 a.m.

Chad grunted something and fell back into sleep. Divakar shook him again, "Bhaiya, are you sleeping?"

"Bhaiya. Bhaiya! Sleeping?"

Chad finally opened one eye and looked at him, his blue eye glazed with sleepiness and irritation, giving them an icy look.

"Yes, I am sleeping. Do you mind?"

"No, not really. But wake up now, if you are sleeping." Divakar said innocently with Abhi producing a series of sniggers behind him.

"What is it, now?" Chad finally sat up.

"Up for a movie?" Ridhi asked, looking at Sonny.

"Sure." Sonny nodded when she was shot a hopeful look. Chad looked at Sonny for a moment before he turned back to Divakar and Abhi with a heavy, dramatized sigh.

"Which one?"

**O.o**

"Do you have Harry met Sally?"

"Hey! No, we are not watching chick-flicks! Old at that! How about Paranormal activities?"

"Too scary! Uh, how about The Proposal?"

"No! Final Destination?"

"Too gruesome!"

"Come on, I have not watched 4th part!"

"No, we are not watching the Final Destination."

"Keep fighting and I'll have you watch Harry Potter." Divakar said finally, turning to Chad, Abhi, Ridhi and Sonny.

"Why do you have Harry Potter?"

"Do you have all the parts?"

"I have 6 parts because Sonia and Sania wanted to see them. I downloaded 6 of them together."

"Have they seen it yet?"

"No. They have only seen the Philosophers' stone."

"And how many have you seen?"

"I have the Deathly Hallows' part one on download."

"Right…did you like them?"

"What is this? And interview?"

"We are watching Final Destination. Guddu, do you have it?"

"Yes."

"No! No, why do we have to watch that?"

"We can watch Harry Potter after that."

"Alright then."

**O.o**

1 and a half hour later, Sonny and Ridhi were discussing the final x-ray scene of Final Destination and how beautiful it was.

"Seriously?" Abhi asked in disbelief. Chad yawned and turned to his mobile.

"It's 3."

"I am hungry." Abhi's stomach growled.

"Me too." Divakar and Chad spoke in unison.

"Maggi, anybody?"

**O.o**

"Are you insane? What are you doing?"

Sonny whirled around as Ridhi leaned back to see from the kitchen where she was cutting up onions to look at wide eyed mum.

"What happened? And why are you up?" Sonny asked her.

"I…washroom…what is that?" Mum stared at her hand, clutching handful of green chilies.

"We were watching a movie and we got hungry so…" Sonny explained.

"So what? You decided to make chilies?"

"No," Sonny laughed, "we were making Maggie."

Mum stared at her then looked at Ridhi, shook her head and went back to her room. Sonny looked on as the door closed and shrugged, walking back to the kitchen.

**O.o**

"Is it too spicy for you?" Ridhi asked concerned, as Sonny looked on. Abhi, Chad and Divakar, each holding a bowl were having sweat beads on their foreheads while their eyes began to water slightly. Each of their tongues assaulted, they were gulping down water at a frantic rate. "Is it spicy, Sonny?"

"I think its fine…" Sonny looked at her bowl and back at the three boys and then at Ridhi, "It is not that spicy."

"Not that spicy? How much chilly did you use?" Chad asked, holding his bottle for a minute before deciding it was too much to handle and again tipping the bottle into his mouth along with Abhi and Divakar.

**O.o**

After that little…event involving the noodles, which taught the boys to never trust the two girls with their food, they decided to watch one more movie, namely Inception (which was the only movie they all agreed to watch, since watching only one part of Harry Potter was no fun if you have to watch the others alone).

The morning found all of them asleep, Sonny and Ridhi on the bed, Divakar in front of the bed, Chad near Sonny on the ground, leaning against the bed with Abhi likewise near Ridhi.

**Flashback End**

"I was the first to wake up and 5 in morning, so I went out for a little walk with Polo." Chad concluded.

"I did not hear Polo going out of the room." Dad said suspiciously, looking at Chad, "Why is that?"

"It is so because she is the dog, not you." Chad replied quickly as the others laughed.

"Did you smoke in that walk?" Sania asked, sniffing around him like a dog.

"Maybe."

"Chad, when are you going to leave smoking? It is not good for you." Mum asked exasperatedly.

"I will leave, quite soon."

"Anyway, how was the Maggie?" Sonia asked.

"Never ask these two to make you Maggie." Abhi said, again starting to sweat at the thought.

"It was spicy, isn't it? Yesterday night I saw her carrying the chilies like she was carrying lady fingers for the meal!"

"A little too much. We'll have to take care next time." Ridhi muttered, making mental notes.

**O.o**

Sonny fell back on the bed when they returned to their rooms to pack. She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to comprehend that they would be leaving today evening.

She did not look up when the door opened and closed but she snapped her head up when she heard the lock click.

Chad smiled at her and crawled on top of her and kissed her soundly. Sonny smiled when he pulled back.

"Nice little liar, am I not?" Chad whispered and Sonny chuckled.

"Yes, yes a very nice liar. But you did say half the truth."

"Partial truth, yes. But full truth, and I would have been murdered." Chad said.

"And the blame would be on me. Correct blame." Sonny replied.

"Yes, Sonny Munroe, the America's sweetheart murdered her fiancé, the heartthrob and the star of the hit drama show Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper! Full story on page 13!"

Sonny had to laugh on that, "Aren't you a little too full of yourself?"

"Maybe." Chad looked at Sonny, "Would you like to repeat it?"

"Yeah, maybe I would." Sonny whispered, arming her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

**Flashback of the morning**

Chad opened his eyes abruptly and looked around. Ridhi, Abhi and Divakar were sleeping. He reached for his mobile, 4:17 a.m.

He reached down and felt his cargo pocket. His eyes rolled back once before he opened them and stood up, making his way toward the balcony, pulling out a cigarette as he went and lightened it.

Sucking once, he released a puff of smoke. The sky was still a little dark, the morning starting to fall again.

He inhaled the fresh air as he walked around. Turning a corner, he made such a haste to hide his cigarette behind himself that he almost burned his own butt.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Sonny whirled around at his voice.

"Chad!" She squeaked, "I…I was not able to sleep, I mean..what…"

"Me too. Calm down…."

10 minutes later, they were out of the house and near the front door facing the deserted road, talking.

"Tell me, were you smoking?" Sonny asked him as she leaned against the wall with one of the Chad's arm near her head as he too leaned in.

"One. I stubbed it when I saw you." He murmured.

"Stubbed it? Where?"

"Almost did that on myself." Sonny chuckled, "But I did that on the wall."

"Tch, I wish you had done that on yourself. Would have given you a nice little lesson for smoking."

"I'll give you a lesson," He growled warningly, leaning closer to her face, "for ill wishing you boyfriend."

Chad captured her lips and kissed her hard at first. In fact, he kissed her so aggressively and roughly that she was almost short of breath.

He finally and thankfully pulled back a little, letting her gulp down the air hungrily before he launched his attack again. His lips nipped and trailed down her jaws and neck, sucking hungrily.

He flipped them so that he was resting against the wall with Sonny pressed against him, so that they were closer now.

"You are so tasty; I wish I could eat you." Sonny blushed furiously, pushing him a little but falling back again limply when he resumed his lesson.

**Flashback ends.**

"You know, I have a feeling somebody saw us." Sonny spoke softly.

"Somebody did. It was pair who was jogging down the road. Actually make that 5 people. 5 people saw us, 4 jogger and one that little girl. She even had the nerve to stand there in front of us, staring."

"Chad!" Sonny whispered, mortified, "A kid! Why did you not stop?"

"It was her fault, intruding on our private moment!" Chad retorted.

"Private moment, which was not so private, was it?"

"Did she not have the decency to stop gapping and go away?"

"Did you not have decency to stop? And firstly, why do you always go on kissing in public?"

Chad's eyes softened, "Because," He whispered as he burrowed his face in her neck, "I love you so much, I just can't resist showing the world that you are mine."

**Uh…a little quicker than before, ne? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I personally like this. **

**Review people, they make my day. And if I am not wrong, (which I hope I am not) this story only have to more chapters to go. And if by chance I decide to break something, there will be 2 chapters and then epilogue at the most. **

**I have some ideas for the epilogue which I will not bore you with in this chapter. See the new CS fic, and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sakshi**


	65. Why are everyone leaving today?

Sonny sighed as she stuffed her clothes back inside the bag, checking if she left anything outside. She was currently changed into her skinny jeans and a bottle green top, her slippers packed back in the bag, bare feet.

"What are you going to wear in train?" She turned to look at Chad.

"Boots." She replied.

"Wear the slippers, they are more comfortable." Chad said, wrapping his shoes and putting them in his now almost empty bag.

"Sure, you will be putting my boots in your bag, then?" Chad chuckled.

"Here, is this yours?" Chad asked, facing his wardrobe.

"Yes, that's mine, whatever 'this' is." Sonny mocked and Chad turned around sheepishly.

"I meant, this." He said, holding up a white and black top.

"Yep, thank you." She said, taking it from him and laying it in her bag, "How did it get there?"

"Must have kept it with my washed clothes." Chad muttered, stuffing his mobile, which was exchanged from Nishu, in his bag after putting his SIM card in his other mobile.

"Chad, how many mobiles do you have?" Sonny asked as she toyed with his Samsung mobile. "And which model is this?"

"I have…" Chad took a moment to count, "3. And that one is Samsung Galaxy S2."

"Galaxy. And which else do you have?" Sonny asked, going through the apps.

"Galaxy tablet. Then of course, I had my iPhone."

Sonny stared at him, "Just how many mobiles do you need?"

"What? One for the calls from studios, colleagues or any other job related calls. Everyone have that number. One for any personal calls. And well…the tab, I bought that because I wanted to." Sonny continued to stare.

"What, I enjoy playing games on that! And movies!" Chad defended himself. Sonny sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway, which category am I from?" She asked playfully.

"Personal." Chad answered.

"For this month?"

"No, I gave you the personal one from the very start." Chad replied with a smirk and Sonny blushed.

"Nice, nice video and picture quality." Sonny said, clicking a photo of Polo who was lying nearby.

"Yes, it does have a nice one." Chad replied, placing the charger in the bag.

Sonny stood up, placing the mobile on the pillow and walked to the fridge. She sighed when she found her chocolate chapstick.

"Thank god, I would have forgotten this here." She muttered, applying it on her lips while she walked inside and putting it in her bag side pocket.

"What was that?" Chad asked, leaning over her shoulder as she placed it in.

"Chapstick." She said, showing it to him before zipping the bag.

"Was that chocolate?" Sonny nodded and turned to face him.

"Show me." Chad whispered.

"I just showed-"

"Nope, that did not taste like chocolate." Chad said, pulling back, leaving Sonny dazed.

"It was…smell like chocolate." Sonny muttered.

"It smells like chocolate, Sonny." Chad chuckled, stroking her head. "Your mouth tasted like chocolate though."

"Uh…Sonia had 2 chocolate bars…shared, Ridhi, me, Sonia and Sania." Sonny replied.

"Huh, did not even offer me?" Chad mocked hurt.

"No…"

"No problem, I'll have my share."

**O.o**

"And this goes here and there, see? Done, you look so cute!" Chad glanced up from where he was sitting on the floor with Sonny above him on the bed, her legs on his either sides.

"Are you done?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Yep, can I put a rubber on it?" Sonny asked him pleadingly.

"Fine." Chad nodded and felt a tug at his hair.

"One photo?"

"No." Chad said flatly, his hand reaching up to pull out the rubber.

"Please! I won't show anybody, it will be just for me!" Sonny said, giving him a puppy dog face.

"Promise?" Chad asked, defeated.

"Yes." Sonny said, pulling out her mobile and clicking a photo.

"Happy? Now can I untie it?" Sonny nodded. Chad reaching up and pulled of the rubber and undid the small braid she had made.

"Your hairs are long." Sonny said, combing her fingers through his hair to smooth out the ripples formed.

"Yeah, I know. I need a haircut, isn't it?" Chad said, tugging at the ends of his locks.

"No, no you don't. I never said you did. I like them long." Sonny replied.

"Should I make a pony?"

"No, not that long." Sonny said quickly. Chad chuckled, "Chad, why did you get your hair cut earlier?"

"Just like that. Boy, was it hot." Chad replied, concentrating on his tablet as he made the scooter jump on the ledge in his games.

"No, the new haircut was not hot." Sonny mumbled.

"No," Chad chuckled and looked at her when his scooter fell off the ledge, "The weather. It was hot in the long hair."

"Oh." Sonny blushed.

"Anyway, most people liked my new haircut." Chad said playfully. "They said it makes me look mature and cute."

"Most. Not all." Sonny pointed out and Chad nodded. "And, exactly my point. It makes you look mature. I like this haircut because you look young."

"I am young." Chad said.

"Of course you are, but I mean, younger." Sonny corrected.

"You know what else they said? Short hairs makes me look good. With Sonny Munroe."

"We were not even together that time." Sonny said.

"We were. According to press, we were together since…I dunno…that fake date."

"According to press." Sonny repeated, setting her chin on his head and looked as he played.

"I like your brown hair." Chad said absently as her brown hair made a curtain around him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It suits you. I did not like it when you turned them black. Brown brings out your eyes. And black…well, makes you look mature and…sexy."

"I thought it was a good thing?" Sonny said, amused.

Chad looked up so that they were looking at each other upside down, "Brown hair makes you look innocent and childish. Cute. Stupid cute."

Sonny smiled and pecked him on the lips, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." Chad mumbled, setting his left arm behind her neck and kissing her again.

"I thought this was your 'Good game, bro!' arm?" Sonny said.

"Was. For you, I am all 'let's cuddle'." Sonny giggled.

"Ya know I was kind of annoyed when you asked me on that fake date." Chad told her.

"Why? Shouldn't you be glad I chose you for the fake date instead of Nico? Or Grady?" Sonny looked down at him in surprise.

"Well, I am happy about that!" Chad shuddered, "But I was annoyed because it was fake. And moreover, to make _James_ –sorry- jealous."

Sonny chuckled again when Chad said his name as if it was a profane word. "James is cute."

Chad glared at Sonny, "But you are cuter. Okay, handsome." Chad chuckled again, realizing she was just joking.

"And, it hurt when you told Selena that Sonny hates me."

"When?" Sonny's eyebrow furrowed.

"When I was making that movie, 'Remember Selena, So Random! was your biggest dream and Chad was just a monster who wake you up. You hate him, really hate him-" Sonny cut him off when he began to recite what she had said.

"You should have said something, idiot. I did not really mean it all. Okay, maybe a little that about the big dream." Sonny admitted.

"Then I was not a monster?" Chad asked and Sonny shook her head with a giggle.

"No, you were the cute monster." Chad's smile faltered before returning with the full beam.

"I was hurt and angry with that egg salad video." Sonny admitted. Chad's smile was wiped off his face before you could say 'wipe'.

"Sonny, I didn't…"

"Shh, time for talking is over." Sonny mumbled, kissing him again. Chad's mind was in frenzy so he put all he could in his kiss to show that he was sorry.

"I would have kissed you that time if you had not stopped bawking." Chad grinned at her.

"Maybe I should have continued bawking then." Sonny smiled.

"Admitting that defeat on TV was one of the worst moment of my life."

"It was one of the best for us." Sonny laughed. "Tell me, do you really not know our names?"

"Before you, no. When you were there, only yours. And when I began to like you, I learned all of theirs."

"Aw, so sweet of you." Sonny said. "Getting me to Stage 2 was mean."

"But worthwhile." Chad said quickly, "It showed me just how much havoc you can wreck upon poor souls of our show."

"It was not intentional." Sonny mumbled, blushing.

"Of course it was not."Chad said affectionately.

"It really was not. Your show and even backstage are much, much more serious than ours. You have also seen how our stage goes, haven't you? It is just that you have so many rules, while all we care about is having fun."

"So, technically, we make it look like job and you make it look like picnic." Chad summarized and Sonny nodded.

"Exactly, we have fun!" Chad nodded.

"You know, during that SPS thing? I was actually going to say I love you." Chad admitted.

Sonny chuckled, "And I enjoyed that you came down with PFS." Chad laughed.

"I liked it when you touched my face that time in hospital."Chad admitted shyly, earning him a small kiss on cheek.

"That time was funny."

"I was going to kill Nico when he asked you to show your butt." Chad told her seriously.

"You heard that?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, what was going on anyway?" Chad asked her, confused.

"No idea. When I asked them to stop eating, Nico suddenly told me to turn around and show him my butt."

"I will strangle that mouse someday." Chad growled.

"You know, when we saw you at the entrance, what did Grady say? He told that you people always move in packs, like wolfs, shiny wolfs."

Chad laughed again, "You randoms are funny. No, not really." Chad said after a second thought.

"Do you think Tawni is prettier than me?" Sonny asked suddenly, snapping Chad out of all the happy thoughts.

"What? In those skinny jeans?" Sonny nodded and Chad hesitated for a second, "She was looking sexy in those skinny jeans, I admit. But you were looking damn cute in those mommy-picked jeans. You were looking Sonny. But yes, you both were looking hot in those jeans."

Sonny smiled at his truthfulness, and placed her hand on his face. Chad winced when he thought she was going to scold him for calling Tawni sexy but when she kissed his cheek, he looked up in surprise.

"Thanks for being truthful." Sonny smiled, "Those skinny jeans were horrible, weren't they?"

"Yes, and reading books were more horrible."

"Why did you jump in cafeteria while you were sleeping with that book?"

"I had a dream. That I had LBS." Chad said, shuddering at the memory.

"LBS? Never heard of it."

"Lack of Books Syndrome. Or, Lazy Butt Syndrome."

Sonny took full 15 minutes to stop laughing.

**O.o**

"Chalo, then sir. We'll meet later." Abhi said, shaking Chad's hand. Ridhi and Sonny hugged.

"Yes, any plans for US?" Chad asked as the boys –almost brothers- broke away from the hug.

"A few. We'll see." Abhi nodded, moving on to hug the others.

"Why don't you have same train if you are both going to Jaipur for the flight?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Our flight time is different." Ridhi replied as she hugged the twins.

"Guddu, you are going?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah. You wanna come?" Divakar asked and Chad shook his head.

"Bye, Abhi. Ridhi." Chad gave her a one armed hug.

"The taxi is here." Dad said. Abhi and Ridhi both touched mum's and dad's feet while Chad and Divakar loaded the heavy luggage in the taxi.

With final goodbyes, the couple sat in the taxi and the taxi sped off, following Divakar's lead.

Sonny buried her face in Chad's shoulder when they returned to the room and said quietly, "Chad, I don't wanna go."

Chad looked down at his suddenly sad sunshine, "Sonny, what happened? Girl , I promise we'll be back. Well, we will as long as you want to."

"But I don't wanna go now." Sonny said. Chad smiled softly and hugged her to him.

"You know we have to go. Unless of course, you want to stay here and be mum's daughter. But I also won't have that 'cause I can't stay here and I am not living without you."

Sonny laughed softly.

"Sonny, we are going to leave in an hour." Chad said, glancing at the clock which showed 5:36 p.m.

Sonny broke away from him and did the final last minute check to see if anything had been left. Then she walked over to her dresser and brushed her hairs thoroughly before putting it in the bag's side pocket. Walking to the corner, she carried back her boots to the bed and sat down.

Chad watched as she zipped her shoes and then looked up at him.

"Sonny…" Chad mumbled before hugging her again.

"Chad, do your mobile have internet?"

"Yes, tablet does."

"I want it in the train." Chad nodded.

"Fine, but for what, may I ask?"

"I am not gonna be bored to death in the train. I mean, there is a limit to how much two people can talk!"

"It is not essential to talk, you know." Chad wriggled his eyebrows.

"Public, Chad!" Sonny told him off quickly.

"We will have the cabin to ourselves!" Chad whined.

"There are four seats! It does not mean that if we were two only from Jaipur, we will be only two back again!"

"The train will be empty when it leaves and I doubt there will be anyone else!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! If I win, we are doing it my way?"

"Deal!" Sonny said and marched inside the bathroom.

When she returned, the sight that greeted her was the cutest thing. Chad was lying on the bed with Polo, hugging the dog tightly. Polo, not understanding anything, still held on to him, trying to lick his face or any other place she could reach. And doubt if she was wrong, she bet she saw Chad let a single tear slip when he kissed her forehead.

**O.o**

"Goodness, why do all of you have to leave on the same day?" Mum said, hugging Sonny tightly.

"Bye dad." Chad said, bending down to touch his feet. He moved on to the twins and ruffled both of their hair first.

Sonia and Sania made a face before they both attacked the blond with a tight hug. Chad returned the hug back.

Polo was trying desperately to climb on Chad, anxious when she saw him ready to go out somewhere with the entire luggage.

Chad bent down and picked up the dog, hugging her tight to him. He hugged her for few minutes before he kissed her forehead and cheek and sat her down. Kneeling down in front of her, he let the jumpy dog lick his nose once and his cheek. He hugged her again when the sound of taxi sounded behind them.

"I really don't feel like leaving her." Chad mumbled, kissing her forehead last time. He made Polo sit down and held out a hand to her.

"Polo, shake hand." The dog happily held out a hand, setting it in his hand and he shook it. Chad chuckled and held out his other hand while still holding onto the first.

Polo hesitated, not able to balance if she lifted her other paw too. But when Chad touched her behind the paw, she dared and believed him, lifting her leg. Chad smiled when she sat on her hind leg, front paws in his hand. Setting her paws on his shoulder he hugged her again and stood up and turned to the twins.

"When I come back and she is even a slightest bit imperfect, know what I'll do. I want her coats as shiny as this and she must be fit. Feed her, exercise her! Take care of her!" Both twins nodded frantically.

Chad and Sonny said goodbyes to the others, Chad touched the feet of his parents. Both stopped Sonny when she leaned down as well.

Sonny hugged mum and dad, whose bear hug made her feel as if she was being hugged by her own father.

"Take care, won't you?" Dad whispered to her and she nodded.

"Take care of Chad, Sonny. His locket. And of course, yourself. If that boy ever troubles you, you ought to tell me. I'll see to him then." Sonny chuckled.

"Sonny." Divakar called, picking up her luggage.

**O.o**

Sonny jumped when after hugging Chad, Divakar bent down to touch her feet.

"What-what are you doing?" Sonny stuttered.

"Eh, sorry." Divakar stood back up sheepishly.

Chad chuckled, "Sonny, you have to get habitual to that." Sonny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyway, Divakar, tera admission kahan hua?" **(Anyway, Divakar, where did you get your admission?) **Chad asked him as they stood outside the train.

"BITS Pilani. We have to pay the fees by 1st October. Sessions starts from 1st August." Divakar replied.

"What about you back result? Is that cleared?"

Divakar ran his finger through his hair, "No. If I submit the fees by July end, and if by chance I am not able to submit the original mark-sheet by 1st October, the first sem fees is down the drain."

"How much is the fees?"

"80, 000." Divakar replied.

"Per…"

"Semester."

"How many semesters?"

"4."

"When will the result come, then?"

"No idea. University is refusing to reveal the date and I think I am going to ask for extension."

"But you know what? If you ask for extension, the first question is 'How much?' How much extension do you need?"

"That's what I am saying-"

"The result can even be declared in December! The maximum they can extend is 15-20 days."

"I know. Plus, if the fees are not paid by the July end….but if the mark-sheet doesn't come by October…it is 80,000 down the drain!"

"Listen up here, Guddu. Don't worry about the fees. I am there, alright? I have plenty money. Don't worry about money, okay? Just see about the mark-sheet business!"

"Yes, thank you." Divakar said as the train blew its whistle.

"Time to go, bro." Chad said, hugging Divakar one last time before climbing inside the train. He watched as Divakar walked out as the train sped out of Jodhpur.

He turned back to Sonny, who was staring out of the window and his heart jumped when he saw two tear drops sliding down her face as the smile spread out on his lips and he hugged her tightly.

**Plenty long, I say! And quick enough as well! Anyway, listen up. I mean, read up! The epilogue, which is the next chapter (yes, I will not write about Jaipur and then the flight!) is made up of the tit-bits of their life. Life when they reach LA, life after 2 years, four years and so on. So, you can count on a LONG epilogue. Stay tuned for the last chapter.**

**And, review! I mean, this the 2****nd**** last chapter, for crying out loud!**

**Sakshi.**


	66. Epilogue

**Beware! This is long!**

_Two years and 6 months later_

Chad was giddy to say the least. Talking to you girlfriend's mother, especially for her hand in marriage, can bring even the most powerful men to knees, after all!

His last conversation with dad still buzzed around his mind, adding to his giddiness. Sonny…marriage…ready…responsibilities…agreement…family…future…her parents…permission…a yes.

He checked the time on his mobile. Sonny will be in the studios at this time. He took a deep breath, adjusting the bouquet in his arms, daisies, Mrs. Munroe's favorite. What, he is used to researching about his subject before he talks!

Pressing the doorbell to her apartment, he took a deep breath as he heard shuffling and a voice of 'coming'.

The door opened, revealing Connie Munroe. She smiled at Chad widely and allowed him to step inside.

"Oh, Chad, Sonny is not home. She is in the studios, as you must surely know…?"

"No, Mrs. Munroe, I am here to meet you." Chad replied, smiling, "Oh, and this is for you."

Connie smiled as she took the flowers, "Oh dear, they are beautiful! Please, have a seat!"

5 minutes later, they were seated opposite to each other, the flowers placed safely in a vase.

"So, what brings you here?" Connie started. Chad's insides lurched forward and he willed himself to not get sick. This was not the first time he was talking with Sonny's mother!

"Mrs. Munroe," Chad said, sliding his tongue on his bottom lip before continuing, "You know Sonny and I have been dating for quite some time and let me tell you, I love your daughter very much."

Connie smiled widely, anticipating what he was going to say as he took a deep breath, "So, will you please give us your blessings if I say I want to marry your daughter?"

"Yes!" Chad jumped at least two feet in the air when she squealed, looking as if he had asked _her_ to marry him instead of her daughter.

"Yes?" Chad repeated.

"Yes." Connie confirmed, smiling widely.

**A week later**

"So, you are going to marry Pooper, huh?" Sonny looked up and smiled at Tawni and Nico.

"Yeah, I am going to marry Pooper."

"I knew this would happen the day you told me he asked you to visit India." Tawni mumbled, "Anyway, when did he ask you?"

"Actually, he proposed me in India." Sonny chuckled when she saw two pair of eyes bulge out of their sockets and stood up. Picking up her purse, she waved at the couple. "Goodbye, 'Pooper' is going to pick me up."

She was still chuckling when she came outside and saw a sleek black care come into view. She had not seen Chad, no message, no call or anything since he had dropped her that morning nor had she seen him full evening yesterday, before he came home late at night.

She smiled when she saw Chad get out of the care and he walked over to her.

"Hey." He mumbled, kissing her briefly, "Happy birthday."

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks! So, where is my gift?" She asked, holding out her hand in a childish manner. Chad chuckled.

"You need to learn patience, Sunshine." He said, pulling away from her and speed walking back into the car. Sonny blinked before she started towards the car, in which Chad was already seated.

She opened the car door and she jumped. Chad laughed at her reaction.

"Goodness Chad! Who..what…when...?" Sonny stuttered.

"Sit down, Sonny. Pick her up." Sonny reached trembling hand which immediately relaxed when they made contact with the warm body and the feather soft fur.

She picked up the small toy sized dog and slowly sat it back down in her lap, stroking its soft fur while the dog struggled to lick her face.

"You have to let her lick your face, Sonny." Chad said softly. Sonny looked at him before she stopped trying to hold her back and let it lick her face.

"Chad, what is this?" Sonny asked, looking at the small dog affectionately.

"Happy birthday." Chad smiled, "You were bored in the house alone, isn't it?"

"Oh, Chad!"

**A month later**

"Then, I will do the visa. Guddu, enquire for the tickets and visa formalities. Sonia, when are you holidays starting?"

"7 May till 1 July."

"Chad, date given for your marriage is given in July. Is it possible?" Mum asked.

"Ma, everything is possible when you are Chad Dylan Cooper, don't worry." Chad said haughtily, "Ma! Have you seen my new dog?"

"New dog?" Mum asked, confused.

"A minute," covering the microphone with his palm, he called, "Sonny! Bring her here, will you? Yes, Sonny is getting her. Call the twins and Guddu and accept my webcam request."

Sonny entered the room, carrying the brown and black dog in her arms and settled near Chad.

"See this." Chad spoke, holding the dog in front of the camera.

"Aw!" The twins squealed.

"New dog?" Guddu asked, looking from behind mum's shoulder. "She?"

"Yep." Chad nodded.

"What, do you have a knack for female dogs or what?" Mum said, scratching Polo's head.

"She was the one available. I had a friend whom she belonged to. She has a Sweden passport." Chad explained.

"Fir kutta liya he kyu?" Divakar asked. **(Why did you get a dog again, anyway?)**

"Yaar! Daily ka tha, 'Chad, ghar ka baa rahe ho? Mai bore ho gayi! Polo bhi nahi hai ki company ho.' Kutte ke chakar mei muche kutta bana dala tha!" **(Dude! It was a regular job of 'Chad, when are you coming home? I am bored! Polo is also not here to keep me company.' Because of a dog, I was made a dog!) **Divakar and mum laughed, twins were busy crooning over the small dog.

"Which breed?" Sania asked.

"Yorkshire Terrier." Chad replied, scratching the dog.

"What is her name?" Mum asked.

"Cappi." Chad said decidedly.

"Cappi? Where do you get the names from?" Sonia asked.

"Well," Chad scratched the back of his head, "see its color is like cappuccino."

Everybody shook their heads at the reason, "What? Its earlier name is Lolo! Lolo or Cappi, take you pick!"

**July**

"Allison Sonny Munroe, do you promise have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I do."Chad shivered pleasantly as he heard the girl near him speak. Sonny sniffled once, raising her hand to her red nose. The priest turned to him.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper, do you promise to have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marri-"

"I do." Several people laughed and the priest looked surprised. Sonny sneezed. Chad felt his ear burns before the priest cleared his throat and proceeded. After a few more minutes of blabbing, to Chad's ears, the priest finally started coming to the last.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed, with Abhi standing there as his best man, Sonia and Sania as the bride maids along with Lucy and Ridhi. His hands itching to touch Sonny's. Sonny had cold and he was bubbling up to ask her if she is okay but he vaguely wondered if the priest would bonk him on his head with a big stick if he tried to talk to Sonny.

**That night **_(No, nothing like that you dirty minded people! This will be purely innocent!)_

"I thought that priest would never shut up." Chad mumbled as he locked the door behind him. Sonny laughed softly followed by a sneeze.

"Did you listen to anything he said?"

"I was listening when he asked you blah blah blah, heard your 'I do', heard you sneeze, took my vow and then tuned him out." Chad said, crawling near to Sonny on the bed, his body suddenly feeling hot in his tuxedo.

"Funny, you were out at you own wedding. Neat." Sonny said. But Chad was not listening.

"Sonny, don't you feel hot in your gown?" he asked, biting his lip.

Sonny raised her eyebrow, "I thought I looked good in this." She said as Chad began to untie her hair from all the pins.

"You do. You look like an angel. But I would rather…." He trailed off, holding the strap of her gown between his teeth and sliding it down slowly.

Sonny chuckled breathlessly, "Chad…"

"Off." Chad commanded to the gown, attacking Sonny's neck hungrily. Sonny moaned, wrapping her arm around Chad.

"Chad?" Chad looked up dazedly, and saw Sonny smiling at him. She was beautiful, even when her hair was messy and her nose was red as tomato.

"Yes, sunshine?" He asked worried when she relieved him by kissing him softly.

"Thank you for waiting till today, till so long." Chad smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I would have waited even longer if it is you. And I think I must wait. A little bit longer." He whispered, resting his forehead against her burning forehead as he slowly laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

**O.o**

**Few months later**

Chad bit his lip, running his hand once more through his hair as he stared at the blood report of Sonny.

"Shit." He muttered softly, pulling out his mobile as he walked back to his car.

Once seated in the car, he sighed again, speed dialing number 1 and holding the phone to his ear. He heard the ringing buzzing through his head, not noticing anything else.

"Hello?" The voice immediately comforted him, but not quite so much.

"Ma?" he spoke in a small, feeble voice.

"Chad? Chad, is that you? What happened? Are you okay? Sonny?"

"Ma, we both are fine. I am at hospital."

"Hospital? Chad!" Her voice sounded near hysterical.

"Ma, I am here to get Sonny's blood report." Chad spoke, "she was feeling ill."

"What happened, Chad?"

"Ma…she is pregnant."

**O.o**

"Chad?"

Chad turned around swiftly, looking at his half month pregnant wife, "Sonny, what is it?"

"Chad, is mummy and papa not happy?" She asked softly as Chad cuddled her, Cappi lying on his lap.

Chad looked at her in surprise, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know…it is just that they didn't…"

"Sonny…"

Later that night, Chad sat in front of his laptop, Sonny in kitchen with Cappi lying on bed near him.

"Ma, Sonny is worried you are not very happy…" Chad told her, careful not to say too loudly.

"Why?" Mum was surprised.

"You know, you are not saying much and all." Chad shrugged.

"Bug off, I don't want to see you. Show me my Sonny!" Mum said. Chad chuckled, calling Sonny.

Sonny came 5 minutes later, "What is it?"

Chad turned the laptop to where Sonny was sitting.

"Sonny!" Mum spoke pleasantly, "How are you?"

"I am good." Sonny said, grinning.

"Listen here girl; you should know that we are very happy. Really very happy, alright?"

"But you don't say much." Sonny spoke softly.

"There's a reason. When my mother-in-law used to keep commenting, I used to feel very uncomfortable. I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sonny smiled and Chad smiled too, watching her smile.

**O.o**

"She puked." Chad said flatly as Sonny continued to glare at him.

Mum chuckled, "Why, what happened?"

"Mummy! I'll tell you! When we went to hospital, they wanted to do some test. They made me drink a glass of water. I was not up to drinking any more but they were like 'No, your bladder is not yet full!' I told them I can't, I'll vomit but no, even Chad was like 'Drink up'"

"What was I suppose to tell? 'Don't drink'?" Chad defended himself.

"Mom! With final gulp, I did vomit! Just water though. And you know what he was doing? While the nurses and the ladies and all were rubbing my back or passing me tissues or something, he was standing 5 feet away, doing nothing but going all 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'!"

Mum laughed, and Chad blushed, "Ma! You know I can't see vomit or I'll vomit myself!"

He glared at the screen and his wife in turn as they both continued to laugh their heads off.

**O.o**

"Ma, look! You can see her belly!" Chad said excitedly and Mum smiled.

"What the hell. She is just 3 months pregnant!"

"No! Sonny! Come here!"

"What is it?" Sonny asked, peeking into the bedroom.

"Come here and stand here!" Chad said, making her stand in front of the cam on profile.

Chad pulled back the gown at her waist, "See!"

"Mummy, am I looking fat?" Sonny asked self consciously.

"No, dear! You don't look fat in 3 month pregnancy!"

Sonny stuck out her tongue at him and he repaid the gesture.

"Must be all the chocolates that she is eating then!" "Hey!"

"Shut up, Chad! It is not good to diet now!"

"Oh, that reminds me, mummy! Ask her not to eat spicy food, for god's sake!"

"Why?" Mum asked.

"Her stomach will burn, won't it?"

"Nothing will happen. Sonny, eat whatever you want. But yes, a tad bit less spice. Maybe you can switch to five chilies from your usual 7?"

**O.o**

"Mummy! I can't believe it! It's a boy! It was kicking and it was so tiny and it was moving -"

"Chad! Calm down!" Sonny said and mum chuckled.

"A little too happy, isn't he?"

"You have no idea!" Sonny said as Chad pretended to be distracted by Cappi.

"Did doctor give you a date yet?"

"12thJune, isn't it, Chad?" Chad nodded and began into a rant again, on the verge of blowing himself to pluto.

Mum and Sonny both shook their heads and chuckled.

**O.o**

Chad rubbed his forehead as his eyes roamed the webpage he was reading, his mind clouded with worry.

He jumped gratefully when he heard an invitation to voice call.

"Ma?"

"Chad. What happened?"

"The baby…it have a little problem."

"Chad! What is it?" Mum's voice was laced with concerns.

"There are a few complications…the doctors here said that the baby have a disease called…wait, I'll write the name."

'Ureteropelvic junction (UPJ) obstruction'

"I was searching for some good surgeons to be present during the delivery."

"Chad…" As mum and Chad continued to talk.

"So, are your tickets booked for June?"

"Yes, anyway…" Sonny came up behind Chad and laced her arms around his neck. Chad turned to her and smiled, kissing her softly on her cheek.

**O.o**

Chad continued to stare at Sonny, her eyes closed and hands joined, praying to god as her daily routine. He saw a twitch at her forehead and he knew she knew he was staring. She was praying since last 10 minutes, whether to annoy him or not, he did not know.

"Chad, what is it?" Sonny asked, finishing her prayer in her usual time.

"What is what, sunshine?" He said, following her hand which came to rest at her stomach in an absent minded gesture.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe because you were ignoring me?" Chad asked innocently.

"Chad, that is called praying, not ignoring." Sonny said, raising her eyebrow as Chad stood up in frustration and walked over to her.

"Sonny! You know, in Indian beliefs, they consider husband a god! You should worship me, shouldn't you, your god?"

Sonny chuckled at his childishness, "Come here, my god. You know, in India, they also break a coconut for their gods?"

"So, what of it?" Chad asked, nuzzling his face in her neck, his hand gently stroking her stomach.

"I should break it open on your head, then!"

"You wouldn't want my child to grow up fatherless, would you?" Chad asked, playfully nipping her neck.

"Oh, it won't kill you. Give you a concussion, maybe. And definitely teach you a lesson?"

"Listen here, Alison Sonny Coope- Hey! It kicked!" Chad shouted, startling Sonny. She stared at him as his hand was pressed against her, attempting to feel something again.

"Why, yes, Chad. It does kick, quiet painfully sometimes. And sometimes you can even see a twitch."

"Really?" Chad's eyes widened, "When does it kick? How often?"

Sonny chuckled again, "Well, it kicks the most when I eat something sweet and…"

That night, their fridge began to look like a candy shop where ice creams and chocolates were squeezed inside painfully, along with anything sweet you can think of. Yes, even jaggery.

**O.o**

Chad watched amused as Sonny danced around the room, followed by Cappi while he got ready to make a trip for his wife.

"Excited much, are we not?" Chad asked, wrapping his arms around his 7 months pregnant wife carefully.

"Yes." Sonny nodded, breaking away from him and continued dancing.

"So, would you like to place an order, madam?" Chad asked in an unusually cheery voice.

"Yes, I would like a big mac, big fries and coke." Sonny said, as if ordering at a restaurant.

"Would you like fires with that?" Chad asked again in that cheery voice.

"No, I would not like fries with that." Sonny said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"A big mac and coke, then?"

"No, a big mac, coke and big fries." Sonny nodded.

"No, you said no fries?" Chad asked. Sonny stared at him for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

**O.o**

"The cord is around the baby's neck." Chad bit his lip as Sonny spoke.

"That is normal, isn't it?" Chad asked, hopefully.

"Yes, nothing very great to worry about." Chad sighed in relief as he heard mum speak.

"Nothing to worry about." Chad repeated to Sonny, then to mum, "Mummy! Ask her to lower down her chilies!"

"What are you saying? Get off her back; let her eat what she want!"

**Later that night**

Sonny lay on her bed, Cappi laying a careful distance from her stomach as she snuggled up to her. Chad was moving around the room as Sonny followed him with her eyes.

First he took out a pair of jeans from his wardrobe, looked at it and threw it back inside. Next, he opened Sonny's wardrobe, took out a top, looked at it horrified, and threw it back inside and quickly closed the doors. He took out another pair of jeans from his wardrobe, threw it at the bed, took of his slippers and stepped up on the bed.

He stood in the middle of the bed and tugged his zipper. He took of his jeans so he stood on the bed, wearing only his boxers and picked up the jeans he had thrown on his bed.

He stepped into the jeans and pulled it up, trying to zip it. He groaned and Sonny chuckled.

"What are you doing?" His wife asked.

"Trying…on…jeans…" He said between grunts of trying to zip it up. "Man, am I fat, Sonny?

"I can see that you are trying to zip it up." Sonny said, scratching Cappi behind her ears, "And no, you are perfectly fine. The only one fat here is me."

"No, I am not." Chad chuckled, unable to control, giving up, "This fitted me when I was 17!"

"Chad! You are 24 now!" Sonny said, giggling.

"So what?" Chad said, stripping off the jeans again and he sat down in his boxers, "So what?"

"Honey, darling, sweetheart, that means that it does not matter if a jeans which used to fit you 7 years earlier need to fit you now to mean that you are fit." Sonny said, tugging him toward her.

Chad sighed and lay down near her, carefully and kissed her on her lips. Sonny smiled, returning the kiss.

Cappi stood up, huffed loudly once to no avail, walked to the corner of the bed and hid her face with her paws.

**O.o**

"See, doctor said it was nothing to worry about now. The swelling is only 9mm." Sonny said. Chad had his eyes closed with relief.

"Yes, he will be fine." He opened his one of the blue eyes, now the brightest Sonny had ever seen, "A baby is a tough job, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sonny said softly, sitting down near him and letting him lay his head in her lap. She massaged his eyes, drawing slow, circular motions and then his eyebrows, followed by his forehead, "A tough job, indeed."

"Mmh, Sonny," Chad smiled, "I am going to feel sleepy like that."

Sonny giggled, again massaging his eyes, "That's my intention."

"I have work to do." Chad said.

"Now try and do it. Let me see you try." Sonny said softly, kissing each eye. Chad opened his eyes to look at her.

"My eyes feel heavy." He yawned. Sonny patted the bed near her and he crawled up, reaching his arm behind Sonny to switch of the lights, "We have to go to hospital tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sonny said, closing her eyes as she felt him kiss her temples in darkness.

"Goodnight, Sonshine."

"G'night, Chad."

**O.o**

"C-section?" Chad repeated horrified, once they were back home. Sonny continued to stare at him.

"You heard her just as well as I did." Sonny told him, carrying his laptop from living room table to the bedroom and hooking it on the charger. Cappi followed her gleefully, leaving Chad standing there.

Sonny came back to him, took his mobile and walked back into the bedroom room. This time, Chad followed her.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, seeing Sonny ending a call and switching on the laptop.

"Turning on the laptop." Sonny replied.

He watched as she turned on _his _yahoo, off-lined everyone and then on-lined mum. 2 minutes later, the grey dot turned yellow, indicating mum was online.

"She needs to be here." Sonny heard Chad mutter as he departed, calling his various connections to get a ticket and for the visa.

**O.o**

"It hurts, here…a little." Sonny said, drawing a line with her fingers behind her lower abdomen.

"Chad, get ready, boy. We are going to the hospital." Mummy said. Chad and dad both jumped on their feet, pulling Divakar along with them.

**Later**

"The strength of that girl…" Dad was mumbling as they stood outside the operation theater.

"What?" Mum asked.

"She did not scream or anything." Chad mumbled quietly.

"You know, doctor was not believing. They were like, no, this can't be the labor pain. It was not until they called the doctors did they decided to operate!"

"She was not screaming her head off, or going all diva on me." Chad mumbled.

"She is really strong-willed, Sonny!" Dad was nodding.

"I am going to be a father." Chad mumbled.

"I knew it was the pain. If we would not have taken for the operation, she would have had it the normal way by the night, anyway." Mum spoke.

"A baby, I will take care of it. He will not be like me." Chad mumbled again, not noticing the vein pulsing on twins' and Divakar's forehead.

"It all is good, isn't it?" Dad spoke again, just to relieve the tension in the atmosphere.

"But an actor, all right. An actor, just like mommy and daddy."

"Yes, it was all well." Mum replied for the same reasons.

"But no comedy. He will not become a random like mommy. He will be the greatest actor of his generation and-"

"Will you shut up?" Mum, dad and Chad jumped in surprise, even a nurse passing by looked surprised as the two girls and the boy snapped.

**O.o**

_**4 days later**_

Chad stared and continued to stare. Chad stared at the pink bundle of joy and Sonny stared at him.

"What, are you waiting it to do a back flip?" Sonny broke the silence, startling him to look up from the sleeping face of his baby.

"I was wondering why he is wearing pink clothes." Chad said.

"Why, what is wrong with pink?" Sonny raised her eyebrow as she patted the baby on his chest when it made a little noise.

"I mean," he hesitated, "Isn't it a girly color?"

"Sexist." Sonny said flatly, looking away.

"Sonny!" He whined.

"Fine! I think pink looks cute on babies!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We all are good!" He said, kissing first the baby on the cheeks and then the mother on the lips.

**O.o**

"Chad, sit down! You are not going to the room!" Mum said commandingly.

Chad looked at her, "No! When will he wake up? A man would want to play with his child!"

"He had just slept! Shut up! You are not going to wake him up!"

"'He had just slept!'" Chad mocked, "Like hell! This is its daily drama! He would wake up, she would feed him, he will sleep, he will wake up, you will massage him and then tie him, then he will sleep again for 4 hours, he will wake up, she will feed him, then he will wake up at night and _then_ she will play with him for half an hour when _I_ am asleep! When am I going to play with him?"

"Chad! He is just 6 days old!"

"So?" Chad whined.

"So, do you expect him to do a jig or something? A kid grows a lot if it sleeps a lot!" Mum said exasperatedly as Divakar and Dad enjoyed the show. Twins just continued to stare.

"Fine! I am going to go and sleep with my family!"

Before mum can say anything, he stormed out.

5 minutes later, when Chad did not return, mum finally spoke.

"Sonia, Sania, go and check if he had woken them up."

The twins returned two minutes later with a photo.

Sonny was sleeping on one side with Chad on the other side of the baby, his hand just at the distance to wake up if the baby made even a slightest movement, one hand intertwined with Sonny's.

**O.o**

"Will you sit here? I have to make a bathroom trip." Chad nodded, playing with the small little bundle of joy as Sonny stood up with a smile, "I have just fed him. Just play with him if he cry." Sonny said.

Chad nodded absently and Sonny left.

"What are you doing?" Chad jumped at her voice, the baby on his shoulder.

"Trying to make it belch."

"Did you feed it again?" Sonny's words were drown out my Chad's yelp as he hurriedly placed the baby back on the bed.

"Dang it!" Chad yelped, standing up quickly, "Clean him!"

He was fumbling with his slippers, the white liquid which came from the baby's mouth trickling down his shoulder.

"I told you not to feed him again!" Sonny accused, cleaning of the white liquid from the baby's mouth.

"Mum! Send the towel to the bathroom!" He shouted, running to the bathroom as if his life depended on it.

"What the…" Sonny stared after him incredulously, while mum laughed.

"Oh god, he is actually taking a full bath?" They asked at the same time when they heard the shower run.

**O.o**

"In some time, he will learn to schedule his business." Mum said. Chad stood near the bed with their small 'bundle of joy', as Chad liked to call him, with Sonny sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Himself?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. You know, Divakar's time was fix when he was small. He will also have his time fixed. Meanwhile, you try to make the feeding time scheduled. Feed him every 2 hour or so."

"And don't feed him every time he cries or he will be in that habit.' Chad butted.

"But how will he be scheduled for potty and stuff?" Sonny asked.

"Every hour, take him outside and hang him, saying 'go on, no one is seeing!'"

Sonny and mum chuckled.

"But no, really, he will learn. Then he won't do it other than his pot. Other than, of course, the pressure is too much."

"You know, the same way you train dogs. They don't do it in house, do they? Train the kid the same way."

"Like a dog?" Sonny looked at Chad. Chad nodded.

"What else? He is better than a dog, at least."

"Shut up, Chad!" Mum and Sonny said in unison.

**O.o**

"Chad!" Sonny whined, holding Chad's hand as he made to move.

"Hah?" Chad asked.

"I want to eat! I want to eat pizza! Burger! French fries! Maggie!"

"Aye! Bug off!" Chad said, shaking his hand free, "You have to eat what is good for the baby!"

"Easy to say! You don't have to eat the hospital food! Khichdi, Bottle gourds…"

"Sonny!" Chad interrupted as she began to recite all the food she was eating, "Fine! We both will eat same thing from now, alright?'

Sonny stuck out her tongue at him, "You will ask mum to make bottle gourds daily!"

"No, whatever she makes. Both of us." Chad smiled and Sonny returned.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good?"

"We are prefect!"

"So, does that include your liquor too?" A passing by Divakar asked and barely dodged the pillow chucked at him.

**O.o**

Sonny was returning to the bathroom when she saw the twins.

"Hey, uh, where is Chad?" Sonny asked.

"In the room." Sonia pointed at the second bedroom.

"Thank you." She said and made her way to that room. She opened the door and saw Divakar sitting on a chair, his feet propped on the bed. He smiled at her.

"Where is your- Ai!" Sonny jumped. Well, seeing your husband standing on the bed in front of an AC with your baby in his arms is well..weird.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked slowly.

"I am feeding air to my baby." Chad said gleefully.

"Get down Chad."

"No, go away, I'll bring him if he cries." Chad said stubbornly, hugging the baby to himself.

Sonny shook her head and returned to her room. In exact 3 minutes, Chad came running, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like 'Suar' **(Pig)**.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Le, le, suar! Teri maa ke paas he laya hu. Ja, ro!" **(Here, here, pig! It is your mother! Go, cry!) **Chad was muttering as he placed Lee in Sonny's crossed leg.

"What happened?" Sonny asked, smacking him slightly.

"He was crying." Chad mumbled, leaning down to kiss Lee's cheek and then kissed Sonny's.

"Ow!" Sonny yelped as Chad's locket caught a strand of her hair. Chad tugged, "Chad! Stop pulling and untangle it!"

Chad tried a second, "There, you do it yourself and then give the locket back to me." He said and slipped the locket out of his neck so it dangled in her hair.

"Chad, what is this? Unhook it!" Sonny frowned.

Chad tried again and then finally pulled the locket, "I did it."

"And plucked my hair too!"

"Fir uga lena!" **(Grow it again)**

**O.o**

"Fountain." Chad said as he watched Lee do the fountain pee.

"Next time, in your face." Sonny growled as she looked at the wet knee of her gown.

"What, can't take your own child's, own blood's pee as well?" Chad said, bending down to kiss the infant.

"Heh," Sonny gave a dry laugh as she took off the wet diapers and placed them on the floor and then proceeded to pull out the wet sheet beneath the child. She puffed the powder on and around his hips.

Chad picked up the baby as she prepared the next diaper and the sheets. Lee stopped crying for moment as …

"Why do I feel odd?" Chad mused.

"What odd?" Sonny asked.

"Odd as in…wet and…" Slowly, he lowered down the baby so that his waist down area was on the dry part of the old, wet sheet.

Chad tightly closed eyes opened as a muffled giggle escaped Sonny.

"I knew he was applying pressure…"

"You'll never pick a naked baby again, will ya?" Sonny asked as she cleaned Lee's hips again with wet cloth.

Chad ran out of the room to wash his yellowed hand…or maybe a bath could do?

**O.o**

"She is fat..." Chad said slowly, as he looked at Sonny.

"Let her rest. Her stomach expanded for 9 months. It will take time to get back again, won't it?" Mum said as she picked up the baby's, now named Lee Lucas Cooper in honor of Sonny's late father, dirty clothes and carried them out to wash, switching off the light behind her as she let the family sleep.

Chad smiled, "I never said I am complaining, did I?"

Sonny smiled, her hand resting on baby's hand while she snuggled back into Chad's chest.

Chad hugged her tight from behind, careful not to get anywhere near her stitches, "I will love you forever Sonny Cooper, and our baby."

And they lived a perfect life from thereafter…well, as perfect as life with CDC could be.

**And, phew! This was the longest I have ever written in my whole life! 5,289 words and only 17 pages long. I ran out of the ideas for their bits of life after that….**

**Anyway, just for those curious people I am adding a bit more info to the Epilogue.**

**Sonny and Chad had a baby, named him after Sonny's late father, Lee **_**Lucas**_** Cooper. Abhi and Ridhi also had a son (who I can't seem to write about in this story at all, I am sorry) and named him Lakshin, who was, at this time, an year old. And those who just can't understand, Sonny needed to have a C-section, baby had UPJ in the first few tests but later, the swelling lessened.**

**Mum, Dad and the twins were called to USA twice; once during their marriage and once during the 9****th**** month. Sonny had cold in wedding and Chad decided to wait longer because she was burning at the night.**

**Chad was not very happy about the pregnancy earlier, new marriage and all but now, he was all for the baby.**

**And I guess that was to some this epilogue up. Any questions, PM me.**

**And sorry, but i don't think this epilogue leaves much line for a sequel. But maybe i might just post a one shot about Chad and his daughter and his son and his wife...hmm, tempting...any suggestions? **

**And for the love of this fiction, review. I guess I'll be feeling very sad to change this stories status to 'Complete' and to stop checking this story for more reviews that often. *sigh* Now I only have one story I need to complete…I can't believe my first work on here is over.**

**Well then, guess it time. Review for the last time.**

**Bye bye.**


	67. Author's Note

**Hey readers, **

**Sorry if any of you thought it was another chapter. I just wanted to inform you all that I am going to be editing this story to add some more, delete a little and change a little. The basic plot is more or less the same. **

**A few minor changes might take place, like Sonny and Chad not thinking about loving each other in the first chapter, and I am trying to make this story less rushed. **

**So, I don't really know how its done usually but for me, I am changing the status of the fiction to 'Under Progress' until the editing is done with (which might take some time, considering the length of the work and the fact that I have another 'under progress' work).**

**Thank you for reading! **

**SA2208**


End file.
